


Avengers Preferences, Imagines, and Drabbles

by MissRainbow13



Series: Avengers/ Marvel Stuff [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #TeamBruce, Clingy Bucky, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Hulk gets love too, I take suggestions, I'm doing it anyway, I'm having fun with it, Imagines, LOKI HAS BEEN ADDED, No more Natasha, Preferences, Reader-Insert, This had been overdone, Tony will be Tony, You guys apparently want smut..., reader - Freeform, so there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 86
Words: 136,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRainbow13/pseuds/MissRainbow13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. I'll take suggestions if you want. Enjoy!</p><p>Btw, Loki isn't at the start of these. I have 2 chapters where he gets caught up and then he's in all chapters afterwards.</p><p>Also, up to a certain chapter (the wedding vows, I think) Natasha is there. After that, she's no longer in the preferences. I didn't like where it was going and found her too hard to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How You Met

**_ Bruce _**

You were one of SHIELD’s greatest scientist for the unknown. You had gotten into the field of work because you craved more knowledge and you had a…quirk of your own. You were drafted to help with research on the hellcarrier with one Tony Stark and one Dr. Bruce Banner. Now Tony was someone you already heard of due to him being the one and only playboy billionaire philanthropist with a bit of genius thrown in. It was hard to find someone who didn't know who he was. Anyways, on your first day of work you walked to the lab and took a look around. Tony was there and poking another brunette man with what looked to be a mini stick. You cleared your throat and both sets of eyes turned to you. “Hello beautiful.” Tony said while moving around and coming to stand in front of you. You held out your hand to introduce yourself. “My name is _(f/n)_ _(l/n)_ and I'm here to help with a certain scepter.” He shook your outstretched hand and kissed it to your surprise. “Of course. Hey, what moisturizer do you use because your skin looks amazing?” A blush came to your face at his compliment. A voice startled you. “Leave the woman alone Tony.” You looked to see the brunette, Dr. Banner, coming towards you with a disapproving look towards his partner. He held his hand out to you with a small smile. You were immediately taken by it. “I'm Bruce.” It was freaking you out how you couldn't look away. You gave him a smile in return. “ _(f/n)_.” As soon as you put your hand in his your hand turned blue as his turned green. Both of you jumped away from each other while looking with shock at the other. That was the beginning of something great.

 ** _Bucky_**  
“Soldier _(l/n)_! Front and center now!” You wasted no time in getting to him as quickly as you could. Making him wait only made him angrier. He was probably calling you to punish you for speaking out about the soldier they were experimenting on. You thought it was cruel for them to put anyone through what you had to go through before. Yes, you were once a Hydra experiment as well but you were the only one who had survived. Now you were Hydra’s most prized possession. “Yes sir?” You asked while standing still and looking at the ground. It was considered disrespectful to look them in the eye. To them you were under them. “The Winter Soldier is completed. Take it around and tell it the rules. Dismissed.” You nodded and waited until his feet disappeared before looking up. Surprise flooded you form when you saw a metal arm. What happened to him? Was the only thought you could form. You looked into his eyes and saw nothing. He was a puppet with strings. At least they had let you out of your strings early, he had no such luck. He must have been a lot of trouble. You made sure no one was looking before stepping a bit closer to him. “What is your name?” You whispered. He looked confused for a moment before the mask was back in place. What he whispered was what made you start your escape plans. “I don't know ma'am.”

 ** _Clint_**  
“Get down!” You yelled at your best friend, Natasha, as a man was aiming a gun at her head. She did so without any hesitation and narrowly avoided a bullet. You aimed your gun at the man and shot with no remorse. He tried to kill her so you didn't really care. She gave you a nod in thanks and continued with her part of the mission. It started off as a stealth mission into the Hydra base before you made a rookie mistake and caused all of them to come out guns ablazing. Now you were both waiting for your backup to come get you. You had already hacked in and got the info but you were still stuck. As you threw a man over your shoulder, the sound of a jet could be heard. Finally. You thought as you pushed the pressure point in your attacker’s neck. He slumped to the floor and you continued on to the next. “You ladies look like you can use some help.” An unfamiliar voice called through the comms. “No shit Sherlock.” You panted as exhaustion started to take over. There was a chuckle before three arrows were shot around the area. Heavy smoke surrounded the area. You felt a rope hit your arm and you grabbed on. “Ready?” Both of you have the affirmative and you were hoisted up and away. As soon as you were on the jet, you laid out over one of the seats and groaned. “You good Nat?” You asked. She laughed but nodded. “You don't look all that well though.” She said while looking you over. You waved a hand. You had recovered from much worse. “I beg to differ.” Your eyes strayed up and you saw a man looking you over with a small smirk. Your eyes narrowed at him before a sneer made its way to your face. “Who the fu-“ Natasha cut you off. “ _(f/n)_ this is Agent Barton; the one I was telling you about.” Your eyes widened and you shot him an apologetic smile. “My bad hotshot. Nice to finally meet you. I'm _(f/n)_. None of that Agent crap.” You didn't know it but Clint was smitten after that moment.

 ** _Natasha_**  
You were SHIELD’s secret weapon. Your ability was a valued one that saved people's asses on numerous occasions. Now was one of those times. You were requested as backup to help save a group called the Avengers. They had all gotten into some trouble and now needed an extract. As you were leaning out of the opening of a chopper, you saw them all fighting for their lives and just barely hanging on. “James I'm going out. Get ready for some company.” You jumped out of the opening and plummeted towards the earth at an alarming speed. You hit the ground and created a crater around yourself. The impact should have killed you but you stood and brushed the rubble off of yourself. The Avengers looked at you with shock but you were too busy concentrating. Suddenly, everything stopped. Everything around was frozen except for the group of superheroes. “Alright then. James, bring her down.” You called into the comm. As the chopper lowered, you cleared away some of the attackers so they wouldn't be squashed with the wave of your hand. Your eyes scanned them and saw that the red head was severely injured. You looked into her eyes and were lost. You didn't even register yourself walking over to her and kneeling to get closer to eye level, as she was kneeling as well. “You need medical attention immediately. Might I help you?” She only nodded mutely while staring at you as well. Something told you that this was not how the woman normally acted. You picked her up in your arms and tried to to shiver at the pleasurable feeling it gave you. What you didn't know was that she was having the same thoughts as you.

 ** _Pietro_**  
You were on a mission with the other avengers and things seemed to be going well. No one was hurt and the tasks were being completed. You took down the last person that was around you and headed towards the base. Everything went silent for a second and you paused. You knew from your training that someone was near. A blue streak passed by you quicker than you could see and you drew your weapon. Before you could process it, you were flying back into a tree. A grunt of pain left you but you were quick to get back up. Your eyes met a man with a patch of platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. His handsomeness was ruined by the cocky smirk on his face. “You didn't see that coming?” Before he could run off, you cursed harshly at him in Russian and tried to shoot him. You took satisfaction in his widened eyes before he sped off. That was the first, but not the last, meeting you had with the speedster.

 ** _Steve_**  
You sighed as you took out yet another simulated enemy. Ever since you had joined SHIELD and they saw your expertise in combat, they only had you training. There was never any time to yourself and you never had time for friends. “I'm done!” You called while crossing your arms. The simulations immediately disappeared and you walked to the door. You were met by director Fury. “You did well today Agent _(l/n)_. Take the week off.” You nodded and header towards the gym. You needed to work off your frustrations. You were surprised when you saw another person there. Silently, you wrapped your hands and went to the other punching bag across the room. Immediately you got lost in your thoughts. Memories flashed through your mind and suddenly there was a crash. You focused and saw that the bag you'd been punching had flown off of the track; broken. With a sigh, you heaved it over your shoulder with little effort and tossed it into the corner. You went into the closet where the extras were and put it on the hook. As you were about to start punching, someone cleared their throat. You saw it was the same man who had been there before. He gave you a small smile and gestured to the bag. You assumed he was offering to hold it for you and you nodded. “Steve.” He said simply. “ _(f/n)_.” You replied. He held it for you while you let out more of your frustration. This became a ritual you both did every other day. You two got closer as time passed.

 ** _Thor_**  
Your eyes went wide as you felt someone grab your hair and yank you to the ground. You were cursing your luck internally for choosing to go to the bank today of all days. All you wanted to do was cash your check and get back to your boring job as a lab assistant for Tony Stark. You were pretty sure you could do the same work he and Dr. Banner did but he would never hear you out about getting a promotion. Your attention was drawn back to the robbery when you felt hot breath on your cheek. “You're a pretty one. I might just keep you.” It sent a shiver a fear down your spine. You were trying to recall all of the memories of your defense classes with Natasha but the sound of glass shattering brought a small shriek to your throat. “Leave the civilians alone if you value your freedom.” After that it was a series of gunshots and something soaring through the air. The man let your _(h/c)_ hair go and you scurried off to hide behind a desk. Once everything was quiet you peeked out of your hiding place and saw blue eyes staring directly at you. You sat in frozen shock as he came towards you and held a hand out. “It is safe now. You may come from your place of hiding.” He boomed. You took a moment to look at him. He was a huge mountain of a man in clothes that looked like they belonged at comic con. He looked safe though so you took his hand. He heaved you up and you stumbled into him. A small blush came to your cheeks as you looked away from him. “What is your name?” He asked a little less loudly than he was before. You swallowed before speaking. “ _(f/n)_. _(f/n) (l/n)_.” You said shakily. He smiled brightly at you. “Hello Lady _(f/n)_. I am Prince Thor of Asgard.” Your eyes widened and you proceeded to faint.

 ** _Tony_**  
You were strutting around the party like you owned it in your _(f/c)_ dress that came to mid thigh. Your _(h/c)_ was pulled into a fancy up-do and you had jewelry to match. You felt good and confident as you mingled. You'd been invited to Tony Stark’s party as a guest and were enjoying it thoroughly. The people around you were actually great fun to talk too. Bruce had to be one of the most adorable men you had ever seen with his shy nature. You were talking to him happily when you were suddenly twirled away from him and into someone's arms. You looked up and saw the smirking face of the host, Tony Stark. “Well hello there beautiful. Tony Stark. You may have heard of me.” He said cockily. You smiled awkwardly and looked back at Bruce. He was shaking his head with a small smile. You turned back to Tony and pushed out of his hold. “I don't know if that move has worked before but I assure you it will not work on me Mr. Stark. It was very rude to cut in on a conversation like that.” You said while crossing your arms to hide the view of your chest. “You're right, that was rude. Let's get out of here so I can make it up to you.” He purred. Your eyes narrowed in anger and your face turned red as you tried to hold back a slew of curses. Sadly, you couldn't stop one from coming out. “Fuck off Mr. Stark.” You hissed. His eyes widened before a large smile came to his face. “Where have you been all my life?” He asked. You glared and turned on your heel. “Hiding from you.” You called as you headed towards the bar. For the rest of the night he followed you around and kept flirting. No, you did not like him at all.

 


	2. The thing you love about him/ the thing he loves about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of other things that you love about them in the future chapters, but these are what I came up with at the time.

** _The thing you love about him/ the thing he loves about you_ **

 

** _Bruce_ **

You love his smile. Not the shy one that he gives everyone else, the one when he is really happy about something. It is a beautiful sight that leaves you swooning or close to it.

He loves your laugh. When Tony cracks a good joke it's like you can't help but laugh. It's a sound that haunts his dreams in a good way.

 

** _Bucky_ **

The times that he actually starts to get his memory back or he's not frozen, you love his snarky little attitude. He always has a comeback for every joke or tease. It's funny and frustrating but you love it.

He loves your eyes. They always look at him with kindness that no one else gives him. Even when he gets frozen or his memory is taken, he still remembers your beautiful _(e/c)_ eyes.

 

** _Clint_ **

You love how determined he is. Even when things look impossible for him, he keeps on going and gives it his best. You admire that.

He loves your ‘take no shit’ attitude. Ever since that first time he met you, he tries to piss you off just to see you get angry. It's worth getting cursed out and possibly slapped just to see your attitude.

 

** _Natasha_ **

You love her hair. It's such a different red that it entrances you. Often times she has to smack your hand away because you've started playing with it when she has something to do. She doesn't mind when you're in private though.

She loves how patient you are. Even though she pushed you away and tried not to get too close, you were still there. Eventually she just gave in and got to know you.

 

** _Pietro_ **

You love his speed. It was an obvious thing but you couldn't help it. You were sort of an adrenaline junky and he was always there to oblige.

He loves how attentive you are. When you get into a task, you give it your all. It's particularly good when you're paying attention to him.

 

**_ Steve _ **

You love his shyness. Sometimes you say things that you know will fluster him just to see that blush. 

He loves you. Just you in general. Everything that was you, he loved. You tried to ask for specifics but he would always look at you with those piercing blue eyes and say 'you'. It makes your knees go weak and you eventually just accept the answer.

 

**_Thor_ **

You love his attitude towards everything. He just seems interested in everything and goes at it with happiness. When he's happy, you tend to be the same.

He loves your bravery. No matter who's in trouble, you try to help. His favorite moment was when you conquered your fear of heights to save a kitten from a tree. He hugged you tightly and congratulated you afterwards.

 

** _Tony_ **

Despite him being an ass, you love his brain. If he actually put his mind to something, anything really, he usually got it done. You loved to watch him work on projects too. He got so into it and didn't try to constantly flirt with you. It was the only time you could actually stand him.

He loves your ass. Touching it, squeezing it, kissing it, almost everything about it. He refused to change his answer when asked either. People thought it would be something sweet and sappy. Nope. That just wasn't Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! I'll try to post a chapter at least once every other day. Right now I'm just going to rapid fire post so look out for more after this.


	3. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a pretty hard chapter to write actually.

_**Nicknames** _

 

_ **Bruce** _

**His(for you):** Honey. He wasn't really that good with coming up with things like that so he took one from the books.

 **Yours(for him):** Sweetie. It was short and sweet just like your Bruce.

 

_ **Bucky** _

**His:** Boo. He tried to get a little more modern but refused to call you baby. He thought it was disrespectful.

 **Yours:** Bucky Buck. He could only smile when you say it. You loved it because it rhymed and you couldn't help but giggle when you said it.

 

_ **Clint** _

**His:** Chickadee. There really was no explanation needed.

 **Yours:** Hotshot. Ever since you first called him that it stuck.

 

_ **Natasha** _

**Hers:** Chick. She wasn't all that affectionate in public but she managed to say it with just enough love to know she said it with care.

 **Yours:** Red Riding Hood. She never let you call her the full thing in public, only Red. She had a bad ass chick reputation to uphold but you made up for lost the lost chances when you got alone.

 

_ **Pietro** _

**His:** Tiger. He called you that because of your first meeting. He thought you were feisty and kept it.

 **Yours:** Sonic. I mean, he left a blue streak and was fast.

 

_ **Steve** _

**His:** Darling. People from his time would always say that so it stuck with him. Besides, he was too shy to say any modern ones.

 **Yours:** RWB. You wanted to do something about him being Captain America so you just got the first letter of all the colors of the flag. He only shakes his head when he hears it.

 

_ **Thor** _

**His:** My Queen or Love. He saw you as the best and couldn't help but call you what you would be one day.

 **Yours:** Rapunzel. You liked his long golden hair and the Disney movie so you called him that. He hadn't seen the movie so he only shook his head at you.

 

_ **Tony** _

**His:** Legs. Other than your ass, he liked staring at your legs. No matter if you were walking to or from him, he loved your legs.

 **Yours:** Babe. Unlike Tony you didn't name him based on physical qualities. You didn't care much for nick names but you gave him one after days of whining. He was happy thankfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More are coming...


	4. He admits he had feelings for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww...so sweet.
> 
> And I just realized I haven't been saying what the () meant. Here they are.  
> (f/n)-First Name  
> (l/n)-Last Name  
> (f/m)-Favorite Movie  
> (e/c)-Eye Color  
> (f/c)-Favorite Color  
> (h/c)-Hair Color  
> More might be added later but that's it for now.

_ **He Admits he has Feelings for you** _

 

_ **Bruce** _

You were both in the lab and working side by side on figuring out the scepter. It had been around a month already and you were falling hard for the doctor. You often found your _(e/c)_ eyes drifting over to him when you thought he wasn't looking. The way he got when he was so concentrated just left you smitten. Now you were both secretly playing footsies as you worked. Both of you had secretive smiles as the game continued. A loud grumble stopped the game and you both focused on your work more. You completely forgot Tony was in the room. “Just admit your feelings already!” He yelled. Betrayal immediately flowed through you. You had told Tony and asked his to keep it a secret. Apparently he couldn't keep his mouth shut. “Tony!” You and Bruce yelled with matching blushes. You looked at each other with surprise before turning away with even worse blushes. You heard the lab doors open and close and you knew Tony had left. After a minute of silence Bruce broke it. “So…you talked to Tony…about m-me?” He asked while peeking at you shyly. You bit your lip and pushed more of your _(h/c)_ hair behind your ears. “Y-yeah. Have you…talked to him a-about me…maybe?” It was cringe worthy how shy you were. “Yeah.” It was silent for a while longer before you saw Bruce pause and turn towards you. “ _(f/n)_?” You turned towards him and saw how uncomfortable he looked. “Yes?” You asked hesitantly. “I reallycareforyou. W-w-would y-you like to…go out…w-with me…sometime?” He stuttered heavily and cringed at himself. Your eyes widened in surprise before you had to bite your lip to keep the smile from breaking your face. “Of course. Does Friday sound okay?” You asked hopefully. He looked gob-smacked as he nodded. You both turned back towards you work in silence. “And I care for you too.” You muttered. You couldn't help but notice his goofy smile that he was sporting. That was a great day for you.

 

_ **Bucky** _

You had finally gotten the both of you out of that he'll hole of a prison. You had to knock Bucky out to get him out. You knew the cure to the memory loss was a good knock upside the head. He'd remember when he came to. For now, you carried him to a safe house that you purchased with untraceable Hydra funds. Once you got there, you dropped him onto the couch and started making a meal. You were completely finished with his favorite, home made pizza, when you heard a groan. “Where the hell am I?” You heard him grumble. You smiled and walked into the living room behind him. “You're safe Bucky Bucks.” He whipped around to face you. His eyes went as wide as saucers before a wide smile came to his face. He vaulted over the couch and picked you up with his hug. _(f/n)_! Boo! God I've missed you.” He sobbed happily while nuzzling into your neck. You hugged him back just as tightly and let a tear fall as well. “I've missed you too Buck.” You whispered. You two just sat and hugged for a while before he eventually put you on the ground again. You didn't stray out of his hold though. You stared at each other in bliss. His eyes didn't look hollow anymore. He kissed your forehead before whispering words that will stay with you for the rest of your life. “I love you.” You beamed at him and kissed his chin. “I love you too Buck.” You stood silently for a few more seconds before leading him towards pizza.

 

_ **Clint** _

You both were sitting on the roof with Clint just staring out into the sky. You and Clint had been through a lot together these past few months and you'd developed feelings for the archer. Sure he pissed you off sometimes but he was actually a sweet heart. Just the way he would look at you or how he would playfully throw his arm around you. You always pushed it off but you could never deny how good it made you feel. And let's not forget to mention all the times you'd caught him staring. For him being an assassin, he was easy to catch. Your mind was brought back to the present when you felt him pull you into a soft embrace. Your face started to heat and you immediately tried to pull away. He groaned loudly and you paused. “For once just let me sit and hold you without complaint. I need to make a move somehow.” Your _(e/c)_ eyes met his baby blue ones and you quirked an eyebrow. “Oh. You were making moves all this time. I really couldn't tell.” You teased. He sighed and hugged you tighter to him. “I thought I was being pretty obvious that I had feelings for you chickadee.” You froze in his arms and stared at him. You didn't really know how to react to this knowledge. One half wanted to hug and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, while the other half wanted to just go ‘cool’ and go full on girly girl in your room. “Y-you don't have to say anything. I-if you d-don't have feelings for me then I'll just-“ he started to unwrap his arms but you held him tightly. He looked down at you and smirked. “Well you are kinda cute. How could I not return your feelings hotshot?” A small smile came to his face before he tucked you under his chin and you returned to watching the stars. “Kinda cute huh?”

 

_ **Natasha** _

It had been a long time coming to get Natasha to trust you. She was afraid that her past would push you away and you'd judge her for it. She decided to push you away instead so she wouldn't be hurt. You knew this would be the case so you never gave up. Once you set your mind to something you tried to get it done. Natasha was one you would not give up on. Speaking of the red head, she was currently trying to swiftly exit a room that she saw you in. You growled lowly to yourself and followed after her at an even quicker pace. “Natasha!” No answer. “Natasha!” No answer. “God damn it Natasha! Just give me a second.” She didn't stop. You sighed and ran in front of her. “Out of my way Agent _(l/n)_.” You visibly flinched. “So we're back to that agent mess?” She didn't answer. “Natasha will you just please stop trying to push me away?! All I want to do is be there for you and be someone you can depend on! All you do is push me and push me, but guess what Natasha?! I'm still fucking here! You know why? Because I have feelings for you and I won't leave you behind. So will you please just-“ you stopped your rant when she threw herself into your arms. She hugged you tightly and you returned it immediately. “I care about you too. That's why I'm pushing you away. My past-“ you cut her off. “Is just that, the past. If anything from your past comes, we'll be able to handle it…together. Let me be your rock.” You begged. She started into your _(e/c)_ orbs and nodded slowly. You smiled brightly and hugged her again. For once she didn't care who saw you. She needed you in that moment.

 

_ **Pietro** _

He was working with the avengers now with his sister, Wanda. Despite your best efforts, you couldn't resist his charms. He was just too handsome and charming and your knees just about gave out with that accent. He was your entire cocky package. You both spent a great amount of time together and had fun. He had an almost carefree attitude that made things amazing. It was only a matter of time before you fell completely for him. A light tap on the cheek snapped you out of your thoughts. You looked up and saw no one around. The only person who could do that was Pietro. You smirked and waited for a second before holding your hand out. Just as you thought, he ran into your hand and stopped. He was stunned. “Come on Sonic, you're too predictable.” As you said that, his arms encircled your waist faster than you could process. He dipped you down and you clung to him with wide eyes. He smirked. “Could you predict that?” He asked while staring into your eyes. You shook your head slowly while staring into his eyes. You were just now noticing how mesmerizing they were. “ _(f/n)_?” He whispered. “Yeah?” You whispered just the same. He sped out something that you couldn't understand. You put a hand on his cheek to stop him. “Talk slower.” You said simply. He took a deep breath before speaking. “I wanted to know if…youlikemetoobecauseIreallylikeyou?” It took you a moment to piece together what he said but when you did you couldn't help but giggle. His accent had become heavy with his nerves. “Yes I do. Now let me go.” You said with a big smile on your face. He beamed and spun you around before leaving. You heard him call something back to you. “I'll have plans for us later.” You could only shake your head at him while going back to your thoughts.

 

_ **Steve** _

You both got to know each other better each time you went to the gym. Instead of getting lost in memories you would stay in the present to talk to him. He was such a great and nice guy. You sometimes wondered what it would have been like if you were born in his time to see what it was like. His stories always intrigued you and you found yourself really getting into them. You also told him about yourself as well. Things that you wouldn't think to tell anyone, you told Steve. He was your best and only friend. Of course you wanted more though. He was Captain America. Those baby blue eyes got you every time. At times he would just look at you as you were punching the bag and you could just see emotion in his eyes that made you weak. You wished he would just ask you out already. It was what you were waiting for. You had contemplated asking him but you knew he wouldn't like it. In his time the man asked the woman out on the dates. You sighed to yourself as you headed to the gym again. Today was leg day. Before you went in you could see that he wasn't alone. He was talking to the man you knew to be Clint. They were talking pretty loud and you couldn't help but listen. “Why don't you just tell her how you feel Cap? It's obvious you two have he hots for each other. Just tell her.” Clint pushed. Steve blushed and shook his head. “ _(f/n)_ is just so beautiful and strong. She wouldn't waste her time with me. And what am I supposed to say? Hey, I'm falling in love with you even though we've only known each other for a month. Yeah, that won't sit well.” He sounded so sad. You couldn't let him keep thinking that. You walked in silently and wrapped your hands while they say in silence. “You're wrong Steve.” You said with a small smile. They both looked to you and Steve blushed. Clint left silently as you moved closer to the bag Steve had been punching. Once you were in front of him, you looked up at him and put a hand on his cheek. “There's no one I'd rather spend my time with than you. You're important to me.” You whispered. His blush spread but he pulled you into a tight embrace. You had never felt more safe in your life.

 

_ **Thor** _

He had come to your apartment like he normally did after the accident. You both had movie nights basically every night until you fell asleep or he was called to do his avenging. You had admittedly grown attached to him and missed him every time he left. You knew you had it bad when you cried over him being gone one night. Today was the day you were going to tell him how you felt. You had gotten a romantic movie and put candles around the room. You also put on a new dress that you had bought. It was a _(f/c)_ , knee length dress that made you look pretty in your opinion. It was going a little overboard but you wanted everything to be perfect. You went out into the living room where he'd been waiting for you and sat on the couch with him. “You look even more beautiful tonight than you do normally lady _(f/n)_.” He boomed with a big smile. You blushed a bit and thanked him before starting movie. When it was over you both looked at each other at the same time. “Thor.” “Lady _(f/n)_.” You had both spoken at the same time but you allowed him to continue. “This movie and my avenging brothers have made me realize something. I have feelings for you that can no longer be kept in the dark. For so long I have felt this way. Please tell me that you feel the same?” You beamed at him and threw your arms as tightly as you could around him. “Of course I feel the same.” You squealed. He laughed and stood while spinning you around joyously. It was the best day of your life.

 

_ **Tony** _

Tony…he forewent all of the sappy and romantic stuff that normal people did. You were both sitting on the couch when he suddenly turned to you. “ _(f/n)_ " You turned to him and saw that he looked serious for once. “Yes Tony?” You asked while pausing _(f/m)_. You were thinking this had better be important because you had paused it on your favorite part. “I like you, and despite how you act towards me, I know you like me too. So just admit it.” He said with that sexy little smirk that was stuck in your head. You rolled your eyes at him but admired his bluntness. He had feelings for you and that was all you could ask for. You shrugged after a few seconds. “Yeah, so what? You're still an ass?” You teased. He threw an arm around your shoulders with a smug smile. “But I'm your ass now.” You laughed and resumed your movie. You sat cuddled with him for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they're long. Please tell me what you think. And yeah...there's more coming.


	5. How you hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was another hard one to write for some reason. I think I did okay though.

_ **How you Hug** _

 

_ **Bruce** _

Bruce isn't really used to affection so you usually initiate the hugs. When he's working and you like to just walk up behind him and wrap your arms around his middle. He blushes but you can see the secretive little smile he tries to hide.

 

_ **Bucky** _

Both of you love hugs because they reassure you. Your lives hadn't been the best so you guys hug like you're never going to see each other again. It's tight but loving at the same time.

 

_ **Clint** _

Clint doesn't really give you full hugs. He prefers to throw his arm over your shoulder and pull you close. It may seem less intimate to most people, but to you it was a little love nest.

 

_ **Natasha** _

She never hugs you in public. She has a reputation to uphold. She didn't like people knowing about your relationship either so that limited hugs even more. But when you did hug, she made you feel like you were the most important girl in the world.

 

_ **Pietro** _

He gave strong hugs that just immediately made you feel better. They made you feel happy when you were sad. You loved to hug him from behind and squeeze him like it was your last. He always grunted but ended up smiling over his shoulder at you.

 

_ **Steve** _

He liked to hug you sweetly. It was like he was your anchor. Whenever you were deep in your feelings, he would just come to you and hug you. He usually whispered sweet nothings in your ear which either made you break down in tears or smile and hum sweetly.

 

_ **Thor** _

He was huge so his hugs often lifted you off the ground. You didn't mind though, they usually made you laugh and forget why you were upset. It was like hugging a bear.

 

_ **Tony** _

Despite him being sexual in almost every action towards you, he was actually very affectionate with hugs. He would come behind you and rest his head on top of yours no matter where you were. It was really cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another after this.


	6. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. They were a bit shorter this time. I'm not sure if that was a good or bad thing. *shrug*  
> (f/s)-Favorite Singer

_ **First Date** _

 

_ **Bruce** _

You got out of your normal work scrubs and did something with your normally messy _(h/c)_ hair. You put on a nice flowing _(f/c)_ top with your best pair of pants and heels. Your hair was taken out of the normal pony and straightened to fall down your back nicely. As soon as you saw him you smiled brightly and called out to him. As soon as he saw you, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. You blushed and looked away. You felt his hand take yours and you looked down for the inevitable reaction. Just as you thought, your hand faintly turned blue while his turned a light green. It was something you were used to now. You looked up at him and saw him smiling at you. “You look beautiful.” You looked at his white button up and dress pants with a smile. “You look handsome as well Bruce.” He smiled and you both started walking to the restaurant side by side with comfortable chat. He had a reservation to a sushi joint that you both had liked. The night was wonderful and you got a chance to further understand him. He was super sweet and you could feel yourself falling harder for him.

 

_ **Bucky** _

Neither of you were really into going into public so you ordered Chinese and ate inside. You put on _(f/m)_ to watch together as well. You didn't pay much attention to it though because Bucky and you couldn't help but talk to each other. You learned about his past with Steve and in turn, told him about your time before you got the serum injected into you. It was a fun night for the both of you.

 

_ **Clint** _

He took you out to bowling. You dressed down from your usual man-ish attire and actually tried to look like the woman you were. You put on a long sleeved _(f/c)_ shirt to hide your scars and shorts. You felt like you looked pretty. Clint gave that little smile that you loved before taking your hand and leading you to a car Tony loaned him. He was in a red and white flannel over shirt with a blank tank underneath and nice jeans. You thought he looked a lot more laid back than normal. You were a bit sad though because you couldn't see his gorgeous arms. Even without that, you had a great time with him. You ended up winning too. 108 to 92. It wasn't that much of a win but you did get to see him sulk. You laughed before kissing him on the cheek. He looked at you with wide eyes. “Stop your whining and play another round with me.” You won again.

 

_ **Natasha** _

Despite her want to keep your relationship away from the public, she went all out for the first date. She told you to wear something fancy and be ready by 7:00. You put on your near floor length _(f/c)_ gown and pinned half of your hair up while the rest was down. You added matching heels and went to find Nat. She was waiting in the living room with a black dress that came to the top of her calf. Her hair was pulled into a bun at he back of her head with a wisp by each of her ears. She looked beautiful. She turned to you and smiled. “You look beautiful.” You both said at the same time. You both smiled and left for your destination. It turned out to be a live event that Tony had invited the both of you to as his special guests. You were beaming as the camera turned to the both of you when you walked in. Nat was standing close to you and even kissed your cheek. It was the happiest moment of your life.

 

_ **Pietro** _

You had told him your love of carnivals. You hadn't been to one since before you joined SHIELD, which was a long time ago. So one day he took you on a car ride without telling you where you were going. You were skeptical at first but couldn't help the girly squeal that left you when you realized where you were. You spent the entire night having fun and playing random games. He had to drag you away when midnight hit.

 

_ **Steve** _

He was a romantic sweetheart so you weren't surprised when Steve asked you out for dinner and a night of dancing. You put your _(h/c)_ hair up into a bun so it wouldn't get in your face before getting dressed. It was a _(f/c)_ dress that came just below your knees and a sweetheart neckline. You wore pretty ballet flats to match and a simple heart necklace. Once you were ready, you went into your living room to wait for Steve. He knocked, not even two minutes later, and you were quick to open it. He was in a dress shirt and dress pants with a single rose in his hand. You both smiled at each other and walked to the restaurant. You had a wonderful dinner and spent the night dancing away. You never knew he was such a good dancer.

 

_ **Thor** _

He took you to the zoo for your first date. You had a love of animals and he knew that. You both had fun and he even went with you into the petting area. It was amazing. The funniest part of the night had to be when he tried to pet a llama and it spit on him. There were no hugs after that.

 

_ **Tony** _

He's a billionaire. Of course Tony had to go all out for the date. First you started off flying over the city in one of his private helicopters and got to see it at night time. It was beautiful and your eyes were transfixed. After that, he took you out to a fancy dinner that took years on the waiting list just to get in. The food was delicious. To end the night, he had a private showing of your favorite singer. You don't know how he got _(f/s)_ there, but you couldn't help but squeal. To say Tony was a smug little bastard afterwards was an understatement. He tried to coerce you to stay the night with him but you declined…after a short pause. That pause told him all he needed to know and he winked before swaggering back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the night. See you soon.


	7. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is your first kiss with them.( ˘ ³˘)♥(ɔ˘з˘)ɔ  
> (f/d)- Favorite Dog

**_ Your First Kiss _ **

**_Bruce_**  
You were both sitting in the lab with Tony; working on your own separate things. You were working on a serum that would slow your heart rate. It would really help when dealing with Tony and keeping you calm when Bruce and you ever…Anyhow, you were working at your station in the corner when you heard Tony trying to get a rise out of Bruce. He started off with yo mama jokes and then he started getting meaner and meaner. You looked up at them just in time to see Tony whisper something to him and look towards you. That seemed to be the tipping point for Bruce because he started breathing heavily and backing away from Tony. Said asshole was staring at Bruce in shock and wonder. “It worked.” He said in shock. You glared harshly at him and stormed over to stand in front of him. You hit him hard on the forehead; causing him to topple backwards and onto the ground. “What the-“ you cut him off. “For a genius you sure don't seem to have a brain.” You hissed before going over to a Bruce who was rapidly turning green. “Calm Bruce, calm.” He didn't seem to be listening to you as he growled and gripped his hair in his hands. You didn't really want to deal with a Hulk so you did the only thing that came to your mind. You moved his hands from his hair and quickly pressed your lips to his. He froze for a while before slowly kissing you back. It was heaven. When you pulled away you saw that he was back to being Bruce. He was staring at you in shock and you blushed. “I-I’m s-sorry. I-I just-“ he cut you off by pressing his lips to yours again. When he pulled away, he was blushing as well. “Thank you.” You blushed harder and nodded before going back to your station. You both spent the rest of the day stealing glances at each other.

 ** _Bucky_**  
You both were sitting in the safe house and watching a random movie you both came across. It seemed good and both of you had been interested. He was sitting fairly close to you. It was a good thing. He'd been a little distant since this morning and you thought you knew why. It must have been a nightmare that brought up some memories. Thankfully he seemed to be getting over it. You focused back on the movie and saw things escalating. They were making out and clothes were flying. Your face went blank as you watched. It was embarrassing to watch with Bucky right next to you but you wouldn't show it. As soon as a naked breast came on screen you had to actually try to keep the blush from appearing. “Those are fake.” You mumbled. There was a light chuckle and you peeked at him. He was staring at you. You quickly looked away and focused on the screen. Bad timing. You looked just as the guy was naked too. There was nothing to stop your blush now. You hid your face in Bucky’s shoulder as your blush spread. “How are they even letting this be on television?! What happened to keeping clothes on?” You were born around the same time Bucky was so you still had a lot of your morals from back then. Bucky laughed and wrapped an arm around you. His hand stroked through your _(h/c)_ hair. “Who knows Boo, who knows?” He leaned down to kiss your head. It just so happened that you chose to look up at him at that precise moment. His lips landed right at the corner of your mouth and your eyes went wide. He looked at you with dark eyes and you couldn't help the heat that started to spread through your body. He started moving towards you slowly. He was giving you a chance to move away no matter how much he wanted it. You realized that you wanted it too…and he was moving too slow. Your hand came up to the back of his neck as you pulled him to you quickly. Your lips met fiercely and your eyes fell closed. It had to be on the top three list of best things ever for you. When you pulled away, you both couldn't help but smile. For the rest of the night you cuddled and watched whatever came on t.v.

 ** _Clint_**  
You were both playing an ornate game of tag. It probably was the most intense game in history. Two assassins, and one of which was a master with vents, should not be playing. You were thinking this as you searched for Clint in the vents. He was the king of vents. If there was a vent somewhere, best believe that Clint would explore them. It was weird how much he loved them. You smirked when you saw his bow around a corner. You moved slowly but excitement was coursing through your veins. This was the last round and both of you were tied. You both had agreed that the winner would get anything from the winner. Now, you knew you would be getting a butler for the week. With an excited squeal, you pounced around the corner. Your smile fell when you saw that it was only his bow. There was a sticky note there as well. ' **Nice try chickadee. I'll be the winner of this game'**. You growled in frustration. One look at your watch told you that you had three minutes to find him. First you had to find your way out of the vents. When you finally did, it was an hour later. You were cursing Tony for his elaborate ventilation system for his multitude of floors. You just so happened to be over the vent to Clint’s room. He was there, standing with his shirt off. A blush came to your face but you couldn't look away. You looked further in and had to cover your mouth at what you saw. He was flexing in the mirror while making faces. After watching for a minute, you made a show of bumping before pushing the grate off of the vent. He turned to look at you with surprised eyes. “Hey hotshot. Miss me?” You said with a small smirk before going back into the vent and turning before jumping down. He was facing you with a big smirk on his face. You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. “Alright spit it out. What do you want. Am I your butler for a week? Do I have to give you a massage? Or is it-“ “A kiss.” Your eyes widened in surprise. “What?” You said eloquently. “A kiss. That's what I want. Unless…you're too chicken.” You glared at him and rolled your eyes. He was serious. “You had to get that bird thing in there didn't you?” You asked while moving towards him. You noticed how his eyes quickly looked you over. It sent a heat down your spine. “Well you know me. It's in my-“ you cut him off by pressing your lips against his own. He groaned and wrapped his arms around your waist. It had to be number one on your list. When you both pulled away you had to force yourself to open your eyes. He was staring at you with awe. “Damn.” That was all he could say. You giggled and pulled away from him completely while moving to the door. “I want another date Barton.” You called over your shoulder while walking out with a strut.

 ** _Natasha_**  
You were both sitting in your room and cuddling on the couch while watching _(f/m)_. Suddenly, you felt her hand come to your hair and fingers start to weave through it. You moaned and slumped until your head was resting in her lap. She giggled and continued to massage your scalp. “You look like a cat right now.” She commented. You couldn't even argue with her at the moment. “So good. Magic fingers.” You said tiredly. It was lulling you to sleep. She giggled again and continued to move her fingers. Eventually, you felt her fingers stop and move away. You whined and moved up to follow her hands. She kept them away from you and you eventually looked at her. “Red…come on.” You whined again while looking her with pleading eyes. She shook her head and gave a wicked smile. “What's it worth to you?” You raised an eyebrow before smirking. “Whatever you want. Just keep your fingers in my hair.” You grumbled with a huff. What you weren't expecting was for her to grab your hair with both hands and pull you to her forcefully. Your eyes flew wide in surprise before you moaned and let yourself be thrown into the kiss. When you felt yourself being pushed to the couch, you knew you had to slow it down. “Nat.” She continued kissing down your neck and moving towards the buttons of your _(f/c)_ shirt. “Nat.” Her hand went into your shirt and touched the bare skin of your stomach. You couldn't help but shudder. No stay focused. You thought before quickly flipping the both of you over and pinning her wrists above her. She looked at you with lust filled eyes but below that you could see the pain. “Natasha…what's wrong?” She shook her head and fought against your grip. It was useless though and she soon gave up. “Nothing is-“ the glare you were giving her made her stop and sigh again. “It's just…I feel like I should give you something for putting up with me. I feel like if I don't…you might get bored of me and leave for someone more stable and more-“ you cut her off by bringing your mouth to hers sweetly. She immediately responded and didn't try to speed up. After you pulled away, you kissed all over her face and smiled at her. “You crazy beautiful woman. I would never get bored of you. You're everything I could ever want in one package. Never think that you owe me anything. I'm fine with waiting until we're completely comfortable around each other if that's what you need. I'm here for you.” Her eyes watered and you let her wrists go and she threw her arms around you. For the rest of the night, you held her and reassured her. She was eternally grateful for that.

 ** _Pietro_**  
You both were walking through the streets of New York and talking about everything under the sun. It seemed as if as soon as you admitted you liked him too, he wanted to do nothing more than to be around you. Tony described it as ‘so cute my eyes want to bleed’. Yeah…Tony was special. “ _(f/n)_. Would you like to get a hotdog?” He asked as you saw a vendor a few feet ahead. You nodded with a smile and told him how you liked it. When he came back to you, you smiled at him in thanks and dug in. The thing about Pietro was that you could be yourself around him. If you wanted to grub then you did. He didn't judge. After you both finished you sat on a bench in the nearby park and stared out with small chitchat. Your eyes couldn't help but wander over to him. He looked so…beautiful in the sunlight. His eyes met yours and it seemed like you couldn't look away. His eyes glance towards your lips twice before he looked into your eyes questioningly. You could say nothing as you stared at his lips. You didn't care if he knew. You wanted him to kiss you and you would let it be known. Suddenly, you felt something soft touch your lips for a brief second before it was gone. You were only confused for a second before you realized what he did. A frown came to your face and he blanched. “I'm sorry. I did not know what you wanted. My apologies.” His accent was almost so thick you couldn't understand it. You shook your head and moved so your lips were only inches away. “I refuse to count that as a first kiss Sonic. You should try again; slower.” He looked into your _(e/c)_ eyes for a second before moving towards you slowly. As soon as his lips touched yours, you were in heaven. They were so soft and warm. Your hands wrapped around his neck while his went to your waist. For him having super speed, the kiss was slow and passionate. You were sure that had you been standing, your knees would have given out. When he pulled away, it took a moment for you to open your eyes. When you did, he was staring at you with a beautiful smile in place. “That was definitely first kiss worthy.” You sighed while leaning your head on his shoulder. You felt him nod against you. “Yes, it was.”

 ** _Steve_**  
Once again, both of you were in the gym and letting off steam. Well, that was what was supposed to be happening. At the moment, you two were having a serious conversation about which dog was the best. “ _(f/n)_ …there is no way that you will change my views. Golden Retrievers are the best. Don't you see how happy they look? They have a winning smile.” He said while crossing his arms and frowning at you. You shook your head and looked at him. “No, they might be cute and all but you must have never seen a _(f/d)_. You can't say that they aren't the best dog ever. Especially when they have those beautiful sky blue eyes. They're perfect.” You argued. “Nope.” He said with the shake of his head. “Yes.” You said with a dramatic nod. “Nope.” “Yes.” Was he getting closer? “Nope.” “Yes.” Were you moving closer? “Nope.” “Yes.” You could smell his cologne now. “Nope.” “Yes.” His lips were so close to yours now that you could feel the breath. He must have noticed as well because you could see his pupils dilate and his mouth fall open a bit. “Yes.” He mumbled while moving even closer. “Yes…” You whispered while closing the small gap. Your lips met in a soft yet passionate kiss. You could only focus on him and the pillowy feel of his lips. You'd dreamed of kissing him. Hesitantly, his arms wrapped around you while yours went to curl around his neck and into his hair. Just as his tongue shyly licked at your bottom lip, you heard the sounds of Marvin Gaye’s ‘Let's Get it On’ blast through the speakers. Both of you jumped apart from each other with matching blushes. “Aww! Just when the show was about to get good.” You heard Tony's voice over the intercom. “Why are you watching you perv?!” You yelled in embarrassment while hiding your blush from Steve with your hands. He was watching you and decided to help you fight through the embarrassment. He came to your side and brushed your _(h/c)_ hair out of your face. “Don't worry. Tony probably wouldn't like everyone to know about a certain something that I walked in on a few days ago.” Steve said with a slightly raised voice. Immediately, the intercom went off and JARVIS could be heard. “Mr. Stark has turned off all footage to the room.” You looked at Steve with a shy smile that he returned. He gestured to the punching bag. “Shall we?” He asked. You giggled and hooked your arm with his. “We shall.”

 ** _Thor_**  
You were out trying to find the perfect clothes for Thor. He'd always been wearing his Asgardian armor and cape around and was easily spotted. It was time you got him some normal, midgardian clothes. You grabbed different pairs of jeans and pants and many different shirts to go with them. You got a few jackets and shoes too. It cost you quite a bit, but you wanted to help him look more normal. You loved him as he was but it would be good to not have a bunch of people running up and trying to get his autograph. After you paid for the clothes, you went to the store to buy more pop tarts and then went back to your apartment where Thor was waiting. As soon as you got home, Thor poked his head out of the kitchen with a whole pop tart in his mouth. “My Lady! You have returned!” He boomed while walking over and grabbing you in a hug. You giggled and hugged him back just as tightly. When he put you down, he noticed the bags. “What are in those bags?” He asked curiously. You smiled and held up the three bags full of pop tarts. “I've got different pop tart favors for you to try.” You then held up the many bags of clothes. “And different clothes for you to wear if you want.” He beamed at you and pulled you as close to him as he could. You could feel a small blush come to your face but you wrapped you arms around him. As soon as you met his eyes, his lips were on yours. Your eyes widened and you were in shock for only a second before you were kissing him back. Soon enough, you had to pull away for air. His lips chased yours and he pulled you into another kiss. It made your toes curl and your heart pound in your chest. You pulled away again and took deep, panting breaths. “I should buy you stuff more often.” You said with a bright smile. He smiled back and kissed your forehead. “Thank you _(f/n)_.” You didn't know why he was thanking you but you nodded and hugged him again.

 ** _Tony_**  
A sigh left you as you watched Tony from across the room. You were at yet another party he had thrown. Women were coming at him left and right and it was irritating you a bit. You weren't jealous, not by a long shot. You knew Tony was head over heels for you, but his attitude was bothering you. He was acting as if his _girlfriend_ wasn't here with him. You rolled your _(e/c)_ eyes and went over to the bartender. He was a very handsome man. Longish, brown hair that was pulled back into a man-bun and deep green eyes that just caught the light beautifully. He was handsome, but he wasn't Tony handsome. You sat down; being sure that you sat on the _(f/c)_ dress you were wearing covered the seat. Tony kept it so cold that you were sure you would get hypothermia if your thigh even grazed it. “Hello beautiful, what can I get you?” You didn't look up at him as you spoke. “Whiskey, the strong one that Tony hides for himself.” There was shuffling before a drink was pushed over to you. You grabbed it and almost downed it before you remembered what Tony told you to do with all drinks. You checked it over and saw that it was clean. Tony said that being drugged was not at all fun. You tipped it back and gripped the counter to help get through the burn. When Tony said it was strong, he wasn't lying. “Woo! That was…woo!” You shook your head to get rid of the remnants of the burning sensation. “That strong huh?!” He asked. You nodded and pushed the glass back. “I want another one.” You said while looking at him. He nodded and poured another one for you. About two more drinks later, you had a buzz going. Liquid courage was going through you and you stood and started to strut your way over to Tony. Eyes turned to you but you only had one destination in mind. He looked at you and smiled. It went away when he saw you didn't smile back. You gestured to a less crowded area with your eyes and proceeded to walk over. He followed after you without a word. When you turned back towards him, he started talking. “Whatever it is I did, I'm sorry. I know I fucked up and I'm willing to do any-“ you cut him off by pressing your lips to his in a steamy kiss. You forced your tongue into his mouth and moaned lowly. He tasted like alcohol: the good, expensive kind. It didn't take him long to react and take over the kiss. His hands went to your lower back as he pulled you as close to him as he could. It was hot and sexy and just what you needed. You pulled away from him about ten seconds after the clapping and hoots started. You gave him a lazy smile. “You've done nothing wrong. Enjoy your night Tony.” You pulled out of his grasp and walked away to go find Bruce. You weren't talking to Bruce for five seconds before Tony came to your side and butted into your conversation. You rolled your eyes but gave him the smile you reserved for him. He smiled back and you all spent the rest of the night talking about science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a lot of the first kisses were just random. Perhaps there was a better way I could have done that. Oh well...


	8. You See Them Naked/ They See You Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing Tony's. It was a natural reaction for him.  
> Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**_ Bruce _ **

You were in the lab yet again and continuing your serum. There was one equation that you continued to get wrong. It irritated you to no end but you were determined to finish it. Today would not be the day though. The equation had once again stumped you. With a sigh, you stood and stretched your aching muscles. “JARVIS?” You called while gathering everything together. “Yes Ms. _(l/n)_?” The AI asked. “Save and backup my work will you?” “Of course ma'am. Goodnight.” “Goodnight JARVIS.” You replied before walking towards Bruce's room. It was a nightly routine you both had. You knew he was still up despite the late hours. You didn't knock as you went in. That was a mistake. Your _(e/c)_ eyes widened and a blush went all the way down your chest. Bruce was there with nothing but a towel…that he was currently using to dry his wet hair. He turned to look at you and your eyes couldn't help but wander down. Once you realized what you were doing, you squeaked and slapped your hand over your eyes. “I'm so sorry Bruce!” You hurriedly left the room and closed the door behind yourself. What you didn't know was that despite being thoroughly embarrassed, Bruce had noticed your eyes drift down and widen a fraction. He returned to drying himself off with a small smirk on his face.

Bruce had figured out the answer to a complex set equations on the scepter that had him stumped for days. He was so proud of his work that he ran to your room to show you. What he wasn’t expecting was to see you looking at your naked form in the mirror. He saw your front in the mirror and his mouth immediately fell open. He thought you were beautiful. You eventually noticed him gawking and blushed redder than a tomato. “Bruce!” You squeaked before diving towards the bathroom. He blushed as well and quickly left the room. He stood outside of the door for a second, cursing himself for not knocking. He apologized to you every time he saw you for the next week.

 

 ** _Bucky_**  
You came back from your part time job you were able to find as a cashier. Your patience had never been as tested as much as it had at that job. Now you were just tired and ready to go complain to Bucky about your day while he massaged your shoulders. What you weren't expecting when you opened the door, was to see Bucky doing push ups…naked. You froze in the doorway and he looked up at you. You stared at each other for a solid ten seconds before you blushed and promptly turned around. You closed the door behind yourself and took out your phone to call him. He answered on the first ring. “Did I really just see what I saw?” You asked.

He had come back from the gym and was on his way back home. You were home and soaking in the bath in the time you had to yourself. You loved him, you did, but he could get a bit much at times. You sighed before taking a deep breath and plunging your head underwater to meditate. It was a good thing you could hold your breath for as long as you could. It wouldn't work if you couldn't. Bucky came in the house and immediately went for the bathroom. He didn't like greeting you sweaty. The bathroom door was open and he walked in before freezing. He was wondering why the bath was filled with water and you weren't in it. It was at that moment you sat up and took a deep breath. You turned to see Bucky standing there and looking at every inch of exposed skin. You blushed and submerged yourself yet again. Your hand rose out of the water and pointed towards the door. He wasted no time in following your order. He was blushing for the rest of the day.

 

 ** _Clint_**  
You were in the vents again, trying to find something that Clint had hidden from you. He knew how easily you got lost in these damn things. You were sure it had been at least an hour. You saw something from the corner of your eye and turned. A sound of triumph left you as you found your favorite pair of batons. You attached them back to your suit and started to try and navigate your way back out. After a while, things started to look familiar. This was the way you came when you first got lost in here. It didn't take you long to find your way to Clint’s room. What you saw had your mouth falling open in shock. Steam was coming from the bathroom behind a very naked Clint. Your eyes couldn't stop roaming all over him. Apparently all of him was fit. Finally, you were able to stop ogling him when he grabbed his towel from his bed. You quickly, and quietly, turned around and tried to find another way. You never told him you saw him for his sake. You did like what you saw though. No one could resist those arms.

You were both coming from a hard mission and you only wanted to get into bed and sleep. “See you later chickadee.” Clint said after a loud yawn. You haphazardly waved back and went to your room. After a nice, comforting shower, you dried off and immediately got into bed. Today was one of those days where you didn't want anything hindering you. Sleeping nude wasn't an everyday thing; especially since Clint had been sleeping over recently. Nothing happened, to your displeasure, except sleeping. Thankfully, he wasn't coming tonight. A comfortable groan left you before you relaxed and immediately went to sleep. “Holy shit!” Your eyes snapped open to see Clint falling off of your bed. It was then that you noticed your covers were half off of you. Embarrassment flooded through you as you figured out what happened. “Damnit Clint! We've only been on three dates and you're already trying to get in bed with me.” You teased through your embarrassment while covering yourself. His eyes were comically wide and you could see a hint of pink on his face. “I'm so-“ “Nope. Too tired to accept apologies. I'll put on a shirt and then you're sitting your ass back in my bed.” You said while standing with the cover and going to your closet. You heard him mutter something that sounded like ‘bossy’ before the squeaking of a bed sounded. You smiled to yourself before continuing to get dressed.

 

 ** _Natasha_**  
You were lounging on the couch at two in the morning after Natasha had a nightmare. They were less frequent but they seemed to be increasing in intensity. She had gotten violent as you slept next to her. When you tried to subdue her, she only started screaming. It was best for you to let her get through it despite how much you wanted to help her. When you heard her heart rate calm down with your enhanced hearing, you stood and hesitantly went back to your shared room. Your eyes went wide when you saw a naked Natasha sitting on the bed and staring at the wall. You had no control over your eyes as they roamed over every inch of her. When you realized what you were doing, you looked up and met her eyes. She was looking directly at you with a small smirk on her face. You closed the door and tried to calm your accelerated breathing. “Sorry Red. I didn't know th-that you, you were n-naked.” You stuttered. After a minute she opened the door and dragged you back into the room. She went right to sleep, you on the other hand had to struggle to get back to sleep. You couldn't stop thanking Natasha’s parents for their genetics alone.

You were doing naked yoga in your separate room…It was something new you were trying and it was okay. Not something you would do often, but it could be a once a month thing. It really was…freeing. You were doing one of the harder positions when a loud wolf whistle interrupted you. No on could sneak up on you except…”I should come in here more often.” You looked up to see Natasha standing there and ogling you openly. You blushed and covered yourself as best as you could. “Nat!” You said while quickly trying to put your clothes on. She chuckled and moved further into the room. She came to your side and placed a kiss on your cheek. “You're so cute when you're flustered. Maybe I can join you next time.” Your mouth fell open and she laughed before turning and walking away. You were sure that she added an extra sway in her hips but you did not mind…not at all. She made you completely forget your embarrassment.

 

 ** _Pietro_**  
You were getting ready to go on another mission and you wanted a kiss from Pietro before you left. You hurriedly went to where you knew his room was and didn't wait to knock on the door. “Where are my goodbye-“ you abruptly stopped as you saw Pietro with underwear halfway up his legs. It was only a second before he disappeared out of sight. You were stuck with your mouth slightly open as you thought over the sight. He was very…endowed. Suddenly, you felt lips on your own and you instinctively kissed backed. When he pulled away, you saw Pietro smiling wearily at you. “Return safely Tiger.” He said quickly before speeding off. You were frozen for a second before shaking your head and going towards the jet.

He was running through the tower like normal when he got the urge to go talk to you. His sister was busy training and he didn't feel like dealing with the others. With his resolve in mind, he ran to your room and right through the door. He froze in his tracks as he saw you standing in the middle of your bathroom with water dripping off your body. You turned to look at him and paused in shock. His eyes roamed over you. “Woah.” He whispered before quickly running out of the room. You shrugged and started drying off from your shower.

 

 ** _Steve_**  
You had just finished your power training and were craving your Steve time. He knew exactly how to calm you down and make you feel good. When you got to the gym, he wasn't there like he would normally be. You frowned. He was probably in his room. You went there and knocked once before opening the door. Immediately after you slammed the door shut and blushed. Steve, the amazing and very fit Steve, sleeps naked. Hurriedly, you speed walked away from the room and tried not to focus on the image burned into your eyelids.

You both were out shopping when you were suddenly attacked. You didn't know it, but Steve did. He didn't have his shield with him, so he was forced to dodge the attacks from the Hydra agents. He saw a dressing room and dived into it. Unbeknownst to him, you were in there changing back into your own clothes. When he looked up, he got a nice eyeful of everything you. His face turned a fire truck red and he put his hands over his eyes. “ _(f/n)_! I am so sorry! I-I didn't know t-that you w-were in h-here.” He stuttered while keeping his eyes covered. You were a bit embarrassed but it wasn't enough for you to stop getting dressed. “What's happened?” You asked while putting on your bra. He stumbled out an explanation about the agents before completely freezing as you put your hand on his shoulder to steady yourself as you stumbled while trying to put on underwear. A strangled noise came from his throat and you noticed there was the tiniest of gaps between his fingers. A small smirk came to your face but you didn't speak on it. It was nice to know that even the gentleman Steve couldn't help but sneak a peak.

 

 ** _Thor_**  
It was weird getting used to what Asgardians found normal. It was like they didn't get embarrassed at all. You were thinking on the time that Thor tripped and got punch all over himself at one of Tony’s parties. Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard a very loud bump and rip before a door opened. You turned and squeaked before looking away. There was _not_ a large, muscled God standing in the doorway naked! There was not. You took another peak…just to make sure. Nope, he really was naked. “What are you doing?” You squeaked. He chuckled and you noticed it was right beside you. “Am I making you uncomfortable love?” He asked while stroking a hand through your hair. You shook your head before getting up and running out of the room. It was enough for him to get a glimpse of your red face. His chuckle followed after you. He was thinking about how silly midgardians were.

You were having a nice time soaking in your bubble bath when suddenly the door was thrown open by a wide eyed Thor. You shrieked and tried to hide yourself with the bubbles. He ignored your obvious shock and walked over to your side. “My _(f/n)_. There is a great problem.” He said while reaching into your bath water and grabbing your hand into his. You blushed and tried not to focus on the fact that you were naked. “What is it?” You asked. “We have run out.” Your eyebrow rose in confusion. “Of what?” “The s'mores flavored pop tarts.” You looked at him blankly before a light sigh fell from your lips. “No worries honey, we can go get some,” his eyes brightened. “after I get out of the bath.” His face fell a bit before brightening again with an idea. You squeaked as he reached in and grabbed you from the tub; holding your body to his. “THOR!” You yelled. “I have solved the problem, you are out of the bath.” You could only grumble and blush as he led you to your shared room. When he put you down you huffed and crossed your arms. “My towel please?” You said. He nodded and went back to the bathroom. You didn't miss the quick look he gave you. It made your body warm and your blush spread. You could only think of how crazy Asgardians were.

 

 ** _Tony_**  
Tony was being a little shit and begging you to start a shower for him. It didn't take long before you caved and agreed with a loud sigh. He kissed your cheek and smacked your ass as you left. You turned to glare at him but he was already immersed in his work again. You cursed him silently before going to a guest room to start his shower. You wanted to use his luxurious one so he would just have to deal. You started the guest shower before going to his room and starting your own shower. “JARVIS, please tell Tony his shower is ready.” He gave the affirmative before you stripped and got into the delicious hot water. Imagine your surprise when a naked Tony gets in with you. You both look at each other in shock before a huge smirk breaks out across Tony’s face. “It must be my birthday, or did I go to heaven? Please don't let this be a dream.” He said while ogling me shamelessly. You put your hands on your hips and glared at him. “What are you doing in my shower Tony?” He shook his head. “This is my shower. I just made the mistake of getting in my own shower and thinking you were in the guest one. Everything turned out fine though.” You rolled your eyes and squeaked when a finger touched your boob. You slapped his hand away and glared at him. “Why did you poke my boob dude?” You asked. His eyes didn't look away from your body once. “They're here and staring at me. What else did you expect me to do?” He asked innocently. You sighed and wiped your face in frustration. “Did I tell you, you were beautiful, because you are? I'm one lucky bastard.” He said while finally meeting your eyes. You couldn't help the small smile that was daring to break out on your face. “Get out of my shower Stark. I was here first.” You said while crossing your arms. “What?! You should stay with me. Pretty please with a cherry on top? I'm all for saving water and all that jazz.” He said while wrapping an arm around your waist. Despite yourself, you snorted in amusement. “I am too, that's why I'm going to go use the shower that is currently running water with no one in it.” You said while getting out of his hold and getting out of the shower. “Oh come on _(f/n)_! What am I gonna do about the problem you caused?” He asked. You looked him over and saw that Tony Jr. was happy to see you. You met his eyes again and smiled wickedly. “Handle it yourself.” You shrugged before grabbing one of the many robes in the bathroom closet. “You're cruel.” He grumbled. You looked at him again and moved up to give him a peck on the lips. “Fine I'll make it up to you with a nice comment. You are a **_very_** sexy man Mr. Stark.” You purred before turning on your heel and leaving the room. He sputtered and yelled after you. “That didn't help!” You giggled and went to take your shower. He wasn't the only one who needed to handle themselves. “And no spying on me in the shower you perv!” You yelled back. He was known to have cameras everywhere and use JARVIS as an ali. Another wicked smile came to your face. Maybe teasing him would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I hit a bit of a wall.


	9. They/You Get Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually ahead now! Yay! I can start updating regularly.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WAS UPDATED

**_Bruce_**  
When Bruce gets jealous, he gets really blunt. One day he saw a man flirting with you and he smoothly walked over. He easily pulled you out of the man’s vicinity and placed himself in front of you. “My name is Bruce Banner. Perhaps you know me as the hulk. You're making him angry by talking to her. I'll say this once and once only: she is **mine**.” Your eyes were wide as you watched the man hurry away with his tail between his legs. When he turned back to you, you could see green fading from his eyes. He blushed and started to apologize. You didn't let him get far though, because you crashed your lips against his in a heated kiss. When you pulled away, he looked dazed. You smiled brightly at him and couldn't help but tease him a little. “So I'm yours huh?” He blushed harder and started to stumble out an apology. You shrugged it off and smirked a bit as you leaned close to his ear. “I quite like the sound of that; being yours.” You whispered before standing straight as the rest of the Avengers came into the room you two were in. He had to leave the room for a long while afterwards.

When you got jealous, you got angry. People thought you'd be insecure because of your somewhat shy nature, but they were wrong. If a woman wasn't scared of the hulk and started flirting and touching him, you'd have to work hard not to go and scare her off. Bruce noticed your eyes start to change and he would politely dismiss the girl and walk over to you. He'd hug you and calm you down by telling you that you were the only person he wanted.

 ** _Bucky_**  
You tried not to get him jealous. Whenever he did, people seemed to get hurt. He easily got jealous too so that made it worse. Once you had to literally hold him back when a guy in line flirted with you. His eyes had gone black and he glared at him with the heat of the sun. Suffice to say, you were fired and sent home. When you got home, Bucky held you close and buried his face into your neck while apologizing. You couldn't resist those puppy eyes and forgave him easily. You hated the job anyway.

You never got jealous. Most women were scared of him and stayed away. Even if they were brave enough to talk to him, you were always calm. You knew he loved you and didn't question it. He'd end up just staring down the girl until she left before going over to you. You'd smile as he hugged and kissed you. "I'm sorry." He said. You shook your head. "It's no problem. I wasn't jealous of twig over there. I know you love me and I love you." He smiled and you continued with your day.

 ** _Clint_**  
He would grab you around the waist and start whispering naughty things in your ear until the person became uncomfortable and left. He didn't stop with just the whispers though. Sometimes he would start kissing down your face and shoulder until you completely ignored who you were talking to before to focus on him. What you never saw was the smug smirk he would shoot the person as he led you away for a very heated make out session.

When you got jealous, you'd play target practice with a laser on their head. They'd get freaked out and leave then. Clint would then turn to you and give you a high five. "Nice aim chickadee. Right between the eyes." He praised. It would piss Natasha off when you did it to her though.

 ** _Natasha_**  
Natasha jealous was not something that anyone wanted. It was about the only time she would publicly make a scene about you. She would glare at the guy or girl who was talking to you and then suddenly step to your side and start yelling at them in Russian. They would be terrified and quickly leave. You would have to pull her into you room and calm her down afterwards because of her insecurities. A passionate kiss usually did the trick.

When you got jealous, you would stand in front of Natasha and growl viciously at the person while backing Natasha and yourself up slowly. "Mine. Not yours." You would grunt angrily. It usually caused Natasha to smile brightly behind you before pulling you out of the room. It took quite a while for her to calm you down afterwards. You never apologized for your behavior though. It was normal for your people to do that. You were a jealous species.

 ** _Pietro_**  
He would quickly come to your side and scare whoever it was. He got scary looking when he was jealous as well. His accent would come out and his native Russian would mix with his English. It irritated and aroused you at the same time. When the person left, he would lean down and kiss you feverishly. You would always be left breathless and starry eyed. He'd then leave a hickey on your neck before speeding off as you yelled at him for the bruise. You secretly loved them though.

You would glare at the person and the pout a Pietro. He usually would speed over to you and see what was wrong. When he didn't even look at you, you would glare before stomping off and changing into some revealing clothes before walking out again. When a guy would start talking to you, Pietro would suddenly be by your side and yelling at the man in Russian. When the man left he would kiss you. Your method of handling jealousy was to make him jealous.

 ** _Steve_**  
Surprisingly, Steve got very angry when he got jealous. He was always a sweet guy until a guy started flirting with you or touching you. Then he wouldn't be the sweetheart that everyone knew, he was all Captain America. His voice would get deeper and harder and he would immediately tense up. With as much restraint as possible, he would tell them to leave. If they were brave enough to stay despite that voice, he would then get in their face and make an animalistic growling noise. It was then when you would have to pull him away from the guy and place kisses on his face to try and calm him down. If it was really bad, you'd have to whisper certain things in his ear to get him to calm down. Majority of the time it would end up with him pulling you into an abandoned hallway and kissing the air from your lungs before apologizing for his behavior. You didn't mind at all.

You were just like Steve. On the outside, you were a nice and somewhat calm person. When you saw a woman trying to flirt with your Steve, you became a different person. You'd walk over to Steve's side and wrap his arm around you. Then every time he looked away, you would glare at whoever he was talking to. Eventually they would end the conversation and look at Steve innocently. What you didn't know was that he knew you did this and let you do it because he thought you were cute when you were jealous.

 ** _Thor_**  
Thor had only gotten jealous once in all the time he'd been with you. It was when Tony had hit on you and actually grabbed you by the waist. He saw it and you'd never seen him so angry in your life. Being honest, that was when you were truly afraid of him. He bared his teeth and glared harshly at Tony. You hurriedly got out of his grasp and went over to Thor as you saw his hand start to stretch out for his hammer. You put your hand on his face and tried to calm him down with hushed whispers. He looked at you, then Tony, then you again before grabbing your thighs and lifting you so that you had no choice but to cling to him before promptly turning and leaving. You spent the rest of the day cuddled with him and assuring him that you didn't want Tony. After a few hours he finally calmed down and apologized with kisses.

You got insecure when you were jealous. Thor was a literal God; he could have anyone he wanted. For some reason that you didn't understand, he chose you. Whenever another woman flirted with him, you couldn't help but imagine how much happier he'd be with that person. Let's not get started with the women in Asgard! The worst part was that he didn't even know. You always felt better when he'd walk over to you and pull you into one of his famous bear hugs. When he would kiss you, you forgot all your troubles and focused on the now.

 ** _Tony_**  
When Tony gets jealous, which he swears he never does, he embarrasses the guy. He'll walk up and wrap an arm low on your waist while smiling at the guy. “Hey, Tony Stark. You may have heard of me. Ex playboy, billionaire, genius, philanthropist slash iron man, that ring any bells? Thought so. So you're talking to my woman and I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to go on a trip to Paris in my private jet. I'd say try and catch her later, but I'd prefer if you didn't. Bye now.” He'd then pull you away and actually take you to whatever place he says for a vacation. It was frustrating at times, but you could always appreciate a trip to Paris.

You didn't get jealous, you got irritated. There was a difference...at least to you it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come to a realization about myself. I sort of like possessive guys, to an extent. I didn't even realize it until I proof read this chapter...well then.  
> I'm sorry if you don't like it.


	10. Your Special Ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about them finding out about your ability.

**_Bruce_**  
Like Bruce, you had an incident with chemicals. When you were trying to find a cure for cancer, you accidentally spilled chemicals on yourself. At first you thought nothing of it and just continued with your work. The next day, one of your coworkers accidentally deleted your backup data for your work and you'd felt unbelievable rage. The next thing you knew, you were lying naked in the woods. You only had bits and pieces of memory. What you did remember was that you turned into something massive and blue and there was one less research facility in Washington. There were six other incidents over thirteen years but you were currently on a two year streak. Bruce really did help keep you calm. He'd never had to witness her since you'd been at the tower.

 

**_Bucky_**  
Just like Bucky, you were enhanced with a serum that allowed you inhuman strength and enhanced senses. Bucky was surprised when you were able to pin him when you sparred for the first time. He tried with all his might to get up but you were somehow able to keep him pinned. He was less protective after that because you could whoop even his ass.

 

**_Clint_**  
The only thing special about you would have to be your enhanced strength, senses, and processing speed. You'd been with Natasha all your life which meant you'd had to go through the same…program that she did. You'd both graduated and stayed together ever since then. It helped with your line of work.

 

**_Natasha_**  
You weren't from this planet. You were the last of your race and you'd been sent to Earth by your parents to repopulate. You were able to freeze things in a three mile radius along with your special skin. It was soft to the touch but when put in a dangerous situation it would get slightly harder, but strong enough to handle falls like the one you had when you met Nat.

 

**_Pietro_**  
You were a weapons expert and knew how to use just about any one that was tossed in your hands flawlessly. Your reaction time was unheard of and your stamina was up there with Steve. It was what allowed you to be able to keep up with the Avengers.

 

**_Steve_**  
You were a mutant with an ability to control elements. Some took more energy than others to control, but you had a grip on them for the most part. Paired with your shady past, you controlled them with a lethal accuracy.

 

**_Thor_**  
You were nothing special. There was no flying, or inhuman strength, or the power of a god, only a brain that could challenge that of Tony’s. It was blasphemous that you were stuck as an intern to him. It might have been partly your fault for publishing all of your work under an anonymous name. If only he knew. You'd be getting an immediate raise.

 

**_Tony_**  
In his mind, you were nothing but an average human. What he didn't know was that you actually had a secret that you kept hidden to the best of your ability. You were an angel. Not a fake, like Worthington. You were the real deal. That's why men were so attracted to you. More importantly, that's why Tony was attracted to you. Angels had soul mates and he was it for you. You were waiting until you were absolutely sure that he was with you before you told him. He wasn't the most reliable of men.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait until tomorrow morning to post an update so I just went ahead and posted early. This chapter will be expanded upon in the next one for certain characters. See you tomorrow. (>O3O)>


	11. You Tell Them About Your Ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people aren't in this chapter because their ability is either known or they don't have one.  
> Enjoy!

**_Bruce_**  
You were sitting at your lab station as the Steve yelled at Tony for being careless with Bruce on board. You were getting a little irritated at the fact that they were treating Bruce like he wasn't there. Despite the yelling, you continued working on the set of equations Tony had sent you. Suddenly all of the Avengers were in the room and yelling at each other. You were following your breathing exercises and trying not to let the yelling get to you. Even Bruce had joined in the yelling. When everyone went silent, you looked up and saw Bruce with the scepter in hand. You stood and started to walk over slowly. “Bruce…put the scepter down.” Natasha said calmly while moving towards him like he was a wild animal. He looked down and looked as if he just realized he was holding it. As soon as he put it down, there was a huge explosion that shook everything. You had moved closer to Natasha and Bruce when the explosion hit, only to fall down about two stories to the holding deck. Anger like no other flooded through your body and you tried to take deep breaths to calm yourself down. It wasn't working. You could faintly hear Bruce and Natasha talking and it was irritating you to no end. “Will you both just **SHUT THE FUCK UP**?!” You yelled while looking up and glaring harshly at them. They both looked at you and saw that your eyes were turning a deep, lapis, blue. Bruce was immediately calmed out of his rage but yours was only beginning. Both of their voices were trying to hesitantly calm you down, but you weren't listening. Your muscled were rippling and your lab coat started to rip. With the last shred of humanity you had in yourself, you shakily got to your feet and went to Natasha. She cringed a bit as she looked at you but you continued anyway. With little effort, you threw the bar that was pinning her legs down and pushed yourself away. ”Run.” You said simply. You started to move down a corridor but Bruce's voice stopped you a bit. You turned and looked at him. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was open. You shook your head and turned away as an animalistic roar left your throat. Anything after that was a blur. When you woke up, you were naked in a pile of rubble. A groan left your throat as you sat up. You were aching almost everywhere. A groan to your right made your head snap in that direction. Bruce was blinking his eyes open about twenty feet away; naked as well. You hurriedly stood and went down the pile to a blanket that was lying there. You wrapped it around yourself just as Bruce sat up and looked at you. A blush came to your face as well as his own. “Did we-“ you shook your head violently as your blush spread even farther over your face. “What do you remember?” You asked while looking at the ground. “Arguing. Then there was an explosion. I was about to…change when you…” His eyes went wide as he remembered you turning into a giant blue woman and raging after him and Natasha. “Now you know. I turn into a…a…that.” He was silent for a while before you heard a whistle that got both of your attention. A man was standing a bit above us and staring at the both of us apprehensively. “Are you two some kind of aliens?” He asked. “Pardon?” You asked. “You know…an alien. The ones that come from the sky.” He elaborated. “No. We're not.” You said while looking around. You were in a building that looked abandoned. “Did anyone get hurt?” Bruce asked. “No one around to get hurt.” The man replied. He then threw down two pairs of clothes. “I didn't think those were going to fit the both of you until you shrunk down.” Bruce tossed you the dress that the man threw down to you and you quickly put it on with a blush. There was no bra or underwear with it. That would be awkward. You looked around and saw a truck sitting on the road. Thankfully you always had money strapped to your calf in emergencies. “How much for the truck?” You asked. Ten minutes later, Bruce was driving with you in the passenger seat. You were both silent before Bruce broke it. “What happened?” He asked simply. You explained to him what happened and he suddenly grabbed your hand tightly. You both stayed silent for the remainder of the ride. It was a weight lifted from your shoulders. You couldn't help but smile for the rest of the trip.

 

 ** _Natasha_**  
You were both sitting on the counter in the kitchen. It was a rare day off that the both of you shared and you were in night clothes; feeding each other chocolate. It was a really tender moment between the two of you that you both cherished. After the chocolate was gone, Natasha picked you up and put you over her shoulder. “Red! What are you doing? Put me down woman!” You said while playfully kicking your legs. She lightly slapped your thighs while carrying you over to the couch. She threw you down and landed right next to you. You glared at her playfully and slapped her arm softly. “I don't appreciate being woman handled. It's very-“ You stopped abruptly and snapped your head towards the window as a feeling of dread ran down your spine. Something was about to happen. “What is it?” She asked curiously while comfortingly running her hand through your hair. You let out an inhuman growl and stood suddenly. Your body was in front of hers protectively. Just as you stood, the glass started to shatter as bullets were shot into the room by a helicopter. You threw your hand out before any of them touched you. One stopped right by Natasha's head which had looked around your body to see what was going on. Anger coursed through you as you saw it. You snatched the bullet away from her and growled again. They were threatening your mate and you were not happy. Before you could let out your rage, Tony flew by in his suit and grabbed the helicopter. “Nice work _(f/n)_. I'll take it from here.” He flew off with the helicopter and you took deep breaths to try and calm yourself. You started pushing away bullets so they wouldn't hit anything important before plopping down on the couch again and letting go of your power. The bullets hit the ground and walls as they were freed from your influence. Natasha wrapped her arms around you and you purred. You couldn't help but revert back to your natural state. “You know…you never actually explained how you can do what you just did.” She said softly after a few minutes of silence. You sighed but answered anyways. “I'm not from this planet.” You whispered. She was silent for a long time. “Tell me more.” She demanded. You were pleased that she sounded the same; not angry. “The name of the planet was Assanon. I am the last Assinian in all the realms. My people, they were killed in our battle with the Boovs and my parents sent me here to repopulate before they were, too, destroyed. The abilities I have are most common to my people. Assinians can have one in three abilities. Freezing, telepathy, and mind reading abilities. It's obvious which one I have. My abilities are just a bit stronger that the rest of my people because of my royal status. The skin-“ she stopped you with a hand over your mouth and wide eyes. “Wait, wait, wait. You were sent here to repopulate and you're the last hope for your race?” You nodded in confirmation. “Well then what the hell are you doing with me?!” She asked while frowning at you. You smiled and moved her hand away from your mouth. “You misunderstand Red. On my planet, there are only…females. There are different genes that allow offspring but they are all female as you would say. You are my mate. I did not know that Assinians were able to mate with humans but I am glad that it is you. One day in the future, we will be able to have offspring as well.” She got gloomy after you said that. “I'm not able to have kids.” She said gloomily. You smiled and nodded. “Oh but you are! Being exposed to me has already had changes on your body. Bruce and I have run tests. Don't look at me like that, I wanted to make sure I wasn't having a negative effect. It turns out that I am making you a bit more like me. Have you not noticed the changes on your appearance? Well it doesn't matter. I'm particularly excited to have a male offspring. Your reproductive system allows for that to be possible.” You stopped talking when she abruptly fell over and fainted. To say she was overwhelmed was an understatement.

 

 ** _Steve_**  
You were practicing with your abilities again. It really was getting quite boring. None of them really knew what to do to expand on your powers since none of them were mutants. Xavier's school would accomplish that but you refused to go. Too much weirdness happened around them. Weird things happened with the Avengers as well, but not as weird as them. “Alright _(f/n)_ , take a break.” Fury’s voice called over the intercom. By break, he meant there won't be any simulated attackers coming at you but you still have to work with your powers. You sighed and sat in the middle of the floor to start meditating. They had some of each element in the room and you called them to you to help. Water, fire, and earth circled around you as you used air to make yourself float. After ten minutes, the door opened and you cracked your eyes open a bit to see who was coming in. Your eyes flew wide open as you saw Steve standing there and staring at you. You lost your concentration and fell to the ground with a groan. Quickly, you recovered and looked at Steve. “Steve! What are you doing here?” You asked while walking towards him hesitantly. “You're a mutant?” He asked. Your mouth went dry as you tried to think of what to say but words were refusing to come out. After a few seconds, you could only nod. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just…I didn't want you to…to act differently towards me.” You said with a small voice as you looked away from him. His eyebrows raised as he looked at you. This was the most vulnerable he had ever seen you. He walked over and took your hand gently in his own. He put his finger under your chin so your _(e/c)_ eyes met his piercing blue ones. “I don't care what you are. It doesn't change how I see you.” He didn't know it, but those words made your year. You smiled softly at him and grabbed him in a hug. He hugged you back before pulling away and holding his arm out to you. “Would you accompany me to the gym?” He asked. You smiled again and nodded. “Of course I would Captain.” You both spent the rest of the day together as you told him more about your abilities.

 

 ** _Tony_**  
Your wings were starting to feel cramped from not flying for so long. You could make them appear and disappeared at will, but they'd been hidden for too long. This was the longest time that you'd been without flying in your life. It was time to go flying. When you were sure that Tony was occupied, you went to the balcony of a guest room and called to JARVIS. “Yes Mrs. Stark.” You rolled your eyes when you heard him say it. Tony had ordered JARVIS to call you Mrs. Stark because he was going to marry you someday. It was sweet but also annoying because it was too early in your relationship. “I wish you wouldn't call me that.” You grumbled. “My apologies. I cannot disobey a direct order unless Mr. Stark gives me permission to do so. Are you in need of assistance?” He said. “Could you cut the camera feed from this room?” “Mr. Stark doesn't allow it…but if you wish it, I will.” There was a beep noise and you beamed around the room. “You are amazing JARVIS! Thank you!” You said happily. “You're quite welcome.” You thought you heard the smallest change in his voice that made him sound a bit happier. Before you even consciously made the decision , your _(f/c)_ wings sprouted from your back. An ethereal glow covered your body. Your hair lengthened a few inches and every detail became more defined. You took a deep breath in, in relief. You forgot how good it felt to change fully. With a gleeful giggle, you bounded off the balcony and soared into the sky with one, strong flap of your wings. You moved as fast as you could before letting yourself glide through the sky with your arms thrown out wide. Nothing felt greater than flying. A mechanical whirring sound started to gain on you and You soared even higher to avoid it. You thought it was a plane. When you saw the red and gold moving towards you, you panicked and flew off at your top speed. Tony was coming for you. As you were moving, you were relieved that he wasn't catching up, but he was still on your tail. “Winged…thing! Stop running! I just want to talk!” His speaker called. You sighed and kept going for a while until you realized your wings were getting tired. He was bound to find out sooner or later. You abruptly stopped and heard him stop behind you. “Woah! Tell me your not what I think you are.” You shook your head without turning around. He couldn't see you chewing your nails to nubs. “So you're an angel?” You nodded and tensed as he started to glide around to see your front. As soon as he saw your face, he stopped and both of you were silent. You broke the silence first. “Hey Baby. Having a nice flight?” You asked while a nervous smile came to your face. He said nothing as his face mask lifted and he stared at you. You stared at each other before he was suddenly right in front of you. “Why didn't you tell me.” He asked with a frown on his face. Your wings fell a bit in a display of your sadness. “I don't know. I just…I just…I didn't know if you would stay with me.” He bristled a bit. He'd told you not to listen to tabloids and everything people said about him. You groaned and covered your face with your hands. “I know, I know. I listened and I doubted you. I promise I was going to tell you in like…a month. Tops!” He crossed his arms and you felt even worse. “A month. You were going to make me wait a month? That's something a guy should know on the first date.” He grumbled. Your feathers bristled as you frowned at him. “You know what? I'm not gonna apologize for not telling you. I should be able to tell you whenever the hell I want! This is my choice! You don't force me to tell you-“ you were cut off from your rant by his lips pressing against your own. You wanted to fight back and keep yelling at him, but you just couldn't resist him. When he pulled away, you looked at him and saw a small smile on his face. “You're right; I'm sorry.” Your eyes widened. Tony never apologized…for anything. “Yeah, yeah. I'm not doing it again.” He said when he saw your face. You smiled and pushed him a little bit. “You're lucky you apologized ‘cause you were about to get an earful.” You said with a bright smile on your face. His eyes glazed over for a second before returning to normal. “You are so beautiful.” He said suddenly. You smiled and blushed. “It's a part of the package. Fly with me?” You said while grabbing his hand. He nodded dumbly and you squealed in glee. “Race you.” As soon as he said it, his face plate came down and he blasted off. You growled playfully and caught up to him easily. You both spent hours flying together. You even explained some of the basics about angels to him. He was thoroughly interested.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Did you like it? Was it good?


	12. You Get/Find a Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don't like dogs. Pretend they're cats if you don't.

**_Bruce_**  
You could only stare at the _(f/d)_ puppy as it yipped and attempted to bark. Every part of you was on edge as you watched it walk around the lab. Tony brought it for some reason and was letting it roam freely. Your…disposition didn't allow for you to have pets. Too much stress could set _her_ off. Tony, who noticed your staring as well as Bruce, picked up the puppy and deposited it in your hands. You panicked slightly as it started squirming. “Tony! I-I can't handle s-something like this!” You whisper yelled in fear of scaring the animal. Bruce nodded in agreement. He knew the stress of animals and didn't want anyone to get hurt. “Chicks dig puppies. Just give it a minute; you'll see.” Tony called distractedly. You tried to put the puppy in a comfortable position and succeeded in making it stop squirming. You let out a sigh of relief and looked down into its big, wet eyes. You had to admit the thing was cute. Holding it up to your face, you stared into its eyes curiously. It looked at you before moving its head forward to lick your nose. You pulled back in shock before moving your face closer again. The puppy continued to lick your nose and you couldn't help the warmth flowing through you. It was just so adorable. “ _(f/n)_? Are you feeling okay?” Bruce asked while stepping away from his work. You were about to turn to him and answer before you saw the cutest thing in your existence. It. Fucking. Yawned. A loud ‘awing’ noise left you as a wide smile broke out across your face. “Oh my gosh you're adorable! Look at your little nose and your cute little eyes.” You cooed while scratching it behind the ears and cooing at it more. Tony's eyes met with Bruce's. “I told you so.”

 

 ** _Bucky_**  
You walked into your apartment with your head down. Bucky looked at you and immediately came to your side. “What's wrong Boo?” He asked while wrapping his arms around you. You leaned into him for a while before looking him in the eyes. “I stole something…and I don't want to give it back.” He looked at you and sighed. He was going to make you give it, whatever it was, back. “What was it?” He asked. You went outside and returned with a _(f/d)_ puppy in your arms. His eyes widened as he looked at it. He thought it would have been something bigger or even money, not a dog. “Where'd you get it from?” He asked while crossing his arms. You looked down at the puppy as you spoke. “It was tied to a tree.” You admitted sheepishly. “You know you gotta give it back _(f/n)_.” He said seriously. You sighed and nodded. “I'll be back.” You said before turning and walking back out of the apartment to return the dog to its rightful owner.

 

 ** _Clint_**  
You squeaked loudly and ran to the little animal. It was a _(f/d)_ puppy and it was munching happily on a rib someone gave it. You picked it up and started lavishing it with attention. It was so cute! Suddenly, you heard the doors burst open and saw the rest of your avenger teammates. Tony spoke first. “We have a bad ass assassin…who loves puppies. How cute is that?” He said mockingly. “I'll still beat your ass Stark.” You said without looking from the puppy. “There's the bad ass.” Clint said while coming to stand by your side. He attempted to scratch the puppy's head and it bit him. “Ow!” He said while cradling his hand and glaring at the animal. “I guess it doesn't like you Barton.” Natasha said while walking past and going to…wherever she was going to. The puppy abandoned the bone and started licking your hand lovingly. “Aww! You're so cute!” You squealed. Clint huffed and kissed your forehead. “I'm the cute one here. No dog is gonna take my place.” He said while wrapping an arm around your shoulders. It barked cutely and you couldn't help your girly reaction. You walked away from Clint and towards the common room. “Brother Clint has gotten the burn.” Thor said while laughing. That caused the other men to laugh as well and follow after you. Clint grumbled as he walked. “I am cute.”

 

 ** _Natasha_**  
You froze as you saw the animal sitting there and staring at you. You had no idea where it came from or what to do with it. Natasha came into the common room and looked at you while pointing at the dog. “Where'd you get that?” She asked curiously. “I didn't bring it. This thing was here when I came in and it won't go away. What do I do?” You asked while standing and walking away. To your displeasure, the puppy stood and followed after you. “Why won't it leave me alone?” You asked her. You hadn't really dealt with pets in your time on earth. “I think it likes you.” She said with a small smile as she watched you. You frowned and continued walking around. The puppy continued to follow. Soon you started moving faster until you were actually running away from the thing. **_(It's big enough to keep up)_** Natasha just laughed at you and even started filming. You did not care for dogs at all. **_(If you do…sorry)_**

 

 ** _Pietro_**  
You saw the dog. You looked at the dog for five seconds exactly. You closed the door to your bedroom and silently walked to Pietro’s room. He looked up at you with a small smile. It faded when he saw your face. “Do you have anything to do with the dog in my room?” You asked calmly. He shook his head and you took a deep breath. “Well then, there's a random fucking dog in my room. Would you please get it out?” You hated dogs. They were slobbery and furry and…just bad. “Why didn't you shoo it out?” You frowned at him and shook your head. “I'm allergic to them.” You'd barely finished your sentence before he was gone. A few seconds later, he came back and hugged you. “It's gone.” You smiled into his shirt and cuddled with him in relief.

 

 ** _Steve_**  
You squeaked in pure joy when Steve knocked on your door with a _(f/d)_ puppy in his hands. Quickly, you pulled him in and closed the door before looking at him expectantly. He looked down at the animal in his arms before looking back to you with a small blush. “I-I got you this. You said y-you like them so…I got it.” A girlish squeal left you as you carefully took the puppy from his arms. After playing with it and cooing at it, you put it down and went over to Steve. Pulling his face down to you, you placed kisses everywhere you wanted. When you pulled away, he was blushing like crazy. “Thank you so much Steve.” You sighed while hugging him tightly. It took him a while to calm down **_(wink, wink nudge, nudge)_** enough to reply. “You're welcome.”

 

 ** _Thor_**  
“Lady _(f/n)_!” Thor's voice boomed across the apartment. You startled from your nap and sat up just in time for Thor to burst into your room. Your mouth fell open when you saw that he was holding two grown _(f/d)_ ’s. They were so beautiful and pretty. “Thor! Where did you get them?” You asked while walking over and petting them lovingly. “They were in a window when I saw them! They reminded me of you and I decided to take them! Aren't they lovely?” He boomed excitedly. You sighed deeply and smiled slightly at him. “What did the person do when you took them?” You asked while crossing your arms. He put the dogs on the ground and they immediately started sniffing around. He wrapped his strong arms around you while furrowing his brow. “I believe he said stop. I'm not sure why.” He looked at you with confusion. “Oh Thor.” You said while shaking your head and putting your hand on his cheek. “They were telling you to stop because you stole the dogs. You were supposed to pay for them. And besides, I can't afford to care for a dog with my crazy schedule. We have to take them back.” His face fell and he nodded sadly. “My apologies My Queen. We shall take them back to their rightful owners.” You smiled and went to your room to get ready.

 

 ** _Tony_**  
You were sitting in the main living room for the tower with the rest of the Avengers except Tony. He'd left to get you a gift for some reason. You were all talking about anything and everything that came to your minds. Bruce was lying with his head in your lap and you were playing with his hair. He was your best friend. It wasn't uncommon for the both of you to be in this position. Tony was fine with it as well because he knew you and Bruce would only ever be friends. Suddenly, the elevator opened and there was the sound of many barks. You turned around and looked to see Tony with many dogs surrounding him. He walked out and they all spilled out around him. “Here's the present I was talking about.” He said while gesturing to the dogs around him. You shook your head at him and then looked at Bruce. “Do you see what I deal with?” You asked quietly. He chuckled and moved off of your lap so you could stand. You stood and went over to hug Tony. “Thank you so much…but you know we can't keep all of them here. We should only keep one.” He rolled his eyes. “You're always ruining my fun.” He grumbled while letting me go and taking all the dogs away except for a decent sized _(f/d)_. You picked it up and played with it a little. “I swear he's too sweet for his own good.” You sighed. Your friends laughed and you returned to your spot and continued talking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a little late, but I watched Captain America for the first time yesterday and fell in love (GOTTA GET READY FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA 3!) They treated Steve so badly that...I started writing something. Yeah, I may just post the first chapter to see what you think and go from there. Be prepared for my random writing to happen a lot because almost anything can set me off. 
> 
> I've literally been binge watching movies, especially Marvel. Here's my list:  
> Captain America 2  
> Iron Man 1-3 (rewatching)  
> Thor 1-2  
> Guardians of the Galaxy (I know...I'm late)  
> The Hulk (I don't remember it so...)  
> All the X-Men (Not Sure yet)  
> Room  
> The Martian  
> Sisters  
> Hotel Transylvania 2  
> Vacation  
> The Amazing Spider-Man 1-2
> 
> That's just a few of them. I might end up watching more than that. I'm just mainly warming up for CA3. That trailer was awesome! Black Panther, Spider-Man, Antman...they just got different people and it's awesome to me! Can't wait till May.
> 
> Okay...sorry for making this so long. Bye now!  
> 


	13. They/You Get Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a lot of slurring.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WAS UPDATED

**_Bruce_**  
You'd convinced him to got to one of Tony's party with you and he'd reluctantly agreed. Both of you dressed up and went. Everything was going great until Tony dragged Bruce away for a shot. Two hours later, Bruce came stumbling up to you. The first thing you noticed was that he didn't have his glasses and he was flushed. “Bruce? Where are your glasses?” You asked while moving to stand in front of him. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled your body flush against his. You blushed but didn't attempt to move. “That…that doesn't matterrrr. You wanna know soooomethin’?” He was slurring slightly. You sighed and nodded. He leaned closer to you and smiled flirtatiously. It made your heart speed up and your eyes widen. “Yooooou are…so, so sexyyy.” He whispered huskily. Your breath caught in your throat for a second. After several breaths, you were able to speak. “You're drunk Bruce. We should get you to your room.” As you were trying to lead him away he pulled you back and rested his hands low on your back. Your blush spread across your whole face and you bit your lip. His eyes were focused intently on your mouth. “Especially now. You don't know what you do to me when you do that.” Immediately after, he pressed his lips to your own hungrily. A startled squeak left you but you kissed him back with a low moan. That night you learned that Bruce lost his filter when he was drunk. He was whispering things in your ear the whole night. Finally, after hours of trying, you got him to his room where he immediately fell asleep.

When you got drunk, you got touchy with Bruce. Once you were past your limit, you'd go find Bruce and touch whatever you got your hands on. He usually blushed and froze while looking at you. " _(f/n)_...you're not thinking r-rationally." You could only smile and giggle at him. "I am thinking pppperfectly fine Brucie! Do you know how good looking you are. I am one lucky biotchhhh." That was when he'd get too red and take you home. 

 ** _Bucky_**  
Due to him being enhanced with the serum, it was hard for him to get drunk. When he did manage it though, he reverted to Russian language. You didn't know why, but he did. You'd gotten him drunk one night and he just started speaking Russian. “ _(f/n)_ , ты так красива. Как мне удалось заставить кого-то, как ты? Я так плохо для вас, но я не могу тебя отпустить. Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что вы никогда не будете уходить. Ты мне нужен Boo.” He said while hugging you tightly to him. You sighed with a sad smile on your face. “Oh Bucky. You're not bad anymore. You didn't even have to try and get me. I love you for you and I'm not gonna go anywhere.” You kissed his head and he only hugged you tighter. Who knew Bucky was insecure?

You were an angry drunk. You'd get mad at the simplest of things. Your shoe being untied could make you angry. "Stupid fuckin shoe lace. Why don't you stay tied? I knew I should have sold you for flip flops." Bucky would get much entertainment from you when you were drunk. He made the most of it since you only stayed drunk for a few minutes. After you were over your alcohol induced anger, Bucky would show you the videos he took. They always made you regret ever drinking but you still did it. 

 ** _(Translation)_** “(F/n) you are so beautiful. How did I manage to get someone like you? I'm so bad for you but I can't let you go. Please tell me you'll never leave. I need you Boo.”

**_( A/N: Let's just pretend that he can get drunk. Don't go all technical on me)_ **

**_Clint_**  
It was a normal thing for Clint to get a little tipsy, but he rarely, if ever, got drunk. Tonight was a different story. You'd watched him drink with a frown on your face. He would have usually stopped by now but he wasn't showing the signs of being drunk so you let him continue. An hour later, he stood and burped loudly. You looked at him and saw him staring at you. “I'm haaaaaaammered chickadeeeeeee. I-I shooooouldn’t havvvvve drunk sooooo much. Taaaaake meeeee hooooome please.” He started to tip over and you quickly caught him. Natasha was laughing at him while filming. You glared at her before giving your full attention to Clint. “Come on hotshot. Time to get you home.” You said lovingly while walking him to the door. He looked at you and raised a hand to start playing with your hair. “What are you doing?” You asked in amusement. “You are so amazing.” He said without slurring. It made you look at him as you walked. He was staring at you in awe and you couldn't help the small blush on your face.”Tell me that when you're not drunk hotshot.” You mumbled. Apparently he still heard you. “I’ll say more than just thaaat.” He said while hugging you closer as you walked. Your blush worsened but you rolled your eyes and kept walking him home. He kept slurring random things and it kept you entertained for the entire trip back. It also gave you a lot of blackmail for the future.

Clint loved to get you drunk becaus you were much nicer. You would give out compliments and just become really chatty. Clint often described it as you having a multiple personality disorder. "It's like I have two girlfriends. The nice one that shows so much love, and the hard ass that I can't get enough of." He said that to you while you were drunk one day and you could only smile. "You're such a great person Clint. The world should just be filled with Clints so that everyone can get some of your awesomeness." You said while leaning your head on his shoulder. He'd only smile and continue to fish out all the compliments he could.

 ** _Natasha_**  
She was Russian…she didn't get drunk. She knew how to hold her liquor.

You were curious about human drinks and decided that you were going to try them all. Natasha did try to warn you but you didn't listen. She only watched as you raided Tony's liquor bar while shaking her head. You didn't feel anything until you found the vodka. "WOAH! That was-holy shit!" It was like the alcohol kicked in immediately. Your balance became unsteady and you stumbled a bit. Thankfully Natasha was there to catch you. Turns out your impeccable balance failed you when you were drunk. She had to keep you from falling at least twenty times on the way to your room.

**_(A/N: Right now, completely ignore the fact that there are two other Russians here...nope. They don't exist right now. And I consider Bucky Russian)_ **

**_Pietro_**  
When he drunk, his accent became much thicker and he didn't run around everywhere. He claimed that it made him dizzy. He tended to have random giggle fits as well. When he started laughing, you starting laughing and it would go on for at least half an hour. Also, he said the stupidest things. Half of them, you couldn't understand because of his accent.

You were a crazy drunk. If anyone dared you to do anything while you were drunk...it was a great chance that you'd do it. "Okay _(f/n)_ , wanna dare?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. You tipped back another shot and nodded. "You see that pole on the bar?" You looked and indeed saw the pole. "Yup." You said while popping the 'p'. "I dare you to go do your best stripper moves." Now looking back on it, you weren't sure that Tony was drunk. Either way, you stood and went to the pole and did your thing. Thankfully Pietro came in when your hands were on the hem of your shirt. He sped so that he was in front of you and he frowned. "Hey Pete! I was just about to-" "I know what you were about to do. We're leaving." Needless to say, you weren't allowed to go drinking with Tony anymore.

 ** _Steve_**  
Getting Steve drunk was the hardest thing to do. He hardly drank and when he did it was something that was barely alcoholic. That all changed when Thor brought Asgardian liquor to the party. He gave Steve at least half a cup and you watched on in curiosity. It had to be strong since it had been aged for a thousand years. As soon as Steve tipped it back, his eyes squeezed closed and his fists gripped the table. He shook his head and smiled a bit at Thor. “That was the strongest drink I've had in my life.” He said. Thor laughed and clapped him on the back. You watched Steve closely for ten minutes when you saw the effects coming to him. “This is the best fucking party I've been to in ages.” Your eyes widened as you heard him curse. In all of your time together, he'd never cursed so this was…new. The effects only lasted a few minutes because of his metabolism, but that was enough for him to curse up a storm. He was blushing for hours afterwards.

Steve didn't know how to feel when you drank. On one hand, you were drunk and would be in pain the next morning, but on the other you were so...clingy. He loved that. You depended on him so much more when you were drunk. It made him feel good to be able to care for you and get you to depend on him. Your usual independent attitude meant he didn't get to do a lot for you. He'd try to deter you from drinking in the beginning, but he may have let it slide on purpose...only once or twice...or ten times tops. 

 ** _Thor_**  
He drank thousand year old, aged liquor…of course he got drunk from time to time. It was always fun for you because he would get super clingy and it made you laugh. He'd ask questions like ‘will you ever leave me?’ and ‘do you love me?’. It was hilarious when he had the tears in his eyes as well. Despite his drunken state, you would assure him and give him the cuddles he desperately wanted.

You were a cry baby drunk. You'd start crying over random things that had nothing to do with anything that was going on. "Thor? Why does Loki get no love? I mean, I know he's bad and he tried to destroy New York and all, but he needs love. Maybe if you let him out of prison and gave him a hug, he wouldn't be so evil. Everyone should just get hugs!" All the while you would be crying and flailing your arms. Your topic of choice made him somewhat uncomfortable but he would always hold you and calm you to sleep. You had no memory of the conversation afterwards.

 ** _Tony_**  
This is the Tony Stark we're talking about. Drinking was an everyday thing for him. Since you'd been with him, he'd been a lot more sober, but he just couldn't help himself at parties. He seemed to always get drunk then and you'd have to be his driver. It would have been easy had Tony not been all touchy feely when he was drunk. When trying to get him to leave, he'd grab your ass and pull you to him in a sexual hug. He'd then whisper dirty things in your ear that had you blushing. When you managed to get him off and lead him to the car, he'd only rub your thighs sensually as you were driving while continuing to voice his thoughts of what he wanted to do to you. Once you got him home and in his bed, you had to quickly leave before he convinced you to stay. He was too delicious to resist sometimes so you had to move fast. As you went to your own room, you couldn't get the mental images of what Tony said he would do, out of your head. It most of the time ended up in long nights for you.

You didn't really get drunk. When you did drink, it was in small amounts and with not too strong liquor. Pair that with having to make sure Tony stayed in check; your nights were mainly alcohol free. Sometimes Tony would even try to get you drunk with him. You do a few shots but when you saw he was hammered, you started throwing them out. Someone had to be responsible between the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so ahead on chapters that I'm having the urge to just post them all. But I know that if I do, I'll get behind and not post regularly. I think I just need to calm down and go slow. Yeah...lets do that.


	14. Requests (CLOSED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me which imagines you would like to see and I'll write them. Requests are open also.

So no, this is not a chapter. I just want to tell you guys something...

~~_**REQUESTS ARE OPEN!** _ ~~

That's right, if you want a certain preference done, I'll write it as long as you request it. Here's all you have to do:

Write it in the comments **on this chapter _only_**. This is where I will go to see them. If you don't they may get lost. I already have up to chapter 18 (19 after I post this) so you'll have to wait for those to be posted. And please check in the comments so nothing is copied.

 

Here's a list of the ones I have written:

**-** ~~Their Favorite Place to Kiss You~~

 **-** ~~What Turns Them/You On~~

 **-** ~~Their First Thoughts Of You~~

 **-** ~~Your First Time~~

 **-** ~~Your/Thier Name On Their/Your Phone~~

 

Also, I'm going to start on the Imagine and Drabble chapters. It's not called Preferences and Imagines for nothing. Most will probably come out as drabbles but I'll try to make some actual Imagines for you whenever possible.

Here are a few Drabble prompts I'm thinking of:

**-** “I know you love me I can see it in your eyes.”

 **-** “I wish I didn’t give a fuck. But that’s the problem: I care too much.”

 **-** “Thanks for everything. Every word you spoke to me gave me hope. It helped me survive this world.”

 **-** “ Hold me closer.”

 **-** “And that was it. He left me all alone, feeling cold with a broken arm. But that didn’t compare to the pain of my broken heart and feeling of emptiness inside me.”

 **-** “When I say Netflix and Chill, I literally mean sitting down and watching Netflix. If you’re feeling frisky you can take care of yourself in the other room and then come back.”

 **-** “Babe I'm completely fine please leave me alone, a sneeze is not the side-effect of stage 4 cancer.”

 **-** “ ~~Hey sorry for the last minute notice but i’m calling to cancel our date becauss I’m currently in the ER.”~~

 

**_(You can put Drabble prompts in the comments as well. There is no guarantee that I'll be able to do them all though. Make sure to put who you want the Drabble to be about or I'll end up putting who I see it fits best for.)_ **

 

Maybe I can do these to challenge myself. I do tend to write a lot when I intend to write a little. Maybe this will help. Let's say...under or exactly 250 each? I'll do my best but I know this is going to be a challenge. I just love details.

 

Imagine Ideas:

**-** Imagine (Clint, it really doesn't matter who) on a mission and the reader misses him.

 **-** Imagine reader learning to swim with (Favorite Avenger or f/a) as teacher.

 **-** Imagine reader walking down the street with groceries and they get held up by gun point. (F/a) comes to save them but reader has it covered.

 **-** ~~Imagine (f/a) trying to cook for reader and they end up starting a fire.~~

 **-** ~~Imagine reader gets hit by a car and is put in a coma for a month and when they wake up, (f/a) is by their side waiting for them.~~

 **-** Imagine the air conditioning is broken and all of the avengers and the reader find a way to cool down.

 **-** Imagine reader getting in the shower after (f/a) and all of the hot water is gone.

 **-** Imagine (f/a) is said to be dead but the reader finds out they're not after two months.

 

**_(I just came up with all of those on the spot. I now see how hard it can be to create them. You can give me other ones or just tell me one of the characters I'm writing for and fill it in for on of the ones above. Or you can just give the okay for one of them and I'll fill it in with whoever I want. I don't know how this works.)_ **

 

So yeah, I'm gonna be doing that. Let me know what's a yay and what's nay. It may take a while for yours to get posted but I will try to work on it. I'll tell you in the notes if it becomes too much for me and I close requests. Please make sure to look just in case. I'll probably start on the drabbles now but still give me ideas. **Preferences, drabbles, and imagines.** I'll write them.

**_ REMBER! ONLY POST THE IDEAS TO THIS CHAPTER. IT MAKES EVERYTHING SO MUCH EASIER. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and request something...I know you want to. (◑u◐)


	15. Their Favorite Place To Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too dirty, don't get your mind in the gutter.

**_Bruce_**  
Your nose. When he was working and he wanted to show you affection quickly, he would kiss you on the nose when Tony wasn't looking. It always made you smile and giggle.

 

 ** _Bucky_**  
Your neck. He loved it when he saw that pleased shiver run down your spine. It also assured him that you only wanted him.

 

 ** _Clint_**  
Your collarbone. He loved to kiss you there because it usually ended up in him getting many kisses. **_(That cheeky little shit)_**

 

 ** _Natasha_**  
On your forehead. Ever since you'd told her that it was something your kind did on your planet, she made sure to do it whenever you were alone. It reminded you of home and made you warm inside.

 

 ** _Pietro_**  
He loved to kiss the top of your head. It was easy for him to reach as he zoomed past you. Even though you complained sometimes, you secretly loved it.

 

 ** _Steve_**  
Your cheeks. He will always, and forever be, a 40’s man at heart.

 

 ** _Thor_**  
Thor always kissed your hands. You thought it might have been in correspondence to him calling you queen. It was sweet and always made you blush.

 

 ** _Tony_**  
Anywhere that got his desired reaction. He'd brush his lips over your neck because it made you giggle. He'd kiss your forehead just to see you smile. Your cheeks to see you blush. He'd kiss your eyelids to hear your content sight. And your lips to hear you moan slightly. So yeah…it depended on how he felt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I think I'm part Insomniac. My brain won't shut up and it just keeps telling me to write. I've written all of the suggested Imagines and the one suggested drabble in one day. Now I have to get started on the preferences. I might add a few of them to chapter I already have written such as, you get jealous. You'll just have to look out for it. I'll tell you when I post it there. 
> 
> Again, remember to post requests on the previous chapter only and I'll get to them. Thank you to everyone who did request. I'll post them as soon as my other written chapters are posted. 
> 
> Hmm...what else to write here? Oh! Just a little teaser:  
> I should never be allowed to write this late/early. My mind is coming up with sad stuff for one of the imagines, and happy sad stuff for another. I don't know what's going on! I need sleep!


	16. What Turns You/Them On

**_Bruce_**  
When you bite your lip or talk about science. He just can't help but stare at you longingly when you do. He always looks away when you catch him.

When he smirks at you with his glasses on. It just proves that under that shy exterior and glasses, there was a demon ready to come out and…play.

 

 ** _Bucky_**  
When you lick your lips. Seeing your moist tongue always made dirty thoughts run through his head that he had to force out because they came at the worst possible times. It wasn't proper to show up to training with a…problem.

When he winks at you. He usually doesn't show his emotions very often but that was one of the conditions. When he winks he always gets that emotion into it and it has your knees going weak. The worst part was he knew what that wink did to you and he'd do it randomly through the day. You'd glare half heartedly at him before breathing to calm yourself down.

 

 ** _Clint_**  
Your attitude. He'd get you angry just to see it. As long as he wasn't getting hit, he tended to just stare at you with darkened eyes. Just as you were about to get angrier, he would kiss you passionately and hold you close. It left both of you breathless and calmed you down.

His arms. Those. Fucking. Biceps. Would. End. You. Sometimes you would just look in on his training sessions to see him practice with his bow. It always made your mouth water.

 

 ** _Natasha_**  
When she talks in Russian. She rarely did because of the memories and you understood. You just couldn't help your body's reaction when she did. It would be simple words but they always had the same effect.

When you argue with her. You weren't scared of her and didn't mind telling her she was wrong. It made her feel tingly all over.

 

 ** _Steve_**  
When he works out. He would eventually get sweaty and take off his shirt. You lived for those moments. His muscles would glisten and catch the light perfectly. He'd caught you staring on numerous occasions.

Your lips. He often catches himself watching them as you talk. Despite his manners and morals, he couldn't control his ungentlemanly thoughts about your lips. Most times he would force himself to look away while blushing. Other times he would lean in and kiss you softly. It made you smile. He was just thankful you couldn't read his mind as he kissed you. **_(Wink, wink, nudge, nudge)_**

 

 ** _Thor_**  
Your hair. Many times he'd caught himself fantasizing about it. Most of the time, they were less than appropriate.

His stubble. You thought it made him look sexy and a bit rugged, especially when he wore human clothes. It tickled your face and you couldn't help but imagine the other places it tickled. **_(You catch what I'm throwing down?)_**

 

 ** _Tony_**  
Of course, your legs. When you wore heels and a short skirt, he was in heaven. It was hard to get him to focus on anything else when you were in the room. Majority of the time, it ended up with a make out session and groping.

He gave you a certain look that just sent sparks through your body. You would be reading next to him while he worked on something in his lab when he would give you ‘the look’. You'd put the book down and again, it would turn into a make out session. Bruce would look away while blushing furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a copy for one of the requests. It would have been fine...had both people chosen at least one avenger in common. They didn't. So I'm between just doing one...or both. On one hand I don't want to do two of the same thing, but on the other I want to make both happy and do two different ones.
> 
> I don't know, tell me what you want.


	17. Their First Thoughts Of You

**_ Bruce _ **   
_Tony's flirting again. She's actually really beautiful. Don't get too attached Bruce, don't want it to end up like last time. Introduce yourself. She turned blue?! What just happened?!_

 

**_ Bucky _ **   
_Who am I? Where am I? Who is she? She's beautiful. Follow her orders._

 

**_ Clint _ **   
_Woah she's hot! So this is Natasha's best girl friend. I'm glad I finally get to meet her. Damn that attitude is going to be the death of me._

 

**_ Natasha _ **   
_Damn my leg hurts. Wait…who is she? Her eyes are so beautiful. She seems safe. Her arms feel wonderful around me._

 

**_ Pietro _ **   
_Stupid people. They were working with a murderer! She's all alone. This will be fun. Wow! She speaks Russian. She actually tried to shoot me again. She’s feisty…I like it._

 

**_ Steve _ **   
_She looks upset. Maybe I should talk to her. Woah! She broke the bag. I should go over and introduce myself. Maybe I'll offer to hold the bag for her to get her attention. Yeah, I'll do that._

 

**_ Thor _ **   
_No woman should be handled in such a way! I must do something. She has wonderful eyes. I must befriend her!_

 

**_ Tony _ **   
_Look at the ass on that one! Why is she talking to Bruce? Who is she? I'll go and be my suave and sexy self to charm her. Maybe I can get her to come back with me. Who am I kidding? She will definitely come back with me. ...She didn't come back with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the Imagines! I can't wait to post them and get your reactions! I think they are pretty good. Some are more like one shots but...what are you gonna do. At first I thought they would be super short, but then I would get into the back story and details and...shit happened.
> 
> Anyways, two more preferences before the imagines.


	18. Your First Time With Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE LIMES!! THIS DOES GET A LITTLE STEAMY!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!

**_Bruce_**  
You'd finished the serum and immediately showed it to Bruce. It was tested and worked perfectly. He congratulated you and you blushed. “I made it for the both of us. It will be helpful in…different situations.” You mumbled while trying desperately to hide your blush. Apparently Bruce got the meaning though. He blushed a bit and nodded. “O-of course.” You handed him a few vials and explained when and how to use them. The effects only lasted for 24 hours at the moment and you would have to fix it at a later pint. At the moment, you weren't focused on that. He nodded and opened one of the vials. You did the same and held it up slightly. He smiled and hit his with yours. “Cheers.” You both said before drinking the serum. Almost instantly, your heard slowed and you immediately felt calmer. You looked at Bruce. “So…how do you feel?” You asked. He smiled brightly and hugged you tightly. “Calm, happy, content. Just to name a few.” You giggled and looked up at him. You noticed how close your lips were at that moment and couldn't resist the urge to lean in and kiss him. He started off hesitantly like normal, but soon became more passionate. You moaned happily and tangled your fingers into his curly hair. When you both pulled away for breath, you were both panting and staring at each other. Your heart rate was increased but you didn't feel the slightest hint of her. Both of you leaned in again at the same time and kissed frantically. In this moment, you wanted Bruce. His hands were moving everywhere, but nowhere at the same time. It wasn't enough but you knew why he was doing it. Tony kept cameras almost everywhere. After many complaints, he kept them off in the bedrooms unless JARVIS suspected something dangerous was going on. You needed to get Bruce in a bedroom ASAP. When you pulled away for air, Bruce looked at you with dark eyes. His pupils were blown wide and he was looking at you hungrily. “Stay with me tonight?” He asked in a hushed whisper. You could hear the shy Bruce return. You didn't want him to push you away, not when you came so close to getting what you wanted…needed. You only jumped up and wrapped your legs around his waist in answer. He groaned and hurriedly started leading you out of the lab. Your mouth attacked his neck with kisses that caused him to groan lowly. Thankfully no one was in the hallway. You weren't sure what you would do if this moment was ruined. He stumbled into his room and quickly locked the door behind himself. His mouth was on yours again as he walked you over to his bed. He put you down gently and looked down at you with ravenous eyes. You squirmed needfully and looked him dead in the eyes. “Please Bruce. I need you.” You didn't have to say anymore before he was on you and both of your hands were roaming everywhere. Clothes came off easily and then Bruce seemed to slow everything down. He whispered how much he cared for you and how much he wanted you as you both fell into a world of bliss. It was exactly how you imagined your first time with Bruce to be. Sweet, gentle, and yet, passionate. It was perfect.

 

 ** _Bucky_**  
You both were lying on your bed and watching random tv shows that came on. It wasn't a special day and there was really nothing to do. Honestly, you were starting to get bored. With a small smile, you crawled over and into his lap. He looked down at you curiously but didn't make you move. This was the closet and most intimate the two of you had ever been. Now another emotion was floating through you: frustration. Your physical relationship hadn't gone farther than the rare grope when you were making out. It was starting to take its toll on you. You tried to hold up because you weren't sure if Bucky wanted you in that way, but it was starting to become too much. You were finally at the point where you didn't just want him…you needed him. Suddenly, you felt his finger tracing random patterns on your side. It was his flesh hand of course. He was too nervous about hurting you to use his robotic one. You hummed happily, and leaned farther into him. After a few minutes, you started to notice something. The cotton t-shirt you were wearing was slowly moving higher as Bucky's patterns continued. It took all of your focus off of the tv. You kept looking forward but your attention was solely on his hand. You shivered slightly when his fingers finally touched your skin. He paused for a moment but continued when you didn't stop him. He was silently cheering on the inside as you let him continue. He'd wanted to go farther for a while now but he held himself back for the exact same reason as you. Now he was getting some insight on what you wanted. He continued to make patterns for a while before his whole hand was on your exposed skin. You hummed again and closed your eyes. He looked at your face and excitement flooded through him. You really wanted him. You could feel his other hand brush your skin before he quickly pulled it away. Your eyes opened as you turned to straddle him. “Bucky…you won't hurt me. I'll be fine. Just please, please don't stop.” You whimpered while staring into his blue eyes. His mouth fell open a bit at how beautiful you looked in that moment. He stared into your eyes as both of his hands came to rest on the exposed skin of your waist. A violent shudder ran down your spine as you felt the cold and the heat from both of his hands. A short gasp left you from the feeling. Before he could pull away, you crashed your lips against his and tangled your fingers in his hair. He groaned and squeezed your waist a bit tighter as he kissed you hungrily. All of his frustration was coming out as well. His hands moved down to your hips and you moaned lowly. It seemed his thin control was snapped then. You were suddenly underneath him with his mouth mauling your own. The kiss was rough and sexy. When he pulled away from you both to breath, you both stared at each other. “ _(f/n)_ , tell me now if you don't want this. I'm not sure I'll be able to-fuck!” You bucked  ** _(heh heh, bucked against Bucky)_** against him while staring at him with half lidded eyes. “Bucky, I want this. I want you. Don't make me wait any longer. Please, please, please.” You begged without breaking eye contact. His eyes seemed to go a dark blue with lust. “You don't have to beg Boo. I want you too…so much.” He said in a husky voice. It sent pleasurable chills down your spine. He pushed your shirt further up and kissed the exposed skin. It made you squirm and whimper. “Don't worry. I'm gonna take good care of you.” He breathed while continuing his torturous foreplay. When you were both finally naked, he gave you one last chance to back out. You interrupted him before he could really get started. “Don't say it. I love you and I need this…we need this.” He growled slightly as he heard you say it. For the remainder of the night, all you could focus on was Bucky and the pleasure he was giving you. Nothing else mattered.

 

 ** _Clint_**  
You were both on a mission together in London. Your target was a wealthy man who had a liking for _(h/c)_ s. You were the perfect person to lure him into a trap. Clint was going as backup in case things went bad. You both were to stay there for exactly three days before returning. The first day was just to walk around the areas the target frequented so that his people knew your face and wouldn't be suspicious. The second day was dedicated to planning and preparation. The last was to subdue him and hand him over to the other SHIELD agents that would be waiting at a rendezvous point. It was actually quite simple. It was finally time to execute the plan. You were in a _(f/c)_ gown with your _(h/c)_ hair flowing down your back. It was all to make you look desirable to your target. As you were putting on your heels, the door opened and you saw Clint standing there with a matching colored tux. Your eyes widened as you looked at him. You stood with a small smile on your face. “Woah Clint! You dress up nice.” You said while giving him an approving once over. He looked you over as well. “And you look beautiful as always.” He said as he pulled you into his arms. You smiled and kissed him softly. When you pulled away, you looked at him seriously. “When we get there, I'm not your girlfriend. We have to act as if we aren't together. Whatever happens, I only want you. You know that right?” He sighed but nodded. “I'm still not sure I like this plan, but I won't do anything to jeopardize this mission. Just don't go…you know.” You nodded and pecked his lips quickly. “Alright then, let's go.” You made it to the party, and got in without a hitch. Both of you parted ways and went to mingle separately. Your fabricated accent was pretty good if you were tooting your own horn. After an hour of mingling, you finally spotted the target. “Clint, target in range. Engaging.” You whispered while walking towards the man. “Affirmative.” He said back just as quietly. You walked past the target while swaying your hips seductively. Just as you thought, a hand on your arm stopped you. You turned around and smiled. “Hello. Might I say that you are the most beautiful woman I've had the pleasure of laying eyes on?” He said while kissing your hand. You smiled wider and leaned a bit closer to him. “Only if I can say that you're the sexiest man I've ever seen.” He chuckled while you giggled. For most of the night, you flirted with him and shared seductive touches. To get through it, you imagined him as Clint. That helped…a little. He suddenly leaned down towards your ear and whispered huskily. “How about we get out of here?” He asked while nipping at your ear. You gave a fake moan and looked at him. “I know the perfect place.” You said while moving your body close to his. He pulled you to him and kissed you. It was gross but you endured it. When he pulled away, you started leading him towards the rendezvous. Ten minutes later, you smiled as he was put in handcuffs with SHIELD agents surrounding him. He glared at you as he was stuffed into the back of one of the cars. You felt an arm encircle your waist and looked up to see Clint. He was standing tensely by your side. “We got him.” You whispered with a small smile. He only grunted before leading you back to your car. You looked at him curiously but didn't ask him about it. Something was obviously bothering him but you didn't know what it was. When you got back to your hotel, he quickly led you inside. Just as you turned around, his lips were crashing against yours hungrily. Your eyes went wide in surprise before you moaned and responded eagerly. His hand went to your ass as he lifted you so that your legs could wrap around him. When he pulled away, you looked at him, dazed. His eyes were dark as he stared at you intensely. “You're mine. I'm the only one who can make you feel this way.” He growled. Your eyes widened before a low moan came from your throat. This was a new side that you hadn't seen before. “Yes.” You groaned. He looked at you and saw how you were reacting. His jealousy was turning you on. He groaned loudly and moved you to the bed. Clothes were discarded and Clint made you his in different ways.

 

 ** _Natasha_**  
You were both in the gym, training together. Natasha seemed to be training harder than normal. You knew something was troubling her, but you decided it was best if she got her frustrations out first. You would talk to her when she calmed down. You continued running on the treadmill while watching her silently. She moved through many of the machines before settling on the punching bag. She was punching it with everything she had and you could see she was only growing more frustrated. She removed her shirt which left her in only her sports bra. You stared at all of the exposed skin before catching yourself and looking away. She didn't need your horny ass staring at her. She obviously wasn't in the mood. You continued on running until you hear something that made you stop dead in your tracks. “черт побери!” She yelled while glaring at you with her hands on her hips. You shuddered and stopped the treadmill before walking over to her. “What's wrong Red?” You asked calmly. Her breathing was heavy and she was obviously angry at you for some reason. Suddenly her eyes looked sad as she looked at you. You immediately hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly. “Why don't you want me?” She asked sadly. You froze and looked at her. “What? You believe that I don't…how did you…that's such…I do want you.” You stuttered. Just the idea of not wanting her was ludicrous. “Well you don't do a good job of showing it.” She said angrily while crossing her arms. You sighed and gave her a small smile. “I've been waiting to make sure that you want me. I've also been letting our relationship progress slowly. I apologize for not asking what you wanted before making the decision without you. I shall ask now. What do you want Natasha?” You asked while grabbing her arms lovingly and rubbing your thumbs on them soothingly. She looked into your eyes for a while. “You. I want you.” As soon as she said it, something inside of you snapped and you moaned loudly. You crashed your lips against hers frantically while pulling her tightly against you. She moaned happily before knotting her fingers in your _(h/c)_ hair. She tugged lightly and you were in heaven. When she pulled away suddenly, you looked at her with wild _(e/c)_ eyes. She smirked triumphantly before leaning in to whisper in your ear. “Tony has cameras everywhere except the rooms. Let's go.” She immediately started pulling you towards your shared room and you had to actually try and keep from touching her. Once you were in the safety of your room, she pulled you to her and kissed you fiercely. You relaxed your body and allowed her to take control. She needed it so you gave it to her. She pushed you to the bed and quickly stripped before climbing over you. “You don't know how long I've been waiting for this.” She mumbled while leaving kisses all over and exposed skin. “I'm sure I have an ide…Fuck Nat!” Her hand rubbed you over your clothes causing you to buck up in pleasure. She smirked down at you before removing all of your clothes as well. After that, everything was a blur of pleasure. As she slept peacefully, you watched her and tried not to wake her up for more. She didn't know it yet, but she had awoken a beast that wasn't ready to go back in its cage.

 ** _(Translation)_** “Damn it!”

 

 ** _Pietro_**  
Both of you were walking through New York again. His hand held yours sweetly and you were leaning against him. If anyone was to see you, they'd say that you both looked like a Kodak moment. Every part of your body felt calm and serene as you walked. It was like nothing could possibly ruin your day. “Pietro.” “Yes Tiger?” “Can we get ice cream?” He chuckled but nodded. You went to a vendor and both grabbed a cone before continuing your walk. As you were eating your cone, you noticed they he had a bit of ice cream on his nose. “You have a little…” You reached up and wiped it away for him. He smiled before quickly putting a bit of ice cream on your cheek. Your mouth opened in mock surprise as you looked at him. “You did not just do that.” He only laughed at you while continuing to eat his ice cream. In retaliation, you mushed some of your ice cream on his cheek too. In return, you got his ice cream mashed on your mouth and nose. You gasped loudly and stared at him. “That was a complete waste of ice cream Sonic! Now I'm a mess.” You complained. He shrugged and leaned in close to your face. “No worries. I'll clean you up.” His lips were suddenly on yours and you took no time to respond. You felt his hands cup your cheeks as the kiss got deeper and more passionate. It was completely inappropriate for public but you could care less at the moment. Wind suddenly rushed through your hair and you realized that he had picked you up and started running. When he put you down you pulled away from him and suddenly felt a moist rag on your face. You pushed it away and took a deep breath. “Give a girl some time to breathe first.” He apologized before wiping again. As soon as you face was free from sticky ice cream, his mouth was on yours. He'd managed to clean his face as well. He picked you up again and dropped you onto his bed. You were just realizing that you were in his room. Lust filled your body as you realized what he planned to do. Inside you were practically begging for it. His eyes were dark as he looked at you. “I'm only asking this once. Do you want this?” He asked huskily. His accent was thick and it made you shiver. “More than I want anything else.” He groaned and was immediately on you. Despite him being a speedster, he moved surprisingly slowly. It just made the whole night all the more pleasurable.

 

 ** _Steve_**  
Steve was shy. Maybe even shyer than Bruce. It all had to do with how and when he was brought up. That meant that your relationship went slowly. It took him a month and a half after your first date to finally kiss you. Just imagine how long it will take for him to start being intimate with you. Thankfully, you had a plan to seduce him. There was no way that he would make the first move on this. You knew he wanted this as much as you did. The many times you'd caught him staring at you with darkened eyes was enough to prove it. The plan was simple. You'd go be your normal, sexy self around him until you had the chance to slip away and get dressed in one of your best sets of lingerie before going to wait for him in his room. The first step went off without a hitch. His eyes hardly left you whenever you entered a room. You're pretty sure that the other members of the team were getting tired of you two. You were sure when Tony walked by he said something along the lines of ‘stupid happy couples’. Both of you only laughed at him and continued your random conversation about whatever came to mind. You'd noticed that his hands were resting much lower on your waist than he'd ever let them go before. Phase one was officially complete. You continued talking to Steve for another hour or so before you excused yourself. “I'm gonna go take a shower.” You said in a pause in your conversation. You kissed his cheek before standing and walking to your room. As soon as you were gone, Tony stood and went to stand next to Steve. After a few seconds of staring after you, he finally noticed Tony standing there. “What?” He asked as he saw the other avengers looking at him as well. “ _(f/n)_ is planning something.” Natasha said simply. Steve looked at her and shook his head in denial. “Come now? Did you not see how the Lady’s eyes spoke to you?” Thor asked. Steve actually thought about it. If even Thor could see it, he must have been really clueless. Tony’s face lit up as he took a sip of his drink. “I know exactly what it is.” Everyone looked at him. He looked around in surprise. “No one? It's simple. _(f/n_ ) wants the **_D_**.” That caused a glare to come from Steve. Tony only shrugged before sitting on the couch. “It's true, I bet when you get to your room, she's going to be sitting there and waiting for you in-“ Tony was cut off by his AI. “Sir, I'm picking up someone unauthorized going into Mr. Rogers’ room.” Tony looked at Steve in surprise. “You don't have her authorized to go in your room?” He asked. Steve only shrugged before standing. “Thanks JARVIS. Show Stevie Boy here the footage of his room.” Tony said while waving his hand haphazardly. Steve pulled out the phone he was given and looked at the live feed. His eyes went wide and he hurried out of the living area. Tony smirked knowingly. “Authorize _(f/n) (l/n)_ to enter Steve’s room and cut of the camera feed for the remainder of the night will you JARVIS?” “Yes sir. Authorization complete.” Steve was rushing towards his room to get to you. He'd seen you on the camera before the feed was cut and he could hardly wait to get to you. As soon as he opened the door to his room, his mouth dropped as he saw you lying there in close to nothing. It left little to the imagination. “Holy Christ!“ “Nah, just me. C’mere.” He closed the door behind himself and locked it as before walking over to you. His eyes were roving all over you in a way that made your body tingle. You sat up on your knees and wrapped your arms around his neck. A strangled noise came from his throat as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around your waist. “I've been waiting for you Steve.” His eyes seemed to be stuck wide. “Y-you were waiting for me?” He asked. You smiled and leaned closer to him. “Of course. You wanna know something?” He nodded while staring at your lips. “I-want-you-right-here-right-now.” You pecked his lips after every word. He groaned and held you tighter to his chest. “Yeah?” His voice got husky as he lowered you both to the bed. You wrapped your legs around his waist without breaking eye contact. “Yeah.” He groaned before molding his lips to your own. The night was nothing short of incredible for the both of you.

 

 ** _Thor_**  
Thor had finally convinced you to go to Asgard with him. You were only hesitant because you didn't really know how to act…like a princess. People in Asgard were proper and brave and strong. You could barely fit in one of those categories. Sadly you couldn't turn down Thor’s puppy dog eyes anymore. As soon as you said yes, he beamed and hugged you tightly before pulling you outside. “Where are we going?” You asked. “To Asgard of course.” He said without looking back at you. Your eyes went wide as he pulled you close to him. “But I haven't even packed ye-ahh!” He spun Mjölnir and lifted it towards the sky; causing you both to be lifted into into the air. You clung to him and closed your eyes tightly. When you felt his hand shake you softly, you peeked open one eye. He was smiling at you brightly. “We have arrived. There is no need to be frightened.” He said while gently pushing you off of him. You refused to let go of his hand though. He chuckled but didn't let go. The first couple of hours flew by and you felt like you were only halfway there. **_(This is the part where you can tell I haven't watched Thor and can't give you all the details needed…my bad)_** As soon as he opened the door to his bedroom, you ran in and threw yourself onto the bed. He laughed and you could hear the door close before you could hear his heavy footsteps coming towards you. You heard a loud clank and thump that could only be his armor and a blush spread over your face. You didn't dare move your face from the mattress. The bed dipped near you and his large hand was splayed on the center of your back. The warmth spread through your entire body and caused your body to relax. “Relax love, you did wonderfully. They loved you. I'm sure Lady Sif is already overjoyed with the thought of sparring with you.” That made you groan. “How am I supposed to spar with _Sif_?! I don't fight. I’m only a science nerd like Tony and Bruce!” You cried out while keeping your head in the mattress. He was silent for a while before you were suddenly picked up and moved so that you were straddling his lap. Your blush worsened but you resisted the urge to hide your face in his neck. “I tired of having your beautiful face hidden from me.” He said with a soft smile. You groaned let your head fall back in embarrassment. “My face probably looks like a fire truck right now.” You said with a small smile. “And it is the most beautiful of fire trucks.” He said with a smile in his voice. You looked down at him and smiled. “How do you know how to say these perfect things to make me feel better?” You asked while wrapping your arms loosely around his neck. His hands instinctively went to you waist as he continued to smile. “Because we are connected. Your pain, is my pain. My love is yours as well. It goes both ways. Shall I-“ You cut him off with a kiss. He immediately responded. When you pulled away, you couldn't help the silly smile on your face. “Was that your way of saying you love me?” You asked. “Yes.” He answered. Your smile was actually starting to hurt your face. “I love you too, always.” His hands tightened on your waist as he looked up at you intensely. “Might I show you how much?” He asked while looking all over your body. It sent warmth to a certain part of your body and settled there. The most you got out was a lustful breath before you were nodding dumbly. And show you he did.

 

 ** _Tony_**  
Come on…this was Tony. He practically tried to have sex with you everyday. It was you who turned him down. You were just being cautious. He was used to moving fast in relationships, and you were changing that. No matter how hard it was for you, you stayed firm…until today. Today was a different story. It was yet another party Tony was throwing and you were starting to question your reasoning. You watched bitterly as he talked to a group of people that consisted mainly of women. Every touch that was put on him just made your patience drop. You wouldn't admit to yourself that you were jealous. It was all starting to make you question if he wanted you though. After watching him for another five minutes, your patience was gone. You came to a conclusion. If he didn't want you, you would make him want you. With one last drink, you strutted over to him and grabbed his hand to start pulling him away. It was rude but you could care less. “Hey! What has gotten into you? Did someone spike your drink with Cap’s formula?” You snorted and shook your head. As you got to the elevators, he spoke again. “Did I do something? Are you mad at me? Are you taking me to the roof to push me to my death?” You got into the elevator and watched the doors close. “I'm not hearing any no’s. You know JARVIS would call the cops if you tried to murder me. I could call my suit to get me too.” You nodded and led him out of the elevator and towards his room. “I've been good too. If you're trying to kill me, just remember that.” You finally allowed yourself to laugh. You opened the door to his room and closed and locked the door behind the both of you. “I'm serious _(f/n)_. Don't try and mur-“ “Stop with that. I'm not going to murder you.” He sighed dramatically. “Thank Christ. I was getting worried for a second there.” He sat on his couch before speaking again. “Wait, well then why am I here?” He asked in confusion. “You said you've been good right?” You asked while taking off your heels. “I've been the best.” He countered. You walked over and smoothly straddled his lap. “Good behavior gets rewarded right?” As soon as you said it, his eyes lit up like Christmas. “I have a feeling I know where this is going and I'm loving it.” He said while grabbing your hips. He paused before looking at you. “You aren't drunk are you? I'm gonna be really upset if you're doing this drunk. I want this to be real. I can't take no any more.” He pleaded. You giggled and shook your head. “I had two drinks, one was apple juice and the other was twisted tea. I'm the one who usually stays sober, remember? You can do a taste check if you want.” He wasted no time in connecting his lips with yours. You immediately opened your mouth to him and let him explore with his tongue. When you moaned, he pulled away and looked at you with dark eyes and blown pupils. “I definitely tasted the apple. So you're really sure about this? Say yes.” You laughed at his eagerness. “I've been ready for months.” He frowned playfully. “Well then why the hell did you make me wait so long?” You smirked. “Cause it was funny to see your reaction.” He flipped you over on the couch and looked down at you. “That was cruel _(f/n)_. You can't do that to a man.” “Yeah…but I did.” He growled and leaned down to kiss his way to your ear. “I'll show you a reaction.” Boy did he get one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested ages ago and now here it is. Hopefully you...enjoyed reading it, I guess. I really don't know what to say for a chapter like this.
> 
> One more before the imagines. It is really short though...I'll just post it now and get it out of the way.


	19. Their/Your Name in Your/Their Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. You could count the words if you wanted.

**_Bruce_**  
**Yours(in his/her phone)** : She Hulk

 **His(in your phone)** : Mr. Angry

 ** _Bucky_**  
**_Yours_** : My Love

 ** _His_** : My Solider

 ** _Clint_**  
**_Yours_** : Sugar Moma

 ** _His_** : Hawkass

 ** _Natasha_**  
**_Yours_** : Royalty

 ** _Hers_** : Little Red

 ** _Pietro_**  
**_Yours_** : My Woman

 ** _His_** : Speedy Peety

 ** _Steve_**  
**_Yours_** : My Future Wife

 ** _His_** : Star Spangled Man

 ** _Thor_**  
**_Yours_** : QUEEN

 ** _His_** : Repunzel

 ** _Tony_**  
**_Yours_** : Mrs. Stark Angel

 ** _His_** : Iron Ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! YES! I can finally start posting the imagines. It might be posted tomorrow or the next day. It depends.


	20. Meet The Parents (Bruce Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's more like a one shot than an imagine...but it's pretty good, to me at least.
> 
> (d/n) -Dad name  
> (m/n) -Mom name  
> (b/n) -Brother name

**_Imagine:_** You invite Bruce over to meet your family. **_Requested By:_** Luzy

  
“Bruuuuce please! My mom has been dying to meet you! It's only gonna be for a few hours at the most!” You pleaded with the puppy dog eyes you knew he couldn't refuse. You'd been asking for a month straight and he'd always put you off by saying he had something to do in his lab. You were persistent though so you went to the lab and asked. He wouldn't be able to say no now…well he would, but he shouldn't.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Does this mean a lot to you _(f/n)_?” He asked while looking at you. You nodded and smiled a little as you realized he was caving.

“It would mean the world to me Bruce.” You said. He sighed again before giving you a small smile.

“Okay fine. I'll go to dinner with you tonight. Only because you're so adorable.” You squealed and grabbed him in a hug.

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Dinner is at nine on the dot. Be ready.” You said as you let him go. You saw that he was blushing and it made you aww on the inside.

Before you left, you looked at him again. “Why didn't you want to go in the first place?” You asked. He frowned and looked down.

“I don't want them to judge me because of…the other guy. What if they don't approve of me? You told me yourself that your dad wanted you to be with some buff guy who was in the army like him. Look at me _(f/n)_. I'm no Thor, or Steve, or Clint, or Tony, hell Natasha's even stronger than me! What if he-“ You cut off his rant with a kiss.

When you pulled away you put your hands on his cheeks. “None of that matters to them Bruce. Sure my dad will try to scare you and give you the shovel talk, but what really matters to him is that you make me happy and I love you. Nothing else. Besides, my little brother already adores you. I'm sure he has a shrine of you in his closet.” It got the desired effect and made him smile.

“I'm sure your brother doesn't worship me.” He said humbly. You raised an eyebrow and removed your hands.

“The boy is in the fourth grade and has already read all of your papers, he has his hair exactly like yours, and when he had to go get glasses, he got the exact make and model. He knows your birthday, your favorite food, what type of shoes you always wear, how much you weigh, and the exact shade of brown your eyes are. Oh, and I can't forget his knowledge on all things hulk.” As you listed all the things off, his eyes for wider and wider.

“Even I don’t know the exact shade of my eyes.” He said in shock. You nodded.

“See, major fanboy. Don’t be surprised if he takes a picture or talks your ear off for the whole dinner.” You said while rolling your eyes. It would be hard for anyone to get a word in with how much he'd be talking.

Bruce shook his head and put his glasses back on. “Well, hopefully you're right about them liking me. I'm doing this for you.” You smiled again and hugged him once more.

“Thanks again for doing this.” You said while looking up at him. He nodded and pecked your lips.

“No problem.” He let you go and you hurriedly left the room. You had to find something for you to wear and something for Bruce. He forgot things really easily but you didn't blame him.

You started with his outfit first. You chose one of his fancier button downs and a nice pair of black slacks. You got his dress shoes to finish the outfit off and you smiled. He would look handsome in that. After ironing all the wrinkles out so that they were perfect, you left the room. Your dad couldn't stand a man with wrinkled clothes. It was a pet peeve of his. Your mom just thought it made a man look more presentable so it was giving him a brownie point with both. _(b/n)_ , your brother, wouldn't care what he was wearing. As long as Bruce just showed up he would be happy.

For your outfit, you chose a nice _(f/c)_ dress that came to mid-shin and was strapless. It flowed nicely and was just laid back and fancy enough for the restaurant. You put your hair up into a simple bun and added a necklace so that you had something to catch the eye. Your makeup was minimal so it didn't take that long. By the time you were finished, it was eight o'clock and time to get Bruce out of the lab.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes ma'am?” The AI replied.

“Could you remind Bruce that he needs to get ready to meet my family? He has thirty minutes.”

After a small pause, JARVIS’s voice came through the room. “Mr. Banner has been notified and is hurrying to his quarters at this very moment.”

“Thank you JARVIS.”

“You're welcome Ms. _(l/n)_.” You waited for fifteen minutes before there was a knock on your door.

“Come in Bruce.” You called while slipping on your heels. He came in and smiled.

“You look beautiful and thank you for the clothes. I'm sorry for forgetting.” He said while coming to stand by your side.

“Thank you and you're welcome. I knew you'd forget and it was really no problem. We still have fourth-five minutes to get to the restaurant. You're fine.” He nodded and put on his glasses.

After about five minutes your phone buzzed and you pulled it out of your handbag. “They're on their way to the restaurant. We should get going.” You both went down the elevator of the tower and got into on of Tony's less ostentatious cars. He'd let you borrow it for the night.

When you got there, your family was just pulling up as well. “Right on time it seems. You ready?” When you looked over at Bruce, you saw his hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly. You put your hand over his and squeezed gently.

“Relax Bruce. My family is going to love you. Don't worry about it. If it makes you feel any better, my mom always wanted me to be with a doctor.” That caused him to smile and flip his hand over to squeeze your own.

He took a deep breath before releasing it. “Let's do this.” The both of you got out and headed towards the entrance where your family was waiting. You walked slightly ahead of Bruce in excitement. You hadn't physically seen them in a year. You all did FaceTime though.

Your brother spotted you first and he ran towards you with a big smile. “ _(f/n)_!” He yelled before slamming into you with a hug. You giggled and hugged him back.

“Hey buddy! You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you.” He smiled and shook his head.

“You saw me last week on FaceTime. I haven't gotten bigger since then.” He said while moving out of your arms.

“There's a difference from real life and computer bud. But enough of that. There's someone I want you to meet.”

He nodded. “Yeah, mom and dad said that you were bringing your boy-“ He stopped dead when you moved over a bit so that he could see Bruce fully. His mouth fell open and you could hear his breathing stop.

“ _(b/n)_ , breathe.” You ordered. He took a deep breath before a face breaking smile came to his face.

“Oh my god this is so cool! You're Doctor Bruce Banner! I know everything about you. This…this is the best day of my life! I'm _(b/n)_.” He held his hand out and Bruce shook it with a smile.

“Hello _(b/n)_. You already seem to know me” Bruce greeted.

He then looked from me to Bruce. “Wait…you're her boyfriend?!” Bruce nodded and _(b/n)_ ’s mouth fell open.

“How did that happen?! Never mind. _(f/n)_ , do you realize how amazing he is? If you do anything to ruin this I will-“ Thankfully your mom and dad came over to stop him.

“Okay _(b/n)_ , that's enough. Don't talk the man’s ear off before we get to the restaurant.” Your mother said while putting a hand on his shoulder. He groaned but kept silent.

Your dad held his hand out and Bruce shook it firmly while maintaining eye contact. “Nice handshake. I'm _(d/n)_ and this is my wife _(m/n)_. You've already met our son.”

“I did. My name is Bruce Banner and I'm _(f/n)_ ’s boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you both.” Bruce said smoothly. If you hadn't known him, you'd say he wasn't nervous at all.

“Oh! No wonder this one was talking so much. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.” Your mother said wile shaking his hand as well.

“Shall we go in?” You asked. The whole meeting didn't need to happen outside. Everyone gave the affirmative and you all went into the restaurant and were seated immediately due to your reservation.

As soon as the drinks were poured, your dad got a serious look on his face as he stared at Bruce. “So Bruce, what are your intentions with my daughter?” You groaned and blushed as he asked.

“Really dad? You had to ask that cliché question out of all of them?” You moaned.

“What's wrong with the question? Your father and I are just curious honey.” Your mom said while looking at you.

“Can't you at least get to know him first?” Bruce's hand on yours made you look at him. You saw him smiling at you and you calmed down a bit.

“I don't have a problem answering it. Relax.” He teased at the end. You frowned at him and hit his arm playfully. He was the one who was nervous before.

He looked at both of your parents without blinking as he answered. “First I plan on getting her to move in with me. After that, I plan for us to spend months getting to know each other completely. The next step would be making her my wife and then spending the rest of my life making her happy.” He looked at you at the end and you could see he was blushing slightly. You, you were in shock. You'd talked about moving in with him but you didn't know that he had planned that far ahead. You realized you were just staring at him wide eyed after who knows how long. He was starting to think you didn't want that before a breathtaking smile came to your face. You would have kissed him had your parents and brother not been there.

You tangled your fingers with his and squeezed. He smiled back and you stared at each other lovingly. It was when your father cleared his throat that you both looked away from each other. “Well, as long as _(f/n)_ is happy then we're happy.” You smiled at them happily.

“I'm happier than I've ever been.” You said. Your brother decided to ruin the moment then.

“Didn't we come here to eat? Where's the food?” He might have been a smart and loving boy, but when he was kept from his food, he became a different person.

You all laughed and called the waiter. It turns out Bruce had nothing to worry about, just like you said. The dinner went smoothly and by the end of the night, your father was calling him son. As you drove home, Bruce had one of the biggest smiles you had ever seen on his face. The night was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to change imagines to one shots because these are loooooong. I'll probably end up making the ones after shorter though. Who knows.


	21. Fires: A Great Way To Bond (Pietro Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is sweet...but he should never be allowed to cook.

**_Imagine_** : Pietro trying to cook for you and he starts a fire. **_Requested By_** : jojenreed

  
You were sleeping in your comfortable bed in your apartment. The night before had been extremely tiring. You and Clint had to go on a mission in Florida which took forever. You'd never been so happy to come home to your bed in your life. Your boyfriend, Pietro, had been so sweet when you got back.

He'd made you a bath, gave you a massage, and had chocolate ready for you to eat. It was the sweetest thing you had ever seen him do. He even sang to you in Russian to help you go to sleep! That was something he never did. Before, when you first heard him singing, you tried to get him to do it again and he flat out refused. So when he did it voluntarily you were shocked. You forced yourself to stay up for as long as possible just to hear it.

Eventually, your human needs, such as sleep, became too much to ignore. As soon as your eyes were closed, you felt like you could sleep for years. Everything was so comfortable and warm. You'd been sleeping in a cheap motel for a month, so your tempurpedic mattress was like a slice of heaven. It was especially better since you didn't have to fall asleep to Clint’s loud snoring.

You woke up a bit just to snuggle yourself deeper into the covers and fell back asleep. You'd done that about three times now. You thought that you were going to get up, only to get more comfortable and fall back asleep. **_(This is so relatable, you don't even know)_**

It couldn't have been five minutes later before you smelled something that was ruining your comfort. You grumbled and flipped over to get away from the smell. Another two minutes, and the smell was back again. You grumbled and cracked your eyes open a bit. Nothing seemed to be wrong. As soon as you took another breath in you knew that couldn't be the case. As you became more alert, you were able to figure out what the smell was. Something was on fire.

Your eyes shot wide open and you immediately threw the covers off of yourself. How could you have been so clueless?! Smoke was a pretty recognizable smell. It was strong and visible but you didn't notice. You were cursing to yourself as you stood and covered your face with your shirt. You ran out of your room as soon as you noticed Pietro wasn't there.

“Pietro! There's a-“ You stopped when you noticed that he was in the kitchen and looking at a pot that had flames coming from it with wide eyes. He looked at you with panicked eyes before you saw him dash to the window in the kitchen.

“No! You're not supposed to open-“ It was too late. He opened the window and immediately, the flames grew bigger.

“Damnit Pietro! You don't open windows when there's a fire!” The fire alarms were blaring in the background as the flames started to reach the cabinets above.

He went to the sink and filled a small cup with water before throwing it on the flames. You'd think that, that would have done it…it didn't. The flame only grew bigger and it caused you to start to panic. You went further into the kitchen and grabbed the sprayer on the sink. You aimed at the fire and quickly started spraying it on all the flames.

The flames looked like they would be stubborn for a second before slowly dying down. It took thirty seconds for them to disappeared completely. When it was out, you dropped the sprayer and tried to calm your breathing. Pietro was doing the same as he walked to your side.

“Are you okay?” He asked while pulling you into a hug. You nodded and let him hold you for a while before pushing him off and frowning at him.

“What the hell were you doing to cause a fire?!” You asked angrily while gesturing to the stove. He flinched as you yelled at him. You'd never been this angry with him.

“I-I was trying to make you breakfast.” He said while looking at the ground. You looked at the pot and saw that there did look to be some burnt remnants of bacon in there.

You sighed and walked out of the room to open all the windows of your apartment. He watched you from his spot in the kitchen until you returned to him. You stood in front of him frowning until he hugged you again. “I really am sorry _(f/n)_. I will pay for all the damage I've done. I'm sorry.” You saw that he really did mean his apology and you sighed loudly before hugging him back.

“It's okay. You were only trying to make breakfast.” You looked at the ruined pot behind him as you hugged.

“Just promise to never try and cook again and we'll be fine.” He nodded and kissed the top of your head before pulling away. You both looked at all of the flame licked areas of the kitchen then.

“I'll pay for everything and have it fixed. I promise.” He said while looking at you.

“Damn right you are.” You said with a small smile. He left your side to turn off the annoying beeping before speeding you both to the couch. He put you on his lap and you both cuddled for a while.

You broke the silence. “That was quite the way to wake up though.” You both laughed and went back to your comfortable silence.

The moral of the story is, Pietro will never cook again. You never did get your breakfast that morning. Burnt bacon wasn't on your menu.

And one last thing… _why the hell didn't either of you go for the fire extinguisher?!_ Extinguishing fires was literally its job. Panic made you do some crazy things apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this.


	22. First I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Thor aren't here because they've already said it. (I realized this after I wrote the full one for Bucky. I had to delete it ಥ_ಥ)
> 
> Anyways...chapter 6 is updated too. Someone requested I add it so I did. I'm going to be adding to the drunk one too. Look out for that...tonight.

_**Bruce**_  
You were both working in the lab side by side like normal, but this time you were competing against each other. Tony had given you each a set of complex equations and whoever finished first was the winner. You both swore not to look at each other's screens as to not distract each other. You were on your last equation and working quickly to get it done. As soon as you finished, you yelled in triumph. “I finished!” Bruce stopped and checked your work. He sighed playfully before smiling at you. “Yeah, yeah. Don't gloat.” He scolded playfully. You looked at him as you did a small victory dance. “But you still love me.” You said with a cheeky smile. “I do.” You stopped your dance and saw him looking at his work with a small blush. You blushed as well, but put on your big girl panties and pushed through it. You walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around you in return while looking up at you. “I love you too Bruce.” For the rest of the day, you worked together at his station and sent each other loving gazes whenever your eyes met.

 _ **Clint**_  
You were both in the training room, and sparring with each other. At the moment, he had the upper hand and was trying to work your arms down to the mat. His mistake was not getting your legs under his first. You got your legs under his body and kicked him off of you with a good amount of strength. He was thrown off of you and you were quick to get on top of him. He was flipped so his stomach was on the mat and you quickly got him into a hold. He tried to get out but your hold was solid. “Okay, okay. You won.” You smiled and let him go. You both stood and he stretched. “My manliness went down a few notches there.” He said with a slight frown. You laughed and hugged him from behind. “Don't worry hotshot, I still love you.” He turned in your arms and hugged you fully. It was one of the first times he gave you a proper hug. “Love you too chickadee.” He responded while kissing your head. You smiled and hugged him tighter.

 _ **Natasha**_  
Both of you were on a mission and under heavy fire. You were shooting whatever came near you while also nursing your broken leg. Natasha was shooting as well, but she was around fifty feet away from you. Suddenly, your gun ran out of bullets and you cursed. That was your last gun. Natasha looked over at you briefly before shooting a few more times and running over to you. As soon as she was by your side, you frowned at her, “That was incredibly dangerous and stupid.” You scolded. She nodded with a small smirk. She continued shooting for about a minute before speaking again. “Love makes you do some dangerous and stupid things.” It made your eyes go wide in surprise. Natasha was a hard ass when it came to love, she said it was for the weak. Her admitting it was a great milestone for her. “I love you too red. What a story this would be. Assassins admit their love for each other while close to death.” “Not the time _(f/n)_.” She said quickly. You could still see the small smile on her face though.

 _ **Pietro**_  
He had been acting weird lately. Whenever you'd enter a room, he'd immediately go oddly silent. If you tried to talk to him, he would make some excuse and speed away. It was starting to upset you. You were thinking that he didn't want to see you anymore. Today you were going to confront him. You stormed to his room and walked in without knocking. “Pietro what is up with you?” He looked up at you in surprise. “You don't talk to me anymore and you keep running away from me. Do you not want to date me anymore or-“ His arms around you made you stop. You looked up at him and waited for an explanation. “I was waiting for a way to tell you that…that I-Iloveyou.” You looked him in the eye silently for a while before taking a big sigh in relief. “Really? That was it? Why would you be nervous about telling me that? I love you too. Wasn't this established already?” You asked. He smiled and shook his head at you. “I did not think you would react that way.” You shrugged. “You could never predict me Sonic.”

 ** _Steve_**  
You were sitting in your room and doing absolutely nothing. Your boredom had gone to another level. Steve was out of the tower doing something and you were forced to do nothing but sit and whine. A knock on your door made you look towards it but you didn't move. Instead, you turned so you were hanging upside down on your bed. “Come in.” You called. The door opened but you didn't really care who entered. They could probably help with your boredom. “What are you doing Doll?” Steve asked while looking at you. You looked up at him and saw him smiling down at you. “Being bored ‘cause you weren't here to entertain me.” You pouted. He chuckled before crouching down in front of you. “Well I have something for you.” That got your attention. Steve always have you sweet gifts. You sat up and looked at him. “Is it flowers? No, no. Chocolate. I could kill for some chocolate right now.” He shook his head with a smile. “Nope. Something better.” He pulled a box from behind his back that looked eerily like a ring box. Before you could say anything, because you were going to say something, he opened it and you saw the diamondless ring. It was still beautifully made, but it was definitely not an engagement ring. You were relieved and disappointed at the same time. “You got me a promise ring?” You asked in surprise. He nodded and took it out before sliding it on your finger. “This is just to show you that I love you and one day I'm going to make you my wife.” You smiled and looked at him. He was blushing but he didn't look away from you. “I love you too Steve.” You said before pulling him into a kiss and hug. You spent the rest of the night talking.

 _ **Tony**_  
Despite him being blunt and open about everything with you, he was actually very sweet when he wanted to be. Today he had sent you away to get butified at a spa and then a massage by a professional. When you left there, you were happy, relaxed, and feeling as beautiful as ever. As soon as you got on the elevator, JARVIS greeted you. “Hello Mrs. Stark. Tony wishes to speak with you in his penthouse.” You nodded and let the AI lead you to him. You did need to thank him for the trip. As soon as the elevator doors opened, you saw a huge bunny plushy. It was even bigger that Steve and Thor stacked on top of each other. You laughed when you saw it had boobs as well. **_(Those of you who have watched Iron Man know what this looks like)_** “What is this Tony?” You asked. You jumped a little when you felt arms wrap around you from behind. “How was the trip? Have fun?” He asked while nuzzling his face into your neck. “Yup. I've never felt more relaxed. Thank you Baby.” You turned and kissed him. “But you didn't answer my question.” You said when you pulled away. He smiled and pulled a dozen of red and gold roses from behind his back before giving them to you. “Where the hell did you have these?” You asked while looking behind him in confusion. “You see the gold ones, they're metal so don't put them in water. And that, is a token of my love.” He said it so smoothly that you knew he wasn't joking. “What was that?” You asked for confirmation. “The gold ones are made of-“ “No, after that.” You cut him off. He smiled and looked deeply into your eyes. “I said that it was a token of my love. I'm trying to be romantic and tell, you I love you.” You smiled and sniffed near him. “You're not drunk are you?” You asked playfully. He shook his head and held up his hand. “Scouts honor.” You laughed and hugged him tightly. “I love you too Tony. Your romantic tactic worked.” “Just like I knew it would.” You rolled your eyes but let him have his moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mixing in the new preferences with the imagines so I'm sorry if it takes a little longer for your request to show up. They'll be up sooner or later though.
> 
>  
> 
> And I know Bruce's kind of sucks. I hate messing him up ಥ_ಥ. Dude, that man, Mark Ruffalo, is hilarious. I saw an interview with him and he was talking about what his son says when he gets mad at him...I was dying. He is my favorite.


	23. That Should Have Been Me (Tony Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long one folks. Get out the popcorn and half a tissue because I threw some feels in there. Not much, but a little. Hopefully you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE MAKE SURE TO READ THE NOTES. I SOMETIMES PUT SOME IMPORTANT STUFF THERE. SUCH AS POSTING ALL REQUESTS TO CHAPTER 14 AND NOT ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS.

_**Imagine**_ : Going undercover with Steve and the cover is a relationship. It makes Tony realize how much he cares for you. _**Requested By**_ : C_Joan

  
The mission was pretty simple. You needed to get into a party and get information on your target so you could make sure he had the info SHIELD needed. If he did, you'd follow him after he left and secure him. If he wasn't, then you'd carefully exit the party and return to the hellcarrier.

Your partner in their mission was Steve. He was chosen because **a.)** Clint was on a mission **b.)** No other qualified male agent was available and **c.)** Tony, your boyfriend, was too recognizable as an avenger. He pushed to go with you instead of Steve but Fury wouldn't let him. After a while though, he just gave up and let it happen. You don't know why that hurt a little. It was obvious why he couldn't, but you really wanted to go with him.

It was too late now. The mission was already started. You and Steve were in a cheap hotel getting ready for the party. It was a couples only thing so you and Steve had to go together. Apparently the host had a small thing for bondage, because couples would be tied together by their wrists for the entire party. It was supposedly fun.

You rolled your eyes just thinking about it as you put on your dress. It was a long, _(f/c)_ , ball gown style dress with long sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It fit you flawlessly and went well with the heels you were given. You hair was in a simple, but elegant styled and you had expensive jewelry to match. This party was more upscale than most. As soon as you were finished you knocked on the door of the bathroom where you were getting changed. You didn't want to walk in on a naked Steve.

“Are you dressed in there?” You asked.

“Yeah! You can come out.” You unlocked and opened the door before walking out. A smile came to your face as you looked at Steve. He had on a nice tuxedo that clung to him like a second skin. You did admit to yourself that he looked sexy. He was no Tony, but he did look good.

“Looking nice Steve. I haven't seen you in a tux before.” You said while giving him a once over. He looked like a different man with the black wig and temporarily dyed eyebrows. The most you had seen him in was his Captain America suit.

He blushed and looked at you. You look beautiful _(f/n)_. Tony is one lucky man.” That made you blush a little as well and look away.

“Well there's only one final piece to our cover.” You reached into your bag and pulled out the ring boxes. You handed him his ring box and opened yours. The ring was beautiful. It was a ring you could see Tony buying you. It was big and heavy and just wonderful. You wouldn't say it was your style, but it was something Tony would get.

You stopped thinking about it and slipped it onto your ring finger. You briefly imagined doing the same with Tony's ring and smiled. You grabbed your comm and put it in your ear and watched Steve do the same. They were just in case either of you got separated. “Can you hear me?” You whispered. He nodded and put his own ring on.

“So, are you ready to go Harold Mason?” You asked with a smirk. He smiled and held his arm out for you to grab.

“Only if you are Cynthia Mason.” You both left the motel and got into the fancy limo that SHIELD had provided. It was nice and went well with your cover. If anyone asked, Steve was an owner of a very expensive and fancy antique store while you were a lawyer. You already knew everything a lawyer knew so it really wasn't anything different.

Once you pulled up on the outside of the event, a man opened the door for you and offered his hand to you. You smiled and took it with thanks. After Steve got out he wrapped an arm around your waist and walked with you up the stairs. “This is okay right?” He asked while squeezing his arm tighter to show what he meant.

“Of course, we're married.” You said while smiling at him. He nodded and put on an easy smile as you both entered. Cameras were everywhere and there was even a news camera. You knew this event was being televised and were happy that Steve was covered. No one should notice him.

Everyone was going through a line to take photos and it seemed like they were all kissing in each one. As you were in the line to go next, you prayed that Tony wasn't watching. “It's fine Steve.” You whispered through your smile as you came up to the camera.

He looked at you before bending you back slightly and giving you a sweet kiss on the lips. The cameras flashed and there were even a few ‘awws’ in the crowd. After his lips left yours, you both smiled and went through the line and got your wrists bound together. As soon as you were in the crowd of people, you were assaulted by people asking you questions. Thankfully you were prepared and answered easily.

It took an hour and a half before you were finally left alone. You led Steve over to the bar and signaled to the bartender. She was an undercover SHIELD agent that would help with getting information out of the target. You leaned in and whispered to her. “You have Dr. Banner’s serums right? You know what the target looks like?” She nodded slightly both times before passing you a glass of white wine and Steve a glass of Jack with ice.

You were at the bar for a total of thirty more minutes before the target came to the bar beside you. You nudged Steve who seemed to be off in a daze to get his attention. He looked at you before looking at the man who was sat right next to you. The bartender came over and got his and his wife's order before making the drinks. You watched as she slipped two different serums into the drinks. One was a small amnesia potion that would work for only two minutes so you had to be fast. You didn't want his wife knowing about the conversation that was about to take place.

The target, Anthony Drake, got a truth serum put in his drink so that he couldn't lie. It made your motion so much simpler. As soon as he was done you both introduced yourselves and got what you wanted from him. It turns out he didn't have the information so you didn't need to grab him. After two minutes, you said goodbye and walked away from the bar. “Well that was easy.” Steve said while smiling down at you.

You smiled back. “Yeah, I'm surprised it was that simple.” Of course you had to say it. You just had to jinx yourself. As soon as the words came out of your mouth, the lights dimmed and a man came on stage.

You both looked at each other before listening. “Ladies and he gentlemen! As you were entering this lovely event, you had a picture taken and it was submitted to a competition that was being held.” That made your eyes widen as you paid closer attention. You were silently hoping that you hadn't won.

“Our judges have decided on two for all of you to decide on. The West’s and…the Mason's are you finalists.” You groaned silently and crossed your fingers. You repeated the same thing in your head. ‘Please don't be us’.

“So, you're going to cheer for whichever one is best and the winning couple will come up and say a few words before claiming their prize. So, give it up for the West's.” There was loud applause and you took a sigh of relief. There was no way you would beat that. You did it again. You jinxed yourself, and guess what happened right after…

“The Mason's.” Thunderous applause sounded and your picture was made big on the screen behind him. You groaned and leaned into Steve.

“Damnit.” You cursed silently.

“The winner is clear. Mr. and Mrs. Mason, please come up and claim your prize!” There was more clapping as people turned to you and made way for you to get through. You put a smile on your face and dragged Steve along in mock excitement. Once you made it to the stage, the applause died down and a mic was placed in front of you.

Both of you were blushing as you saw yourself on a screen that was playing this live on television. You hoped Tony wasn't watching as you started talking. “Wow! I-I really did not think that we would win. He's been doing that since we got married a month ago.” There was more ‘awws’ after you said that.

Steve leaned down to the mic. “Yeah, we're newlyweds. I love her to death and I want her to feel like our wedding night every time we kiss. I want her to see how I feel.” he looked into your eyes instead of the camera.

“She's my everything. Without her, I see no reason to wake every morning. She is the love of my life, and the light of my every day. I don't know what I would do without her. I love you Cynthia.” A tear actually came to your eye after he finished. He shouldn't have said that to you. He should have waited to say them to the woman he would actually marry. You had to keep your cover though.

You looked down as the tear fell, but looked back up to smile at him. “I love you too Harold.” You whispered before hugging him tightly. He hugged you back and rubbed your back soothingly.

There was loud applause and whistles as you hugged. “I'm sorry I took those words from your future wife Steve.” You whisper.

He shook his head slightly. “Don't worry about it. All for the cover.” He whispered back before pulling away.

The same man who was on the stage before came out holding a trophy with a couple kissing on it. “It is my pleasure to present you with the Best Kiss award.” You took it and smiled around at everyone. As soon as you were off the stage, people hounded you with compliments and congrats. If you thought it was a lot before, it was nothing compared to now.

Hours and hours later, you were finally back at Stark tower. You were tired and exhausted. All you wanted right now was Tony and a bed. It didn't have to be in that order either. You bid Steve a good night and gave him the trophy as a keepsake. He chuckled as he took it. “Goodnight Mrs. Mason.” He said while waving.

You returned his smile sleepily. “And goodnight to you too Mr. Mason.” You then turned and made your way to the elevator. You pressed the button to Tony's penthouse and waited to get there.

As soon as the doors opened, you were immediately wide awake. There were rose petals and candles set up everywhere. You looked around curiously before stepping out and following the trail of petals. It led you to the bedroom where Tony was waiting with a suit on. He turned when you entered and smiled. “There she is.” He said while coming over to you and kissing you.

“Tony, what is all this?” You asked while looking around to see even more rose petals and candles and no lights were on. Either he was planning to have sex or was asking you on the most dramatic date ever.

“I saw your mission tonight.” He said while gesturing to the tv. Your smile fell and you looked at him with apologetic eyes.

“It was a mission Tony, I'm so-“ He cut you off.

“You know, it made me realize something.” You looked at him in confusion.

“What?” You asked.

He looked into your _(e/c)_ eyes. His eyes were the most intense you had ever seen them. “It made me realize that I should be saying those things to you.” Your eyes went wide as you looked at him. You were thinking of what was happening but you didn't want to get excited over nothing.

“We've known each other for how long now?” He asked.

You thought about it. “About…eight...nine years.” You answered.

“And we've been together for how many of those years?”

“Going on six.”

He frowned then. “I still can't believe you made me wait three years before you said yes to a date.” You rolled your eyes at him but let him continue where he was going.

“In those six years, I've realized many things. I love you, I love your smile, I love your eyes, I love your hair, I love your skin, I love your body, I even love that mole above your left ass cheek.” You laughed and shook your head at him.

He smiled and continued. “More important than the physical, I love you. The way you say my name, the way you talk, your kindness, you genius brain, your attitude, you bravery, the way your nose scrunches up when I make a bad joke, the way your eyes light up when you see something you like, even they way you yell at me when I do something stupid. I love it all.” Tears started to come to your eyes but you fought to keep them in.

“And the most important. I realized that I need you to keep going. You are my motivation; my reason to live. Without you, I don't know where I'd be. I don't know what I would do if you weren't by my side every day for the rest of of my life. I don't know how I've gone six…hell, nine years without making you my wife.” You covered your mouth in shock. He couldn't possibly be doing what you thought he was.

He got down on one knee and a choked sob came from your throat as you let the waterworks go. Tears were pouring down your cheeks like a waterfall. You tried to get yourself under control, but the tears wouldn't stop.

He pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. Thankfully, it wasn't as big as the prop one you were given. Instead it was the perfect size, but still showed that Tony put a lot of thought into getting it.

“ _(f/n) (l/n)_. You've put up with all of my shit for almost a decade now. I don't know how you do it honestly. If I were you, I would have dropped me the first time I snapped from sleep deprivation…but you didn't. You stuck by my side and helped me through everything. I know the world thinks I'm the superhero, but I'm not, you are. Without you, there would be no me. So please, please, please _(f/n)_ , do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Stark. I can't live without you baby.” By the time he finished you were a blubbering mess. You never knew he could be that sweet.

You sniffed and nodded vigorously. “Yes. Yes I will marry you Tony.” You held out your hand as he slid the ring slowly onto your finger. He stood then and moved so his face was only inches away from yours. You laughed through your tears.

“You really wanna kiss this face?” You asked with a slight smile.

He smiled and you could see that his eyes were watery. “It's a face I want to kiss for the rest of my life.” He said softly, before pulling you into the sweetest, most passionate kiss you had ever received in your life. It made your toes curl and warmth spread everywhere in your body. When he pulled away, you were both smiling like idiots.

You then wiped away your tears quickly and hugged him like your life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you just as tight. After standing there for who knows how long, he broke the blissful silence.

“You wanna go wake everyone up and tell ‘em?” He asked with a small smirk.

“You have the craziest ideas Tony, but yeah, I would.”

“You love me for it though.” He said cheekily.

You laughed and leaned your head against his chest. “Yeah, I do.” You were silent for another minute, before you pulled out of his hug and grabbed his hand.

“Let's go ruin everyone's sleep Mr. Stark.” You said with a big smile.

He returned it and led you to the elevator of the penthouse. It opened and he gestured for you to go ahead. “After you Mrs. Stark.” You smiled as you heard it. You could get used to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Was it everything you hoped for? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Never have I written something that made me tear up...until now. I really like this. *self pat on the back*


	24. You/They get Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested this but I'm too lazy to click a few buttons and see who.

_**Bruce**_  
When you were sick, Bruce was like your own personal doctor. He'd force you to stop the work that you desperately wanted to finish and drag you to his room to care for you. You knew you could just make him leave you to your work with puppy eyes and a few kisses, but you actually didn't mind being cared for by him.

When Bruce was sick, he continued to work like nothing was wrong. You were pretty sure that even if he had the flu he would keep working. Eventually, you would notice him sniffling and force him to go to his room with your sternest voice. He'd whine but listen. After a few minutes, you'd go to his room and take care of him like a baby. He got spoiled when he was sick.

  
 _ **Bucky**_  
You got angry at the world when you were sick. The serum was supposed to keep things like this from happening. It probably had something to do with the fact that it was only a copy of the formula. Bucky didn't really know what to do when you were sick. He would just stand by helplessly and get you whatever you asked for.

He powered through any sickness. Any time he was sick, you usually didn't even know until he was just getting over it. He was like a ninja sick person. Not once have you ever actually caught him at the peak of his sickness.

  
 ** _Clint_**  
You tried not to let anyone know. It was no big deal being sick and you would always get over it so it was no problem. Eventually though, a traitorous sneeze would get you caught. After that Clint insisted on doing everything for you. It was frustrating but you begrudgingly let him do it.

When Clint was sick, he wanted to get rid of it by sleeping it off. You once had to stop him from just chugging down a bottle of Nightquill. He said he could handle it but you still took the bottle. He wouldn't die on your watch…from medicine of all things. If anything, you would kill him.

  
 ** _Natasha_**  
You didn't get sick. Your people had a natural resistant to sicknesses; therefore you had never been sick a day in your life.

Despite her being a hard ass, when she was sick she only wanted you to be with her. She didn't care if you were in the middle of something or talking to someone else. She'd simply walk up and drag you away to your room. You'd frown at first until you realized she was sick. Then you'd just stay with her and cuddle.

  
 ** _Pietro_**  
When you got sick, Pietro would get worried and speed you off to a hospital. He thought everything was terminal for some reason. It irritated you because you would have no say in the matter. After months of repeatedly going to the hospital, you had taken to hiding from him when you were sick.

When Pietro was sick, he only wanted you to make him soup. It could be a headache and he'd want soup. It could be a small cough and he'd want soup. You would comply sometimes but other times you would just roll your eyes and walk away. He'd end up following you and whining after you.

  
 ** _Steve_**  
You hated being sick with a passion. It made you feel awful and just plain bad. Your powers were thrown out of whack and random elements would go crazy. You often had to stay in an isolation area for the smallest of colds. A sneeze could ruin a small house. Steve was always on the other side of the door to keep you company. You appreciate him for that.

If Steve got sick, it didn't last for longer than half an hour at most. He could have the worst of viruses one minute, and be fine in the next. You envied him for that, but you were always there for him in those short times.

  
 ** _Thor_**  
When you were sick, Thor would immediately take you to the Asgardian healers. You tried to stop him from doing it, but he wouldn't hear it. He wanted the best for you and the best was in Asgard. You'd become quite close with a healer name Helga.

When Thor was sick, everyone knew. Any time he sneezed, thunder and lightening would appear randomly in the sky. When he was really bad, terrible storms would fill the sky and cause quite the problem. Once you'd even gotten an angry call from Storm because she had to fix the weather.

  
 ** _Tony_**  
Tony was a germaphobe so when you got sick, he was mainly down in his lab. He wanted to be there for you but he wanted to be healthy more. He'd usually send one of his suits that he controlled out to you. He claimed that you were a beautiful sick person though. It was an angel thing.

It was the complete different story when he was sick. When Tony got sick, all he wanted was for you to mother him. He whined loudly too. If you left him for even a second, he'd call for you loudly over the intercom so everyone could hear. You'd groan and go back to him until he was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. An Imagine is next.


	25. You're Not Getting Up (Bucky Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles! Cuddles for everyone!

_**Imagine**_ : Bucky comes home from a long mission and all he wants to do is kiss and cuddle with you. _**Requested By**_ : belle_atrix

  
You were currently sitting on the couch in your house that you shared with your boyfriend, Bucky. The tv had nothing that interested you now that he wasn't here. The both of you usually ended up talking instead of watching the tv anyways. He didn't really like staring at screens since the thing with Hydra.

At the moment you found no entertainment in it though because he was out on a mission. It was classified so you had no idea when he would be back. He'd been gone for three weeks already and you missed him desperately. This was the longest he'd been gone. You'd been alone in your house with nothing but the sound of the tv to keep you company.

You had even asked Fury for a mission to go on just so you wouldn't have to stay, but he turned you down. He said you weren't needed for anything and should enjoy your time off. It wasn't anything to enjoy without Bucky.

You two were like yin and yang. Two peas in a pod. Nothing could separate the two of you…except a mission apparently. That dampened your mood even more. You groaned and turned off the tv angrily. There was no point in having it on if you weren't going to watch it. You sat on the couch moping for another couple of hours before you eventually fell asleep.

You were awoken to a hand shaking you. You grumbled, thinking it was Steve who had a key to you house. “Not now Steve. Five more minutes.” You grumbled. There was a chuckle that most definitely did not belong to Steve.

“Come on Doll, wake up. I want my hello kisses.” Your eyes flew open and you were immediately up. Bucky was standing over you with a smile on his face. You squealed and launched yourself into his arms. He grunted as you knocked into him but hugged you none the less.

You were leaving kisses all over his face in excitement while mumbling how much you missed him in between. He chuckled and sat on the couch with you on his lap. You continued to leave kisses everywhere you could reach before he became impatient. “I want a proper kiss _(f/n)_.” You immediately complied and kissed him with all of the passion you possessed. He responded the same and kissed you until he couldn't breath. You both were panting when he pulled away.

“I missed you Bucky. You were gone for over three weeks!” You whined. He nodded and stroked your hair as he hugged you.

“I know. I'm sorry Doll. It was a hard mission and I was missing you the whole time. I just want my cuddles and kisses. Three weeks worth to be exact.” He picked you up and led you to your bedroom. As soon as you were on the bed, he wrapped his arms firmly around you and nuzzled his face into your neck. It was what he always did when you cuddled. He traced random patterns on you as you lie there until you eventually fell asleep.

When you woke up it was morning. You yawned and tried to get out of the bed. You frowned as you realized something was stopping you. That something just so happened to be Bucky's arms. They had stayed firm the whole night. You looked at him and saw that he was still asleep.

You really wanted to get a snack though and you tried to break free of his hold. He grumbled incoherently in his sleep while pulling you even closer so he could put his face back in the curve of your neck. You smiled and squirmed a little in his hold. “Bucky. Bucky. Buuuukyyyy!” You called while squirming more. He finally opened his eyes to look at you.

“I want snacks.” You said while squirming. He shook his head stubbornly and moved back to his place. You moaned and fought against his hold some more.

“But I'm hungryyyy!” You cried.

“No. I said three weeks and I meant it.” He said with finality.

You huffed and looked at him as best you could. “Do you wanna hug a corpse?” You asked. He shook his head.

“Well that's what I'll be if you don't feed me. I only ate breakfast yesterday and I'm starving.” On cue, your stomach growled. He grumbled as he let you go and stood. You were about to stand as well when he looked at you.

“Stay right there. Don't move.” He ordered before disappearing out of the room. He came back two minutes later with his arms full of snacks and drinks. He put most of them at the bottom of the bed except for two packs of beef jerky and two waters. He handed you some jerky and water and kept the others for himself. You sat up and happily started munching on your jerky. He opened his and wrapped and arm around you before doing the same. You smiled and shook your head but didn't say anything.

When you were both finished, he pulled you back down so that he could return to his place in your neck. “We're not leaving this bed until I get all of the cuddles and kisses I was promised.” He said childishly.

You giggled. That was why he brought all of the snacks. “How are we gonna get more food when we run out?” You asked.

“We'll have Steve bring us food.” He said simply.

“What if I have to go to the bathroom?” You asked. He paused for a while before grumbling again.

“You can get up then and only then.”

“What if I get called in for a mission?” You asked with a small smirk.

“You tell them no. Stop with all the ‘what ifs’. We'll cross the bridges as we come to them. Just let me have this.” He pleaded while hugging you so that you were nearly lying on him. You sighed but nodded. He always did get a little clingy when he came back from mission. This was only an extreme case.

For now though, you happily gave him his cuddles and kissed him whenever he brought his face out of your neck. After a while, it was actually cute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Comment what you thought.


	26. Mjölnir To The Face (Thor Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor Is Protective

_**Imagine**_ : Going on a mission with the rest of the Avengers but Thor won't let you out of his sight. _**Requested By**_ : belle_atrix

  
This was big. Hydra had commenced a full on ambush while all the agents were at SHIELD’s randomly chosen picnic. It was never annual because people would be able to attack. It turns out it didn't matter because Hydra agents were coming from every direction. There were planes in the sky shooting and dropping even more of the agents. It was like they wouldn't stop coming.

Everyone was scrambling everywhere and it was hard for you to find the one person you were looking for. Your boyfriend, Thor, was here and you desperately needed to know that he was okay. He may have been a god but you knew he could still be hurt.

“Thor! Where are you Thor?” It was hard for you to be heard over all of the yelling and screams but he heard you just fine. He started running towards the sound of your voice; killing any Hydra that got in his way and pushing any SHIELD agent that was in his way.

“LADY _(l/n)_! I AM ON MY WAY!” He boomed. You could hear his voice clearly. Ironically, it was like thunder.

“Thor! Where-“ A Hydra agent tackling you to the ground cut you short. You looked at the man and saw that he had a knife. You had a gun strapped to your back but you weren't able to reach it due to the odd position he had you in.

He smiled sadistically. “Get ready to say goodnight sweetheart.” He tried to stab you, but you held his hand and pushed it with all of your strength. It wasn't enough to push it back, but it was enough to keep the knife where it was. You took in a deep breath and tried one last time.

“ **THOR!** ” You yelled as loudly as you could. It caused quite a few heads to turn your way, but you only needed one person to see you. He did and he ran towards you at full speed.

As soon as he had a clear shot, he threw his hammer right at your attacker and hit him square in the face. With that force, there was no way that he survived. You waited until the hammer went back to the direction from where it was thrown before getting up. As soon as you were standing, big, beefy arms wrapped around you and Thor’s unique scent filled your nostrils.

“Thank you for saving me.” You said while looking up at him. He gave you a little smile while looking you over for injuries.

“He did not hurt you?” He asked while looking into your eyes. You shook your head and he nodded.

“You shall stay by my side for the remainder of this battle. I would hate to see one succeed in hurting you. It is safest for you next to me.” As much as you wanted to argue, you knew that he needed to do this for him. It would make him feel better and more at ease, therefore, keeping him focused.

“Okay.” You said simply. He smiled and grabbed your hand as he charged back into battle. It was a little hard for you to keep up with him, but you somehow managed.

You ducked as you saw a Hydra agent point his gun at you. The bullet whizzed right above your head and, thankfully, missed Thor. Speaking of him, he glared at the man who shot at you and threw his hammer at him. The deafening crack told you he got Mjölnir to the face as well.

You hear running and turned to see several of Hydra running at both you and Thor. Most were going after Thor but you had two coming at you. Quickly, you pulled out your gun and shot one right in between the eyes easily. The other was too close to shoot so you had to go hand to hand. You were about to have him in the perfect position to snap his neck when Thor mouthed ‘duck’ to you. You did so immediately, and saw yet another Hydra fall to the ground dead. Mjölnir was just something you did not mess with.

The same thing went on for at least an hour. Anyone who came after you got to meet Mjölnir personally. When all of them were either dead, or subdued, Thor turned to you and dropped Mjölnir to the ground before pulling you into one of his proper bear hugs that lifted you off the ground. You hugged him back with everything you had and you heard him sigh in relief. “Thank you for protecting me.” You said while looking down at him.

He beamed at you and brought you down for a passionate kiss. “I would do anything for you my love. I'd find a way to give you the sun if you wished it.” He said while staring into your _(e/c)_ eyes. You smiled at his words and kissed him again.

“I love you Thor…so much.” You whispered. His smile became even wider if possible.

“As I love you.” Your moment was broken when Tony came over in his suit.

“That's beautiful and all, but we need to clean up this mess so…you're helping with clean up duty.” Tony said while lifting his mask.

Thor picked up his hammer and looked around. “Do you hear that lady _(f/n)_? I believe my father is calling for me.” Thor said while looking at you and winking quickly. You held back your smile and nodded.

“No. You're not gonna do it.” Tony said while shaking his head and crossing his arms.

You played along. “Yeah, I think he's calling for the both of us. We should go see what he wants quickly. It could be something important.”

Thor looked at Tony again while winding up his hammer. “My apologies Man of Iron but we must go now.”

“Don't you-“ Mjölnir lifted you into the air and off to Asgard before Tony could finish his sentence.

He looked down at the pattern that was left behind and groaned. “I can't believe they just did that. Now who the hell is gonna clean this all up?” He looked around untill he saw Clint and Bruce, who had calmed down from the Hulk.

“Oh Bruuuce! Cliiiint!”


	27. PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike unpopular belief, sex in public is not PDA. That is just...I don't even know. What I'm trying to say is, there is no sex in public.

**_Bruce_**  
You guys didn't really do too much PDA. Bruce thought it was too open and people didn't need to see it. You felt the same way. Especially after you kissed Bruce one day and Tony saw you. “Woo! Get some science bro!” And that was the end of PDA. The rest was handled in the bedroom. **Wink, wink.**

 ** _Bucky_**  
Neither of you cared what people thought. If he wanted to hold your hand, he held your hand. If he wanted to kiss you like there was no tomorrow in front of everyone, he would. If you wanted to sit on his lap, you did. Nothing mattered except what the both of you wanted.

 ** _Clint_**  
He loved kissing you and he didn't care who knew. It wasn't uncommon for the other avengers to come into the kitchen and find you two locking lips with an abandoned carton of orange juice on the table. They had tried and failed to get you two to stop but eventually gave up hope. You both just didn't give enough fucks to listen to them.

 ** _Natasha_**  
Natasha didn't do PDA. It made the public see you as her weakness and that couldn't happen in this business. On your planet though, PDA was very common. To appease you, you both had secret forms of PDA. Just the slight brush of a shoulder against yours, or even her hand on your shoulder was enough. It was good for the both of you.

 ** _Pietro_**  
PDA with Pietro was always fun. He'd speed by and peck your lips randomly throughout the day. You'd feel something touch your lips and then see a slight blue streak afterwards. It always made you smile. Your favorite was when he'd speed to you and give you a passionate kiss before speeding away again. Those always left you flustered and giggling like a school girl. Whoever saw it would only shake their head and smile slightly.

 ** _Steve_**  
He grew up in a time where PDA was completely fine. So naturally, he loved it. If you walked anywhere together, his hand was linked with yours or his arm was wrapped around your waist. He'd also place kisses wherever he felt like whenever. It was all fine with you.

 ** _Thor_**  
He didn't really understand PDA. On Asgard it was common for people to show their affection. He didn't completely understand that groping you and mauling your lips in public was too much for PDA. Whoever saw it would promptly exit the room. When Thor would finally let you go, you were always blushing and panting. “Was that a good display of public affection?” You didn't have the heart or the will to tell him no so you just nodded.

 ** _Tony_**  
He was the king of PDA. He'd kiss you like there was no tomorrow in front of cameras like it was nothing. Not to mention how low his arm would go when he wrapped it around you. He wanted the whole world to know that you chose him and he loved you. Let's not mention the sex eyes you give each other at all. That another story that ends…you know where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter. Let me know.
> 
> (Last chapter got a whopping 0 comments...thanks guys.)


	28. I Needed You (Clint Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for what's to come. I didn't mean for it to go this way.

_**Imagine**_ : You and Clint have your first major fight and make up hours later. _**Requested By**_ : ellieAoS

  
Six. Fucking. Months. Clint was gone for six whole months; who knows where. You might have known if he had, you don't know, maybe told you! But no! He didn't say a thing. He was there one day, then gone the next.

Now you see him laughing and talking with Tony in the common room. There were no words to describe how you were feeling at the moment. You were between wanting to cry in joy and killing him in anger. It was a 25-75 right now. Killing him was winning. Your hands balled up into fists and your breathing became heavy.

You'd been thinking of the worst for six whole months. He didn't call, didn't text, hell, he didn't even write. He was just gone and it crushed you. Now he didn't even bother to see you when he first got back. A short scream of anger and frustration left you as you turned on your heel and stormed towards the elevator. Your anger was fueling your movements right now.

You stopped on the floor with his room and went to the door. It unlocked for you since Clint had authorized your access. He was going to regret that decision now.

You walked in and looked around his room. The room you had sat and cried in for over two months, now looked like he'd been in here recently. You let out a yell of anger before grabbing the first thing in reach. It was a glass vase that was sitting on the table. You threw it at the wall and watched in satisfaction as it smashed.

JARVIS’ voice came through the room. “Ms. _(l/n)_ I must ask you what you are doing to Mr. Barton’s room?” You didn't answer as you found a painting on the wall to break. You smashed it over your knee and smiled happily. After that, everything was just red as you destroyed his room.

Downstairs, the AI spoke to both Clint and Tony who were still talking; oblivious to your raging upstairs. “Mr. Stark-“

“It's so rude to interrupt a conversation JARVIS.” Tony said while glaring at the ceiling.

“But Sir-“

“Nope. You talk when I'm finished.” He said while continuing his conversation. A loud yell could be heard throughout the tower which made them both pause.

“What was that JARVIS?” Tony asked.

“If you would have let me explain earlier,”

“No need for the sass JARVIS.” Tony scolded.

“My apologies. That noise was Ms. _(l/n)_ ,” Clint cursed to himself. He was just now remembering that he didn't tell you he was back.

“I was sensing strong anger and upset when I analyzed her.”

Tony frowned. “Is she PMSing?”

“She is not on her cycle Sir. This is a mental thing. When I checked in on her ten minutes ago, she was completely focused on destroying the room. She didn't respond to my calls.” That made Tony sigh and shake his head sadly. There was a loud smash that sounded like a window and Tony and Clint looked at each other before getting in the elevator.

“What room is she destroying?” Clint asked while tapping his foot impatiently. He wanted to know what got you so upset.

“It is your room Mr. Barton.” His eyes went wide and he hurriedly exited as the elevator door opened. Down the hall, Bruce was standing near Clint’s room and seemed to be trying to talk to someone. It was, of course, you.

“ _(f/n)_ please calm down. There is no reason to do this to Clint's things.” Bruce said calmly. He ducked as a glass was thrown at him. He finally noticed Clint and Tony and walked over to them.

“It's like she's possessed or something. She's not responding to anything I say.” Bruce said as he sighed and rubbed his eyes. Tony clapped Clint's shoulder.

“Well…she obviously needs you. Be easy on her. Come on Bruce. We should leave them alone.” They both got on the elevator and left Clint to face you alone.

He took a deep breath before walking towards you. “Honey, I'm home!” He called jokingly. As soon as you heard him, you stormed out of the room and walked right up to him.

“You've got some fucking nerve joking with me right now Barton!” You yelled.

“Jeez! Calm down _(f/n)_. It was a joke.” That only made you angrier.

“Joke? Joke! Oh! I am not in any mood for jokes! Do you know what I'm in the mood for? Some fucking answers!” You yelled.

“Six god damned months Barton.” You emphasized each word by poking his chest.

“Care to explain to me why I didn't even know you were leaving?!” You yelled while crossing your arms and tapping your foot. He frowned as he tried to hug you.

“I forgot, baby I'm-“ You backed away from his arms and shook your head.

“You forgot?! Of all of the fucking excuses in the world, you- That still doesn't fucking explain how you didn't even call, text, or even write me that you were okay?!”

“Yeah I fucking forgot! And it was a hard mission. It required all of my focus. I didn't have time to contact you or anyone for that matter.” He was starting to get angry now. It felt like you were attacking him.

“You're telling me…that in Six. Whole. Months…there was no free time?” You asked while glaring at him disbelievingly.

“Well…there were short moments but-“ You threw your hands up and turned your back to him for a moment before turning back to him,

“Oh! So there was time, but there wasn't time to tell your own girlfriend, who loves you, that you were safe and weren't dead?! Am I not that important to you?!” You weren't going to cry. You were chanting it to yourself.

Clint's control snapped. “Now you want to make this all about you! I told you I forgot that I was leaving, which is true! I told you that I barely had enough time to contact anyone because of my mission! But now here you are, trying to turn this on you! I told you I was sorry, damn!” As soon as he finished, you were livid.

“NO YOU DIDN’T! YOU DID NOT APOLOGIZE ONCE SINCE YOU GOT BACK! YOU EVEN WENT TO TONY BEFORE TELLING ME YOU WERE OKAY!” You screeched. By this time you were panting like an animal and your face was as red as a tomato.

He threw his hands up. “There goes that word again. ME! You don't even care about what I went through on that mission! All you're doing is yelling about you. I this and I that. Learn how to get some compassion!” He yelled back.

“YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW THAT FEELS? NO ONE COULD EVEN HELP HOW I FELT BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T TELL ANYONE! YOU JUST LEFT WITHOUT A TRACE OR A WORD! YOU DON’T DO THAT TO SOMEONE! YOU DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH I NEEDED YOU WHEN YOU WERE GONE!” You will not cry you told yourself.

He shook his head. “STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF! I HAD TO GO TO A SHITTY PLACE, DO SHITTY JOBS, AND GET SHITTY FOOD FOR SIX MONTHS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO?! I WAS SENT THERE TO KILL! BUT YOU WOULDN’T KNOW HOW THAT FEELS! YOU SHOULD JUST GO CRY TO YOUR MOTHER IF YOU WANT TO COMPLAIN ABOUT YOURSELF!” He was yelling so loud that the vein on his neck was standing out prominently.

All of your anger left you in one big swoosh as he mentioned your mother. She had died three months ago, while he was away, form her long battle of cancer. You walked up to him and slapped him square across the face. He looked a bit shocked as he saw how upset you looked from that one comment. It wasn't enough to take away his anger though.

You pointed at him as if you were going to start yelling again but no words would come out. You won't cry. You won't cry. You won't- you're crying. He saw the tears and he cooled down a bit. Before he could try and say something you were yelling again. “I hate you! I HATE YOU! **_I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!_** ” Your voice cracked many times as you yelled at him with fat tears rolling down your face. The elevator opened and all of the Avengers walked in.

Thor grabbed you when you were about to punch Clint and held your arms as you screamed. “I HATE YOU CLINT BARTON! GO TO HELL!” Thor walked you to the elevator and out of Clint's sight. He glared after you and walked into a guest room to go stay in and slammed the door. The rest of the Avengers looked at each other.

“Should we tell him?” Bruce asked while looking after Clint.

Natasha shook her head. “ _(f/n)_ needs us more than he does right now. We'll deal with him after she is calm.” Everyone agreed and got on the elevator to go comfort you.

You weren’t yelling anymore, that was good. Now instead, you were sobbing your heart out into Thor's chest. He looked up as everyone entered. It was clear to see that he was sad for you. Everyone took seats around you and put a hand anywhere they could and whispered soothing words to you. You sobbed for two hours. When you ran out of tears, you just cried tearlessly. Everyone but Nat stayed with you. She left to go talk to Clint.

When she was on his floor, she walked right into the room he was in and saw him pacing. He knew it was her and he decided to rant to her. “Who does she think she is? She has no idea what I had to do and she just gets so selfish and makes everything about her. I can't stand-“ Natasha cut him off. She couldn't stand his whining anymore.

“Did you hear her, when she said she needed you?” She asked while staring at him. He scoffed.

“How couldn't I when she was yelling so dam-“ She cut him off again.

“Did you see her reaction when you said she can go cry to her mother?” That made him lose some steam quickly. He hated seeing you cry.

“Yeah, but-“ She shook her head and glared at him harshly.

“She needed you because three months after you left, her mother died from cancer. Pair that with her thinking you're dead and you have a recipe for disaster.” Clint's mouth fell open as she said that. He stared at her for five minutes without a word.

She jerked her head towards the elevator. “She's been down there crying ever since Thor took her away. She's been crying so long that she can't even produce tears. It's like she doesn't hear a word we're saying. Bruce says we should give her an IV to get her hydrated. You really did fuck up this time Clint.” He put his head in his hands and groaned.

“I didn't know her mother died. I'm such an asshole. She deserves to hate me for what I said. She fucking needed me and I wasn't there for her. Fuck!” He was close to tears with how much guilt he was feeling. And he had the nerve to call her selfish.

“Knowing her, she'll probably forgive you.” Clint shook his head and Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Don't start feeling sorry for yourself. We're going to get her to her room and put an IV in her. After that, you're going to go up there and grovel your ass off. Understand?” Clint nodded weakly.

Natasha nodded and started to leave the room. “Avoid Thor, and Bruce…and Tony...and Steve…you know what, avoid everyone except _(f/n)_. She needs you and you're gonna be there for her.” With that, she left him.

Downstairs, you were still silently sobbing in Thor's chest. He was extremely upset with Clint…all of them were. They love you like a sister, so seeing you like this was painful. Knowing Clint was to blame only added fuel to the fire. Bruce had to take a minute to himself to take deep breaths and calm himself. Hulk apparently didn't like you crying either.

When Natasha came back down, she had an IV with her and waited in the elevator. Thor picked you up and went to the elevator with Bruce following. You didn't even notice. They took you to your room and put you on your bed. You immediately latched onto a pillow before going silent. It was worrying to them.

“I'm going to put an IV in your arm so you can get the fluids you need, okay _(f/n)_?” You nodded numbly and weakly held out your arm. He put it in easily and secured it with medical tape. They stayed with you for a while before leaving your room to go back downstairs. Tony had ordered JARVIS to alert them if you started to act up again.

You didn't feel like doing anything. Your heart ached and you had cried all you could. Even though you said all those hurtful things to Clint…you still wanted him to hold you and tell you everything was okay. Speaking of the devil, you looked up and saw him standing there with puffy, red eyes. You were wondering if he had been crying and why. You looked away and bit your lip to hold back more tears.

“I would have cried to my mom about you. I did cry to her about you the second month you were gone. Now, now I don't have her to cry to. I didn't have you either.” That crushed his heart to a thousand pieces. He closed the door and walked over to you. He sat on the bed and pulled you up; into a tight hug that was almost painful.

“I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” You felt something wet in your hair and you knew he was crying.

“I didn't know what happened. How would I have known, I was too busy off and doing a fucking mission instead of being here for you. When you needed me most, I failed you. I'm sorry I wasn't here. Please forgive me _(f/n)_. I'm sorry for everything I said. You deserve to hate me. I should have listened. I'm sorry.” He just kept repeating he was sorry and crying into you hair while holding you.

You started crying again as you grabbed him as tight as you could. He would have bruises tomorrow.

He hugged you as you cried and whispered reassuring words to you. As he rubbed your back and you inhaled his scent, you started to feel better. “I d-don't hate you. I was just so a-angry and sad. I love you, so much and I n-need you.” You hiccuped. He started rocking you back and fourth while rubbing your back soothingly.

“You should hate me, but I'm glad you don't. You don't need to explain yourself. You had every right to be angry with me. And I love you too _(f/n)_. I love you so much. Please forgive me.” You took deep breaths of him and started to calm yourself.

“I forgive you…just, please don't do that to me again. I need you.” You whimpered. He nodded against you and hugged you to him.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.” You fell asleep to the sound of him thanking you. It was the most comfortable sleep you'd had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that was that. I don't know if you, ellieAoS, imagined it like that, but that's where my mind went. Hopefully you all still enjoyed it.


	29. Right By Your Side (Bruce Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should really work on making you powers last for longer periods of time.

_**Imagine**_ : You get hit by a car which causes you to go into a coma for a month. When you finally wake up, Bruce is by your side. _**Requested By**_ : DracoPotter80

  
You were walking through the streets and looking through the windows of random shops. Tony had recently given you a credit card for your birthday and told you to go crazy. Out of respect for him, you didn't go out buying a house and car. He probably wouldn't have minded either way, but you didn't feel comfortable spending that much of his money.

You saw a toy store and paused at the window. A smile came to your face when you saw all of the Avengers merchandise there was. Your eyes landed on a Hulk action figure and you frowned. They got the look all wrong. Everyone else looked alright, except him. What upset you was that they didn't have a Bruce Banner action figure. Apparently no one found him cool enough to make an action figure out of. Only his temperamental counterpart.

You looked further into the shop and smiled when you saw a shirt. It had both you and Bruce drawn on it with a single heart between the two of you. As you looked, it seemed to be the only one. You went into the store and grabbed it quickly before one of the many other people in the store could. While you were there, you grabbed several shirts with each avenger on it and paid for each one.

You left the store with a smile on your face. That smile immediately fell when you saw a little girl fall in the middle of the street. A car was speeding right towards her at an alarming speed. It was clear that she wouldn't get up in time. Without thinking, you used your power to slow down time a little, and dropped your bags as you ran towards the girl. You picked her up and threw her out of the way. It was too late for you to move out of the way though. Your power gave out and the car hit you head first. Everything was black before you even hit the ground.

**_Time Skip_ **

Bruce was having a pretty good day. He was making amazing progress on his experiment, he had a good nights rest, Tony wasn't talking as much. Everything was great. That peace was abruptly shattered when Thor came into the lab frantically.

“Brother Tony, Brother Bruce! You must come quickly to the room of emergency. It is urgent.” Both Bruce and Tony paused, but didn't move from their work. They were used to Thor overreacting.

“What's happening in there?” Tony asked distractedly while tapping on a hologram in the air. Thor did not like that they didn't heed their warning. He walked over to Bruce and Tony, who were working side by side, and grabbed both of their shirts before dragging them out of the lab.

“Hey! What's up with you goldie-“ Thor cut Tony off.

“When I told you quickly, I wanted you to move that instant. You were taking much too long. And ‘what is up’ is one of our fellow Avengers has gone into a sleep the medics call a ‘coma’.” That got their attention. Thor let them go when he realized they were following without restraint.

“Who is it? Is it Clint?” Bruce asked with a frown. It seemed like something Clint would get himself into.

Thor shook his head before glancing at Bruce wearily. He hesitated before speaking. “You must stay very calm Brother Bruce.” Bruce nodded while looking at him in confusion.

“Why wouldn't I be-“ He trailed off as he realized.

“No. It wasn't-“ He said in disbelief. Thor nodded.

“Lady _(f/n)_ is in the room of emergency.” Before Thor even got to finish, Bruce was sprinting down the hallway at full speed. Both Tony and Thor followed after him at a slower pace.

As soon as Bruce got down to the medical wing of the tower, all heads turned to him. There were immediate whispers and frightened looks. It was a known fact to Bruce that they tried to keep him far away from the medical wing just in case a code green happened. He didn't care about the stares at the moment. He quickly strode through the room and looked at all of the clipboards by the doors until he saw your name.

He froze and just stared at the board for a while. When he finally opened the door, his heart dropped. You were lying there with your head wrapped in heavy bandage and tubes coming from almost every direction.

At first, anger started to course through his veins like fire. He wanted to find whoever did this to you and end them. He almost let the change happen too. But he took another look at your face and that anger turned to sadness. You were now in a coma and he didn't want to go green and end up accidentally hurting you.

So instead, he settled on falling to his knees by your bed side and letting the tears fall as he gingerly held your hand. When doctors came to kick him out, he refused and glared at them with green eyes. They didn't try to make him leave again.

Week after week passed, and Bruce still refused to leave your side. Tony had tried to get him to leave a few times, but it ended with the same results. Bruce was adamant that he stayed by your side in case you woke up.

There was a problem with that though. The doctors told him what happened. They said that you hit your head pretty bad and the chances of you waking up were close to none. They said that even if you did wake, there would be severe damage to your brain and possible amnesia. Already you had flatlined twice. Bruce was fine with everything except you not waking up. As long as you were alive and awake, he would be happy.

Today was the one month mark of your coma. Bruce was by your side still and was the most rumpled anyone had ever seen him. There were large bags under his eyes from exhaustion and his stomach was growling in hunger, but he refused to leave you.

As he looked over your face, tears started to come to his eyes again. Just as they started to fall, he nuzzled his face into your shoulder. “Please (f/n). Please wake up. I need you to wake up. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I miss you so much. No matter what happens I will always love you, just please wake up.” He sobbed.

As if on cue, your heart monitor sped up; causing Bruce to sit up instantly. He looked at your monitor and then back to you and his eyes widened. He was about to leave to get the nurse, when your hand gripped his tightly. It was the first time you had responded since you'd been in a coma. He stared at your face as your eyes started to flutter.

“ _(f/n)_?” He asked in a whisper.

Your vision was slowly starting to come back to you and you opened your eyes. You immediately closed them from the brightness of the room. After a few more seconds of adjusting, you opened your eyes and stared straight ahead. The edges of your vision were black, but you didn't feel like sleeping.

As you sat there, the incident came back to your mind. You thought about the crash and a jolt of pain immediately went through your head. You looked around and noticed you were in a hospital. You immediately froze when you saw a man staring at you with tears in his eyes. You didn't know who he was and you recoiled in fear.

That made a sad frown come to his face. “ _(f/n)_ …its me…Bruce. You remember me, I'm your boyfriend. Bruce Banner.” He said. His voice cracked many times as he spoke.

You frowned as you looked at him. He was so familiar. After just staring at him for around five minutes, the memories slowly started to come back. “Bruce?” It came out cracked and dry from your lack of water. He nodded with a smile before handing you the glass of water that was sitting by your side. You wanted to grab it but your arm moved in the complete wrong direction. A whimper left your throat and you looked at him for help.

He immediately put the glass to your lips and you chugged down the whole glass. You smiled at him. “Thank you.” He nodded and stood.

“I have to go get the nurse and tell her that you're awake.” He started to go, but you grabbed his hand again.

“How-how long have I been here?” You asked. You feared the answer, but you wanted to know.

He seemed hesitant to answer, but he wanted to answer you more. “You’ve been in a coma for a month.” He said slowly. Your eyes went wide as you looked at him.

“A-a m-m-month?” He nodded and you sat back in shock. You must have missed so much. You heard a loud and fast beeping and you looked up to see that it was your heart monitor. Bruce put a hand on your shoulder to calm you down. It worked a little, but you were still panting.

A nurse rushed into the room and looked at you with wide, shocked eyes. She walked over and grabbed some type of device next to you. She pushed a button on it before walking over to the phone on the wall. “Please get Doctor Cwicklinski to patient 6 now. She's woken up.” As soon as she hung up, A man was rushing into the room with ruffled hair and wrinkled clothes with oil stains. He must have been tinkering.

He sighed in relief when he saw you. “Oh thank god you're awake! You can keep Bruce alive now.” You stared at him blankly for a while before looking at Bruce for an answer.

“That's Tony Stark. He's your friend.” He said with a small smile. You looked back at Tony and saw that Tony was looking at you in shock.

“Amnesia?” He asked. Bruce nodded and Tony sighed.

“It's IronAss. It's the nickname you gave me. You gotta remember that.” Memories came to the forefront of your mind and you smiled at him.

“So you finally agree that that's your nickname. About time.” You teased with a smile. He glared at you.

“You're lucky you're injured.” He grumbled before leaving your room. You had to meet all of the Avengers again after that. Other than pain in your head and the weakness that came from a coma, you felt fine. It had doctors stumped but you eventually made a full recovery. Bruce couldn't have been happier. He was a bit clingy afterwards but was happy you were alive and safe.

A week after the incident, you were recovering and able to go home. As you sat in the living room with the rest of the avengers, who were also clingy, you came to a realization. “Damnit! I never did get my Avengers shirts.” You pouted. They chuckled at you.

“You know you can get all avengers merch free right? Fury has a shit ton of stuff. He does own the Avengers technically.” You looked at Tony with a black face before reaching for your crutches. There was no way you weren't going to get that shirt of you and Bruce. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were multiple requests for this one but I think this is the only coma one I'm going to do. Those who requested it chose all different characters so I just went with the person who requested it first.
> 
> By the way, how did you like it? Tell me. 
> 
> I don't think I've ever actually said this so I'll say it now. None of these imagines go along with the line of preferences. They are completely different. If I did do an imagine that corresponded with the preferences I would tell you in the summary. Just wanted to make that clear.


	30. They try to Seduce you and Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a continuation sometime. It's whenever I get up to writing it really.

_**Bruce**_  
You both were sitting in your room side by side. He was reading the newspaper while you read one of your favorite science books. It had all of your attention so you didn't even notice Bruce stop reading to look at you. He watched you for a while to see if you would notice him but you didn't. He then moved so that your sides were molded closely together. You only smiled but didn't do anything else. When he lifted you into his lap, you still didn't react other than a smile. Even when he ground against you,you didn't react. “This book is amazing. You should read it sometime.” He glared at the book for the rest of the night.

 _ **Bucky**_  
You'd come home from an interview that you once again failed. It seemed like no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't get a job. With a loud groan, you opened the door to your house and locked the door before flopping down on the couch. Bucky walked into the room and smiled slightly. “What's wrong Boo?” As soon as he asked, you sat up and started ranting. Somehow through your rant, you'd ended up on his lap and he was rubbing your thighs sensually. “I have a way to get you relaxed.” He said huskily. “A bath and bed? That would be great right about now.” You said before getting out of his hold and walking to the bathroom. Bucky sighed and tried to think disgusting things to calm down.

 _ **Clint**_  
He was teaching you how to shoot an arrow again in the training room. You got into position and fired an arrow. It still landed on the ring outside of the center and you sighed. “Clint-“ “Don't say it. Let me help you.” He virtually purred the last part before molding his body to yours. He drew your arm back and leaned in close to your ear. “Stand straight, relax, and release.” The arrow hit the target and you could feel his lips ghost against your ear. “Really? I still fucking missed!” You whined before stomping to the target. Clint sighed and shook his head to get the thoughts of you out of his head before going to help you again.

 _ **Natasha**_  
You both were lying in your room and watching tv. Well, Natasha was watching tv while you sat and mourned the loss of your people silently. She didn't need to be suffering along with you. Suddenly, you could feel her body close to yours and you tried not to look at her. You knew that if you looked into those green orbs you would break down crying. You couldn't hide anything from her. Her hand went to your thigh before tracing patterns there. She'd done this before to get your attention on her and only her. It was her seduction method that worked every time. Your eyes trailed away from the tv and hesitantly met hers. As soon as she saw your eyes, she stopped her patterns and opened her arms. Immediately you hugged her and let yourself sob. She held you for the rest of the night while whispering sweet, calming words to you.

 _ **Pietro**_  
Your sleep was interrupted by something soft on your neck. You swatted at whatever it was and pulled up the covers so it wouldn't happen again. As soon as you were comfortable again the soft thing only went to your cheek. With a groan, you cracked open your eyes to see what was bothering you. You sighed when you saw it was Pietro kissing your cheek. He smiled when he saw you wake and moved to kiss your lips. For a second, you let him. He'd been gone on a mission for a while and was finally back. When you felt the kiss getting heated, you pulled away and got comfortable again. “Aren't you going to give me a welcome home greeting?” He said seductively. “Can't, too tired.” You said before promptly going to sleep again.

 ** _Steve_**  
It was a tough day again. The memories of your life before SHIELD found you were resurfacing and causing you to become depressed. Keeping the cap on your powers was getting harder and harder. Your emotions were making it even harder. With a slight growl, you walked out of the training room and to the gym. Punching would get your mind off of it. On your way there, Steve intercepted you. His hair was ruffled and his chest was moving with his fast breathing. It caused you to pause and look at him curiously. Without warning, he grabbed you and kissed you until you were out of breath. Your eyes went wide in surprise before pushing him away slightly. “I need time alone today.” With that, you turned and went to the gym. It was a good distraction from your pain though.

 ** _Thor_**  
Today was awful. Your period had come earlier than expected and you didn't have any more Aleve to help with the crams. Thor wasn't here either to be with you through it. He said he had some business to handle in Asgard…two weeks ago. So you were forced to suffer alone. Suddenly, the door slammed open and loud footsteps were heard. You knew it was Thor. The door closed and you heard him walking through the house. “Lady _(f/n)_ I have returned! I require your assistance.” He walked into the room and smiled brightly at you. You sat up and winced slightly. He didn't notice as he hugged you tightly to him. He pressed his lips to yours and you responded. When he pulled away, you could see his blue eyes darken. “There is an ache that I need you to help with.” He whispered huskily. You winced as another cramp passed through you and you smiled sadly. “I can't. It's that time of the month.” Immediately, his eyes softened and he went back to the living room. “I have the pills of relief.” You smiled and thanked the heavens that you had him.

 ** _Tony_**  
He'd been drinking again. Of course he got wasted. You were standing at the bar and blocking him from going to get more to drink. “You've had enough Tony.” You said with a sigh. He rolled his eyes and stumbled. “I'll tell you when I've had enough. I'm perfectly…fine.” A hiccup interrupted him and you rolled your eyes. “I'm doing this for your own good.” As soon as you said it, he looked up at you and gave you a seductive smile. With a surprisingly steady walk, he came to you and put his arms on the bar around you so that you were trapped. “You know there's something else you can do for my own good.” He said seductively. You rolled your eyes and grabbed his hand and started to lead him to his room. “Oh yeah, sex time.” He said while putting his fist in the air. You sighed at his antics and continued to walk him, to his room. Once he was in, you closed the door and told JARVIS to lock him in. “This is for your own good. You're staying here until you sleep it off!” You called with a slight smirk. He banged on the door. “Aww! But sex time!” He whined. You laughed and went to find Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have asked if you wanted another part. It would be them trying to seduce you and succeeding. Let me know.


	31. Who Likes You Other Than Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh...kind of a filler

_**Bruce**_  
_Tony Stark_. Just like Bruce, he loved how intelligent you were. He also saw how beautiful you were and thought your shyness was cute.

 _ **Bucky**_  
_Sam Wilson_. You were a strong, independent woman and he admired that. You'd also been in wars as well and would be able to understand him. He really did love how protective you were of the people you loved as well.

 _ **Clint**_  
_Pietro Maximoff_. Ever since you met Pietro, you both hit it off. It was only natural for him to develop feelings for you. You were everything he wanted in a woman and more.

 _ **Natasha**_  
_Wanda Maximoff_. She thought you were fascinating. Her powers didn't work on you and that just intrigued her. She didn't understand how someone as kind as you ended up with Natasha either. To her, you deserved someone much better…like her.

 _ **Pietro**_  
_Thor Odinson_. You were so strong and independent. He loved that about you. It was often that he was found by your side and just listening to you or watching you. If he was being completely honest, he was sure he loved you.

 _ **Steve**_  
_Bucky Barnes_. No one had been nice to him in so long that he was surprised when you greeted him with such kindness. You became like a rock for him. Whenever he needed comfort, you were there to help him. He really couldn't thank you enough for all that you did.

 _ **Thor**_  
_Steve Rogers_. The thing that had Steve falling for you was just how cute and adorable you were. He thought blushing was awkward and weird before he met you. He couldn't help but be taken with your smile and your _(e/c)_ eyes. It was common for him to catch himself staring at you longingly.

 _ **Tony**_  
_Bruce Banner_. You were a literal angel in every sense of the word to Bruce. You were kind, beautiful, intelligent and, not to mention, the wings. No matter what funk he was in, just the thought of you was enough to chear him up. After getting to know you closely, he was starting to rue his shyness. He should have gotten to you before Tony could get his hooks in you and that was his biggest regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you could guess quite a few of them. 
> 
> The continuation of last chapter will be next.


	32. They try to Seduce you...and SUCCEED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part two of the other chapter where they fail to seduce you. I'm not all that happy with them but...meh, I did my best. Tony's is more fluff than seduction but beggars can't be choosers.

_**Bruce**_  
You were watching Bruce from your own lab station as he worked. His hair was ruffled and you watched with rapt attention as he combed his fingers through it. Even after he did that, one stubborn curl refused to cooperate. He continued to work and your eyes never left him. When he suddenly looked to you, you blushed and hurriedly looked away to continue your notes that were long since forgotten. The sound of his feet moving towards you made you squirm in your seat a bit. When you felt a hand on your shoulder, you looked up and met his brown eyes. He smiled slightly before looking over your shoulder to your notes. You shook your head slightly to clear your thoughts before explaining what you were doing. As you were talking, you could feel his hand start to trail lover and lower. “So with this data, I'm sure that in about a year or so we'll be able to make a prototype of a therma-core that c-can-“ You trailed off as you felt Bruce's hand trace patterns on your hips. “Bruce?” You asked in a wavering voice. It was taking everything in you to not jump him that instant. “Hmm? You can continue, don't mind me.” The smile in his voice was easy to tell. You turned to him and could see how dark his eyes had gotten. “I don't think I want to.” You said while standing and wrapping your arms around his neck. His hands went back to their place on your hips and you shuddered slightly. He brought his face close to yours and he was all you could focus on. “Take a break.” His lips brushed against yours as he spoke and your mind got foggy. You nodded dumbly and a smile came to his face. He took your hand in his and led you to his bedroom. You both didn't resurface for hours.

 _ **Bucky**_  
You slammed the door behind you as you walked into your house. After another unsuccessful job interview, you were completely fed up with the world. The only thing you wanted was for Bucky to hold you and calm you down. You froze as soon as you saw your house. The lights were off and the only thing giving off light were candles that were strategically placed around the room. Immediately, you knew he was planning something. Hesitantly, you walked towards your bedroom and pushed open the slightly ajar door. Your eyes surveyed the room and you saw no Bucky. Suddenly, your ears picked up on the sound of running water and you looked towards the bathroom door. “Bad interview?” He called. With a sigh, you nodded. You then realized he wouldn't be able to see it and answered verbally. “Yeah. Those assholes decided to kick me out of the building for doing absolutely nothing. They said I was too brash to be a wait-“ Your sentence stopped abruptly as Bucky stopped the water and walked out of the bathroom…shirtless. Your eyes roamed over all of the exposed muscle and your mind came to a blank. Only when you looked back up to his face did you shake your head and snap out of your ogling. “Like what you see?” He asked smugly while flexing minutely. It was all to tease you but you couldn't help but be affected. The smallest hint of a blush reached your cheeks and you turned away slightly. “Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to find out.” You replied while trying to calm down. Bucky, knowing the effect he had on you, walked over to you and removed your coat; his hands brushing over your arms sensually. The feeling made you feel something else entirely. His lips were at your neck now as he rubbed his hands on your stomach. “Join me for a bath and…relax.” He virtually purred it. You grabbed his hand and turned towards him as you walked the both of you backwards. “Just ‘relaxing’?” You asked. He smirked and grabbed the hem of your shirt. “There'll be more than just relaxing Boo.” You smiled at him and clothes were shed.

 ** _Clint_**  
“Come on _(f/n)_. Let's try again.” Clint said while grabbing your hand and pulling gently. You refused to budge even an inch. You were discouraged from your last try with the bow and didn't feel like failing yet again. Even though you didn't want to, Clint's puppy eyes were starting to make you sway on your decision. In your moment of hesitation, he got you to your feet and started tugging a little more. “You know you want to. Just try one more time chickadee…for me.” A sigh fell from your lips as he said that. When the smirk came to his face, you knew he knew he had won. A low groan left you as you let yourself be dragged to his shooting range. An hour later, you were having the same results as last time. Clint was watching you and guiding you from across the room. With a huff, you lowered the bow and looked at Clint. “I-I need help.” You grumbled. He only smiled before walking over to you and guiding you into position. It was then that you noticed how close he was. His body was flush against yours and it was igniting things inside of you. You didn't want to shoot arrows anymore. “See! Good job chickadee!” You were snapped out of your thoughts by his praises and you looked to see that you had hit the center. You were confused at how you did that but quickly went back to your former thoughts when his hands moved low on your hips. “Try again.” He ordered. You did as he said but your mind could only focus on your hands. “Clint?” “Hmm?” “You're making me lose focus.” He chuckled and pulled your hips so they were against his. Your mind was no longer on the bow at all. “No, I'm just redirecting your focus to something better.” With that, he turned you around and crashed his lips to yours. The archery practice could wait.

 ** _Natasha_**  
You were in the gym and doing yoga again. This time you decided to do it with clothes on. Now that you knew how much of a pervert Tony was, you decided it was best not to do anything naked around the tower. Your eyes trailed up to where you knew the camera was just in case. The worst part was that you never knew when he was watching. As you pondered if Tony was watching you, you failed to notice Natasha walk into the gym. Fingers on your arm made you act instinctively. You had her pinned in seconds with a glare. When you realized who it was, you blushed and apologized profusely. You only stopped when she started laughing. A smile came to your face as you heard her laugh. You so rarely heard it and you loved the sound of it. “Don't worry about it Chick. I scared you, it's fine.” She said it with a teasing smile on her face. You scoffed and helped her stand. “Scared? Pfft. I was not scared. You just startled me.” You explained. She rolled her eyes and rolled out a yoga mat next to yours and began to stretch. Your eyes widened as you watched her. Just seeing her body, you were teleported back into your memories of the many times you had seen it without clothes. A shiver went through your body as she easily fell into a spit and arched her back. Her eyes opened and met your own and you could see the mischievous smile on her face. “Are you seduced yet?” She asked. Your mouth went dry but you were somehow able to answer. “Thoroughly.” That made her smile and stand before sashaying over to you. As soon as you saw her hands reaching for the hem of her shirt, you snapped. Suddenly, she was in your arms as you carried her towards your room. You could imagine the triumphant smirk on her face.

 ** _Pietro_**  
You were in the kitchen and currently making a sub sandwich to eat for dinner. As you were adding your favorite ingredients, you suddenly felt a breeze past you. A small smile came to your face as you knew who it was. Instead of acknowledging him, you continued on with making your sub. The breeze went by again, but this time, you could feel his fingers move quickly down your arm. It made you shiver slightly but you didn't look up from your food. Quenching your hunger was top priority at the moment. The ghosting touches continued all until you were finished making your sub. By now you were starting to question your priorities. The next time Pietro passed by you, he started whispering quick words in your ear that made you blush and squirm. One particular sentence made you nearly choke on a bit of your food. That did it. No more eating for now. Pietro took number one. “Pietro-“ You barely finished calling him before you were swept out of your seat and suddenly on your bed. There was a smug smirk on his face that you were determined to wipe off.

 ** _Steve_**  
You were in the gym yet again; punching away your problems. Steve had been on a mission for a week and you missed him. His eyes, his hair, his laugh, his smile, his sweet kisses, his touch. You missed it all but didn't know how to tell him. That was the reason you were here now. It turns out trying to punch out your frustrations wasn't working. With a sigh and one last punch, the bag went flying. “Damn.” You muttered before grabbing it and walking over to the bin for the other broken bags. The sound of footsteps alerted you to someone coming in. When you turned around a bright smile came to your face before it fell…along with your jaw. Steve was shirtless and his hair was in that ruffled, sexy mess. “Some of your hair is on fire.” He said while walking over to you. You blushed and looked away from him before willing yourself to put the fire out. Thankfully your hair was fire proof due to your ability. Once he got to you, he pulled you into a bone crushing hug. You didn't mind because you were hugging him just the same. Your body immediately melted as he kissed your temple. “I missed you.” You sighed into his neck. He stiffened in surprise for a second before smiling widely and kissing your forehead. “I missed you too.” You both stood there hugging for a while longer before you remembered he was shirtless. You pulled away and tried not to stare…too much. Steve noticed your struggle and smiled mischievously. He pulled you back to him by your waist and you stumbled into his chest. Your hands were splayed out over his abs and you couldn't stop the small blush. Before you could dwell on it, he molded his lips to yours. You wasted no time and immediately responded. You jumped up and his hands went to your thighs to hold you up. That made your kiss get all the more heated. He started moving towards his room and you had no complaints. You were his for the taking.

 ** _Thor_**  
You were sitting in your living room and waiting for Thor to come back from the party he went to with the avengers. He offered you to go but you weren't sure you would be able to keep your fangirling to a minimum. Instead of possibly making a fool of yourself, you decide to stay home, by yourself, and watch crappy, yet addicting, lifetime movies. This one was particularly addicting and sucked in all of your attention. It was almost addicting enough so that you couldn't hear the door open…almost. You tore your eyes away from the screen and smiled briefly at Thor as he walked through the door. “Hey.” You said simply before going back to the movie. You cringed as the daughter’s friend was shot without remorse. Heavy footsteps sounded before Thor was blocking the screen from view. You looked up at his face to tell him to move but the words got caught in your throat. His eyes were now a dark, stormy, blue that just sent tingles all down your spine. You looked over him and noticed that he was swaying slightly. You sighed as you realized he was drunk. “Thor. What am I going to do with you?” You asked while standing and wrapping your arms as far as you could around him. A light squeal left your throat as he picked you up by your butt and held you tightly to him. “I have a few ideas. Would you care to assist me my love?” He spoke quite clearly for a drunk, but the smell of alcohol gave him away. His hands groping your ass made it hard to think. “Ah…y-you should have some rest. You-you're dr-mmm.” He cut you off by smashing his lips to your own. When he pulled away, you were panting and staring at him with wide eyes. He smiled drunkenly and started whispering dirty things in your ear. It made you blush and start panting with want. “Please.” You didn't have to tell him twice. He was quick to take you to your room and act on everything he told you.

 ** _Tony_**  
He had been watching you dance around as you made something in the kitchen for the longest now. He had initially gone down to his workshop to work on something special for you but he got distracted as he saw you. That seemed to happen a lot when ever you were around. With the shake of his head, he attempted to get back to work. Key word: attempted. Eventually, his eyes went back to you. You were currently dancing around the kitchen as you waited for the cookies to finish baking. You hummed along until you felt a presence in the kitchen with you. A small smile came to your face as you saw it was Tony. “You must have got bored spying on me and decided to come get a taste of the real thing?” You asked with a small smirk as you took out your headphones and paused the music. He smiled and walked into the kitchen before sniffing. “Chocolate, peanut butter cookies?” You nodded and he beamed. “I knew you really loved me.” He wrapped his arms around you from behind and you put your hands over his. You giggled when he kissed your exposed shoulder. “Of course. I don't see how you all eat the things. Why not plain chocolate?” He frowned and poked your side softly. “Don't hate on the cookies woman.” You laughed and pulled out of his arms. You both talked until the cookies were done and you pulled them out. He immediately took one from the tray and popped it into his mouth. A small moan fell from his lips. The sound made you blush slightly and stare at him. “Damn! If I didn't love you I'd still love you for your cooking alone.” Your head tilted but you chuckled. “That…that really doesn't make sense Tony.” You said while sitting on his lap and watching him finish his cookie. His eyes suddenly looked at you mischievously before he snapped three times. You looked at him in confusion before Marvin Gaye’s ‘Let's get it on’ started playing. You laughed loudly and stood from his lap. He stood as well and wrapped his arms around you again before whispering the lyrics in your ear. Your giggles slowly turned into nothing as you could feel yourself getting aroused. Damn him and his seduction techniques. As if he could sense your submission, he took your hands and started leading you out of the kitchen. Just as you got to his room, you sung along. “Let's get it on.” Both of you were smiling widely as you disappeared into your room.

 ** _(EXTRA)_** The joke was on you both though because a wild Bruce appeared and swiftly took the plate of cookies before escaping back to the lab. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it. Even though it's a little all over the place I hope I made some of you happy.


	33. Who Is Zack (Steve Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...not sure about this one, I'll be honest. Go ahead and read if you want though.

_**Imagine**_ : Steve meets an ex of yours. _**Requested By**_ : AngloAnon

Both of you were walking hand in hand through New York. Everything was peaceful and you were elated. The day was so nice and you couldn't help but feel happy. Your happiness was rubbing off on Steve and he had a big smile on his face.

You leaned into him as you walked and he moved so that he could wrap an arm around you waist. Your smile widened and you closed your eyes with a content sigh. “I love you.” You whispered without opening your eyes.

He chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of your head. “I love you too _(f/n)_.” You continued your comfortable walk before eventually stopping at a bench.

“Today is such a beautiful day. Wouldn't you agree Steve?” He nodded and closed his eyes. You looked around the small park you both were sat in and just people watched. It was a habit of yours. Living with Steve taught you to always be on the lookout for danger. No matter where you were, danger could be lurking at any corner.

As you were looking at the people, one caught your eye. Your eyes went wide as you looked at him. It was your ex boyfriend Zack. He'd gotten so much…buffer since you last saw him. His eyes met yours and a large smile came to his face. “ _(f/n)_?” He called. I stood and jogged over to him.

“Zack!” You embraced him in a strong hug. You laughed as he picked you up and spun you around. When you pulled away from him, you looked him over once again.

“I haven't seen you since we graduated! How have you been?” You asked.

“I've been great. I'm engaged now and I have a baby girl on the way.” He said proudly. Your mouth fell open in shock.

“Really? A baby? What happened to no kids?” You asked with a teasing smile. He looked down and shook his head.

“Seven years was a long time ago. I'm a changed man now. Oh! Hey.” He looked over your shoulder just as an arm wrapped around your waist. Steve was stood at your side with a hard look on his face. You smiled and shook your head as you looked at him. Someone was jealous.

“Zack, this is my boyfriend Steve. Steve, this is my ex boyfriend Zack. We were best friends.” That made Steve's grip even tighter.

“You might know me as Captain America.” You rolled your eyes as he spoke in his captain voice. He was cute but he didn't have anything to be threatened by.

Zack’s eyes went wide as he looked from me to Steve. He then smiled brightly at me with a mischievous glint in his eye. “I never thought it would actually happen. That fan girl crush you had finally came-“ you cut him off by shaking your head furiously. A blush spread across your face and Zack laughed.

“What?” Steve asked while looking between the two of you.

“Don't you dare-“ Zack cut me off.

“Back in college, _(f/n)_ had read about you and had a major fangirl crush on you. I'm sure she had a poster of you that she hid under her bed.” He said with a teasing smile.

You felt both of their eyes on you and you blushed even harder. “Enough reminiscing for now. You wanna go get some coffee or something now?” You asked while looking at the coffee shop down the street.

He nodded and started walking. Steve started to let you go but you grabbed his arm. “What are you doing?”

“Leaving you to catch up.” It was easy to see that he didn't want to do that at all. All he wanted was to grab you and carry you far away from him.

You saw right through him. “You don't have to be jealous Steve. We dated like six years ago. We didn't even sleep together. Besides, he's engaged now.” Steve blinked a few times while looking at you.

“I only want you Steve. I love you.” He smiled then and pecked your lips before leading you to the entrance of the coffee shop where Zack was waiting.

Turns out, Zack and Steve hit it off. They were chatting easily and you just watched with a small smile. It was good to catch up with him and introduce him to Steve. You could see your friendship with him growing in the time you'd all been there. When you left, Steve couldn't help but admit that he was a good guy. “Why'd you break up with him?” He asked suddenly.

You raised an eyebrow. “You're saying you wanted me to still be with him?” He shook his head quickly.

“No. I'm lucky to have you. I just want to know what circumstances led to me getting you.” You laughed but answered.

“We were best friends before we got together. When we were together it just got awkward. We separated on good terms and just went back to being friends. He's a great guy but we were only meant to be friends. He was no Steve Rogers.” That made him smile and blush a bit.

After a while, he smirked. “So, you had a poster of me?” He asked while nudging your shoulder. You groaned and walked ahead. He laughed and followed after you with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...was it as bad as I thought or am I overreacting?


	34. Thor Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My imagination could not be contained.
> 
> (f/s) -Favorite Song

_**Drabble**_ : “Hold me closer.” _**Requested By**_ : animeaddict13

Finally, finally, Tony had asked Pepper to tie the knot. He'd proposed to her and she happily agreed. Today was the day of their public wedding. Just like Tony, their wedding had to be huge. Of course all of Pepper’s family was invited, but also almost all of SHIELD and all of her friends. Even some of those she had forgotten about.

Tony, since he was all alone, he invited all of you to go and represent his family. You, being you, geared up and wrapped him in the biggest hug you had ever given anyone. “Okay…I wasn't expecting this reaction.” He said while patting your back awkwardly. After much more squealing with Pepper and Tony, to his dismay, you eagerly anticipated the wedding.

Now that it was here, you couldn't hold back the waterworks. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Stark, you may now kiss your bride.” Tony wasted no time. Immediately his lips were planted firmly against Pepper’s and he was kissing her like he needed her breath to breathe.

After the cake was cut and dances were danced, it was time for the reception. _(f/s)_ came one and you couldn't help but dance in your seat. Thor’s eyes watched you and a smile came to his face. When a slow song came on afterwards, he stood and held his hand out to you. “Would you care to dance?” You nodded and stood.

As he swayed with you, you closed your eyes and leaned your head on his shoulder. “Hold me closer.” He did so with a content sigh. Unbeknownst to the both of you, all of the other Avengers were looking at the both of you with knowing smiles.

“I'm all for throwing the garter at Thor.” Tony said while looking at his, now, wife.

She nodded and smile. “ _(f/n)_ is definitely getting the bocce. They look so good together.” You two danced for the rest of the night. It was no surprise when Thor caught the garter. You…you missed the bocce and decided not to get mauled by the desperate women who dived after it. The disappointment on Tony and Pepper’s face disappeared when Thor walked over to you and winked. They awed at your blush. There was hope for you yet.

  
 ** _Word count_** : 378 **_(awww man, I went over 250. Bad imagination, bad._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I need more practice with shortening certain things.


	35. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bolded one is you while the italic is them. It was going to be cute texts but...meh. I don't think I pulled it off correctly so it's just texts. I really like the chapter though. Clint's it my favorite.  
> I've been playing too much Undertale.

_**Bruce** _   
**~Knock, knock.**   
_-Who's there?_   
**~Who is cute I want to know.**   
_-…Who is cute I want to know who?_   
**~Well if you really want to know, it's you.**   
_-Lol. You're too cute for words._   
**~Hehe. I wuv you.**   
_-I wuv you too (f/n)._

_**Bucky** _   
_-I dont tjink Im dping this righr._   
**~What did you say? It was hard to read. How about typing a little slower?  
~…..I didn't mean that slow.**   
_-Sorry I was taking my time. I said I don't think I'm doing this right._   
**~Don't worry Bucky Buck, you'll get it soon.**   
_-I don’t see how you type that fast. I'm a slow poke._   
**~Awww. Don't worry you'll get it soon.**   
_-As long as I have you to help me I'm sure I will._   
**~ <3**   
_-…what was that?_   
**~Errr…we have a long way to go.**

_**Clint** _   
_-Hey (f/n)._   
**~Yeah Hotshot?**   
_- Arrow you miss me so how about I just shoot on by your place a little later?_   
**~…….  
~Please, please, please tell me you aren't doing what I think you're doing?**   
_- Aim only trying to come see you._   
**~G.T.F.O**   
_-Oh come on babe. That wasn't what I was aiming for._   
**~Clint…stop it.**   
_-I get it, I get it. I was way off target.  
-(f/n)?   
-Are you just stringing me along?  
-I bow you're still there.  
-Quill you please talk to me chickadee?  
-Aim sorry :(_   
**~I'm on my way to the tower.**   
_-Sweet. Quill you be here soon?_   
**~You're not gonna make it past tonight Barton -_-**   
_-……._

**_ Natasha _ **   
_-Guess what?_   
**~What?**   
_-Chicken butt._   
**~…..I don't get it.**   
_-I knew you wouldn't so I have something else just for this._   
**~Go ahead.**   
_-Guess what?_   
**~What?**   
_-I love you <3_   
**~Oh Red! That was so sweet. I love you too.  
~Come cuddle?**   
_-I'll be there in ten seconds._   
**~10  
~9  
~8…**

**_Pietro_**  
 **~Sonic.  
~Sooooooonnnnnnicccc.  
~SOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCC!**  
- _My apologies, the phone was on silent. What is the matter?_  
 **~There's something important that I have to tell you!  
~……**  
 _-Why won't you answer me as I'm talking to you? I'm literally right next to you._  
 **~Cause you ruined it. The point of texting is to talk without being in the same place. You weren't supposed to speed over here.**  
 _-Fine. I'm no longer in the tower. What was it that you needed?_  
 **~I didn't need anything ;)**  
 _-Let me rephrase smarty-pants. What did you want to tell me?_  
 **~You caught on fast.  
~All I wanted to tell you was that I loved you.**  
 _-…..Really? That's it?_  
 **~Hey! That's very important! You're supposed to say it back ya know?**  
 _-Right. I just thought it was an emergency. I love you too tiger._  
 **~Yay!**

 ** _Steve_**  
 _-I don't think I understand this that well (f/n). It is very confusing for me to talk like that. I can hardly understand it._  
 **~Dnt wrry Steve, you’ll get it smtime.**  
 _-It was very difficult for me to even read that._  
 **~Gr8! Now I can hve secret convos w/o u knwing.**  
 _-I'll just go ask Tony for help interpreting what you said._  
 **~Steve…you've been gone for a while. Did u actually ask Tony?  
~I bet you did.**  
 _-Hey smexy. I had a gr8 time lst night. Mby we could hve some fun l8r 2night? I'll meet u at ur place ;)_  
 **~…U let Tony type that msg didn't u?**  
 _-Maaaaybe._  
 **~Give Steve back his phone Tony.**  
 _-Fine. Enjoy spangles. Maybe you can even teach him how to sext._  
-What is sexting (f/n)?  
 **~….srry! Gtg bye!**

**_ Thor _ **   
**~Honey, you've got to ease up on the caps lock.**   
_-I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU MEAN MY LADY._   
**~You're typing big letters and it make it seem like you're yelling at me.**   
_-I DO NOT WISH TO YELL AT YOU MY LOVE. PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME HOW TO USE THIS EARTHLY DEVICE._   
**~Of course Honey. I'll be at the tower in ten minutes.**   
_-SPLENDID! I SHALL BE HERE TO AWAIT YOUR ARRIVAL._   
**~Cool.**

**_Tony_**  
 _-Baaaaaabe!_  
 **~What is it Tony?**  
 _-I'm bored outta my mind here. I hate coming to these dumb meetings. Entertain me._  
 **~That is no way to ask a lady to do something for you.**  
 _-My love, my life, my heart, I apologize for my behavior. I'm asking you from the very bottom of my heart. Please, would you do the honor of keeping your boyfriend entertained?_  
 **~That's better.  
~So…what cha wearin’?**  
 _-Ooh! I like where your mind is going.  
-The better question would be ‘what are you not wearing’?_  
 **~Panties…a bra…just to name a couple ;)**  
 _-……..  
-Screw this meeting. You have my entire focus._  
 **~Of course I do love.**  
 _-Feisty…I love it._  
 **~And I love you.**  
 _-Yeah, I love you too_  
-Now back to the phone sex...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I'm sorry about being slow with some requests. I just have been a little busy lately and preferences are easier to write. (The one I'm currently working on isn't but...meh) I'll try to do better. Just p...give me some time and slow down on the request a little please. I'll try and get as many as I can done.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and I have a question. Am I the only one who puts in an OC instead of myself for the reader inserts? I don't know why but I just never see myself in those positions. I was just curious to see if you guys do the same or if I'm weird.


	36. Hulk Love You (Bruce Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally supposed to be a preference where you/they get hurt but then it got too long so I just made this. I saw that a request featured the Hulk so I kind of added it in there as well. Im not happy with how it ended but I'm actually kind of happy with it.
> 
> (This one does go with the preferences)

_**Imagine**_ : Everyone thinking the Hulk will hurt you but he is actually very gentle and sweet. _**Requested By**_ : AngelOfDeath and MissRainbow13 _**(cause…why not)**_

You were helping during a mission as some extra…muscle. You'd been working with her and were able to remember a great majority of the things that went on. Now was good because you could fight for good. Bruce was stuck behind the scenes because he didn't have as much control as you did. A low purr left her throat as you thought of Bruce. For some reason she really liked him.

In your moment of distraction, a laser was fired at you. Instead of not fasting you like most weapons did, this one actually hurt…like hell. You let out a feral scream and were shot again. You stumbled a few times as you tried to walk away. They shot you one more time and with a whimper, you went down. Bruce, who was seeing the footage, could not control his rage. He had just enough sanity to open the hatch to the quintet before hulking out completely.

A loud roar was heard throughout the battlefield. Tony looked towards the sound with wide eyes. “Code green everyone.” He called. Natasha had reached your side and saw that your eyes were barely opened and you were breathing deeply.

“Blue is down.” That caused shock to go through all of the avengers.

“How the hell did they get her down?” Clint asked in surprise.

“Who knows. All I know is that she's banged up pretty bad and not very responsive. I can't mover her.” Natasha said while gently stroking your hair. All you could do was whimper. Everything burned and ached.

There was a long and loud call that had your eyes opening a bit wider. It was Bruce…well the Hulk actually. He was calling for you. “Banner is getting closer. Hopefully he understands what-“ she was startled when you let out a loud keening sound right next to her ear.

“What the hell is going on?” Tony asked in concern.

“I have no…idea.” As she was talking, the ground shook behind her. She closed her eyes briefly and turned around to face the angry Hulk. He huffed and glared at her. She put her hands up slowly and backed away. He growled lowly and took a step forward.

A small whine made them both look at you. You pointed at Natasha weakly. “F-friend.” You said simply. That was enough to make the Hulk calmed down a little. He ignored Natasha and moved so that his head was near yours. He moved and nuzzled his face into your neck while purring softly. Natasha’s eyes widened. Who knew the hulk could do something other than roar and grunt. You returned the purr weakly before crying out in pain as he started to lift you.

As Natasha watched him, she saw how upset and pained he looked as you protested. When he was standing fully, he nuzzled your neck again and looked at Natasha. “On.” He said gruffly while gesturing to his back. She stood and used a nearby tree to make it to his shoulders.

After many large leaps, you all made it back to the quinjet. He looked at Natasha and grunted unintelligibly. “I don't understand you big guy.” She said with a slight frown.

He grunted more before speaking. “S-soft for _(f-f/n)_.” He said. She understood then and went to grab all the pillows and blankets she could before spreading them out on the floor. He sat you down gently and you winced. A low, almost inaudible, whimper left him as he stroked your face gently. You looked at him with pained eyes and put a hand to his cheek. He leaned on it and made a soft, soothing noise that calmed you a little.

“H-hulk…need B-Bruce.” You said softly. He frowned slightly.

“Hulk help. Not puny human.” He said stubbornly. Hulk wanted to help you. He cared for you just as much as the human did. You smiled with a little difficulty and shook your head.

“No Hulk…need Bruce. B-Bruce know what do. Let Bruce help.” You pleaded. He grumbled unhappily while looking away from you. You smiled and turned his face back to yours.

“Hulk?” He grunted and met your eyes.

“Love Hulk.” You said sweetly. His eyes seemed to light up as he smiled at you. That was the first time Natasha had ever seen the hulk smile.

You tapped your forehead to his chin in a show of affection and submission. It calmed him down and warmed his heart. “Love _(f/n)_.” He purred lovingly. It was then that the pain became too much and you blacked out.

**_ Many Hours Later _ **

When you woke, a fully dressed and asleep, Bruce Banner was at your side. You smiled and attempted to sit up. Your ribs protested and you winced in pain. It seemed your small movement was enough to jolt Bruce out of his sleep. He blinked blearily at you before his eyes widened dramatically. “You're awake! Oh I was so worried about you!” He said while living kisses all over your face. It made you giggle and immediately wheeze in pain.

“Don't make me laugh at your cuteness when I'm hurt.” You admonished playfully. He pulled away from you with a blush.

“You've been out for over twelve hours. Dr. Cho was able to heal some of the…major injuries but you still have some internal bruising and a broken rib. Do…do you remember what happened to make you like this?” He asked while holding your hand.

Your eyebrows scrunched together as you thought about it. “There was a…a laser of some sort. I-she didn't think it would have an affect. It ended up being very affective in subduing me. After that you…er, the Hulk came and helped me get to the quinjet. That's all I can remember. I'm sorry I can't remember more.” He nodded and kissed your hand.

“It's fine. I don't want you to strain yourself. Do you need anything? Water, food, more blankets, a different bed, another pillow?” He asked frantically. You laughed at his flustered state and winced again.

“Don't worry Bruce, I'll be fine. Do you think that I'll be able to continue working-“ He cut me off with a stern look.

“There is no way you will be working while you are in this condition _(f/n)_. Do you understand how dangerous that is?” He scolded. You sighed and shook your head.

“It was worth a shot.” That caused a small smile to come to his face. Your eyes looked him over and you frowned. He looked like he hadn't slept in years.

“Have you been sleeping lately; I'm not talking about yesterday only either.”

He looked away from you so you wouldn't see his face. “I guess you could say that I haven't been getting as much sleep as I could.” That made you frown deepen. Getting Bruce and Tony was like your second job. It was near impossible to get them to stop working.

“Bruce…you need to sleep honey. We wouldn't want you collapsing in the lab. Go get some sleep.” You ordered while pointing to the door. He looked like he was about to protest but you gave him your sternest look possible. He sighed and kissed your nose.

“I love you.” That made you beam at him.

“I love you too. Now go sleep.” You ordered. He chuckled and left the room with one last wave.

Now that you were alone, you noticed how quiet the room was. There was also the strange feeling of being watched. You assumed it was one of Tony's cameras and rolled your eyes before falling into a comfortable rest.

Hours later, you were woken up to the feeling of being moved. Your eyes opened blearily and you let out a scream; or at least you tried to. Something was covering your mouth and keeping you from making a sound. You did as best as you could though. Your muffled screams came through and one of the masked men taking you looked down and slapped you across the face…hard. Anger started to flood through you, only to wipe away completely as a needle was stabbed into your arm. As soon as you felt your heartbeat slow, you knew it was your own serum.

“Comes in handy doesn't it doc?” The man taunted. You glared at him with the heat of the sun and he laughed at you.

“You're not all that intimidating when you're calm sweetheart.” He put his hand to his ear as if he was talking on a comm.

“Target was acquired. Yes sir. Yes, I have also gained the serum. Yes sir. Currently. Yes sir. On our way sir.” He then looked straight ahead and instructed the other men to move you faster. You tried to break yourself free but your arms were bound too tightly.

Your mind went back to the security measure that was given to you. You flicked your tongue over your last molar three times and an almost inaudible beep was heard. You flicked it three more times and listened carefully. A door was opened and the group moved faster. You listened carefully though. “Something’s wrong with _(f/n)_. She activated her security measure.” That made the men look at you.

“You little bitch.” He hissed before punching you hard. You were immediately knocked out and submerged into darkness.

The sound of helicopter propellers moving woke you from the darkness. You looked around and saw that you were on the roof. You couldn't have been out for a long time, probably only a couple of minutes or so. You started struggling again but they didn't pay you any attention. Their main focus was only on getting you to the helicopter.

Just as you were being carried on, the doors to the roof opened and your eyes widened. Bruce as well as Natasha and Tony were standing there. Their eyes went wide as well when they saw what was going on. They all ran out onto the roof and ducked behind the random crates as the Hydra agents shot at them.

 ** _Bruce POV_**  
The rage that was coursing through my veins was the worst that I had ever felt. No one, no one, would ever take _(f/n)_ from me especially when she was wounded. A hand on my shoulder made me turn my head to the source.

Natasha recoiled a bit and looked away to fire more shots at the agents. “You need to calm down Bruce. We haven't tested how the other guy reacts to _(f/n)_ yet. It would be best-“ I cut her off with a slight growl.

“You know I'm tired of people telling me what to do and keep calm. _(f/n)_ is mine and I'll be damned if I let Hydra take her a-“ I stopped and grabbed Tony's wrist that was moving a needle towards me.

I glared at him and growled again. “You may want me to sit here and do nothing but I'm getting her back no matter what.” And with that, I turned back to the helicopter that was lifting off of the ground. Instead of keeping the anger at bay, I let it consume me. I will get her back unharmed.

 _ **Your POV**_  
You watched as they fired at your friends and Bruce but you couldn't do anything. You were in too much pain and your serum was coursing through your veins.

When you felt the helicopter lifting, fear started to run through your body. What would happen if they took you? Would you end up like one of their experiments? A mindless killing machine that sent terror to everyone? As you hurdled closer to terror, a loud roar made you look at the roof.

Where a calm, Doctor Banner once stood, an angry Hulk took his place. He turned to Tony, who was now in his suit, and growled darkly. You were wondering what Tony did to deserve his ire. “You see how it turns on them. He will be a good addition once we get the woman under control.” One of them spoke. You glared harshly and started cursing him in every language you had learned. If only you weren't muffled by the ropes.

Tony pointed towards the helicopter where Hydra was still shooting. The Hulk looked at the helicopter and put his hand in front of his face to block the bullets. His green eyes met yours and they darkened immediately to black. A roar even louder that the first left his throat as he started running to the helicopter. The absolute anger in his eyes actually frightened you. You were suddenly starting to think that maybe the Hulk would hurt you.

“Move, move, move!” One of the Hydra agents yelled. The door was closed as you were lifted further away from the building. You could feel the helicopter moving quickly; away from the building.

There were a few moments of tense silence before something slammed into the side of the helicopter. You were thrown against the door and you whimpered I pain. That only made your body hurt even more. Said door, that you were being pushed against, was torn open and you were sent tumbling out. You screamed as best you could around the ropes. The ground was moving towards you at a rapid pace. “ _(f/n)_!” Natasha yelled after you.

Mechanical whirring sounded near you and you opened your eyes to see Tony flying after you. There was a loud explosion and you looked behind him to see the Hulk diving towards you with helicopter fragments following him down. He sped past Tony and grabbed the edges of the bed you were strapped to. The ties were ripped with ease and you were tucked safely into his arms.

As he hit the ground, you were jarred roughly and you yelled out in pain. He looked down at you and you were surprised to see the concern in his eyes. He looked like he was about to say something but the whirring got closer. “Okay big guy. Give _(f/n)_ to me. Banner won't be happy if you hurt her.” As soon as he said that, Hulk roared and growled loudly at Tony. Said scientist put his hands up in defense.

“Calm down. We need to get her back to the med bay. She needs medical attention-“ Before he could finish, Hulk was jumping from building to building with you in his arms. Thankfully he was being much more careful with how he moved. Tony tried to keep up for the longest, but he lost you when Hulk led you into the forest. Honestly, you didn't know what he was doing with you. You closed your eyes and just let him do what he wanted. He didn't seem to want to hurt you.

Something brushing against your cheek made you smile and snuggle closer. There was a slight puff of breath and your eyes snapped open when you remembered what happened. Your eyes met green and your breath hitched. Hulk was very close to you and staring into your eyes. Both of you sat and stared at each other for a long while. When he didn't attempt to smash your lights out, you relaxed a bit.

You looked around and noticed you were sitting on a bed in a foreign place. With further investigation, you saw it looked like a cabin of sorts…with a Hulk sized hole in the side. “Where are we?” You asked mainly to yourself.

You were a little startled when he actually answered. “Home Hulk found in woods. Needed to get away from metal man.” He was speaking much softer than you had ever heard, which surprised you. He usually yelled everything.

You blinked a few times. “Why did you need to get away from Tony?”

He glared at the headboard behind you. “Metal man want to keep Hulk away from _(f/n)_. Hulk no like that…puny Banner no like either.” Now that made your eyes go wide. Hulk never talked about his calm counterpart.

“I'm sure he wasn't trying to keep you away from me. He probably just wanted to be sure you wouldn't hurt me…since we haven't met.” Hulk looked offended by that.

“Hulk no hurt _(f/n)_. Never. You scared of Hulk?” The question stunned you. Why would he ask such a thing? Apparently you took too long to answer.

You seized up as he moved closer to your side. He maintained eye contact with you as he slowly moved his face down to your neck. When he purred and nuzzled you softly, you couldn't help but relax. It was so weird to have a soothing sound come from such a huge thing like him. “Don't be scared of Hulk. Hulk love _(f/n)_ too.” That warmed you down to the bone. It was so sweet.

You moved your hand to his hair and slowly combed your fingers through it. He breathed deeply and relaxed a little more next to you. “I'm not afraid of you.” You said with a slight smile. He looked up and deeply into your eyes.

“ _(f/n)_ love Hulk?” He asked. You smiled and kissed his forehead. His eyes went comically wide as he looked at you.

“Yes, I love you too.” You giggled when a goofy smile came to his face.

“ _(f/n)_ love Hulk. _(f/n)_ love Hulk!” He exclaimed happily while pulling you into a gentle hug. It still hurt you though. When you winced, his concern came back full force.

“You hurt. How Hulk can help?” He asked while standing. It was sweet to see how much he cared for you even though this was the first time you had met him…well in your human form at least.

“You're not gonna like it but…we need to go back to the tower.” Just like you thought, he immediately frowned. You held your hand up so he knew to let you finish.

“We have to. I'll make sure no one keeps you away from me. You don't even have to let Bruce back. You can stay with me the whole time. We just have to go to the tower.” You compromised.

“Hulk stay? No puny Banner?” You nodded and he smiled again.

“Yes. We go back to tower. Hulk get to smash metal man if he take you away?” He asked. It was so innocently that you couldn't help but giggle.

“Only a little bit. You can't kill him.” He nodded and put you in his arms gently. After that, he took off towards the tower.

When you got there, you were immediately greeted by the rest of the avengers. Even Thor was there. You smiled and waved slightly at him. “Hey Thor!” Hulk growled lowly and held you closer to him.

“Hello lady _(f/n)_.” He greeted back with his own smile. Tony cleared his throat and you looked at him.

“So…you're not dead. That's a good thing. Why hasn't he changed back yet?” Hulk growled again and you put your hand on his. He looked at you and huffed through his nose but otherwise calmed down.

“You see, that's the thing. I promised that he could stay with me if he brought me back to the tower. He's upset with you because he said you tried to keep him from me?” Hulk nodded in confirmation.

“How was I supposed to know he'd be all calm and serene with you? I was just trying to be cautious.” He defended himself.

Natasha nodded. “Well everything is fine now. Let's go get some morphine for her pain.” Tony moved closer as if he was going to take you from Hulk and he growled again. You could hear him murmur ‘mine’ softly as he moved back.

“Oh yeah. I also promised him he could smash you a little if you tried to take me from him.” His mouth fell open as you said that.

“Are you kidding me?! Why the hell would you do that?” You only shrugged before looking at the Hulk.

“Can you take me to the med bay?” He nodded and started walking you there. All throughout your treatment, Hulk stayed by your side and kept your smaller hand in his. Once you were cleared to leave the med bay, he still didn't change back to Bruce.

When you asked him why, he told you that he was able to protect you better. In the end you had a personal Hulk for a week…so that was cool. Tony did have to replace a lot of stuff in that time though. You suspected Hulk did it on purpose though. You were too amused by it to care. It was the start of a beautiful relationship between you and the Hulk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I know it was pretty long and I hope you enjoyed. (Pssst...you got an update two days in a row)


	37. You Beat Them at a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks AngelOfDeath for the idea. I expanded to regular games too instead of just video games.

_**Bruce**_  
You smiled sweetly at Bruce as he stared intently down at the board. Playing chess was like a second nature to you. Apparently that wasn't the case for Bruce. He was down to only a few pieces while you still had the majority of yours. “Having some trouble there?” You asked teasingly. He frowned but didn't look up from the board. “Im just fine thank you very much.” He said with a smirk. He'd just taken your pawn. You smiled even wider as he took the trap. You moved your knight while keeping eye contact with him. “Checkmate.” His eyes went wide as he saw there was no place for him to move without his piece getting taken. He sighed defeatedly and took your other knight instead of wasting a move. “Go ahead. End me.” He said in a playful sad voice. You chuckled and took his King. “I win!” You gloated a little and he rolled his eyes. When you pecked his lips, he blushed and forced himself to not look at Tony, who was in the lab with the both of you. Thankfully he wasn't even paying attention. “What was that for?” He asked. “I'm happy that I beat you, duh. That and I like Blushing Bruce more than Sulking Bruce.” He blushed a little more but frowned. “I was not sulking.” He defended. You rolled your eyes. “Tell that to a mirror buddy.”

 _ **Bucky**_  
You looked down at the controller in confusion as you just randomly pressed buttons and moved the…stick thingy. It was some fighting game on the screen that Bucky insisted for you to play. You only agreed because he looked so excited and you couldn't turn down that face. As soon as you started playing, Bucky won the first round with a smug smile. You won the second one one complete accident. Now it was down to whoever could win this round. Your eyes strayed over to him and you could see the absolute concentration on his face. It then changed to a look of shock as he stared at the screen. “How did you win?” He asked while standing. You looked at the screen and saw that you had, indeed, won the game. A smile came to your face as you stood. “That's great. How long have you been playing? Didn't you say a month or two?” You gloated. He glared at you and tossed the controller onto the couch. “You only won because you were spamming the same moves. You're supposed to use different ones.” He huffed while crossing his arms. “But if they work then why not use them? If it gets the job done I'm fine with it.” You said with a shrug. “But….you're not supposed to…it…grrr…whatever.” He then proceeded to walk away from the living room to sulk. With a sigh, you dropped your controller as well and followed after him to try and cheer him up.

 ** _Clint_**  
“Fuck off Barton! Stay away from me.” You yelled while attempting to drive even faster. “Come on chickadee I just want to talk.” He said back. You glared and shook your head. “No you don't. I know that trick and it's not going to work.” You said with the shake of your head. Out of nowhere, a red turtle shell hit you and you stood in anger. “Seriously? Fuck you.” You growled angrily as he drove right on by you. “Don't hate the player, hate the game.” He said while chuckling. You looked at him for a second and glared at him. You would wipe that smug grin off of his face. You focused on the screen and got a box. When it landed on the bullet, you giggled happily. As soon as you got to third place, you pressed the button and watched Clint's face as you sped past him; into first. “No, no, no, no, no.” He muttered to himself as he stood as well. You could only smirk as you passed the finish line. You did a little dance while repeatedly singing how you won. Clint glared at you and stomped out of the room. You were too busy gloating to notice him leave.

 ** _Natasha_**  
“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot.” You both threw out your hands and you smiled as you beat her paper with scissors. This was the twentieth time you'd beat her already and she was getting extremely frustrated. She hadn't won a single round yet. “How the hell do you keep beating me? I should have at least tied with you once.” She growled. You only shrugged as you moved your hand into position again. “Rock, paper, scissors, shoot.” You'd beaten her yet again. “Seriously?!” You laughed at her frustration. “You sure you want to keep going Red?” You asked her. She nodded and put her hand into position again. “Before you two start another round, could you let me up now?” You looked across the room to the man you had both captured a few minutes earlier. He was tied up and bound to a chair. “Nope, not until I beat her in at least one round.” Natasha hissed before turning back to you. You giggled and got ready to beat her again.

 ** _Pietro_**  
You looked at your hand before pulling out two cards and putting them, face down, on the pile of cards that were already there. “Two aces.” You said simply while keeping your face as blank as possible. Pietro studied your face closely before putting down a card himself. “One two.” You thought back to all the cards you had dropped down and knew that he was probably telling the truth. You put down your last three cards. “Three threes.” You said with the same blank face. He shook his head with a confident smile. “Bullshit.” He said. You gestured to the card stack for him to see for himself. He flipped over the three cards and his smile immediately fell. You hadn't lied and now you were the winner. “How? I was sure that I knew when you were lying.” He said in disbelief. You only shrugged and leaned back in your chair. “Best two out of three?” You asked. He nodded and immediately started reshuffling the cards.

 ** _Steve_**  
He took one of your pieces with a small smile. “Your turn.” He said. You studied the board carefully and made a move to use as a bait for him. It would cause him to get a king but you'd be able to take almost all of his other pieces. Thankfully he took the bait and you smirked. “Wrong move RWB.” You said as you moved your king to take all of his pieces except for the king he had just gotten. His eyes went wide as he looked at your smug face. “How did I not see that?” He asked himself. “Maybe it's ‘cause I me awesome and better than you at checkers.” He frowned at that and moved his king. You played a game of cat and mouse before finally cabin him. He groaned before making his final move. You smiled brightly as you beat him. “Yes! Finally!” Steve smiled to himself as he watched you have your small victory. He was fine with losing as long as you kept smiling.

 ** _Thor_**  
You stared at him unblinkingly with a small smile on your face. He did the same as he sat across from you on your bedroom floor. You both were having a staring contest since you were both bored out of your minds. Thor didn't get many other games so this was a good compromise. You were used to not blinking for long periods of time since you were used to focusing hard on scientific equations you were solving without blinking. So as you stared into his eyes, you didn't feel as uncomfortable as you could have. After another minute or so, you saw his gaze wavering and your smile widened. “Come on, you know you want to blink.” You goaded. After about ten more seconds, he couldn't hold back and he blinked. You smiled and allowed yourself to blink repeatedly. A surprised squeal left you when he suddenly picked you up and squeezed you in a hug. “You have bested me love. That is quite a skill.” He complimented. You shrugged. “Meh, it's. It really that cool.” He only shook his head before putting you down. “So…now what do you want to do?”

 ** _Tony_**  
He moved his piece, the money bag, the six spaces and groaned. You smirked and held out your hand. “That will be one hundred and fifty dollars Mr. Stark.” He grumbled as he handed you the bills. Playing monopoly with Tony was always fun. He changed up the game like only a rich person would. Instead of the fake money, he used real bills and the pieces were made out of diamonds and gold. Besides how it looks, he always seemed to suck at the game. As of now, he had all but one of his properties mortgaged and two hundred dollars to his name. You rolled the die and moved the five spaces. You landed on your own property so you were safe. Tony rolled again and glared at the board. “Piece of fucking shit!” He growled as he moved to yet another one of your properties. “Well let's see. With the three hotels the total comes up to…six hundred dollars. Even if you mortgage your last property and give me the rest of your money, you still won't have enough.” He cursed some more before pushing he board away from him angrily. “Fine. You win the stupid game.” He huffed. “Oh come on Tony. You don't have to be such a sore loser.” He glared at you and you put your hands up in defense. “All right then grumpy pants.” You mumbled. He sighed before leaning over and kissing your cheek. “Sorry for being such a loser.” You smiled and started cleaning up the game. “Want some ice cream?” You asked. “With sprinkles?” He asked. “Sprinkles are for winners.” You said with a deadpan before giggling at his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who get the reference at the end of Tony's. You'll get major virtual cookies if you do.


	38. I'll Always Be Here For You (Tony Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to Tony to find out what was wrong.
> 
> !!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!
> 
> There are slight spoilers for Captain America Civil War. (Such a good movie btw) PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT A SMALL PART OF THE MOVIE TO BE RUINED FOR YOU. 
> 
> !!!!!!SPOILER AHEAD!!!!!!

_**Imagine**_ : Being there for Tony after he finds out how his parents were killed. _**Requested By**_ : Me, Myself, and I _**(This was just too many feels for me to ignore)**_

  
You happily made cookies in the kitchen for your boyfriend Tony. He had been gone on some sort of mission for a while and you decided to have something for him for when he returned. As the chocolate chip cookies came out of the oven, the door to the Avengers’ headquarters opened.

You smiled brightly when you heard the metallic clanking of Tony’s suit. You had missed him so much in his time away and couldn't wait to hug and kiss him. Your smile fell when he didn't come straight to the kitchen like he normally would. The footsteps retreated downstairs before a door closed.

Something was obviously wrong with him and it was worrying. Quickly, you cleaned up the kitchen before putting the cookies on a plate and walking towards the lower level. “Friday…could you tell me what's wrong with Tony?” You asked hesitantly.

“I'm afraid I cannot do that Ms. _(l/n)_.” The AI replied. That made your eyebrow quirk up in surprise. You'd never been denied from anything…other than a lot of things that had to deal with shield. But when Tony was hurt, he usually let you know.

“Why not?” The bratty tone you took was completely unintentional.

“He requests that you don't know anything. He also requests that you don't bother him during this time.” That made you stop your descent and glare at the ground in front of you. This must be really bad.

With a sigh, you continued your journey down to his lab and paused at the door. You raised your hand to knock softly. “Tony?” There was no answer, only loud banging.

“Don't bother me _(f/n)_.” He said coldly. You flinched away from the door as if you had been burned. He didn't usually talk to you like that at all. He'd only been like that twice and both times he wasn't sober. You didn't suspect he was drunk this time and that just sent a pain straight to your heart.

You put the plate of cookies on the floor next to the door before walking away. The mood was somber and your happiness had been completely drained. Of course you were worried about him but when he was in his moods, you knew when and when not to push.

As you settled in the guest room you couldn't help but think about him. Questions that you knew he wouldn't answer tonight filled your thoughts which made you sigh. There was no use on dwelling on it now though. With a loud and dramatic sigh, you fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

**_~Time Skip~_ **

As the days progressed, you could see Tony getting progressively worse. You'd only seen him twice out of the week and once was to help Rhodey with his walking. He didn't even spare you a glance the whole time and you were in the same room. Rhodey did give you a small smile but you couldn't return. After that you spent most of your days in your small lab; making a better targeting system .

Today you decided enough was enough. With a scowl on your face, you baked more chocolate chip cookies and put them on a plate. You stomped towards his room and knocked loudly on the door. “Go-“ you interrupted him with an angry growl.

“Fuck off with telling me to go. I have cookies for you and we're gonna talk about shit whether you like it or not.” You hissed before forcing the door open violently. Tony was sitting on a couch with an open bottle of whiskey sitting next to him. Thankfully it only looked like one glass was gone.

He only stared at you as you snatched the glass from him and put it on the bar. You placed the cookies on the table and sat down next to him. He looked so tired and sad. Your anger immediately dissipated as you stared at him. “Tony…talk to me. What's wrong?” You asked while grabbing his hand lightly.

You were surprised when he gripped your hand tighter and pulled you as close to him as possible. This was much worse than you thought. “You can talk to me. I'm here for you.” He took a deep breath before looking into your eyes. The sadness that was there made your heart clench.

“My parents…you remember what I told you about their death?” He asked.

You nodded. “You said that they were going on a trip when their car crashed. They died instantly.” You said factually. He sighed and looked across the room with glazed eyes. It was like he was here but he wasn't.

“I wish that was all. Something was showed to me when I went to help out cap. There was a video from 1991. Thought it was about his friend Barnes. It was but that wasn't it. Turns out the crash my parents got into wasn't an accident.” That made your eyes go wide as you looked at him. Who…how could someone do that to them?

Your eyes welled up with tears but you refused to let them fall. This wasn't about you. This was all about Tony. He was silent for a long time before you saw something that broke your heart. A single tear rolled down his cheek before he closed his eyes tightly. “Oh, Tony. Take all the time you need baby.” You said softly as you moved to sit in his lap and hug him tightly.

All of the support and love you were giving him was starting to really get to him. After that first tear, another fell…then another…then another. Soon enough he was sobbing loudly into you hair while clutching you tightly to his chest. You ran your fingers through his hair to try and soothe him but he didn't show a sign of stopping anytime soon.

You were correct in your assumption. You held him while he cried for a whole hour before his sobs turned to just sniffles. After a few kisses all over his face, he was calm again. “Barnes was there. They were driving down a street when he came driving by on a motorcycle and shot through the window. They crashed into a tree. But no, it gets so much worse. He turned around, went to the car, and popped the trunk. My father, he got out of the car and Barnes walked around to him. My father was able to recognize him right before he started punching him as hard as he could in the face with his metal arm. It was brutal to see. Over, and over, and over, he hit him. Then, when he was done, he put him back in the car and went over to my mother’s side.” His jaw clenched in repressed anger.

“He shot the camera before I could see what he did to my mom. You don't know how much I want to kill him. The rage, the anger, the hate, it's all too much. He deserves to rot in hell for all that he's done.” Now his face was pulled into a look of pure hatred.

While you understood his anger, you could also see why Steve still protected Barnes. “Tony…you deserve to be upset and angry. I can't even begin to try and understand all that you're feeling. I'm so sorry.” The tears but you buried your face into his shirt before he could notice. You were sure you were hugging him tight enough so that he couldn't breathe.

He hugged you and rubbed his thumbs on your sides as he held you. It was in the least sexual way possible. He must have known that you were crying and was trying to comfort you. He was just too sweet. “I'm the one who's supposed to be helping you; not the other way around.” You said with a small chuckle.

He snorted and rested his head on top of yours. “But you know you can't completely blame him ya know?” He tensed and you quickly tried to explain yourself.

“Well yeah, he did it and you have every right to hold a grudge. I'm not blaming you for how you feel. I'm just saying, Hydra had him under some kind of mind control thing right? They gave him the orders. I'm sure he didn't actively go out and…do that just because he wanted to. But I completely understand. You need to put the blame somewhere and their murderer is a good start. He was being controlled though Tony, remember that.” He sighed loudly and you could see he didn't want to talk more on the subject.

You both held each other in silence for another half an hour before he broke the silence. “Those cookies were good. Oh, and I'm sorry for pushing you away. I just didn't want you to worry and cry.” He said sadly. You nodded and kissed his chin softly.

“It's okay. You don't have to be sorry for anything. Now shut up and have more cookies.” You said while leaning over and grabbing the plate of cookies to hold out to him.

He smiled lightly and kissed your forehead. “You're gonna make me fat ya know? You know this body doesn't look good with fat.” He teased while poking his stomach a little. You giggled and grabbed a cookie as well.

“Well then we'll be fat together.” You said while stuffing the cookie into your mouth. He chuckled and shook his head at you.

“I love you…so much.” He whispered. You beamed at him and pecked his lips.

“I love you too baby. I'll always be here for you.” His heart melted as you said those words. That was exactly what he needed to hear.

“I know…I know.” He whispered to himself before continuing to eat cookies with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would have more feels but it didn't. I'll need to work on that.
> 
> Happy Mother's Day to all you mothers out there! I hope you have an amazing day!


	39. Cryo Is For Wimps (Bucky Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I went a little crazy with this request. I'm so into Civil War that I kinda just went through a little bit of it all before getting to the actual request. Heh...my bad.
> 
> WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING
> 
> THERE ARE SPOILERS TO THE MOVIE IN THIS CHAPTER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
> 
> (n/n) -nick name

_**Imagine**_ : You try to convince Bucky not to go back into his cryogenic state and stay with you. _**Requested By**_ : animeaddict13

  
This had to been the longest week of your life. All the fighting was really getting on your nerves and there was so much pain on both sides. Seeing your fellow teammates fight was horrible but there was nothing you could do alone. You adamantly refused to be on any side. You didn't sign the papers, but that didn't make you on Steve's side.

Tony tried to sway you to him at least twice but you denied him each time. Picking sides wasn't going to make anything better. When you tried to tell him that, it was like it went in one ear and out of the other. It always ended up with you getting frustrated and leaving.

This week was the start of your two week vacation. There was no working, no arguing, and no drama. You would only chill out in sweats and do your runs. A soft smile was on your face as you walked down the crowded sidewalk. Everything was calm and peaceful. That was all you needed with the week you had…and the life you had. You subconsciously pulled down your jacket sleeves just to make sure none of your skin was visible.

It took you so long to gain the guts to walk in crowded places like this and you didn't need an incident happening. As you were lost in your thoughts trailed off, you collided with someone…hard. Usually you'd only stumble and help the other person up. It was a small perk of the formula they put inside of you. This time though, you and the person you collided with hit the ground.

Both of you looked up at the same time. _(e/c)_ eyes met aqua blue and you were mesmerized. You'd never seen that particular shade. When you realized you were just sitting on the ground and staring at him, you quickly looked away with a small blush. The blue eyes belonged to a man, who stood and held a hand out to you. You made sure your sleeves were still covering your hands before accepting his help.

“I'm sorry. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going.” You mumbled while moving your _(h/c)_ hair out of your face. The man's eyes squinted in slight confusion.

“It's no problem. It was partially my fault as well.” He said softly. You nodded awkwardly and continued to stand there. You knew it was awkward but you didn't really want to leave either.

He held out his hand without breaking eye contact. “I'm…Bucky.” That immediately made your heart stop. You shook it off lightly. There was no way this could be Steve's Bucky. You took his hand, with your hand still covered, and looked down again. It was then you noticed the hand that was shaking yours. It was made out of metal. No wonder he was trying to keep it covered.

“I'm _(f/n)_.” You said simply. He seemed to realize what hand he was using and quickly snatched it away. You looked up at him and saw he was looking away. There was shame on his face though.

You knew what it was like to be ashamed of yourself and decided to speak up. “That’s uh…that's a pretty cool hand you've got there.” He looked into your eyes for what seemed like a long time before the tiniest of smirks came to his face.

“Was that a pun?” He asked. You thought over what you said and blushed again.

“Heh heh, I guess it was. They come in handy when I'm nervous.” You smiled a little as you said yet another pun. He shook his head but you could see the amusement in his eyes.

Someone bumped into you from behind and you realized that you were still standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk. “Oh, I'm sorry for holding you up and making terrible puns. I hope I wasn't offensive at all. I guess I'll see you around?” You started to continue your walk before a hand reached out and grabbed your arm lightly.

You turned around to see it was Bucky. He seemed to be contemplating something and you waited patiently. “Do you wanna get coffee or something?” He blurted out. Your eyes widened slightly at his request. That was random to ask a stranger.

“You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't know why I even asked. I'll just go-“ You cut him off with a smile.

“Sure.” His eyes seemed to widen.

“Yes?” He asked as if he couldn't believe you.

“Yeah. Why not? I don't have anything else to do. Just know, if you turn out to be a spy or something I won't hesitate to floor your ass.” You said seriously. His face got serious.

“I won't hurt you.” It kind of sounded like he was talking more to himself but it was good enough for you. That was the start of something great.

**_~Time Skip~_ **

After spending three days with Bucky, you couldn't help but admit that you were in love. You knew it was too fast and you shouldn't feel like this, this early, but it was nearly impossible not to. He was so sweet and gentlemanly. You also found his cluelessness about things endearing. It helped that he was handsome too.

Wishing the first day, you both were talking like the best of friends. He didn't delve into your past and you didn't delve into his. It was like the saying went, ignorance is bliss. It wasn't the best way to start a friendship but it worked for you two.

After the third day, he just disappeared. You didn't have a phone number or any contact information for him so it was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. After a few days of trying, you could do nothing but give up your search. There was no way that you'd be able to search through all of New York alone.

So for the next day you moped and berated yourself for falling too easily. Ben and Jerry were your only companions. That was until you got a call from your work phone. You answered without hesitation. “This better be good; you're ruining my vacation.” You said irately.

“Yeah, it actually is.” The billionaire said speedily. You groaned then.

“I already told you-“ He cut you off.

“Yeah, yeah, no signing. That's not what I called for.”

“Well then what did you call for?” You asked curiously.

He sighed lightly before answering. “I was wrong about Cap’s friend. He didn't do the bombing.” Your eyes widened. You'd heard about the bomb but you forced yourself not to get involved.

“So he didn't do it and now…” You trailed off, wondering what it meant.

“Now I need to go and help him. He's about to go against some psycho who apparently wants to start some winter solider bootcamp.” You understood now and sighed.

“And you want some backup.” You concluded. He sighed and you knew it was true

“I'll be grateful. I'll even give you a bonus when you get back.” He pleaded. You sighed loudly and dramatically as you ran your fingers through your hair.

“Fine. I'll need an address, a picture, something that lets me see the place. I'll also need an energy drink or something too, you know how tired I get.” You could tell he was happy that he agreed.

“You're the best _(n/n)_.” He said before hanging up. You snorted before opening the file he sent you. Your small smile was gone when you saw how far it was.

“Fuck him.” You grumbled to yourself before getting what you needed.

**_~Time Skip~_ **

You took deep, panting breaths as you made it to the compound. “I'll have to thank him later.” Knowing mutants who could teleport was a godsend. No one knew you knew them and that was how it would stay. The downside to teleporting was that you always got drained. You didn't know why but you did.

There was talking outside but you forced yourself to ignore it and focus on what you were here for. You walked slowly inside and looked at all of your surroundings. The place reeked of Hydra and it made you extremely uncomfortable. There were cryogenic chambers around and you looked in one of them. Your eyes went wide when you noticed that there was a bullet hole in his forehead. You moved away quickly and tried to shake off the memories.

There was the sound of a loud ruckus and you had a feeling you knew who it was. With the quickness, you ran towards the sound. When you got there your heart stopped. Tony was getting jumped by Steve and…Bucky. You cursed yourself then. It was Steve's Bucky. You also couldn't help but feel hurt a little.

Pushing your emotions aside, you moved quickly when you saw Steve about to hit Tony again. As he pulled his arm back and punched, you were there to grab it in your hand. He looked at you with wide eyes before backing up. You heard all other motion stop and you looked at Tony with angry eyes.

“This is your idea of helping? I'd hate to see you when you're not.” You said with a light glare. He made a move to hit Bucky and you grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

“Tony…don't make me force you to tell me what's going on.” You said calmly. He snatched his hand from yours before letting his suit open to reveal his arm. You looked into his eyes before lifting your sleeve to reveal your hand. Slowly, you touched his arm and gasped. You cycled through his past memories before landing on one that was giving of extreme emotional waves. Your eyes went wide at what you saw.

You snatched your hand away when you felt the anguish and turned to look at Bucky. He was staring at you with wide eyes. All you could feel was understanding, sadness, and overwhelming anger. The avengers were your family and his suffering was upsetting you. You turned back to Tony and gave him a sad smile. “I understand your anger. But Tony, it won't help anything. Being controlled…you can't control what you-“ He cut you off.

“That doesn't change the fact that he did it and anyone who does it is a monster.” He growled. That was like a personal hit to you since you'd been in the same place. With a soft sigh you placed your finger on his forehead. He immediately fell to the ground in an induced sleep.

“я не монстр _(I'm not a monster)_.” You whispered softly before making his armor close with the push of a button. After that, you stood and took a deep, calming breath.

“я не монстр, я не монстр, я не монстр.” You repeated over and over to yourself as you could feel a relapse coming. Steve noticed and walked over to you with concern on his face.

“What did you do to Tony?” He asked. You shook your head and started shaking.

“Он просто спит. Я не...Я не монстр _(He's just sleeping. I do not…I'm not a monster)_.” You said while gripping your hands into fists. He looked to Bucky since he didn't speak Russian but he was only staring at you.

You suddenly shook your head and focused on the present. When you noticed their eyes on you, you blushed slightly. “Sorry ‘bout that. Let's go before he wakes up.” You said while pulling out your phone and texting Kurt about picking Tony up.

“What was that _(f/n)_?” Steve asked curiously. You internally panicked but remain cool.

“You did bring a quinjet right? I can't stand teleporting.” You said while walking speedily towards the exit. An arm grabbing yours made you freeze and grunt. He'd grabbed you exposed arm and you couldn't help but see the past. All of the killing, all of the pain, all of the regret, the cold, everything. After what seemed like forever, you came to happiness. Your face showed up in his memories and it was like the pain was completely gone. Quickly, you snatched your arm out of his grasp and continued walking.

Bucky was hurt as he watched you walk away. Steve, noticing this, put a hand on his shoulder. “Don't take it to heart. _(f/n)_ she…when you touch her skin, she sees your past…all of it.” That made Bucky’s eyes widen. No wonder you walked off so fast. He thought you were terrified of him. They both walked to the quinjet which you already had started.

You were standing behind the second seat, since there were no other seats, with your eyes closed. You waited until you were ten minutes into the flight before breaking the silence. “You deserve an explanation for what just happened.” Both men turned to look back at you but your eyes were still closed.

“You don't have to force yourself to if you don't want to.” Steve said while looking forward again.

You took a deep breath but continued. “Flip that switch next to the communicator.” Steve did so without question.

“What was that?” Bucky asked you.

“It turned off the hidden mics and cameras that Shield puts in everything. They don't know anything about my past and I'd like to keep it that way if ya know what I mean.” They both nodded.

“I was kidnapped by Hydra when I was ten.” That made the already present silence even thicker. You continued on.

“They experimented on me until I had my abilities. I was tortured when I refused to cooperate. That was fine, I'm a tough cookie to break. When they saw it wasn't working, they moved on to a different method. They put some kind of microscopic device in my brain that activated with a few words and sounds. It put me under their control and I did whatever they wanted me to without any choice. They made me do so much and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.” Your voice grew to a growl at the end. The anger that you felt from that situation was still there. No one deserves to be taken control of.

Bucky was staring ahead with wide eyes. He was surprised that you went through something like that. You seemed so happy and lively…nothing like him. It made him curious. “How did you get rid of it?” He asked you while turning in his seat to stare into your eyes. You smiled sadly.

“I didn't. It's still there; waiting to be activated and make me do bad again.” You said sadly before looking away from him again. Knowing that he went through the same problem hurt your heart. He didn't deserve it either.

The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. No one said a single word as Steve continued to fly off to somewhere. A sudden ringing made you sit straight up. It was your work phone. You groaned before pressing the answer button. “Hello?” You asked.

“ _(f/n)_ , how are you?” You smiled a little as you recognized the voice.

“Hello your highness. I've had better days, how are you?” You could see both Bucky and Steve tense when you spoke. Interesting.

“I would have to agree with you. Would you happen to be flying with the captain and a man by the name of Bucky?” That made you tense as well. Why would he want to know?

“That depends on why you're asking your highness. If you intend to harm them I won't be so friendly. You are a great friend but I cannot allow-“ He cut you off.

“No, no. I do not wish to harm them. I wish to help them. Your friend, Bucky, his arm is injured is it not?” You looked at his metal arm and saw that it was coming out at random parts and awkward angles.

“Yes.” You said simply.

“I would be willing to help him. I've realized that the death of my father was not his fault.” That reminded you that he did lose his father in that bombing.

“I'm so sorry about that your highness. My condolences. Perhaps you'd like to hash out the details with them instead of me. This doesn't concern me.” He gave the affirmative and you hesitantly held the phone out to Bucky.

“The prince would like to speak with you. He says something about fixing your arm.” He nodded and took the phone. Instead of listening to the conversation, you zoned them out and focused on meditating.

**_~Yet Another Time Skip~_ **

It turns out the prince was serious about helping him. He had repairs done to his arm and even a few upgrades. You didn't ask for the specifics because you felt like that would be prying.

You were startled from your thoughts when a hand tapped your shoulder. It felt a little cold and you smiled a bit as you turned around. Bucky was there with a hesitant look to his face. That made you suspicious. “What's wrong?” You asked while putting a hand on the covered part of his arm.

He sighed before looking out of the window that you'd been previously looking out of. “I just wanted to tell you that…I'm going back into cryo.” That made your eyes go wide.

“Why the hell would you do that?” You blurted before you could think about it. That made him look at you with a raised eyebrow. Instead of looking away and blushing, you kept eye contact with him.

He sighed deeply but held your eyes. “It's better and safer for everyone if I stay here and frozen. No one will be able to get me and control me. I've been through enough of that already…you already saw that.”

You shook your head. “You don't need to be frozen for people not to control-“ He cut you off with an angry growl.

“I've killed too many people under their control. He came up just as I was getting over it and put me under that spell again. I can't handle that anymore!” You could see that he was really hurting and it pained you.

“138, 138 confirmed kills. That's how many I had when I was under their control.” His eyes went wide as he looked at you. That was a lot even to him.

“No one ever suspects a twelve year old to come and murder them in their home along with their families. The worst part is that I remember every…single…one. But somehow, I'm here and I learned to live with it. You know how?” You asked.

“How?” He asked softly.

“I woke up every day and looked in the mirror. Then I would smile and tell myself ‘you are not a monster’. I did that when I was under their control religiously. After a couple of years of telling myself that, I started to believe it. It wasn't me who killed all those people. That was Hydra and I was their puppet. They pulled the strings and I let them. Now, I control myself. I admit, some days are harder than others. When they get tough, I just repeat it like a mantra until I feel like me again. Pairing that mantra with meditation makes me feel…normal. I didn't need to be frozen and neither do you.” You said passionately.

He was staring at you unblinkingly. “So it's not gone…you just have it there. How does that help when they say the words?” He asked.

You grimaced. “It's hard. That's why it took me so long to get right. When I finally started to believe my words were true, it got better. It also helps to have something to ground you and keep you going. What helped me was the thought of my parents, thoughts of my future, the biggest was the thought of falling in love. I was young but I was a hopeless romantic. I thought to myself, I need to be strong for whoever might steal my heart some day. It was impossible for me to ever find love with me being controlled. So all I did was focus on that and my mantra. Soon enough the words didn't work and I was able to leave.” You blushed when you talked about love.

A hand came up and hovered near your cheek. You looked at it before closing your eyes and leaning into it. You were surprised by how warm it was. It was relaxing. You didn't even notice that his past was flickering through your mind, the comfort was the main focus. “Why do you want to help me?” He asked softly. You opened your eyes and saw that his were much closer.

You blushed but held his eyes. “Because…I know what you've been through and I know I can help you. That and I…you are…you were what I fought for when I was younger.” He went stiff and you looked to the ground.

“I-I know I shouldn't feel t-this way this soon but I can't help it. You're just so-“ You were cut off by the feeling of his lips meeting your passionately. Your eyes fell closed as you moved your arms to wrap around his neck and returned his kiss. Sparks were going off behind your eyelids as you melted into him. He metal arm wrapped around your waist as he moved you closer. This had to be the best kiss of your life.

When you pulled away to breath, you looked into his eyes with a goofy smile on your face. He had a dazed yet happy look on his face as he looked at you. “I feel the same about you.” Your smile started to hurt your face so you settled on pulling him into another kiss. He didn't mind it at all.

“Hey Bucky the-woah!” You both broke your kiss to see Steve looking away with a blush on his face. You were blushing as well but you couldn't help the small giggle that left you as you buried your face into into his chest.

“You can tell him I'm not going. I have a coach to help me instead.” He said while looking down at you. Your blush worsened and you pushed his arm softly.

“Stop making me blush.” You whined half heartedly.

Steve smiled at the both of you and nodded. “I'll tell them now. I'm happy you're deciding to stay Buck.” Steve said sincerely.

He nodded as he looked down at you. “Me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I'm sorry that I spent so little time on the actual request and more into detail on other stuff. I still like it though. 
> 
> I didn't proof read cuz I'm lazy. I'm sorry if it has any errors. 
> 
> (This was like 10 pages by the way) I need a small break from typing for now. I probably won't be posting for a few days but I will be thinking out ideas for what to do with all the other requests. I'm sorry for those who have been waiting a long time. They will get written, don't worry.


	40. Their Thoughts When They/You Say I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should have been earlier but I just got this requested. I'm not all that happy with it but I hope you enjoy it.

_ **Bruce** _   
_Why the hell did I say that? She probably isn't even ready to hear something like th-wait…she’s hugging me? Oh, she loves me too. SHE LOVES ME BACK! This is the happiest day of my life._

_ **Bucky** _   
_I can't believe I didn't remember my Boo! Oh I missed her so much. Should I have said I loved her right now? What if I did something bad while I was under their control. No, wait, she said it back. Thank god! I can't function without her._

_ **Clint** _   
_I can't believe she got me in a hold. I should have expected it with her being Natasha’s partner. It's still embarrassing. She said she still loves me. That meant she loved me before this. How long? Oh wait, hug her and say it back dumbass!_

_ **Natasha** _   
_Damnit (f/n)! She was supposed to keep ammo. Now she's upset with me for coming to help her. That was pretty stupid. She does that to me. How did she hear me say I love her? It must be an alien thing. At least she loves me too. Was she really making a joke right now? She's crazy but I love her._

_ **Pietro** _   
_It is so cowardly to avoid her like this. What if she doesn't return my- oh no, she's angry. Do something! Why did you say it so fast you coward? Well then, I did not expect her to act that way. It would have been nice to know that it wasn't something to freak out over sooner._

_ **Steve** _   
_Why is she laying like that? Aww, she so adorable. Why is she looking like that at the box? She can't hate it when I haven't showed it to her yet right? Oh thank god, she looks happy. Time for the big words. She didn't turn me down…and she actually said it back. I can not live another day without the wonderful woman by my side. I wonder if it's too soon to get an engagement ring?_

_ **Thor** _   
_A woman as beautiful as she should not have to hide her face. She really is beautiful when she blushes. Perhaps pronouncing my love to her will lift her spirits. This is a very joyous day indeed! She shares my feelings. I must show her how much._

_ **Tony** _   
_Okay I got the bear and the roses. Hopefully she'll like them. Oh, she's back. Mm, she smells so fucking good. Get your head out of the gutter Stark. Say it fast so she doesn't notice. Less chance of rejection that way. Damn, she’s catching on. Might as well get it out of the way. Phew, she loves me too. I knew it would work all along._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to start writing again. That was a good break.


	41. Mother Knows Best (Bucky Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky would be a great dad with you by his side.
> 
> (b/n) - Baby Name
> 
> Sorry for taking so long with the request.

_**Imagine**_ : You are 8 months pregnant and Bucky is sweet, excited and protective of you. _**Requested By**_ : RetroChocolate

  
You grunted as you hefted yourself out of your chair. Having a huge lump on your stomach made things just a bit more difficult. You wouldn't trade it for anything in the world though. Having this little bundle of joy in less that a month would be the best thing that ever happened to you.

Before you could even take one step, you could hear footsteps rushing down the hall. You sighed as you knew what was going to come. Bucky came into the living room and immediately frowned. “What are you doing up? The doctor said don't stand on your feet.” He said while walking to your side.

You rolled your eyes and grumbled. “He said not to stand _for long_. I only just got up.” He looked into your eyes.

“Any time is too long a time. I don't want you to get hurt.” He said before picking you up and sitting you back on the couch. He sat down beside you and started idly rubbing your stomach.

“It took me so long to get up and you just put me back down so easily.” You whined while pouting at him. He chuckled and pecked your lips.

“I'm sorry Doll. I just really don't want you or Bucky Jr. to get hurt.” There was a mischievous smile on his face as he said it. He knew you thought that the baby was a girl. Just as he thought, you grimaced and glared at him.

“First of all, that is a terrible name for a baby boy, no offense baby, I mean the Jr. part. And second, we are having a little girl who we will name _(b/n)_. There are no ifs or buts about it.” You said with finality.

Before he could respond, Jarvis came over the speaker on your floor. “Me. Barnes, Ms. _(l/n)_ , Mr. Stark wants to know if you will be attending the dinner on the dining floor.” Bucky looked at you with pleading eyes.

“Let's just stay in. We can watch any movie you want. How ‘bout it?” He asked. You shook you head with a bright smile.

“No one has seen me since I was five months along. Besides, I already promised Pep and Nat that I'd be there. So help me up and go get dressed.” He grumbled but picked you up and carried you to your room. You watched him as he went to your closet. He would try to wear jeans and a tank top if you didn't. Thankfully, for him, he chose nice dress pants and a nice dress shirt. He pulled his hair into a man bun and you swooned a little.

“Aww look at you! You look so handsome!” You cooed. He grimaced at first before laughing.

“You're supposed to use that voice on the baby, not me.” He commented while looking through your clothes for a nice dress.

You rolled your eyes and leaned down a little. “Don't worry little _(b/n)_ , daddy's just upset because he doesn't like interacting with people.” You cooed at your stomach. There was a small nudge and you looked at Bucky triumphantly.

“See! She agrees.” You said while looking up to find Bucky was already looking at you. He had picked out a nice _(f/c)_ dress that would fit you well and show off your big belly. He walked over to the bed and leaned down near your stomach.

“Well mommy seems to like torturing me with these clothes and make daddy look like a monkey. Who would want to go out looking like that?” He cooed with a grin. You hit his shoulder lightly and he laughed.

“You look handsome. If it bothers you so much, we can leave early.” He beamed at you and kissed your cheek.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” He said with a teasing smile. You rolled your eyes and pushed his shoulder.

“You're a jerk but I love you.” He kissed you passionately before you pushed him away so you could get dressed. Once the dress was on, you looked at the heels and shook your head. Those would kill your feet. It's not like Bucky would let you stand either way, you thought idly. With a small shrug, you got a pair of sandals to wear.

Just as you were finishing up your hair, Bucky walked in and whistled. “You look beautiful.” He complimented while walking behind you and wrapping his arms around your stomach. You smiled and looked at him through the mirror.

“I look like a-“ He shushed you with a finger on your lips.

“Don't you dare talk bad about yourself. You look beautiful and that's the end of the story.” He said with finality. You sighed but couldn't hold back the smile.

“I'll feel even more beautiful if you let me walk myself there.” That made his smile fall. He was silent as he thought about it.

“Fine.” He grumbled while holding his arm out to you. You beamed and peppered his face in kisses before taking his arm. His sulking face turned into a wide grin from all the attention.

You both started to walk to the elevator while arguing to each other about the gender of the baby playfully. “It's a girl.”

“It's a boy.”

“I'm the mother and I should know better than anyone.”

“Well it was my little swimmers so I know I should know better than anyone.” As you got into the elevator, you couldn't help but burst into laughter.

“Y-your _little swimmers_?! That's priceless!” You said after calming down. He was chuckling as well.

“Yeah. Without me there wouldn't be a gender. I know best.” He said while taking your arm as the doors opened.

For the hundredth time that night, you rolled your eyes at him. “You've got that saying wrong. Mother always knows best. Do you even know when a baby's teeth start growing?” That made his smug grin falter.

A smirk came to your face. “Like I said, mother knows best. Now let's go baby, they're waiting.” You said while walking ahead.

“Yes mommy.” He said playfully while dragging his feet. You giggled and took his hand. You loved your two little babies so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking about going on with the dinner but decided not to. If you REALLY want me to, I'll do it when I get the time. I'm happy with how it ended there though.


	42. They/You read something about You/Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to do. Trying to make an article idea for each of them was tiring. Sorry if they aren't all great.
> 
> (f/a) -Favorite Actor/Actress

_**Bruce**_  
“Hey Bruce, look at this article I found.” You said with a slight blush and a large smile. Bruce looked over to you with a small smile before looking at the article you pushed over to his screen. The heading read **_‘Avenger Cutest Couples’_**. “We're number one?” Bruce asked while looking at you in surprise. “Yeah, we even beat Clintasha.” You said with a giggle. He started to read what it said. _**“Bruce Banner and (f/n) (l/n) might just be one of the cutest couples in the history of couples! They're always seen together going to coffee shops and doing cute couple things. They both have knowledge in the sciences and can work together flawlessly according to Tony Stark. And who could forget the footage of the Hulk protection her and caring for her when she was injured? That might have been the sweetest thing anyone has ever seen the Hulk do. This couple is definitely the top goals. Maybe we'll be calling (f/n) (l/n), (f/n) Banner sometime soon. We can only hope.”**_ A blush was now on Bruce's cheeks as he read the last two sentences. “Well…now we can say that we're doing something better than the Tony Stark.” Bruce said with a slight chuckle. You laughed and agreed. The article was still stuck in your head.

 _ **Bucky**_  
You laughed as you looked at the article that had been put into magazines. “Bucky Buck come see this!” You called from your place on the couch. He was there in seconds and leaned over to look over your shoulder. _**‘Bucky Barnes…Illuminati?’**_. As he read the title he sighed loudly. You shook your head and laughed. “No wait, just read it.” You urged. With another sigh, he read. _**“Bucky Barnes has eleven letters. Illuminati has ten letters. Eleven minus ten equals one. The number one kind of looks like an I. Another way to spell I is eye. Eye has three letters. Eye also has two e’s. You know what else has two e’s? Avengers! Bucky Barnes is apart of the Avengers. If you take away the e’s in Avengers, you're left with six letters. The name Bucky Barnes is two words. Six divided by two is three. There are three sides on a triangle. Eye + triangle = ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED!”**_ When it was over, you were laughing again as you read it. Bucky was just extremely confused. Instead of explaining, you only kissed his cheek before continuing on with your magazine. **_(This took so long you don't even know)_**

 _ **Clint**_  
Clint was startled from his training when you ran into the room with a magazine in your hands. “What you up to chickadee?” He asked curiously while lowering his bow. You could only smile as you handed him the magazine on a certain page. He looked at you before looking down. ** _‘Top Three Avengers’_** was the title. He was prepared to see Steve at the top of the list but was surprised when he saw his name. You were a close second and then Natasha. **_“You're probably wondering why number one isn't Thor or Captain America or Tony Stark. That's because they don't have to really put in an effort to be awesome. These three are definitely the best just because they don't have any extra abilities like a serum, or mechanical suits, and they're not a GOD! They're kick ass enough to be Avengers with just fists and weapons. Now that's amazing! To go out on the field and be able to keep up with people like Thor is just awesome. Just take the time to think about everything they do.”_** There was a listing all of your abilities and he smirked smugly. “Tony's gonna be pissed.” He said while looking at you. You smiled and nodded. “I came here first to see if you wanted to go rub it in his face?” You asked while imaging how Tony would try to get the author fired. He put down his bow and took your hand. “You know me so well.”

 _ **Natasha**_  
“Can you believe this crap?! They think that I would do something as stupid as that?!” Natasha said as she stormed into your shared room. You looked up at her in confusion. She seemed to be very angry about something. When the door was closed she walked over to the couch you were sitting on and plopped down onto your lap. You put your book down and wrapped your arms around her waist. She held the paper out so you could see it. **_‘Black Widow from Avengers cheating scandal’_**. That made you look down to see a picture of Natasha talking with a man and standing close to him. You looked down to read. **_“We all know that the famous Black Widow is in a relationship with her girlfriend (f/n). Maybe she isn't as committed as we once thought. Our cameras caught her talking to this man and standing very close to him and behaving in a flirtatious manner. They even went behind closed doors for hours before emerging. Is Black Widow playing both fields? We can only wonder how (f/n) will react to this news.”_** When you were finished reading, she threw the paper across the room. “It was a mission. He needed to be interrogated. That's why we went into his house, I swear to you.” She said while turning on your lap to look at you. You could see this was really affecting her. You wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. “Don't worry Red, I believe you. I trust you not to do something like that. Besides, he'd never pull someone as beautiful as you.” You said lovingly. She calmed down and relaxed into your hold. The rest of the day was spent cuddling.

 _ **Pietro**_  
You were currently cleaning the kitchen when suddenly you were sitting on your bed with an angry Pietro in front of you. “What's the big idea? I was cleaning you know? There's such a thing as calling me and asking me to come to you.” You said in slight irritation. He didn't react like he normally would; instead flopping on he bed beside you and laying his head in your lap. A tablet was held up in front of you and you took it from his hands. **_‘(f/a) speaks out on how much he wants to date (f/n) (l/n) from the Avengers’_**. You were internally squealing when you saw the name but stopped when you saw the rest. That would explain why Pietro was in his mood. You moved a hand down to slightly run your fingers through his hair as you continued reading. **_“Actor/actress (f/a) admits a shocking secret to the public this morning. During an interview the celebrity spoke about how much they adored the Avenger. They spoke of her courage, her bravery, her strength and of course, her beauty. ‘She is perfect in my eyes. Everything I could ever ask for in a woman is right there. That speedy kid better watch out for me’ said (f/a). Perhaps we may be seeing a fight go down soon. It's all up to (f/n) now. (f/a) hopes she replies now that they've put themself out there.”_** Looking at Pietro again, you noticed he was pouting childishly. “It's nice to know I have a fan.” That made him glare at the ceiling. “Hey.” He looked up at you when you shook him lightly. You smiled and ruffled his hair. “But I already have the one I need right here.” That made his frown turn into a smile as he leaned up to get a kiss from you. You did so before standing and going back to the kitchen. Within seconds, he was leaning on the doorframe and being his normal, annoying, lovable self.

 ** _Steve_**  
When Steve heard you giggle, he turned from his drawing to look at you. You hardly ever giggled and he wanted to know what had caused such a wonderful sound. “What are you reading over here?” He asked as he stood and walked over to you. You looked up at him and looked him over. Another giggle left you and he could see your cheeks redden a little. “Just an article about you.” You replied simply while gesturing of the open seat next to you. He sat down and took the magazine you held out. **_‘Super sexy sausages’_**. As he read the title, he looked over at you with a small grimace. You only laughed and urged him to read more. With a small huff of breath, he continued on. **_“Number one has to be Captain America, no doubt! He's everything a woman could ask for. Blonde hair that you just want to run your fingers through. Those sparkling blue eyes that you could get lost in. And who could forget those muscles?! So powerful and strong. There's no doubt that he could have any woman he wants. (f/n) is one lucky girl for snagging him. Continuing on with the sexiness that is the Captain (could that be a kink in bed that we've discovered on SSS) he is surely packing down there. On some pictures you can even see the outline of his-“_** He stopped right there with a dark blush on his cheeks. There was at least a whole page about him and he did not care for them to comment on his super sexy sausage. “Aww, you didn't get to the part where they start listing all of your possible turn ons.” You teased lightly. He stood while trying not to make eye contact with you. “I did not need to read that.” He said while going back over to his drawing. You smirked and walked over to him. “What? Can't handle a little teasing _Captain_?” You purred. As Steve gulped, he could only think of how long this night was going to be.

 ** _Thor_**  
“My Queen! There is something that I wish to show you!” Thor called as he barged into your apartment. A big smile came to your face as you charged at him and squeezed him in a hug. He'd been gone for a month back to Asgard. He hugged you back and place a kiss on your forehead in greeting. “I missed you.” You said while looking up at him. That had been the longest he'd ever been gone. He smiled as he lead you over to the couch. He plopped down with you on his lap and handed you a newspaper. “What is this?” You asked in confusion. He only smiled and gestured for you to read. **_‘Next Tony Stark Found!’_**. That made your breath hitch. You had entered one of your inventions in the contest for the hell of it. Could you have actually won? Your attention was drawn back to the paper. **_“A contest was started on April 3rd which asked contestants to submit their ideas for an alternate power supply and a small essay on how it would be useful. Recently, a winner has been decided by Mr. Tony Stark himself. That winner is Faiya Henderson (This is your publishing name). She will be meeting Tony Stark in person as well as have her invention funded. To make it all better, she will also be given a job with Stark industries. Congratulations! Make sure you bring your ticket that you were given so that you can get in.”_** Your mouth fell open as you looked at Thor. “I…I actually won.” You said breathlessly. He nodded and hugged you. “Congratulations Love. This is a momentous occasion. Perhaps we should-“ He stopped abruptly when you yelled in panic. “What the hell am I gonna do when Tony finds out it was me?! What will he think when he finds out I was hiding something as big as this from him? Shit!” You then proceeded to promptly pass out. Thor caught you before you could hit the ground and started to panic. You celebrated in an Asgardian hospital.

 ** _Tony_**  
As you were spreading your wings out, the door burst open and you turned towards the door quickly. When you saw it was only Tony, your wings dropped from their defensive position and you smiled at him. “What's up?” You asked while returning to your stretching. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at you with his mouth open. You rolled your eyes and folded your wings behind you. “I forgot how my wings affected you, sorry.” You said while walking to his side. He shook his head and handed you a tablet and you looked at what was on the screen. **_‘Tony Stark has a literal guardian angel!’_**. That made your feathers ruffle in irritation as you looked up at Tony. He had his hands up in defense. “Hey don't look at me Legs. I didn't say anything. They must have seen us when we were flying together or something. I promised my lips were sealed.” He said while making a zipping motion near his lips. A sigh escaped your lips as you keep reading. **_“Many sources and videos have caught the famous Iron Man flying through the skies with an angel by his side. Yes, you read correctly, a literal angel. She's none other than Tony Stark’s girlfriend, (f/n) (l/n). The billionaire is known for getting himself into life threatening situations so a guardian angel is exactly what he needs. Does this mean there are other angels out there, hiding in plain sight? Who knows? Hopefully we can gain more information-“_** You growled slightly and closed the article before giving the tablet back. “This is exactly why I didn't want them finding out about me! They'll try to get information and I'll be hunted and tortured, then they'll try to hurt you and I can't handle that! What the hell am I supposed to do now?!” Your wings stretched out threateningly as you turned on Tony in rage. He looked at you with understanding eyes before grabbing you in a hug. “Shh, don't worry. I'll protect you. Even a guardian angel needs protection sometimes.” His soothing words comforted you as you hugged him back. You knew no matter what, Tony would be there to help you through whatever problems you may face. That made everything a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's was by far my favorite. Which one was yours?
> 
> A little side note for you guys and gals: I'm going to be posting a bunch more preferences than imagines because I've been slacking up on them lately and I know some of you only like the preference part. Imagines only focus on a certain person so some of you tend to skip them. I'm trying to make everyone happy here so please don't be mad. It'll probably be three preferences to on imagine.


	43. Pickup Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just...I really like pickup lines and bad puns. They make me giggle and laugh so don't be surprised if 'you' laugh a lot. Some may be cringe worthy while others are smoothie af (let's pretend that I really meant to put smoothie instead of smooth). You be the judge.

**_Bruce_**  
As you were working on a new experiment, Bruce's voice startled you and made you look over to his station. He was looking over at you with a smile and a small voice. “Guess what I'm wearing?” He asked. You looked down at his lab coat, khakis, and purple button up with confusion. As you were about to answer, he interrupted you. “The smile you gave me.” At first you were a bit confused before you got it and started blushing madly. You looked away but couldn't help but giggle shyly. “Aw geez, now you've got me all flustered and…stuff.” Your cheeks only heated more at your lack of wording. Bruce, loving your flustered state, only laughed before going back to work. You couldn't stop smiling for the entire day.

 ** _Bucky_**  
You were sitting on the couch, relaxing, when Bucky walked in front of you and stood there. You looked up at him with your head tilted in question. “Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?” He said it with a large, shit-eating grin on his face that you couldn't help but laugh at. You clutched your stomach as you guffawed. “Did…did you plot that?” You asked while trying to catch your breath. He only winked before joining you on the couch.

 ** _Clint_**  
You were doing your hair in your room when you started to hear your vent unhinge. As you turned around, you could see Clint with his head sticking down and a small smirk. “What were you doing up there this time?” You asked curiously. “Oh, a little this, a little that. That's not why I came though. I just want you to know that if a fat man comes and puts you in a bag at night, it's only Santa getting me what I wanted for Christmas.” You stared at him blankly before snorting a small laugh. “Why would Santa get you something you already have?” You asked absentmindedly while going back to your hair. Arms wrapping around your waist made you tense before relaxing in Clint's arms. “You are perfect.” He whispered before kissing your shoulder. You beamed and continued to get ready.

 ** _Natasha_**  
While you were doing yoga, you could sense Nat come in the room and you smiled. Your spirits were always lifted when she enters a room with you. She came into view and you did a small wave from your position on the floor. “Are you a light switch?” She asked with a small smirk. You looked at her in confusion. Was this some kind of joke? “’Cause you turn me on.” You blinked once before standing out of your pose. She only smirked wider when you stalked towards her with a dark gaze. “That was terrible you know?” You said just as you came to stop in front of her. She nodded while pressing her body close to yours. Your senses were overloaded with Natasha and you abruptly picked her up and started rushing towards your room. “You make me unstable and I love it.” You growled before closing and locking the door behind the two of you.

 ** _Pietro_**  
You and Pietro were jogging, yes jogging. You'd forced the speedster to slow down a bit and jog with you around the track Tony had in the third basement. He was making annoying chatter as he kept pace with you easily. Eventually you got tired of hearing him talk, so you stuck your foot out and tripped him. He'd been looking at your face with a smirk so he wasn't fast enough to dodge it. His arms flailed out wildly before he hit the ground. He was back to standing before you could blink though. You were a little unnerved when you saw the wide smirk on his face. You just knew he was about to be annoying. “I couldn't help but fall for you…literally.” Despite how hard you tried, you couldn't help but burst out into laughter. The pause is what got you. “Wow Pietro! I never thought you would resort to pickup lines.” You said while giggling. He was silently rejoicing at getting you to laugh and smile. It was a win in his book.

 ** _Steve_**  
You were sitting in your room; completely and thoroughly bored. There was nothing to do and Steve had been in his room doing something all day. You could feel your frustration rising and your hair started steaming. With a deep breath, you attempted to calm yourself down. The ringing of your phone made you quickly grab it in hope. A dreamy sigh fell from your lips as you saw it was your Star Spangled Man. “Hello?” When you noticed how breathless your voice sounded, you quickly cleared your throat in embarrassment. He didn't seem to notice. “Hey. I just had a question to ask you.” He said in somewhat nervousness. “Shoot.” You said while twirling a strand of hair idly. “O-on a scale of one to America, how free are you?” Your were silent for a long while before you burst out into laughter. You couldn't stop laughing for a whole minute before you heard Steve talk. “Sorry. I'll just-“ You cut him off. “No! No. Im sorry for laughing Steve, I wasn’t laughing at you in particular. I was laughing at what you said because of who you are. Captain America using an American joke.” He mumbled something and you asked him to repeat it. “It was a pickup line I found.” That made you pause again before laughing. “I-I’m sorry. On a scale of one to America I'm America. How about we go to that restaurant we like so much?” He paused before giving the affirmative. “Good, pick me up at seven. See ya soon Captain.” You could just barely hear his groan as you hung up. Tonight would be fun.

 ** _Thor_**  
Thor didn't really understand pickup lines but that didn't stop Tony from trying to teach him. One day you were reaching up to try and reach a book on a shelf when you could hear Thor behind you. “Did you happen to sit in sugar because you have a sweet ass.” That made you pause and turn around to Thor. Your cheeks were flaming red as you looked at him. He was beaming brightly as he grabbed you in his arms. You buried your face into his black muscle shirt that he'd chosen to wear today. It only seemed to make your blushing worse. “Ah! I understand it now! You have a sweet ass indeed my love.” He moved his hands down to grab your ass and you squeaked in surprise before hitting his arm slightly. He only chuckled as he placed a kiss to your hands. You kept your face in his chest until your face didn't feel hot…which took quite a while.

 ** _Tony_**  
…………..Tony had been on a roll today. He was hitting you with pickup lines left and right and you were sure you couldn't handle another one. Speaking of the devil, he appeared out of nowhere and smirked at you. “Would you touch me so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?” He said while holding his arm out to you. You snorted and turned away to try and hide your small smile. Tony caught it and walked around so you were looking at him. “Did the sun come up or did you just smile?” He asked with his own smile. You sighed and looked at him. “I did and I hate it.” You grumbled before attempting to walk away from him. He only followed with more lines. “If I had to rate you out of ten, I'd rate you a nine…” You looked at him with a frown. How was that a-“because I'm the one that you're missing.” That made you stop and force yourself not to smile. “Really Tony? That was so…I can't even explain it.” He wasn't discouraged though. He only kept going. “You know what material this is?” He asked while holding his shirt. You groaned and shook your head. “Tony please don't.” You pleaded. He only smiled. “Boyfriend material.” You groaned and continued your walking. Of course, he followed. “Do you work for UPS? I could have sworn that you were checking out my package.” You snorted again as you shook your head. He was a handful. He grabbed your arm and turned you to face him. “Okay, okay. Last one.” He begged. You grumbled but agreed. “If LOVE was written on every grain of sand in the Sahara Desert, that still doesn't equal my love for you.” That made you smiled and kiss his cheek. “You're still an ass for making me endure those lines though.” You said before patting his head and walking away. He stood there smiling before walking after you to bother you some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I just enjoyed Tony's so much because it had multiple in it. Steve's was good too. I just loved them all. You should have seen me trying to decide which ones to use. Somehow I was able to make them all clean and not dirty. Those ones are just...wow. Anyways, imma go now. I've been here too long. *dives out of window* (no worries, my legs are only shattered)


	44. Tickle Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really tickle fights per se but close enough. It took me a while to write this just out of sheer laziness. Sorry for the little wait but here it is.

_**Bruce**_ ****  
It started off as a slight poke in your side while you were watching a movie. When you looked at Bruce, he was looking away innocently and paying attention to the screen. You knew it had to be him since you were the only two people in your room. With a mischievous smile, you poked him back and quickly turned back to the movie. More pokes were sneakily exchanged before you both didn't even try to hide your pokes. He poked a particularly sensitive area in your side that caused you to squeal loudly and squirm farther away from him. A huge grin came to his face right before he tackled you and started attacking your sides with vigor. Loud laughs and squeals left your throat as you squirmed underneath him. Only when you couldn't catch your breath, did he stop. You took deep lungfuls of air to try and calm yourself down. Your face was red and your hair had gotten messy from your thrashing. When you could breathe correctly, you sighed. “You win. You're the ultimate tickler.” You said with a small pout. Bruce pumped his fist into the air playfully and you couldn't help but laugh. Moments like these are what you cherished. Eventually you both sat back up and continued your movie.

 _ **Bucky**_  
You were lying on your bed and listening to updated music when Bucky entered. You looked up to smile at him slightly before going back to focusing on the lyrics. He flopped down at the bottom of the bed which caused you to smile at the ceiling. He must have been really tired from his mission. The feeling of his fingers lightly dancing over your foot caused you to quickly snatch it away and look at him. His eyes were still closed but you could see him try to hide his smile. With a small frown you continued to listen to your music with your eyes closed. Suddenly, his hand grabbed your foot and he started tickling without mercy. A loud squeal left you before you started laughing and thrashing violently. When your other foot was about to kick him, he grabbed it as well and started tickling them both. You were sure you were starting to sound like a hyena as tears started rolling down your cheeks. When he saw them, he stopped and beamed at you and chuckled. You took deep breaths and wiped away the tears. “That's not fair. I can't retaliate since you're not ticklish. Jerk.” You mumbled the last part but he still heard it. He laughed and crawled up the bed so he was lying next to you. You pouted childishly but handed him and earbud. He took it and you both caught up on the music together. You hardly listened though, you were too busy plotting revenge.

 _ **Clint**_  
You smirked mischievously to yourself as you looked at Clint from the vent you were in. He'd attacked you with tickles a week ago and you were ready for your revenge. He was lounging lazily in the common room with Natasha who was in a lazy boy. Thankfully Clint had sat right under the vent so he wouldn't suspect a thing. You knew he was very ticklish so this would be fun. As soon as his eyes closed for a short nap, you opened the vent quietly which caused Natasha's guard to be immediately put up. You poked your head out and made a shushing motion. She relaxed but looked at you curiously. Your smirk only widened as you went back into the vent to turn yourself around. With a short breath, you jumped out of the vent and landed with your legs on either side of his legs. His eyes snapped open in surprise but your finger were already in his armpits and tickling him. He let out a loud laugh and tried to push you off of his body. You locked your legs and stayed where you were. He squirmed and eventually stood with you still on him. You started to fall backwards, but he grabbed your legs and held you right above the ground. You were smiling with your accomplishment and Natasha was trying to hold back laughter. “What the hell? You're a ninja now? I think you won that one.” Clint said while still holding you upside down. You landed your body up to look at him. “That'll teach you not to start tickle fights with me hotshot. Now…let me go.” You said while squirming little. His smile widened as he shook his head. “Nope, you're mine now.” He said while walking towards the elevator. You groaned and rolled your eyes while looking at Natasha. She giggled a little and waved as the elevator doors closed and left you to your fate.

 _ **Natasha**_  
As you were taking a nap, Natasha couldn't help but feel bored. There were no missions for her to do, and she didn't have the urge to go socialize with the other Avengers. With a low huff, she looked at you and a small smile came to her face. Her fingers glided lightly on your foot to try and rouse you from sleep. She was greatly surprised when you jumped up and snatched your foot away with a small squeal. Her eyebrows raised and her smile widened. “I'm up so you don't have to do that again.” You said while fidgeting. She only looked at you as she crawled towards you on the bed. “You wouldn't happen to be…ticklish would you?” She asked. You didn't look at her as you answered. “No.” You mumbled. You squealed again as she started tickling your other foot. As you tried to pull it away, she only grabbed your ankle and held it to her as she continued her torture. You laughed loudly and squirmed under her hold. After about twenty seconds, she let you go so you could catch your breath. What she wasn't expecting was for you to tackle her to the bed and start tickling her sides. It was her turn to start laughing and trying to get away from you. You took great joy in her laughter. “Okay, okay! I give, uncle!” You stopped and she giggled a little while continuing to just lie there. You pecked her cheek before pulling her to you and nuzzling your face in her hair. Eventually, both of you fell asleep with smiles on your face.

 _ **Pietro**_  
“I'm gonna get you back asshole!” You yelled as Pietro sped by and tickled your sides for the upteenth time. You weren't ticklish yet he kept trying. He always sped away before you could retaliate. You were getting frustrated now. You vowed to yourself that you would catch him the next time he came by. He made the mistake of creating a pattern. He'd tickle you, run away for a minute then come back and do it again. You pretended to occupy yourself as you counted down. As soon as the minute was up, you waited an extra two seconds before turning around quickly and grabbing out. Pietro looked at you in surprise as you grabbed hold of him. You wasted no time. You put a leg behind his and pushed him so he fell to the ground with you on top of him. He looked at you with wide eyes as you smirked at him. Your fingers went to the sides of his neck and and went to work. Immediately he tried to squeeze his neck down so you couldn't get to it but it didn't work. He was laughing as he tried to get his arms free from under you legs. You got in a good fifteen seconds before he got his arms free and grabbed your arms to stop you. You were giggling triumphantly as he panted. “Fine, I'll stop.” He said with a small smile on his face. You smiled back and pecked his lips before getting off of him. He was up in an instant and speeding off to do who knows what. There was a smile on your face for the rest of the day. He always knew how to make you smile.

 _ **Steve**_  
You smiled at Steve from the opposite side of the bed. He was smiling widely at you in return while leaning slightly on the bed. “Come on _(f/n)_. If you just give up now I'll go easy on you.” He cooed while moving to the left of the bed. You moved to the right and he stopped. His smile darkened a little and your smile widened even more. “Hard way it is.” He mumbled. You both stood completely still for about ten seconds before he lunged over the bed. A surprised squeal left you as you jumped out of the way and booked it towards the door. You ran out of his room and down the hall towards the elevator. It didn't take long for you to hear his feet running behind you quickly. Shit. You should have known not to try and outrun a super solider. Just as you were about to reach the elevator, an arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you off of the ground. You flailed a little but gave up as he started walking you back to his room. “I warned you.” He said as he closed and locked the door to his room. You swallowed nervously as he put you on the couch and straddled your waist. He trapped your wrists with one hand while bringing the other down to your side. With a small smirk, he starts tickling you without mercy. You bucked, squirmed, and kicked, but he wouldn't let you go. As you were laughing, you could make out him telling you that you should have just taken the easy way out. Now looking back on it, you probably should have.

 _ **Thor**_  
“Lady _(l/n)_ , you wouldn't happen to be ticklish would you?“ Thor asked out of the blue one day. You looked at him with a raised eyebrow but nodded slowly. “Yeah. Where is this going?“ You asked in confusion. He smiled innocently and shook his head. “This is going nowhere love. I simply wished to learn something new about you.“ You looked at him. He's full of shit. That look wasn't fooling you. As discreetly as possible, you scooched away from him on the couch subtly. Apparently it wasn't as discreet as you thought because immediately after you moved, Thor was right by your side. “Do you not wish to be close to me My Queen? Is there something wrong?“ He asked curiously. You tilted your head a little and frowned a little as you didn't find any ill intent in his eyes. You shook your head and let your guard down. Thor had never tickled you before; it was unlikely that he would start now. Of course you just had to go and jinx yourself. As soon as the thought came to an end, Thor's beefy arms were wrapped around your waist while his fingers attacked you. Immediately you started squirming and begging him to stop through laughter. He laughed along with you before stoping after a while. Your face was red and you were breathing heavily. His tickles were a little sinful but still tickled all the same. There would probably be light bruises in the morning. You were used to it by now since you had. Strong God a boyfriend.

 _ **Tony**_  
“I swear on my life Tony, if you dare come near me with the intention of tickling me, I will do the same but only ten times worse.“ You said with a glare on your face. He'd been coming after you for the past half an hour to try and test if you were ticklish. You weren't but it did have an…affect on you. His smirk only widened as he took a few steps towards you. “Oh come on Legs. Just let me test my theory and everything will be fine.“ He said while taking yet another step closer to you. You sighed and shook your head. You did try and warn him. Before he knew what hit him, you tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms down. Thankfully he wasn't wearing shoes so your plan would work. You let your wings be free and moved the tip of your wings to his feet. Immediately he was trying to buck you off of him. Tony was extremely ticklish and you knew it. He was laughing loudly while trying to get you off of him at the same time. Only when he threatened that he was about to piss himself, did you stop. You stood to your feet and allowed your wings to fold behind you. He continued to pant on the floor as you looked down at him with a smirk. “I told you.“ You said gleefully while helping him up. He looked at you with shining eyes and you melted a little. It always warmed your heart to see him smile. You smiled back and pecked his cheek quickly. He was a pain in the ass sometimes but you couldn't help but love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a little repetitive but I kinda enjoyed it. How about you?


	45. Fuck Secrets (Pietro Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started off okay but I don't think I did this request justice. I apologize for that. I know you've been waiting quite a while and m sorry if you don't like it.

**_Imagine_** : You and Pietro are dating in secret and the both of you are talking about how you're going to break the news of your relationship to the other avengers. **_Requested By_** : allthewritestuff

  
You looked round impatiently as you waited at the mouth of an alley. He was late. The both of you had agreed that you would meet up here and head to the restaurant at six on the dot. You'd left first at 5:50 as to not raise suspicion to the other avengers. Now it was 6:05 and Pietro was still nowhere in sight.

You huffed out a breath and started tapping your foot. Another five minutes later, and a presence appeared right behind you. Immediately knowing who it was, you sighed and turned around with your hands on your hips. “You're late.“ You said simply with irritation clear in your voice. He gave you a small smile and kissed your cheek.

“I'm sorry my love, Tony insisted on knowing where I was going and he hounded me for details.“ That made you sigh and roll your eyes. Tony, your overprotective cousin, was too much sometimes. He was one of the main reasons you didn't want to tell the other avengers about your relationship. Wanda was the other reason. She may have forgiven Tony for the bombs that killed their parents, but that didn't mean that she wanted her brother dating a Stark of any kind. The both of you were friends, of course, but she still held. Little grudge over that. It was understandable but it did cause problems with your relationship with Pietro.

“I swear I want to kill that man sometimes. I wish everything wasn't so complicated.“ He nodded in agreement before lacing his hand with yours. He smiled down at you while leading you away from the ally.

“Now I recall promising a certain beautiful woman to dinner.“ You rolled your eyes and blushed minutely. The both of you walked to the restaurant while chatting idly about your days. It was good to be able to talk without the fear of anyone finding out about your relationship.

Once you got to the restaurant, you were seated fairly quickly and both of you looked at the menu. Your eyes lit up as you saw your favorite food was on the menu. You folded and saw that Pietro was ready to order. He smiled at you and leaned on one of his hands. “Let me guess. You want to order the _(f/f)_.“ You only smiled and nodded.

“You know me so well.“ You said while drinking some of your water. You were a led to talk a little more before the waiter came to take your order. Pietro ordered for the both of you and the waiter nodded before leaving.

An air of seriousness was suddenly in the air and you knew Pietro was thinking hard about something. “What's on your mind?“ You asked while grabbing his hand over the table. He interlaced your fingers and sighed heavily.

“We have to tell them soon. I'm tired of having to sneak around wth you. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I please without having to fear about Tony or Wanda having a problem with it.“ He said sadly. You sighed and gripped his hand tighter. This was affecting both of you. All you wanted to do was be close to him but there was a chance of both of them having a big problem with it.

Both of you sat in silence until the waiter came back with your meals. You both thanked him before taking bites of your meals. There was a short silence before you hit your conjoined hands on the table. “You know what? Fuck it. Why not be happy? Who cares what they think? If they have a problem with it then…forget them.“ You said with determination. Pietro smiled at you and nodded.

“And just how do you suggest we tell them this information?“ He asked while taking a bite of his burger. You hummed and took a bite of your food while thinking. That was a very good question.

“Um…maybe we could just out and say it?“ You suggested. Pietro shook his head.

“That would cause even more anger. They'd just wonder why we didn't tell them earlier. We both know how Tony can hold a grudge.“ He said with a small smile. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but agree with him.

Both of you were silent again as you thought. After a few minutes Pietro looked up at you. “How about we just start getting closer to each other around the tower. You know, talk more, sit closer to each other. Eventually they'll have to get comfortable with the fact that we're around each other.“ He suggested. You thought about it. That might just actually work.

“You're onto something there. We can work out the details later though. I thought we were on a date to get away from the drama.“ You said with a smile.

He smiled back and nodded. “From this point on, we will not be talking about them for the remainder of the night. It's all about you and me.“ He said while leaning back in his chair. You let out a breath of relief. That's all you wanted. Pietro made you happy and if anyone had a problem with it then they could go fuck themselves, Tony and Wanda definitely included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do two in a day because I feel like I've been neglecting you guys; especially the requests. There are people who have requested over a month ago and I still haven't done them. I feel really ashamed about that. I know this isn't a good apology chapter but it should do. I hope you enjoyed it.


	46. When In Public Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one actually came out okay to me. I guess that's mainly your decision I guess. So tell me what you think...right down there...if you want...please.

**_Bruce_**  
For obvious reasons, the both of you hardly ever went outside of the tower. Both of you had done things that the public didn't like and that cause a lot of…hate to be thrown you way. Today you just needed fresh air though. With a little bit of pleading and kisses, Bruce agreed to come with you reluctantly. Hand in hand, you both left the entrance of the tower and started walking down the streets of New York. To the both of your surprise, people stopped and got autographs from both of you. “Oh my gosh it's Bruce Banner and _(f/n) (l/n)_! This must be my lucky day.” A woman squealed as she spotted the both of you. Soon enough, you'd gained a small crowd and photos were starting to be taken. After a while, both of you started to get uncomfortable and you walked back to the tower. Now you both wanted to stay in the tower not out of fear, but to keep your privacy.

 _ **Bucky**_  
Both of you had your hoodies up and Bucky had his hat on as you walked through the streets. The public still seemed a little weary of the both of you still so you hid disguised yourselves when in public. As you walked, you noticed people eyeing the both of you wearily. It made you uncomfortable even though you knew they couldn't see you. Bucky, noticing you discomfort, grabbed your hand and interlaced your fingers. You smiled at him when you noticed that he grabbed your hand with his metal hand. It made you unbelievably happy. “No worries Boo. Don't let them get to you. Wadda you say to going to that restaurant on 115th?” He asked with a small smile in return. You nodded and gripped his hand tighter. Leave it to Bucky to always make you forget your worries. The rest of the day went by with ease.

 _ **Clint**_  
A small sigh left your lips as the tenth person came up to you and Clint asking for an autograph. It took most of your control to not just tell them to fuck off and go on with watching the movie. Clint had made the mistake of planning your date at a movie theatre…a public movie theatre. As soon as you walked in, people were hounding you. Even throughout the movie people were still coming up to you. Both of you quickly signed and the man walked away. You looked at Clint, and saw that he did the same. It was easy to see the frustration in your eyes. He kissed your cheek lovingly. “I'm sorry our date is being ruined chickadee. I promise I'll make it up to you.” He said with a small smile. You were about to reply when there was yet another tap on your shoulder. A low groan left you as you tensed. Before you could give the person a piece of your mind, Clint stood and looked around the theatre. “If you all would be so kind as to stop bothering us and watch the movie that you paid to see, that would be great!” He called out to the theatre. The person walked away and Clint sat back down. It was good that he said something because I'd probably have ruined the Avengers image.

 _ **Natasha**_  
You were both enjoying yourselves by the beach and allowing yourselves to tan in the sunlight. You suggested the idea because you both rarely went out and it was such a beautiful day; much to beautiful to waste. So the both of you got dressed in you bathing suits and went to the beach. If anyone asked, you did not suggest the idea to get a good look at Natasha in a bathing suit. Nope, not at all. You would deny it with everything in you. Thankfully, Natasha's image made people stay away from the both of you. Just as you were about to relax like Natasha had, you heard the sound of cameras and you growled lightly. That made Natasha look at you before looking at the men with cameras. “I'll be right back.” She nodded and sat up to watch the show. You glared harshly at the paparazzi before freezing time and snatching the cameras from all of their hands. You deleted all of the photos on each before smashing the lenses for good measure. Once your handiwork was done, you put each of them back in place and went back to Nat’s side before resuming time. Both of you laughed to yourselves as they gaped at their now broken cameras. Thankfully no one tried to take pictures or videos again.

 ** _Pietro_**  
It was easy for the both of you to go out in public. Sitting on Pietro’s back as he sped through public kept people from really being able to see you. Only when you stopped did you get attention. Now for example, you both were stopped next to a hotdog vendor while Pietro ordered for the both of you. People's eyes started drifting towards the both of you and phones started to be pulled out. You could even see a few people starting to get out paper and pens; no doubt for autographs. You tugged on Pietro’s jacket and he turned to look at you. “We seem to have an audience.“ You whispered. He nodded and quickly got the hotdogs and crouched down. Once you were situated on his back, people started to run towards you to try and get your attention. Before they could even get close, Pietro was speeding away. Eventually he found a deserted part of the park where the both of you could relax.

 ** _Steve_**  
With your wig in place along with your glasses, you walked down to the entrance of the tower where Steve was waiting. He had on a hat with a par of glasses as well. A small frown came to his face when he saw the wig. He was only used to your normal _(h/c)_ hair so it was a change. You only smiled and grabbed his hand. He interlaced your fingers and led you out of the building. The both of you walked together through the streets of New York with no problem. It was honestly surprising to you that no one notice Steve. He had a pretty unique build and look. Either way you were still grateful for the peace.

 ** _Thor_**  
No matter where you went in public, people noticed you. Well not you in particular but Thor. You were only noticed because you were the woman with him. It is kind of hard to overlook a giant like him; especially if he was still in his Asgardian armor. He was so nice though and signed whatever people asked him to and took pictures with a big smile. You preferred to stand to the side and let him all the attention, but at times he would drag you into a picture with him. Your whole outing ended up turning into a photo op instead of what you originally went out for. It was annoying at times but Thor enjoyed it so you endured it.

 ** _Tony_**  
He flaunted you off like a Nobel Prize. Any party or event he was invited to, you were at his side and getting just as much attention as he was. Sometimes you got uncomfortable when people would shout out for you to show them your wings…like now. They had started chanting it and you were extremely uncomfortable. Tony's arm wrapped around you and you looked up at him with a grimace. He smiled and pecked your temple. “I'll handle it.“ He whispered to you. He raised his hand and everyone went silent. “If you wouldn't mind, you're making my woman here very uncomfortable and if you could stop that would be great. If she doesn't want to show you, don't make her. Understand?“ There was murmuring as the both of you continued to walk down the carpet they had laid out. As he looked at you, you leaned up a gave him a quick kiss. “I love you, you know that?“ You said lovingly. He smiled and lifted your chin for a firm kiss. The cameras were snapping but neither of you cared. When he pulled away his arm tightened around you minutely. “I know, and I love you too.“ It was times like these that made you adore Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally a little ahead again. I need to keep on my writing game so I don't get as behind as I was before. That was just terrible. I don't know how you guys put up with me.
> 
> Also quick question: Do you guys want me to add more characters? This was Avengers preferences but I know some of you want more. All of you have to come to a sort of consensus though. I'm only going to be adding one...ONE character as of now. I say only one because I'm going t have to write a huge catch up chapter for them with everything in it. I hate on other preferences when they only do some of the chapters that did for the other characters. If you're going to do a catch up chapter, do it for all the chapters damnit. *sigh* anyway, just try to choose your favorite person from this list and I'll add them. There's no guarantee when the chapter with the whole catch up will be posted but I'll make sure to do my best. 
> 
> Now thinking about it, I'm going to split it up into like three posts. Do you know how long it would be if I put it all into one...jeez. So, like I said, choose a person you want and the person with the most votes will get added. 
> 
> Loki, Wanda, Loki, Pepper, Nick Fury, Loki, Coulson, Vision, did I mention Loki, Ultron, and anyone else in the Avengers. (By the way...I'm hoping you pick Loki if you couldn't tell.)


	47. Favorite Place To Go Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I actually liked how it turned out.

**_Bruce_**  
Of course it was the lab. The both of you really loved science and what you loved even more than that was science with each other. It wasn't uncommon for the both of you to be found there asleep at your stations at five in the morning.

 _ **Bucky**_  
The gym. Both of you usually went there to get your frustrations out and it was better for everyone involved if the both of you were together. You both just seemed to calm each other down when either of you blew up. It was a necessary part of your lives and it was great for the both of you to bond.

 _ **Clint**_  
The bowling alley. Ever since your first date, you and Clint made it your goal to try and go every weekend that either of you didn't have a mission. Every time you both went there you had a good time and made memories. It was also fun to compete against each other and try to figure out who was the better bowler. So far it was undetermined as Clint said.

 _ **Natasha**_  
The roof. Both of you liked to go there to just think and watch the stars. Sometimes you'd just sit and talk about your hopes and dreams while others you were completely silent. The best part for the both of you was just being together, communication or not.

 _ **Pietro**_  
The park. Even though you'd never admit it, seeing the pranks Pietro would pull off while there was hilarious. Once he had scared a man by running past him and quickly dropping things in front of him like rocks that weren't there before and even an actual park bench one time. You still, to this day, didn't know how he did it since they were rooted to the ground.

 _ **Steve**_  
A restaurant that he used to go to before he was Captain America. Somehow it was still standing and hadn't changed according to him. He liked to go because of all the memories he had there while you liked to go so you could hear the stories and try to get and idea of what it was like back then.

 _ **Thor**_  
The gardens on Asgard. Of course Thor had seen them plenty of times but he loved the look on your face when you saw them. All of the flowers were so unique and beautiful that you couldn't help but be awestruck each time you saw them. There was nothing like them back on Earth.

 _ **Tony**_  
Other than the bedroom of course, you both liked to go to Tony's vacation house in Florida. It was always so sunny and warm and you always had a good time when you went there. Most time was spent playing around but you also loved the happy and carefree aura that surrounded the place. Both of you could hardly stop smiling every time you went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? I hope it a everything you guy expected it to be...?


	48. How You Sleep Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No...not that kind of 'sleeping together'. Just something short and fluffy.

_**Bruce**_  
Both of you had been used to being alone for so long that you usually ended up sleeping on your designated sides of the bed. Bruce usually went to sleep on his stomach while you fell asleep on your back. Every morning you wake up though, you're both closer to each other with Bruce's arm around your waist.

 _ **Bucky**_  
He always wrapped his arms around you as you slept. He felt he needed to protect you 24/7 which apparently included sleeping too. It was almost impossible for you to get up in the middle of the night to pee or get something to drink without him waking up.

 _ **Clint**_  
He was a very light sleeper while you tended to move in your sleep. At first the both of you slept close together, but that just didn't seem to work. Clint woke up every time you shifted so you figured it was best to get a bigger bed and sleep on opposite sides. That allowed you to move without waking Clint up every time.

 _ **Natasha**_  
You were an extremely light sleeper. It was a development that started the night after you met Natasha. You were protective of her and you had to be a light keeper to be there for her. You didn't have any doubt that she could protect herself, but you felt better being able to protect her yourself. Due to that fact, you tended to sleep as close as you could to her. She didn't move in her sleep so that helped the both of you get a good nights rest.

 _ **Pietro**_  
He would never admit it, but he was a cuddler. At first you weren't but he kind of forced you to be. When you went to sleep, he would be on his side and you'd be on yours. When you woke up though, he'd have his legs tangled with yours and his arms hugging you like a teddy bear. He was lucky you thought it was cute.

 _ **Steve**_  
He was a cuddler and despite not wanting to admit it…you were one too. Every night you'd start off on your side of the bed only to immediately gravitate towards Steve as soon as he was by your side. You'd always, _always_ end up in a spooning position.

 _ **Thor**_  
Literally, he would lay half on you or vice versa. You didn't understand why he did it but you just chalked it off as overprotective boyfriend things. It did freak the other Avengers out when they saw him half crushing you. It was a little uncomfortable for you but you were a heavy sleeper. You could be getting crushed by a whale in your sleep for at least an hour without noticing.

 _ **Tony**_  
You would say that you didn't know how you guys slept together. Tony was always in bed after you and he woke up before you. When you managed to catch him napping you never passed up the chance to get in on it. You would carefully nudge yourself under his arm until he latched onto you like you were the thing anchoring him to the ground. Sadly, he'd always be up before you still. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Loki won and I'm working on his chapters. I didn't add him here because I wasn't done and I didn't want him to just be thrown in there.


	49. Sing The Baby To Sleep (Steve Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the parenting Imagine. As I was writing it I just kept asking myself why I didn't start sooner. It's some guaranteed fluff and good times. 
> 
> At first it was hard to come up with an idea but then I was like 'just think of what babies do and the rest will follow'. After that I had to shuffle through tons of ideas before settling on this one.
> 
> (b/n) -Baby Name

_**Imagine**_ : Steve walks in while you're singing songs to help your seven month old go to sleep. _**Requested By**_ : steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers **&** Katherine

  
You yawned tiredly as you gently rocked your baby boy, _(b/n)_ , to sleep. It was 9:00 and you were starting to get tired and you knew he was as well. He stared up at you with his bright blue eyes that matched his father's. He was such a beautiful little boy. He mainly looked like Steve but you could see some of your features in there as well. He had your nose and ears as well as your eye shape. They were subtle things but they made you unbelievably happy.

You smiled down at him brightly and moved one of your fingers to his tiny hands. He immediately grasped onto it and smiled brightly back at you while gurgling. You chuckled at his adorableness and leaned a little closer to him. “You are just too cute for words. Mommy loves you but you need to go to sleep so mommy and daddy can get some rest.“ You cooed in what Steve called the mom voice.

Ever since baby _(b/n)_ was born, you learned quickly that he had to be asleep before you both so you could get at least four hours of sleep. It wasn't very much but the both of you were used to schedules like these since you worked with the avengers. Technically, you hadn't worked with the avengers in seven months partly because all of them insisted that you stay home and take care of _(b/n)_. Clint's exact words had been: a child can survive without their father, but they need their mother. That caused a little argument from Natasha. She believed that a child could be raised just fine with a father only. You couldn't help but agree with that. If something were to ever happen to you, Steve would be able to raise your son perfectly. Just because you agreed with Natasha though, she still didn't agree with you going out on the field.

The other reason you haven't been working was because of Steve. He had never been one to tell you what to do or order you around to do anything. This, however, was a topic that he wouldn't even discuss. Once, you were given a mission when you first had _(b/n)_ and Steve went berserk. He flat out told Fury no to his face and stood in front of you to keep him from looking at you. When you tried to tell him it was alright and wasn't even on the field, he turned to you with the most stern expression you had ever seen on his face as he said no again. Later that day he apologized for his behavior but was still adamant that you don't go on any missions. He only wanted you and your child safe. You eventually agreed and here you were today, a housewife.

 _(b/n)_ only gurgled happily while still keeping his tight grip on your finger. You rubbed your nose against his lovingly which caused him to let out a cute little laugh. “Hey, you're supposed to be sleeping, not laughing.“ Cue another laugh. A playful huff left you as you started moving around your nursery and bouncing him in your arms. That didn't seem to be working so you tried the next best thing. You walked over to the rocking chair placed near his crib and started rocking slowly.

“How's about mommy sings for you? I may be a little rusty so don't be too hard on me okay? Here we go.“ You wracked your brain for the perfect song and thought of the one you were looking for. With a small smile, you started singing softly.

**Rock-a-bye, baby  
In the treetop.**

**When the wind blows,  
The cradle will rock.**

**When the bough breaks,  
** The cradle will fall,  
And down will come baby,  
Cradle and all. 

He was staring at you while flexing his little fingers. You couldn't help but fall in love with his cute little face all over again.

**Baby is drowsing,  
Cosy and fair.**

**Mother sits near,  
In her rocking chair.**

**Forward and back,  
** The cradle she swings,  
And though baby sleeps,  
He hears what she sings. 

As you finished the short song, you noticed that his eyes were starting to droop, but he still wasn't asleep. The grip on your finger told you everything you needed to know. “Still not asleep? Okay, one more mister.“ You said while stroking his cheek gently with another finger.

You thought for a while and decided on a classic. Your mother sang this to you when you couldn't sleep when you were younger. It never failed to put you to sleep. Hopefully it would work for your sun as well.

**Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
** How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are. 

**When the blazing sun is gone,  
** When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are. 

**Then the traveler in the dark,  
** Thanks you for your tiny spark;  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are. 

As you finished the last line, you went quiet as you saw your son fast asleep. A low chuckle left you as you slowly stood and placed him in his crib. You placed his favorite blanket over him before bending down and lightly kissing his head. “Mommy loves you.“ You whispered before slowly backing out of the room. You closed the door quietly and turned around. You let out a small squeak of fright when you saw Steve standing there and staring at you.

You put your hand over your heart to try and calm yourself down. “Jesus Steve! You almost gave me a heart attack!“ You whisper yelled while smacking his arm lightly. He chuckled lowly before leading the both of you away from the door.

“You know, you should start singing to him more often. I've never been able to get him to sleep that quickly.“ He said while smiling down at you. A small blush came to your cheeks as you looked at him.

“You heard all of that?“ You asked. He nodded and wrapped an arms around you as he saw the look on your face.

“Don't worry about it _(f/n)_. You have a beautiful voice. I loved it.“ Steve had been married to you long enough to know exactly what you were thinking and exactly what to say. You smiled shyly back at him as you walked into your room.

“Thanks. I'm just hoping that we can get at least five hours of sleep tonight without him waking up.“ You said while kicking your house shoes off and crawling under the covers of your bed. Steve followed suit after making sure the baby monitor was on.

He pulled you to him so that he was spooning you and you sighed happily. Your body was immediately relaxed and you felt warm all over. He kissed your hair before turning out the light. “I love you.“ He whispered while hugging you a little closer to him.

You smiled and let your eyes fall closed. “I love you too.“ You whispered back.

It wasn't long before the both of you were asleep and snoring lightly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter now cause I'm shit and I got behind again. I'm gonna take a break when this Loki chapter is up just so I can get ahead again.
> 
> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> P.S: I just wanna know, and I wanna know soon, do you all want me to start the parenting series of the preferences. It'll all be here but the next few chapters would be all about pregnancy and parenting. For example, you find out you're pregnant, you tell them you're pregnant, their thoughts when they find out you're pregnant, morning sickness, etc., etc.. Are you ready for that? Cause once I start I won't stop until I feel like I'm through.
> 
> P.P.S: Wait...now I'm thinking about doing the marriage series first. About three preference chapters of that: the proposal, the wedding, and the honeymoon. That'll be short and sweet before going into the long haul. Tell me what you want. This is all for you. (Damn that sounds romantic)


	50. Loki Catch-Up: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are 16 here and there will be 16 in the next part. Once they are both posted, Loki will start appearing in the rest of the preferences.

_**How You Met**_  
You were a very trusted and powerful member of Shield. Your patience and kindness made you seem docile and weak but that couldn't have been further from the truth. A buzzing on your wrist made you snap out of your day dreaming and look down at your watch. Fury was calling for you. With just the snap of your fingers, you were by his side with a pleasant smile on your face. “You called for me Director?” You asked. He only a tensed a little in surprise before relaxing. “I'm still not used to that. Follow me.” He ordered while striding away. Being used to this, you followed after him and fell in line with him. He started speaking just as you knew he would. “Loki, ever heard of him?” He asked. You wracked your brain and only came up with one name. “You don't mean the God of Mischief do you?” You asked curiously. “Precisely that one. We have him in containment here and I want you to interrogate him.” A soft sigh left you. You were almost finished with your work for today and you wanted time to relax in your room. “Of course. Can I get some details about his abilities?” As he briefed you on what to expect you listened carefully. This would be a bit simpler than you expected. You both had at least one thing in common. As you got to the area where he was being held, you immediately took him in. He was tall, you could tell that even with him seated. He had long black hair that some women would kill for and cheekbones to match. He wasn't muscular but he wasn't scrawny either. It was a little hard to tell with the attire he was wearing. “He's Asgardian yes?” You asked even though you were sure you knew the answer. Suddenly, Loki’s eyes snapped up to yours. His pale green eyes bore into your _(e/c)_ ones and you immediately felt naked. _That couldn't be farther from the truth love._ You were immediately as stiff as a board. The sudden realization that he was in your head made you immediately throw up your mental walls and narrow your eyes at him. _I'd appreciate if you stayed out of my head sir._ It was his turn to look shocked. As you walked around his holding container, his eyes followed your every movement. His mental walls went up as well and he virtually growled at you. “And I expect you to do the same.” You smiled slightly and that disarmed him a little. “Of course. I don't really like to invade privacy much.” You said as you came to a stop where you were before. You sat in the chair that was there and crossed your legs. Your position was careless and laid back but you were far from it. “So Mr. Laufeyson, let us have a little chat.” You said with another smile. He was suddenly right at the glass and staring down at you. You didn't even flinch. A Cheshire Cat grin came to his face as he stared at you. “Let's.” He said without blinking. You leaned forward on your knees to show you wouldn't be intimidated by him. “Of course.”

 

 ** _The Thing You Love Most About Him/ The Thing He Loves Most About You_**  
You love how determined he is. Not always is his determination directed the correct way...but you love it all the same. Once he set his mind to something he would not stop until he got it done.

He loved how kind you were despite the cruel world around you. He sometimes wondered how someone as pure and nice as you was with him. Often times he thought he wasn't good enough for you.

 

**_ Nicknames _ **

**His(for you)** : Lovely

 **Yours(for him)** : Rudolph

 

 ** _He Admits He Has Feelings For You_**  
You were headed towards your daily job of keeping watch of Loki. Ever since he responded to you that first day, Fury was adamant that you watch him in a daily basis. That was fine with you. Despite it being wrong, you couldn't help but feel connected to the man. Perhaps it was the other side of you but you doubted it. He really was interesting once you got past that barrier. As you walked into the room, his head snapped up and a grin spread slowly over his face. You tilted your head at him when you noticed the lack of mischief in his gaze. This was a new development. “Ah, here she is. I was wondering when you were going to show up to interrogate me again. You're two minutes late you know?” He said while standing from his seated position and walking closer to the glass. He was staring so intensely at you that he must not have noticed the glass. A small thump was heard and he immediately backed away a step. You tried to hold in your laugh but it seemed to be impossible. As you caught your breath, you swore you could see him blushing a little. “I didn't know I was that hypnotizing.” You teased lightly while taking a few steps forward. He watched your progress and you were sure his eyes glinted. That was where you stopped. He was acting weird. “What's up with you? You're acting…different. Now thinking about it you're not acting how I thought you would. You've been here for almost a week now without any escape attempt. Why?” You asked while trying to pick at his barrier. He smirked and stared deeply into your eyes. “Are you insinuating that you want me to try and escape Ms. _(l/n)_?” He asked while tilting his head as well. You only stared at him quizzically. “And I thought we've already established privacy?” He said with a wicked smile. You huffed as you were caught and crossed your arms. “You've done the same thing over the past few days as well so I felt it was only fair.” You replied with narrowed eyes. Suddenly the wall fell for only a few seconds but you could hear his thoughts perfectly clear. _I would love nothing more than to have you as my own._ That made your eyes widen in shock and go stock still. You couldn't believe he thought that. Suddenly, Natasha came in and stood by your side. “Is something wrong?” She asked curiously. Your eyes snapped from Loki's to look at her. You were extremely flustered and somewhat uncomfortable. “Ahh…yeah, um…I need a break. Cover for me please?” You squeaked out before hurriedly leaving the room. Loki would have been a little hurt had it not been for him seeing your face and how flustered it was. He smiled wickedly and returned to his seated position.

 

 ** _How You Hug_**  
He doesn't hug you very often but when he does it never ceased to make you feel loved and cared for. He held you like you were his everything and nothing could compare. Every problem you had seemed to fade away immediately.

 

 ** _First Date_**  
Even though he was on major lockdown in the Avengers tower, he somehow found a way to make it happen. You were sitting in your apartment when there was a hesitant knock on the door. Not expecting any guests, you grabbed your stun batons and headed to the door silently. You searched out for the person’s mind but found nothing. With a deep breath, you looked through the peephole and your breathing hitched. You saw green and black robes and immediately knew who it was. You quickly opened the door and yanked him in before closing and locking it again. He gave you a small smile before looking around. “What the hell are you doing here?” You asked frantically while closing all of the blinds. “To see you of course.” He said like it was the simplest thing in the world. You narrowed your eyes at him with a skeptical look. It was only then that you noticed the basket in his hands. “What game are you playing here? There is no reason for you to escape and put the both of us in danger just to see me.” You said in frustration. You did not want to risk your job. He put the basket down before opening it and taking out its contents. “Tonight there are no games and I assure you that no harm will come to you. They do not know where I am. I've just come to ask if you would like to have an indoor picnic with me.” Despite yourself, you could feel a small smile coming you your face. “Thanks for asking before you set everything up. I wouldn't want all of your hard work to be for nothing.” He looked up at you with twinkling eyes. “So that would be a yes to the offer?” He asked. He seemed much to excited about this. “I-I guess so…but this is not a date.” You said with a stern look. You could see the smile falter a bit before returning. “Whatever you say _(f/n)_. Please, sit and let us…talk.” You sighed but couldn't resist his face. “Fine.” You huffed before sitting across from him on the floor. He internally smiled in triumph.

 

 ** _First Kiss_**  
Loki had been sneaking away from what he called ‘his prison’, even though he could go almost anywhere in the tower, and coming to your apartment. Despite him killing so many people in the battle of New York, you felt yourself be drawn to him. He'd explained to you that he was under some sort of mind control. He had even let you into his mind so you could see for yourself that he was telling the truth. He'd explained that you were the only one who believed him and you could understand. The Avengers didn't have a good experience with him. Today was just like the rest, he came over and the both of you talked. Well, you did end up teaching him more about Midgard cultures. All in all, you had fun today. As you walked him to the door, he turned around and looked at you with an unreadable expression. “I enjoyed myself today.” He said. You nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I did to.” You looked at your watch. “You should get going. If you don't leave now you won't be able to-“ Your sentence was cut off by his finger pushing your chin up and his lips connecting with yours. At first you were surprised and stayed stock still. Only when he brought an arm around your waist did you move your hands to his shoulders and start kissing him back. Everything around you seemed to fade away so that it was only the two of you. Slowly, you both started to slow down until his lips were only brushing yours. Your eyes fluttered open and you looked up to meet his pale eyes. He had a dazed look on his face as he stared down at you. His hand moved to your cheek where he stroked it with his thumb. “You are an incredible creature.” He whispered before turning around and walking out of the door. You stood there for a few seconds more before slumping to the floor with your head in your hands. What the hell was wrong with you? He was on Shield’s watch list and a criminal. As you thought the word you cringed a little. With a deep sigh you closed your eyes and imagined the feeling of his lips on yours. Yeah, you were in waaaaaaay to deep to care.

 

 ** _You/He Accidentally Sees Him/You Naked_**  
Like normal you were getting ready for Loki's visit. Since the first time he showed up for your date, he just decided to come back everyday you had off. You had just finished taking a shower and drying your hair when you heard a knock. Loki, knowing you were in the bathroom, opened his mind for you to hear that it was him. “Invite yourself in!” You called out while continuing with your business in your room. Imagine your surprise when a certain Norse god appeared right behind you. Both of your eyes widened but for different reasons. A Cheshire grind came to his face as he took you in openly. With a low growl, you moved your towel down to cover yourself while pointing to the door. “Out. Now! Do not come back,” The grin was immediately wiped from his face as he looked at you with pleading eyes. He thought that you were sending him away forever. Just as he was about to apologize, you continued. “for the rest of today. Go.” You growled in anger and mainly embarrassment. The deep blush was giving you away. He nodded quickly and hurried out of the apartment. It was hard to look him in the eye the next day.

Today was one of the rare days that you decided to accept an invitation to the Avengers tower. You didn't really like being surrounded by so many people who could easily figure out all of your secrets but they were an entertaining bunch. People like Natasha and Clint were experts in that type of thing. Most of the others were so kind that it made you want to tell them. It took your best acting skills to keep yourself in check. As soon as you walked into the common room, you were surprised to see banners set up with cake and alcohol. Your eyes widened as you saw all of the Avengers there waiting for you. “What's all this?” You asked curiously. Tony came over to you and threw an arm over your shoulder while leading you closer. “We thought we should make this special since you don't come often. We got your favorite cake and booze. What more could you want?” He asked with a bright smile. You couldn't help but smile back as you hugged him. “A bathroom would be nice.” You said while shifting slightly. You had, had to go halfway through your walk here. He nodded and waved his hand. “Pick any one.” You nodded and said a quick greeting to the rest of them before hurrying into one of the rooms. You wished you would have knocked first though. You were frozen to the spot as you saw a naked Loki walking out of the attached bathroom with a towel in his hand. As soon as he spotted you he froze as well. As if suddenly realizing you were ogling, you snapped your eyes shut and squeaked out a small apology before hurrying out of the room like it was on fire. Loki only shook his head and smirked to himself. Your mental block had fallen when you saw him and he was able to get your thoughts. It made him feel exceptionally well about himself.

 

 ** _He/You Get Jealous_**  
Something you loved to do was go out and party. It allowed you to let go of some of your inhibitions and just let got for a while. Perhaps that wasn't the best idea since Loki got jealous incredibly easy. Just a look from another man would make him jealous. More often times than not, you would be teleported back home with a steaming Loki. It took you at least half an hour to get him to calm down.

Jealousy wasn't really an emotion you felt. Not a lot of women found Loki appealing everything that he'd done so there wasn't much to worry about. When the stray woman, who didn't know what he did, came up to him though…it was a different story. Loki really loved when you got jealous though so it didn't bother him. He'd let you snap on the woman before finally teleporting you away when he saw that you were really angry. You got over your jealousy quickly though and was back to your normal self within minutes.

 

 ** _Your Special Ability_**  
It was a secret that you had kept locked up tighter than anything. The secret would go to the grave with you if you had anything to say about it. The truth was, you weren't from Earth at all. You were from a completely different realm actually. You were one of the last of your otherwise dead race, Jotun. Along with your ice magic, you had telepathy, telekinesis, and the ability to make copies of yourself. It was very similar to Loki's abilities which made you a little suspicious of him. You tried to keep your other side under control for the safety of others around you. Your got quick to anger and your anger became explosive. It was a nightmare that you were forced to live with.

 

 ** _You Tell Him About Your Ability_**  
It was another visit to the Avengers tower when you all were attacked. Men in masked and black suits burst through the windows and pointed guns at all of you. One of them looked at you before addressing the rest of the group. “Give us the girl and no one gets hurt.” There was a low growl from beside you and you looked to see Loki standing there. His hand was on your arm protectively; because of this, you could feel his temperature rapidly dropping. Something was going on with him and you suspected what it was. You didn't notice talking until a shot rang out and you could feel a pain in your left arm. That made all of the Avengers start fighting and battling around you. Loki was standing in front of you now and holding your arm carefully but all you could feel was rage. The change was going to happen and you were unable to stop it. A loud, dark growl ripped out of you as you could feel your body temperature plummet and your height started to increase. The human illusion fell and your skin was a pale blue. Loki's eyes went wide as he stared into your red eyes. Everyone had stopped around you and stared at your nine foot form in shock. You looked at all of the men in suits and your vision was red again. When you came back, all of them were on the floor, unconscious, with various cuts and bruises. Thankfully there was no ice around which meant you didn't completely loose control. Taking deep, panting breaths, you started to calm yourself down. A hand on your arm startled you and you jumped back in surprise. Loki was staring up at you with surprised eyes, but there was an excited smile on his face. A purr started to come from your throat before you abruptly stopped it and looked away…right towards the Avengers. “So…anything else you want to tell us?” Tony asked while crossing his arms. You answered sheepishly but it came out in your native tongue. “She said telekinesis, telepathy, and copying herself.” Loki translated. You looked at him and asked if he was what you are. He nodded with a tight smile. “Not quite as tall though.” You let out a gruff laugh before putting back on your human illusion. “Thank the stars Tony has a high ceiling.” You said while stretching. “So you are a Jotun?” Thor asked wearily. You looked at him with concealed fright. “Yes. Are you going to send me to the all father so he can throw me in a prison cell?” You asked. He shook his head quickly and you sighed in relief. A cold hand on your shoulder made you look up at Loki. His eyes gestured towards his room but you looked at the men who had come for you. _We can talk after we handle these guys._ You thought to him. He nodded and you went through a barge of more questions that you were hesitant to answer. ** _(You are a Frost Giant. You're tall because of that. Loki might not be as tall because his mother was a goddess or something. You're a full Frost Giant on the shorter side. Yeah…I did my research.)_**

 

 ** _You Get/Find A Puppy_**  
As you were walking down the street with a hotdog in hand, you couldn't help but smile. The day had been going very well for you. Literally nothing could ruin your day. As you turned down a street, you noticed the lack of people around. That was reasonable considering it was getting pretty late. You looked down the street as you were about to take a bite and froze. There were dark, beady eyes starting at you and you could hear loud growling. Both of you just stared at each other before you started backing away slowly. As soon as you took a step, the mutt started running at you full speed. You turned on your heel and started booking it as fast as you could to your apartment. When you got there, Loki was sitting on your couch and reading a book. He looked up when he saw you breathing heavily and stood up in concern. “What is it _(f/n)_?” He asked while taking your hands. You started to calm down enough to answer him. “Huge dog. I hate dogs.” You said while moving to flop on the couch face down. You missed the mischievous smile on his face as he stood and watched you. There was no way he'd ever tell you that it was a prank played by…who knows.

 

 ** _He/You Get Drunk_**  
Loki occasionally indulged in some of his brother’s Asgardian liquor. When that happened everyone was actually happy. When he got drunk, he was a completely different person. He became nice, in a drunk way, and wasn't nearly as obnoxious to be around. The Avengers were able to get a few secrets out of him as well. You stopped them from digging to deep but it was also fun for you to hear as well. Once he'd even gotten so drunk that he changed into his Jotun form. That made him go from being nice with the other Avengers to getting handsy with you and holding you close to him. The things he whispered to you were so dirty and filthy…and you hated it. Yeah…lets go with that... _hate_.

When you got drunk, you became sassy and even a little mean. Unlike Loki, you couldn't really hold your human form when you were intoxicated. It took too much work to hold it up. So Loki would only watch you and laugh as you made sassy remarks bout the rest of the team. He was the only one who understood so the others would hound him for information. He never told them because he thought it was hilarious. At the time, you did too.

 

 ** _His Favorite Place To Kiss You_**  
Loki loved kissing you on your throat. Before you knew he was Jotun, you were confused as to why he was doing it. Now you understood that it was his way of staking his claim to you. Your kind used to do that all the time with their lovers.

 

 ** _What Turns You/Him On_**  
When you had your hair up to show off your neck. Something primal in him just loved being able to see it. It was often that he would come and kiss you feverishly before leaving abruptly. It left you startled.

His smile when he was planning to do something mischievous. It never failed to make all the heat of your body go south. He seemed to know it sometimes because he'd wink at you before leaving to do whatever it was he was planning.

 

 ** _His First Thoughts Of You_**  
 _It won't be long before I'm able to escape. Hopefully none of these mortals get in the way of my plans. Who is this mortal who thinks me an Asgardian? Wow…she is…she's beautiful. No that's not the right word. She's magnificent. She's able to get inside of my head? She must be very powerful. Perhaps I could get close to h-_ **NO. THE MISSION MUST CARRY ON. THERE WILL BE NO TIME FOR MORTALS!** _Right. No matter how beautiful she is I can't._ **_(He's being controlled remember)_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I get the new request page set up, you all can start requesting stuff for Loki too. Isn't that great?
> 
> I expect love from this cause a lot of you wanted it. I wants all da love. ❤️


	51. Loki Catch-up: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the other half. I'm taking a break to get ahead again before posting more.

_**Your First Time With Him**_  
It had been a long day and all you wanted to do was relax. Your feet dragged up the stairs of your apartment complex all the way to your door. As soon as you were inside, you kicked the door closed and used a little bit of magic to lock it. You weren't surprised to see Loki sitting on your couch, waiting for you. He smiled in greeting but you couldn't manage to return it. A grumble is all you could et out as you walked to your room and flopped on the bed. You let out a long scream into your pillow to release pent up stress. That didn't work well so you decided that repeatedly punching your mattress would do the job…it didn't. As you were about to try again, a cold hand grabbed yours and you looked up at Loki. “What is wrong Lovely?” He asked while moving to sit on the bed next to you. You immediately curled into his side and explained how everything had went wrong. By the time you were finished, you noticed your muscles were tense and frost was appearing on your finger tips. You huffed and forced the frost to go away. Loki was silent for a while before he spoke again. “Would you like a massage. They are very relaxing.” He offered. You smiled at him and nodded. He could be so caring. You moved so that you were laying on your stomach and you could feel him move as well. As he straddled the backs of your thighs, your breath hitched a little before evening out. You hoped he didn't notice. His hands started rubbing out the kinks of your back and your body soon became jello underneath him. Never had you gotten a more satisfying massage. When he got out a big knot, you couldn't help the lewd moan that left your lips. “Oh that was a good one.” The pleasure in your voice was killing Loki. He had frozen for a second but continued to massage your back. After a while you noticed something you didn't before. Your bra was I clipped from behind and your shirt was being pushed higher up with each pass of his hands. When his hands touched your back, your breathing hitched and you shuddered violently. It wasn't a bad feeling…not at all. When he saw you weren't protesting, he continued rubbing your back for a little before leaning down to your ear. “You know, I've heard that massages are more comfortable when all clothing is removed.” He whispered huskily in your ear. It made you shiver again before you answered. “Really? It says clothing is to be removed so does that mean for all people involved?” You asked slyly with a small smirk as you peeked at him. His eyes were dark and lidded as he stared into your eyes. “That depends. The massage would be inside of the body instead of outside.” He virtually growled it as he leaned down to nip your earlobe. Just the words made heat flood through your whole system. You knew there would be no beating around the bush with him. “I'm sure that could be…relaxing.” You said with a small smirk. His body tensed as he let you feel him. “You're sure?” He asked while gripping the sides of your shirt tightly. “As sure as can be.” You replied before a loud rip filled the room. He'd ripped your shirt. The same happened with the rest of your clothes before your night was filled with passion you'd never experienced.

 

 ** _His/Your Name In Your/His Phone_**  
**His** : Cheshire Cat

 **Yours** : My Jotun Queen

 

 ** _First I Love You_**  
The both of you were out stargazing. It was always your favorite thing to do and Loki seemed to agree. The both of you could talk about them for hours. Tonight though, both of you were silent as you gazed. Well, physically at least. Both of you were comfortable enough around each other to let your mental guards down. Occasionally he would send you a thought about something and you'd reply by sending him a thought of your own. Your mind started to drift into dangerous territory: the future. Would you have children? Would you get married? Would you work with Shield for the rest of your life? Did you want to stay on Earth forever? Could anyone accept you for what you were? Would anyone ever love you and the monster underneath? Before you could continue with your thoughts, an arm wrapping around your waist stopped you. A deep blush came to your face when you realized he'd heard your thoughts. “I do.” He said while looking deeply into your eyes. You looked at him in confusion. “What?” You asked. “I accept you for what you are. Even if I wasn't a Jotun myself, I'd accept you just because of your personality. _(f/n)_ , you are a wonderful and beautiful person inside and out. I love all of you.” He didn't break eye contact once as he spoke. Your eyes were wide as you stared at him. It was hard to believe he could love you. “Well it's true no matter if you return my feelings or not. I would understand if you didn't. I've done horrid things and I'm surprised you've even allowed me to continue conversing with you. Being honest…I don't deserve-“ You cut him off with a kiss. When you pulled away he was looking at you with glazed eyes. “Is it wrong of me to say that I don't care about what you did and I love you?” You asked. A bright smile broke out on his face as he brought you into a tight hug. “Yes but I don't want you to be right.” He whispered into your hair. You sighed and nuzzled deeper into his neck. “Neither do I.” You said contently. Neither of you said a word as you reveled in your bubble of happiness.

 

 ** _You/He Gets Sick_**  
You didn't get sick often so when you did you were always a little surprised. It usually happened after you had spent too much time in the blinding heat of New York. It usually went away after you went back to your apartment and turned the thermostat all the way down.

When Loki got sick, it was very similar to yours. What wasn't similar was that he turned back into his Jotun form. So whenever he was sick, he'd spend the entire time hiding out in your guest room. He didn't even come out when you pleaded. That usually caused the Avengers to go into hunting mode and search for him. So yeah…not the best.

 

 ** _PDA_**  
After the Avengers came to terms with you dating a former killer, psychopath, it was easier for them to be comfortable with you being around each other. That did not mean they appreciated all of the displays you two put on. It wasn't uncommon for the both of you to be caught up in your own world of love and forget that there were others around you. It was then that you learned that nothing made people leave the room faster were Eskimo kisses.

 

 ** _He Tries To Seduce You And Fails_**  
Today was just not your day. Fury ranted to you about Tony not following orders and then Tony came to you and ranted about Fury trying to boss him around. Let's not mention all of the Hydra goons you had to interview either. They were complete assholes but somehow you kept your cool. As you opened the door to your apartment you were just ready to scream and punch something. You stopped yourself when you saw Loki there…shirtless. He was smirking at you as he came to you and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Welcome home Lovely.” As soon as you felt his lips at your neck and his body press into yours you knew what he'd planned for this evening. You pulled away and looked away as you glared at the ground. He didn't deserve your anger. “I'm not in the mood today Loki. I've had a shit day and I'd really like to be alone if you don't mind.” You didn't check for his reaction before you went to your room and collapsed on your bed. Loki stood there for a second with a frown on his face. On any other day he would have had you begging to be touched. What was wrong with today? Your following scream of frustration gave him an idea. With a low grumble or two, he put all of his clothes on and teleported back to his room at the tower.

 

 ** _Who Likes You Other Than Him_**  
Fandral the Dashing himself. When Loki was allowed to come back to Asgard for a visit, he brought you along. Of course you were hesitant at first, but you were welcomed with open arms…literally in some cases. As you were there Fandral couldn't help but be taken with you. You were kind, intelligent, skillful, and beautiful; everything he wanted in a woman. He would be lying if he said he didn't try to seduce you while you were there.

 

 ** _He Tries To Seduce You And SUCCEEDS_**  
As you sat on your couch, absorbed in a book, you didn't notice Loki appear in your apartment. Nor did you hear him remove his shoes and walk behind the couch. You did, however, feel when his lips pressed against your cheek. You startled a bit but relaxed when you felt his familiar coolness. “Hello lovely.” He said with a small smile. You smiled back and turned to give him a full kiss on the lips. He suddenly had you on his lap while his lips mauled your own. Your eyes went wide in surprise before they closed and you kissed him back. When you pulled away to breathe, his lips only went to your neck. A low sound of approval left your throat as you moved your head to the side to give him more space. When he opened his mind to you and you caught all of the images for what he had planned you couldn't help but shiver and groan. “Bedroom…please.” You practically begged. Without even moving a muscle, besides his mouth, you'd been teleported to your bedroom. Having magic did have its perks.

 

 **_ Texts _ **  
**-Hey Rudolph**  
_~I despise that name_  
**-Why do you think I use it so much?**  
_~That is cruel…My Queen_  
**-……..**  
**-Don't you dare start with that bullish**  
_~Bullish?_  
**-Autocorrect fail. Don't start with that bullshit name. I hate being called a queen.**  
_~But you are a queen in my eyes Lovely. You deserve to be worshiped and praised for all that you do. Never have I met someone who I have wanted to cherish more that you. I truly do see you as a queen._  
**-…really? You mean all that?**  
_~Truly, I do._  
**-Nope…I'm not crying. I'm not crying over here at all**  
_~Lovely I did not wish to make you upset_  
**-Just get over here so I can kiss you**  
_~Your wish is my command_

 

 ** _You Beat Him At A Game_**  
You'd been having a chess match for the past twenty minutes and so far…you were kicking his ass and handing it to him on a silver platter. He was getting exceptionally frustrated and you couldn't help but laugh at his concentrated face. “Check mate.” You said once again as you moved a pawn. He growled and moved his King away from the pawn. You simply moved your knight and got him in a trap. “Check mate.” You said in a sing song voice. As he observed the board, a soft sigh left him. He moved his King to its certain defeat with a grimace. As you took his King you couldn't help but tsk. “Taken by a pawn…shame.” You taunted while beaming at him. He might have been cocky about winning but you had at least a decade of age on him and way more time on your hands. He only grumbled some more as he teleported out of your apartment. You only shook your head and packed the game up. He'd be back in a few minutes; after he finished his pouting.

 

 **_ His Thoughts When He Says I Love You _ **  
_This is such a beautiful night. I couldn't think of anyone in all the nine realms that I'd rather spend my time with. Oh! She's let her wall down. She's thinking of the future? Does she really think no one will love her for who she is? I do. Oh, I said that aloud. It's true though. Thank the stars, she returns my feelings! I will always be here for her._

 

 ** _He/You Read Something About You/Him_**  
A deep scowl was on your face as you re-read the paper for the hundredth time. Before you could rip it to shreds, a familiar presence appeared behind you and placed a kiss on your cheek. “Hello lovely. What is it that has you so upset?” You huffed but relaxed now that he was here. Without a word, you handed him the newspaper to read. He looked at the heading. **_‘S.H.I.E.L.D. member (f/n) (l/n) is in a Relationship With Villan?!’_** he didn't even bother reading the rest as he went around the couch to sit beside you. “Is this really what had you in a fit?” You only nodded while leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around you and sighed. “Love, it doesn't matter what those other mortals think of us. As long as we both know what happened and we love each other, what does it matter?” As he spoke you could see that you were letting it get to you. “You're right. I shouldn't have let it get to me. Thanks.” You said while hugging him closer. He smiled lightly as he looked down at you. “It was no problem.”

 

 ** _Pickup Lines_**  
You had been watching Loki pout at nothing for the past five minutes in silence. You wanted to ask him what was wrong but you stopped yourself in fear of getting shut down. So for now, you simply picked at his wall while trying to find an opening. When one finally came, you could see that he was only sulking about losing to the Avengers about a year ago. You rolled your eyes and walked over to him. You knew exactly how to cheer him up. When you got over to him, you leaned down so you could whisper in his ear. “Don't worry Loki, I can think of a couple of scenarios where you come out on top.” You couldn't help the suggestive smile that came to your face when he turned around to look at you. A slow smirk came to his face as he grabbed you in his arms and teleported you to the bedroom. That was where you spent the rest of the night…cheering him up.

 

 ** _Tickle Fights_**  
Neither of you were ticklish so you didn't bother.

 

 ** _When In Public Together_**  
It was rare for the both of you to go out together. Shield wanted to keep Loki under tight wraps so they discouraged him going out without a disguise or something to make him invisible. He usually chose the invisibility instead of the disguise though. So whenever the two of you went out, people would think you were crazy because you talked to him while no one else could see him. The looks didn't bother you though, so you continued with your outing in peace.

 

 ** _Favorite Place To Go Together_**  
The park at night time. There was a perfect opening that gave a great view of the stars that you just couldn't resist. You'd bring a blanket to lay on while Loki would bring food or snacks. It usually just ended up turning into a date place where you got to know each other better.

 

 ** _How You Sleep Together_**  
Whenever Loki was able to get out of the tower and stay with you, you both ended up sleeping close together. Your legs would be tangled while he held you close and locked his arms in a steel cage. It was hard to tell where you started and ended. Since you didn't wake up often in the middle of the night, it was comfortable and easy for the both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of these I liked while others I feel I could have done better on.


	52. Natasha Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was posted before but I don't know what happened to it so I'm posting it again. My bad.

_**Drabble**_ : "Hey sorry for the last minute notice but I'm calling to cancel our date because I'm currently in the ER." _**Requested By**_ : BabyTiger16

  
You didn't plan to get ambushed by Hydra agents on the way to your date with Natasha. You had planned on going to the movies and seeing some random chick flick to make fun of with her. It was your monthly ritual. Everything went south when a man dressed in all black came out of nowhere and ambushed you.

Like the Hydra motto, as soon as you dealt with one, two more came. And then more and more after that. So basically, you got your ass whooped and were in the hospital with broken bones and many cuts and bruises. When you looked at the clock, you saw there was only one minute left until you were supposed to be with Natasha.

Somehow, you were able to grab your phone and dial her number. "Why are you late?" She asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Hey sorry for the last minute notice, but I'm calling to cancel our date because I'm in the ER." As soon as you said it, she went silent for a full minute. She asked what hospital and you gave her the information. She was there in ten minutes. You were surprised because the movie theater was an hour away...by car. You were just happy she showed up. She wouldn't leave your side for anything. It was these moments that you knew, that under all that tough exterior, she really did love you.

 

 _ **Word count**_ : 243


	53. I'll Be Here When You Wake Up (Clint Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one actually almost brought a tear to my eye. I don't know if it's just me but I guess we'll find out.

_**Imagine**_ : Getting hit by a car and Clint being by your side when you wake up. _**Requested By**_ : Ashley

  
Everything started off normal. It was an average day in your world. Clint was gone off to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base to do some unknown mission and you were left with your young daughter and son who just _had_ to go out today.

Being the adoring mother you were, you couldn't help but fold to almost anything they wanted. Ice cream, hotdogs, a few toys, it was so hard to deny with the puppy eyes they got from Clint. Now it was time for a little mommy time as you walked towards the underwear store.

Almost as soon as you stepped through the door, Cooper planted his feet and refused to move. You only noticed when his hand attempted to pull from yours. You looked down at him and saw how uncomfortable he looked. _Just like his-no actually Clint would enjoy this thoroughly._ A small smile came to your face as you crouched down to his level. “Hey, how about both of you sit here while mommy goes to buy a few things?” They both nodded and sat down on the bench that was by the door.

Your motherly worry kicked in when you saw just how close it was to the door. You looked back at them and thought about changing your mind. Lila speaking made you stop. “We know mommy. We don't talk to strangers and if you're not close by we go to the nearest adult here.” She said with a small smiled. You smiled back and looked at Cooper.

“And what do you do if someone comes and tries to kidnap you or your sister?” You asked.

He beamed at you. “If it's a guy I hit him in the no-no zone and if it's a girl I fight as hard as I can.” He said while puffing out his chest. The serious face he put on reminded you of Clint and you couldn't help but melt a little. You ruffled his hair lovingly.

“That's right Coop. Be safe you two.” You said before going to do your shopping. Your hummed lightly to yourself as you debated between a certain pair of underwear.

_**~Time Skip~** _

Once you were done getting what you needed, you held out your hands for your kids and they grabbed them. Now it was time to get back to the farm. You had enough food to last all of you at least two and a half weeks so there was no need to go out any time soon. You started walking down the street towards your home.

For entertainment on the way, you sung songs about the things going on around you. Copper particularly enjoyed the one about the bird pooping on a woman's hair. Lila liked the one about flowers. You were sure she was destined to be a gardener when she grew up. The girl knew her plants.

A little ways up you could see that there was a construction going on up the sidewalk and you frowned. “Looks like we'll have to cross the street guys.” You said while walking to the crosswalk.

You saw the green light for walking and looked down to your kids. “See it's a green light, which means…” You trailed off while walking.

“That it's safe to cross the-“ Lila didn't get to finish as the sound of screeching tires filled your ears. You were in the middle of the crosswalk and a car was barreling right at you. There was hardly any time to act. Working on complete instinct alone, you pushed your kids and your groceries with all of your strength.

As soon as they were out of the way, you didn't even have the time to brace yourself for impact. The feeling of tires running over your body was not a fun one. A loud scream fell from your lips as the pain coursed through your body. Your pain was only forgotten for a split second as you heard Cooper and Lila screaming out for you. Only a second later, the pain was back full force.

Blood started pooling in your mouth and you knew that wasn't a good sign. Two pairs of tiny hands on your face made you look up blearily. Cooper and Lila were sitting next to you and bawling their little hearts out. With all the strength you possessed, you spoke. “Shhh….don't p-panic. Calm. G-get mommy’s phone from her pocket.” You whispered hoarsely.

Cooper was the first to calm slightly and go for the phone. When he pulled it out, you were so thankful that it wasn't broken. “C-call daddy.” You said simply. Your vision was starting to get dark spots in it but you fought to stay awake for your children.

Cooper pressed the few buttons that you'd taught him and you could hear the phone ringing. Lila’s little hand on your face made you look towards her. “Mommy please. Please don't go. Don't leave us.” She sobbed loudly. The fat tears falling from her eyes made one come to your eye as well.

“I won't. I p-promise.” It was getting harder and harder to speak as time went on. You could hear Cooper breaking down as he tried to explain what was going on. Clint was loud enough to to be heard.

“Coop…calm down buddy. What are you saying?” Clint asked frantically.

“M-m-mommy she, she got hit.” You could hear the frantic cries of pedestrians around you but you tried to focus on your children.

“How did mommy get hit?” Clint asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

“A-a black car came and hit mommy! It kept going and didn't stop. Please come help mommy! Daddy her mouth has blood!” Cooper started panicking again but you could do nothing to stop it. Your vision was going rapidly and you could feel the strength leaving your body.

“I…I love you guys.” You whispered weakly. The last thing you heard were their voices screaming your name.

 

**_~Time Skip~_ **

Your eyes slowly fluttered open. Everything around you was blurry but your vision was quickly coming back to you. As you looked around, you noticed that you were in a hospital room. Upon further investigation, you saw that Clint was sleeping in the chair beside you.

The relief you felt was too much for your emotions to handle. Now all of the fear and panic came to you and silent tears started rolling down your cheeks. Soon the silent tears turned into wracking sobs that you couldn't control. Clint's eyes shot open and he was immediately crouching by your side. You reached your hand out to him with a little pain and he latched on. You could see tears coming to his eyes as well.

“Lila and Cooper could have gotten-they could have… The car came out of nowhere. If you hadn't gotten to me in time…oh god! I could have died.” You said through your sobs, making the words close to unintelligible. Clint stroked his hand through your hair and kissed your forehead soothingly.

“Don't worry about that. What's important is that you and the kids are safe. You'll be fine.” He said reassuringly. Your sobs eventually just turned to sniffles after Clint's reassurances.

You started to feel fatigued and your eyes fell closed. Your grip on his hand didn't loosen a bit though. “I love you…so much.” You whispered lovingly. He placed a kiss on your knuckles before closing your hand between both of his.

“I love you too _(f/n)_. More than you will ever know.” He said back while laying his head next to yours. You turned a placed a kiss on his head before letting sleep take you. You had a feeling with Clint by your side…everything would be fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I know you requested this like 80 days ago but...here it is. I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoyed it.


	54. Avengers React: Period (Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't really have a main Avenger but it is an imagine.
> 
> The title is just that, a title. I'm not starting a series out of it...yet (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge) it may or may not be on the works but I'm not doing it yet. Nothing is completely determined

_**Imagine**_ : Being on your period and all of the avengers having different reactions. _**Requested By**_ : Invaderdoom78

  
Not even two minutes after you woke up the unbearable cramps started. That let you know that it was the star of hell week. You groaned irritably before sitting up and heading over to your attached bathroom. You looked in the mirror and glared at yourself.

Now was as good a time as any to mention that you got incredibly grumpy during your period. You tended to try and hide out in your room during these few days. Even Fury knew not to give you missions during this time unless they were absolutely mandatory.

When you opened the medicine cabinet, you searched frantically for the Aleve. When you saw that the tiny bottle wasn't there, you had the urge to scream. Those blue pills were what made you a functional human being during these times. Now that you didn't have them…no one in your vicinity would be having a good time.

An inhuman the grunt left you as you slammed the cabinet closed. You just stared at yourself in the mirror as you tried to think through the cramps. Coffee. You needed coffee to help with this. That was something you couldn't live without.

So with a small grunt, you put on you slippers without caring if you looked presentable or not. You really didn't give two fucks at the moment. As you took the elevator down, you couldn't even do your normal greeting with Jarvis because of you mood. The best he got was a hello.

Once the doors opened to the Avengers Recreational room, you weren't surprised to see them all in the room for an after breakfast chat. You didn't focus on any of them as you made your way to the coffee machine. You were extremely grateful when you saw that a pot was already brewing. A presence sliding up next to you made you turn to see who it was. Tony was standing by your side with a mug of his own in his hands.

“I knew you'd want it to be done when you woke up. I understand the need for the go-go juice.” He said while taking a sip from his own mug. You only looked at him blankly before starting to pour a cup of your own.

When Tony blocked your hand from getting the coffee, you glared at him heatedly. “What? Not even a thank you? What's up with you to- _fuck_!” You got irritated with waiting and grabbed his wrist in a painful hold.

He snatched it away from you and you proceeded to get your much needed coffee. He could only stare at you as you continued to make your coffee. “I know you can be violent in the mornings but not this violent. Who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?” He asked while shaking his hurt wrist.

You didn't answer him as you went to the fridge. There was yogurt there and you grabbed it. You also snagged a banana before settling down at one of the seats at the dining table. By now, all of your teammates were near the kitchen, trying to figure out what was wrong with you.

“What's wrong?” Steve asked curiously.

“I don't know. That demon just attacked me for no reason!” Tony said with narrowed eyes in your direction. You only looked at him as you took another pull of your coffee.

“You were blocking my coffee and I made you move.” You said simply as you ripped the top off of the yogurt.

“You didn't have to be so violent _(f/n)_.” Steve said with a small frown in your direction.

You only glared at him. “Fuck off.” You hissed while taking a spoonful of yogurt. Everyone's eyes went wide, including Steve's.

“Woah…maybe you should calm down a little _(f/n)_.” Bruce said. You turned your glare on him.

“Who are you to tell me to calm down?” You could feel the familiar buzzing sensation building in your body. You knew you should probably listen but that wasn't the strongest thought in your mind.

A hand on your shoulder made the buzzing increase. “If you don't want your hand shocked I suggest you move it Clint.” You growled out. He moved it away quickly and you continued to eat your breakfast.

“Something is seriously wrong with her today.” Pietro commented while looking at you.

“Perhaps the tarts of pop will cheer lady-“ you cut Thor off there.

“No..they won't.” You said simply.

"No need to be b-" You finished for Tony.

“Bitchy? Yeah I know.” You said angrily while aggressively biting your banana.

“Well then why are you acting like you are?” Bruce asked curiously.

“Because I'm in pain and I can do what the hell I want.” You said while glaring at the table in front of you.

“In pain-“ Bruce was cut off by Natasha.

“I understand now.” She said while walking over to you. You had to hold your tongue from saying something you'd regret.

“Hey, can you stop dimming my lights?” Tony asked. You looked up and saw that the lights were flickering. With a loud huff, you attempted to calm yourself down some.

“Please explain.” Wanda said while looking at you. It had always been hard for her to read you so she couldn't know herself.

“ _(f/n)_ is on her period.” She said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Loud ‘ohs’ filled the kitchen as everyone seemed to understand immediately.

“That explains everything.” Clint said while leaning on the wall behind you.

“Why didn't you just say that?” Tony asked with slight irritation.

“Because all of you except Wanda are lucky bitches who don't have to go through their ovaries bleeding and knives being repeatedly stabbed in your stomach!” You hissed. You could feel the electricity growing around you as your irritation grew.

Tony out his hands up in defense and you only calmed slightly. Not enough to keep your hair from floating upwards from the static.

"You ran out of Aleve didn't you?” Wanda asked curiously. You grumbled a small yes while glaring at your banana.

“I have some. Do you want me to-“ Before she could finish, you were up and in front of her faster than she could blink.

“Yes.” The smile was completely different from your earlier mood. She chuckled and shook her head as she lead you towards her room.

Everyone was silent until Tony broke it. “Why doesn't Fury want her working while she's PMSing again? She'd be brutal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting all of the requests before I start the marriage series. That way I can get the new request page up without any previous engagements. So as of now, I have two more written and three that I have to write. I write at least one a day so I should be done by Wednesday...I need a break. I've been writing everyday so one day break won't hurt.
> 
> I'm sorry for those of you who only want the preferences. I promise that the Marriage series will go uninterrupted by requests. I try to appease everyone but it doesn't always work. Hopefully you all won't hate me for it.


	55. Now My Family Is Complete (Clint Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint really loves his little family.
> 
> (B/f/n)- baby first name  
> (B/m/n)- baby middle name

_**Imagine**_ : Clint meeting his baby girl for the first time. _**Requested By**_ : ellieAoS

  
You smiled brightly as your little girl opened her eyes. She'd fallen asleep in your arms and you couldn't bring yourself to let her go. She always seemed to be most comfortable in your arms anyways so it was a win, win.

Her blue eyes, just like her fathers, blinked open slowly before falling onto you. You'd read enough parenting books to know that she couldn't really see you at this early of an age. All she would be able to pick up was a blur and your voice. It was enough for you though as you leaned down to rub your nose with hers.

She smiled brightly at you and stared into your eyes. “It's nice to see you finally awake sleepyhead. How did moma’s little angel sleep?” You cooed at her. She only gurgled slightly while jerking her arm a little.

“Good? Good. Well I have something important to tell you. You're gonna finally get to meet your daddy today.” You said while bouncing her a little. She only looked at you with her big eyes while reaching out for your hair. You knew better than to let her big eyes lure you into the trap so you moved your hair away.

Clint was finally coming home from his two month mission. He hadn't been able to see you give birth sadly but he had called a few hours after to make sure you were alright and ask if she was healthy. Despite you missing him terribly, and screaming a few choice words about him during delivery, everything went smoothly. Now almost a month old, he was finally about to meet your daughter, _(b/n)_ …whenever he made it to your farm.

He'd called about two hours earlier saying that he was on his way and you were getting anxious. You really wanted to see your husband after the long separation. For your last month of pregnancy, it had been hell without him. Your emotions were raging and you cried so many tears for him to come home. Now that he was you weren't sure that you could contain your excitement.

“When you'll get to meet your daddy is the question.” You grumbled while looking at your watch. _(b/n)_ saw it and became enamored with it. You giggled as her eyes followed the watch when you moved it. You were quickly learning that the tiniest things she did could enrapture you. From a little yawn, to a shimmying she did when she was left alone in her crib, you loved it all.

The sound of blades moving quickly outside made your head snap to the kitchen window. The sound of small little cries made your attention focus back on the baby in your arms. She was making a fussy face while looking around frantically. You quickly realized the sound of the quinjet was scaring her. You made small shushing noises and placed kisses on her face. “Aww don't worry. That's only daddy coming home. No need to be afraid.” You cooed softly. Her fusses quieted down until she was smiling at you again.

You walked into the living room and smoothly sat down. Clint had a key so he would be able to get in. The whirring of the blades stopped and you could hear footsteps making their way closer to the door that was near you. When the keys twisted in the lock a large smile came to your face. You were so excited.

As the door opened you started to silently curse yourself for not getting a camera to record this moment. It was too late now though. “I'm home! Where are my beautiful wife and child?” Clint called as he closed the door behind him.

“In the living room.” You called back. You could hear him put down his luggage and bags before walking around the small hallway and into your view. Thankfully he was out of his work clothes, they wouldn't be good for the baby's skin, and in his normal flannel and jeans. He smiled brightly as he saw the both of you and he walked over.

“I missed you.” He said before leaning down to kiss you. You kissed him back shortly before pulling away. You pat the cushion beside you and he quickly sat down. His eyes were now focused solely on _(b/n)_.

“So this is _(b/f/n) (b/m/n)_ Barton?” He asked softly. You smiled at his voice. Just with one look you already knew he was whipped. You nodded and and leaned into his side.

“Can I hold her?” It was hard to miss the crack in his voice when he asked. That alone almost made you burst into tears. You held her out for him and placed her into his arms. You corrected his hold a little before moving back and just watching. They stared at each other for a while before you saw the most heart wrenching thing.

Tears were slowly rolling down Clint's cheeks as he stared at your child. “Hey there _(b/n)_. I know you don't know me but I'm your dad. I'm sorry I've been gone for the beginning of your life but I promise to always be there for you. No matter what you can always count on me and your momma to be there for you. I already love you so much and I swear on my life that I will protect you.” He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at you when you sniffles. You quickly wiped yours away and smiled so he knew you weren't sad.

He looked back at your daughter and smiled as she did. “With me and your momma raising you I'm sure that you'll have a happy childhood, I promise that. You're so beautiful. You have your momma’s hair and nose. I already know I'm gonna have to chase boys off of you with a stick.” You chuckled lightly while leaning your head on his shoulder. She was a beautiful baby.

Clint place a kiss on her forehead and she gurgled happily. You giggled at her actions and placed your finger in her hand. She latched onto it tightly and looked at you. You felt Clint kiss your head and you looked at him. “Thank you for giving me this, for loving me, for putting up with me.” He said adoringly. You smiled at him and sighed contently.

“Yeah well, I couldn't have done it without you…literally.” You both chuckled before falling into blissful silence. Now having Clint by your side, along with your daughter, you felt as if your family was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...instead of Wednesday it'll be Thursday. I got a little side tracked on something else. I'm working on it though.
> 
> There have been a lot of Clint imagines you know? Everyone seems to love Clint.
> 
> Oh! You'll notice that all of the Imagines have titles/names now. So when I get the new request page up, you can request extra parts to the ones that are already written. Isn't that great? I know. But don't request yet, I need to get the page set up first. You'll know when it's done. 
> 
> Another little side thing, every time I write Clint I almost always mess up and write clit...yeah. Just a little something for you to know.


	56. I'm Not as New as You Think (Clint Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't do it exactly how you wanted it but I think it still came out pretty good.

_**Imagine**_ : _**(I'm doing exact words here)**_ You save Clint's pretty ass on a damn hard mission and he is like “WTF” because you're pretty new and kinda still learning (so he thinks). _ **(There was more but I won't go into detail yet)**_ _**Requested By**_ : Gunnvör

  
You grunted as Natasha’s knee hit your gut. It hurt like hell but you refused to go down like that. As her leg was moving back you grabbed it and pushed her torso, causing her to hit the mat. Wasting no time, you quickly pinned her body down with yours so she could cause no further damage. After only a few seconds of struggling, she looked up at you and smiled slightly.

“Someone's been training. You did good.” She said while tapping the mat lightly. That was the signal that let you know the sparring match was over. You released your hold and pulled her up as you stood.

“You have incredibly strong legs you know?” You said as you walked over to your water bottle and gulped the rest of the water down. She nodded as she gracefully took a sip of her own. No matter how hard you tried, you would never have the same grace as Natasha Romanoff.

A sudden buzzing sound filled the room and you looked at her. She was staring at her watch that was sitting with her things. She sighed as she grabbed all of her stuff. “Looks like we won't be having another round. Duty calls. Keep practicing on your punches, they could be a tad bit harder.” She said as she walked out of the gym.

You looked after her before shaking your head and stretching. If she told you, you needed to work on your punches then you would. Just as you were setting up at the punching bag Steve used, you could hear a loud alarm coming from where your things were. Immediately you ran over and wiped the sweat from your body.

That was the mission alert sound and you had to move quickly. After looking around, you moved as fast as you could and changed into the black catsuit that was given to you for work. It was on in thirty seconds and you were out of there within a minute. Your steps were calculated and sure as you went to the debriefing room.

As soon as you opened the door, your eyebrows raised a little in suspicion. Instead of your fellow squad members, you were greeted with the Avengers, minus Thor. You were getting similar looks of confusion from them. “Director.” You said with a nod of acknowledgement as you walked over to the wall to lean on. There were no other seats and you were fine with that.

Steve looked at you and seemed as if he was about to offer up his seat, but you shook your head. He looked unsure but you only looked at Fury. “Thank you for joining us Agent _(l/n)_. Now we can get started.”

You were prepared to listen...had it not been for a certain billionaire standing up and walking towards you. “Wait a minute. Who is this surprisingly attractive woman and why have I never met her?” He asked while holding his hand out to you. You didn't know if you should be offended or flattered. Why were you _surprisingly_ attractive?

You grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. “Simple. I've been hiding from people like you Mr. Stark.” You said before releasing is hand. His eyes widened before a smirk came to his face.

“Sassy…I like it.” You only rolled your eyes. Fury looked just as done as you felt.

“Why is she here by the way?” Tony asked as he went to sit back in his seat.

“Agent _(l/n)_ is the best hacker Shield has. She will be a necessity in this mission.” Fury said. You could hear his irritation rising with the billionaire.

“Why do we need her when we have Tony?” Clint asked while looked at you. It was easy to see that he didn't trust you.

You laughed dryly. “You really know how to make a girl feel special. Maybe I should just go buy single bedroom farm somewhere in the country where I can just be alone. You know anywhere I can buy one?” You asked without breaking your stare. His eyes went wide as he looked at you. No one was supposed to know about the farm he owned. Only Fury should have.

After a while of silence, you looked away with a smug smirk. You could cite everything about him and prove your worth even more…but that wasn't professional. “Now that you're done with your conversations we can continue with the debriefing.” Fury said irately. The ‘no shit’ look he gave you told you he meant business and you focused.

**_~Time Skip~_ **

As you sat on the quinjet, you couldn't hold back your curiosity about the billionaire. So with your phone, you started hacking into his private files. It was a little hard because of something called Jarvis, but you eventually got past. After you did you could see that there was something darker under that confident act.

His parents died in a car crash, he got kidnapped, he was poisoned with shrapnel, and now had an arc reactor in his chest that he needed to keep himself alive…tough. There were a lot more files but you didn't have a chance to look at them before feet were moving angrily.

“How the hell did you get hacked Jarvis? You're supposed to do the hacking, not the other way around.” Tony said angrily as he paced back and forth. While concealing your slight panic, you quickly got out of his file and went to a random game on your phone. Tony's eyes went to you and he came over and quickly snatched your phone from your hands.

“Hey! That's an invasion of privacy.” You said while reaching for your phone. He held it out of reach as he looked at it. After a few more seconds, you snatched it back while glaring at him.

“Well excuse me for thinking you hacked my file after you're allowed onto the quinjet.” He said before storming off. You could only smirk after him as he disappeared. Natasha, who was sitting across from you, only chuckled lightly before going back to her magazine. You continued to play Candy Crush for the majority of the flight to the Hydra compound.

**_~Time Skip~_ **

As soon as you got within range of the base, you were put under fire. The sudden jerk of the quinjet was what alerted you. With a slight groan, you went over to the weapons and grabbed a few guns and a pair of stun batons. You also put knives almost everywhere on your body. You looked at the sniper longingly but ignored it. There wasn't a need for it on this mission since you'd actually be joining the fray.

You didn't notice Steve giving orders until he called you directly. “ _(f/n)_ , you're with Clint. He's going to leave you to the computer and you're going to…do whatever it is you do.” You nodded and shook your hands to work off some of the adrenaline.

“Great. I'm babysitting.” Clint grumbled as he walked to your side. Your eyes narrowed at him but you held your tongue. You'd just have to show him that you didn't need his protection.

As soon as the quinjet landed, you all were off and immediately in a frenzy of battle. The path to the main computer was fresh in your mind as you fought through Hydra agents to get there. Clint was picking most of them off for you and you were grateful. He was just like you when you had your sniper and you had a bit more respect for the archer.

Once you had the three agents you were fighting down, you hurried towards the door that Tony had already ripped off. Clint was still working on fighting off a circle of agents and you sighed. You turned around and went to help him. With your stun batons in hand, you jumped over his crouched form and kicked an agent square in the face. He was out cold and you moved on you getting the rest of them down.

With the both of you working together, it was easy to get them all down. He looked at you while firing an arrow at an agent about to shoot him. “Thanks newbie.” He said with a small smile. You rolled your eyes before running to the door with Clint on your heels.

Once inside you knew why this mission was Avengers level. Besides the multitude of Hydra, there was killer tech everywhere. You couldn't help but be in awe. “The security on this place is a tech’s dream.” You whispered before pulling out your phone.

“Really? Are you seriously taking a photo of this stuff? Just go in and-“

“Don't!” It was too late. Clint had already walked in past you and right into a trap. The sound of a silent bullet going off was heard before Clint grunted in pain. He started to fall forward, but you grabbed the back of his uniform quickly and pulled him back. Once he was out of the line of danger, you glared harshly at him.

“Didn't you ever get formal training. Fuck it's like you're the newbie here! Just, wait a sec.” You growled while leaning him on your body for support. With a few taps on your phone, the security system was disabled and you were able to walk freely. Clint hobbled slightly but kept his bow at the ready. You did the same with the gun in your hand.

As you walked, you noticed how quiet it was. Too quiet. Clint seemed to notice it at the same time you did. Both of you stopped walking and just listened. The sound of a footstep behind you made you push Clint lightly away from you and engage the person.

Just by the sheer strength he punched at you with, you knew that he was enhanced with something. You knew how to handle situations like these from your training sessions with Steve. With only a few, well executed moves, he was down. You shot him in his legs before hitting him in the head with the butt of your gun. He was out like a light after that.

Clint was staring at you open mouthed from the place you left him. You walked over to him and leaned his body on your side again. “How did you do that…spin thing?” He asked curiously. You smiled and you reached the computer, and put him in the chair.

“I'm not as much of a newbie as you think. Guard the door please.” You said as you got to work. Within two minutes, you had everything you needed and more. On the hard drive you saved exactly what Fury wanted. On your phone you saved something on a ‘Winter Solider’. It sounded interesting to read.

The escape was a little harder than the entry with Clint's injury, but you somehow managed it. After seeing your skills, Clint couldn't help but look at you with a whole new appreciation. Needless to say you guys became close friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. As of right now I only have one more to write and then there will be like two more updates before the marriage series. I can't wait for it! As soon as I finish writing the last imagine I'm going to start on the preferences. I kind of miss writing them.


	57. It's My Job (Steve Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the events of Civil War, Steve just really needs someone who will be there for him to help him through things. You might just be the person he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I needed to move this up here cause I'm excited and I want you to read this. 
> 
> So I have started a collection that is mainly for people like me, who like reader-inserts. Anyone can write for it. So if you have any Marvel reader-inserts (and a few others) go on over and write up a story. Just click or tap on my name and go to collections if you wanna write for it.
> 
> That was all for that.
> 
> Now onto something more important. Why aren't the people who requested these imagines commenting? I understand everyone else, but come on man. You asked for it. At least tell me if its good or not. That really makes me feel anxious when you don't. "Did they like it? Did they not like it? Grrr!" You see. Just tell me at least if you enjoyed it.
> 
> Okay, now I'm done and you can read.

_**Imagine**_ : Being there for Steve and helping him with what he needed. _**Requested By**_ : Katherine

  
You could hear repeated beeping coming from the kitchen and your interest was peaked. The beeps sounded like they came from a microwave.

As you walked into the kitchen, your suspicion was correct. Steve Rogers was angrily pressing buttons on the microwave with a frustrated look on his face. You simply sat and watched what he was doing for a while. You wouldn't consider him your friend. He was more like your second boss since you followed his orders on missions.

Your actual boss was Tony Stark. You worked as his therapist slash assistant due to your abilities over the mind. It was easy for you to become his best, female, friend because of that. It was natural for him to invite you to stay in Stark towers.

What you didn't know was the a certain super solider lived here as well.

After watching him huff in frustration, you decided to offer him some help. “Hello.” You called out as you walked closer. He turned around and gave you a shy smile.

“Hey.” He turned back to the microwave and just glared at it heatedly **_(I know you see what I did there)_**. When you giggled he looked at you again with a small blush.

“Do you need some help with that?” You asked while moving closer to him. He backed up a little and allowed you to take his spot.

“If you don't mind. I really don't understand how Tony gets this thing to work. All of the technology is different from back in my day.” He admitted. You only smiled kindly at him.

“No worries. It's understandable.” You then looked at the microwave and saw he was trying to change the time. You laughed lightly.

“Your first problem is that you have it on the wrong thing. You're supposed to be on cook, not clock. And it's really simple. Most packages have a time for how long you're supposed to cook them, like the popcorn you're trying to make. I never use the popcorn setting because it always burns it. About 2:30 should do it. You just press the buttons for the time like this. See? Then you just have to press start.” You looked at him and saw that he was smiling at you gratefully.

“Thank you.” You shrugged it off and went to the fridge to grab an apple juice carton and your box of Trix. They weren't only for kids damnit!

“No problem. It's kind of my job to help people. Call me if you ever need help with anything else.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
A slight knock on your door made you look up from the book that you were reading. Tony had seemed to be avoiding your room since this paper signing thing started, and you had no other visitors, so it was a little tough to guess who it was.

You quickly put on the first pair of sweats you could find before opening the door. When you saw Steve standing there, your eyes widened in surprise. You hadn't seen him since last week when you helped him with the microwave.

“Hey.” He said with a small smile.

“Hey yourself. What brings you by?” You asked while leaning against the door.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Well…remember last week when you said to call you if I ever needed help with anything?” You smiled and nodded.

“What do you need help with?” You asked.

“The tv in the recreation room.”

You closed and locked the door to your room before leading the way there. It was only a floor above you so the elevator ride was short. You'd never watched tv in this room but one look at the remote made you understand his struggles. “Oh yeah, I see now. Tony likes to have fancy stuff that has a bunch of useless buttons that no one needs. Here.” You put the remote in his hands and leaned closer so you could point. “The big red button at the top is to turn on the tv. You used these two buttons to change the channel and these two to turn the volume up and down. If you don't know what's on, you can just press this button that says guide to see what's on the different channels.”

“What are the numbers for?” He asked curiously.

“Well once you start knowing your favorite channels, you can just put the number that each channel has and it'll just go to it. I hardly do though. And when you're done watching you just press the red button again to turn it off. All the rest of the buttons aren't really needed for the tv watching experience.” You said while leaning back on the balls of your feet. He was pretty tall.

“Thank you _(f/n)_.” He said with another smile.

“So was that it?” You asked. The blush that appeared on his cheeks was enough to make you almost swoon…almost.

“Umm…yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to watch with me…maybe?” He asked while trying to keep eye contact with you. You were shocked. He hadn't shown any interest in you that you knew of. You decided that this was just a thing for friends.

“Yeah, sure. I'm cool with watching almost anything. No horror please.” You said while making yourself comfortable on the large couch. Steve moved to sit next to you but made sure to keep a foot of space.

After that night a great friendship was born.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
There was a knock on your door late in the night. Judging on the pattern of the knock, it could only be one person. “Come in Steve.” You called while groggily sitting up and rubbing your eyes.

The door opened and you could see Steve peeking his head in. “Oh. Did I wake you up?” He asked while walking in and closing the door.

You shook your head and moved over to give him space to sit. He sat heavily and you knew something was really wrong with him. His sigh only proved you more correct. “What's wrong. You seem down.” You said in concern.

He sighed and ran his hand through this hair. “You know my friend I've been telling you about, Bucky?”

You nodded. “Yeah, he was your best friend.” You said as you crossed your legs under you. He swallowed hard and you could see his eyes get misty.

“Oh Steve.” You sighed before wrapping your arms around him

He hugged you back lightly and allowed you to rub his back soothingly. “We've talked about this before. It's not your fault Steve. There was nothing you could do.” You said while leaning your head on his shoulder.

"But if I was faster-“ You shushed him and shook your head.

"You did what you could. You didn't mean nor want for it to happen. There are things in this world that are sometimes meant to be. They're out of our control. I know. You shouldn't blame yourself so much.” To back yourself up, you decided to use you ability to sort out the jumble that was his mind.

He hummed but show you once. “You're cheating.” You could hear the smile in his voice. It brought a smile to your own face.

“No I'm not. I'm doing my job.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
You took a deep breath of fresh air before walking back in the room. The service was over at least an hour ago but Steve and Sam were still here…considering Steve was the driver.

Immediately all of the dread and sadness hit you. This was why you never went to funerals. They always caused headaches and pain. “The things I do for this man.” You whispered to yourself as you searched for Steve.

You found him as you were about to head up to the second floor. He was sitting on the stairs with his head on his knees. It was impossible not to notice how much he was suffering. You sighed softly and pushed your own discomfort away to go to him.

He didn't even look up as you sat next to him. “These places make you uncomfortable.” You knew he what he wanted to say. Why are you still here?

“Well you're my ride.” He looked up and started to stand, but you pulled him back down.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Tony is my other best friend you know. I'm here as long as you're here because I choose to be. It's worth being in a little bit of pain just to make sure you're alright. I know she meant a lot to you.” You said while moving his stray hairs back into place.

"I don't want you to be in pain.” He said while looking up at you. You paused your movements with his hair to look him in the eyes.

“I don't want you to be in pain either. I would take it all away if you'd just let me.” You said with a slight pout. He shook his head as if the idea disgusted him,

“And let you deal with all that pain yourself? What kind of person would that make me?” He asked while shuddering.

You sighed but didn't say anything. Instead you decided to sort through his memories and bring forward the happy ones of him and Peggy. A small smile came to his face as he leaned further into you. “Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?” He asked while closing his eyes.

Your heart sped minutely at his words. You pounded your thoughts down and forced yourself to focus. He was in his mourning stage. He didn't need you drooling over him. “Yeah…but it never hurts to hear again.” You mumbled while getting lost in his memories. There weren't a lot of romantic moments, but the moments when he was just there for her when she was in the nursing home. No matter how many times she relapsed, he was there for her. That was the sweetest thing.

“Well, you're amazing. I don't know what I would do without you.”

“Go find some other pretty therapist with telepathic abilities and-“ He cut you off with a kiss to your cheek. You shut up immediately. He'd never placed his lips anywhere on your skin. **_(I know what I'm thinking but I don't know if you're thinking what I'm thinking.)_**

"There's no one who could replace you _(f/n)_. You're one of a kind.” He praised. You stared ahead while getting lost in your thoughts.

“You sure know how to make a girl feel special.” He chuckled before you both fell silent. After another twenty minutes of sitting there, he finally decided it was time to leave.

Before he could walk out the door, you pulled him into a tight hug. He was shocked, but he hugged you back. “I'm always here for you, you know that right?” You asked while looking up at him. He stared at you for a few seconds, seemingly in a daze.

"Of course." You smiled and nodded.

“Good. Now let's go get ice cream and something greasy. We need something fun and completely unrelated before we get into the heavy stuff. You think Ben and Jerry would deliver?” He frowned and stood a bit taller.

“Who are they?” He asked in a hard voice.

You smiled and grabbed his cheek lightly. “You're cute when you're jealous. But they're only the creators of the best ice cream ever.” You said before walking off to find Sam.

Steve stayed in the same spot for a while before following after you. “I wasn't jealous!”

 


	58. Now I'm Seething (Clint Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs to learn when to shut up.

_**Imagine**_ : Getting into a fight with Tony and leaving the tower and Clint coming to cheer you up by taking you to a pet shop. _**Requested By**_ : FieryLion_16

  
You took deep breaths to try and keep yourself calm. Tony had been bugging you about your sex life for the past few days and it was really starting to annoy you. Why you were on his target list of people to annoy, you didn't know. You had to leave the room just to get him to stop.

Like now for example. You had to leave your own room just to get away from him and his teasing questions. They were really aggravating you and making out feel just a bit unstable. That was always a bad thing. Feeling unstable meant your ability would be unstable, which meant a bad time for many people involved. There hadn't been an accident in over four months but you were sure Tony was going to cause one.

The sound of the elevator opening made a loud sigh leave you. You had a feeling you knew the exact jackass it was. “Oh _(f/n)_! You didn't think walking away would get you out of my questions, did you?” He asked while coming to sit on the couch next to you.

“Yeah, I actually thought you were smart enough to leave me alone.” You grumbled while putting another foot of distance between your bodies.

He had a false hurt look on his face. “Oh, you wound me _(f/n)_. I thought you were supposed to be nice.” He said with a pout.

You glared harshly at him as you answered. “I am nice until assholes like you keep bothering everyone about shit that's none of their damn business.” You could feel your temperature rising and you knew it wasn't a good sign.

“Woah, that was three bad words in one sentence. Do you kiss Clint with that mouth...and where exactly do you kiss him. I'm sure underneath that calm and happy exterior, there's a freak on the inside.” You had to use the best of your self control to not snap at him. You thought that maybe, if you ignored him, he'd leave you alone.

“What's your favorite sex position. I'm sure it's something where your partner has the control. Although you do kind of look like you'd go for a ride once and a while. I'd still say you were the sub. So do you like being tied up and stuff? Or are you secretly a Dom and you make your partner your little b-“ You were officially beyond pissed off.

Never had you ever been this mad at Tony before. As you exhaled through your nose, a puff of black smoke came out and you knew that meant trouble. You were way past coming down from your expected explosion. “You know what Tony,” You stood and your hands made burn marks on the couch. “Fuck you.”

As you started to walk away, you could see that the other Avengers except Thor, Natasha, and Clint were there. “Hey what's going on?” Bucky asked while looking from you to Tony.

“No _(f/n)_ , you're supposed to be doing that with Legolas.” Tony called from his same spot on the couch. That made you pause on your way to the elevator, and turn back to him.

“That's your problem Stark, you never know when to SHUT THE HELL UP! I have tried to calm down! I have tried to ignore you! I have tried walking away from you! I have tried telling you to leave it alone! But now, I am DONE! You wanted me angry but now,” Your body went through the change quickly. Instead of being made of skin and flesh and blood, you were made completely of fire in the same shape of your body. Usually you were a red-orange flame, but in your complete rage, you were blue. Even you felt hot…and that never happened. “You've got me seething.”

You flew at him, but he ducked at the last minute. “ _(f/n)_! Calm down. You can't let him get to you.” Steve said while holding his hands out in a calming way. You shook your head and kept your eyes focused on Tony.

“He started this and now he's gonna deal with the consequences.” You growled while throwing a ball of fire at Tony. He yelled in slight shock as he dodged yet again. You only made more balls of fire until one just grazed his shirt and caught. A wicked smile came to your face as you made the flames expand.

He yelled in shock and slight pain as he hurriedly threw his shirt off of him. “ _(f/n)_ please! He may be a jerk-“

“Asshole’s a better word.” You interjected.

“Yes, that. But you don't need to hurt him. I know how anger can control you. Don't let it.” Bruce said soothingly. You looked at him for a few seconds before huffing out a breath of smoke.

You wouldn't take your anger out on him, but you sure would take it out on the space around you. With a shriek of frustration and anger, a small wave of fire went out around you. It was large enough to burn just a few feet away from them. They jumped back and looked at you in shock. His couch was now on fire as well as much of the floor and tables around you. Your eyes went to his liquor cabinet and a wicked smile came to your face again.

He followed your eyes before shaking his head wildly. “Anything but that!” He pleaded.

“It will cause and explosion _(f/n)_.” Wanda said while shaking her head. Pietro nodded but didn't say anything.

You knew this of course, but that wouldn't stop you. You quickly flew at the cabinet of liquor and grabbed it by the metal sides, taking care not to touch a single bottle. Immediately after, you lifted it and flew out of the large, glass windows. You flew high into the sky before letting your flames expand and burn the bottles. One explosion after the other filled you with deep satisfaction and also calmed you down slightly. Once there were no more bottles to be burned, you were back to your normal, red-orange flames and feeling drained. You threw the bar onto the roof before going to the one place you'd be able to calm down.

**_ Clint POV _ **

As Natasha and I made our way up the elevator, I just couldn't wait to see my beautiful _(f/n)_. Our mission had been a week and I was just ready to see her and kiss her.

Once the elevator doors opened, the smile fell from my face. Almost everything was burnt or still smoking. Everyone was standing around with fire extinguishers and looking around. “What happened in here?” Natasha asked for the both of us.

Before Steve could answer, Tony jumped in. “Your girlfriend is what happened! I was simply asking her a few questions when she went all psycho on me. She was a blue flame for christ’s sake!” That made me frown. _(f/n)_ never got that mad unless she was severely provoked and majorly pissed off. Tony would have had to done more than ask questions.

“What did you ask her?” I asked in a hard voice.

“Just simple questions like how her day was going an-“ I cut him off by aiming an arrow at his throat. He was lying.

“You're lying to me. Tell me what you asked before I make you Stark.” He stared at me for a while before telling me some of the questions he asked. A deep glare was set on my face as I lowered my bow.

“I want to hurt you Stark but right now, I have to go find my girl.” With that, I turned on my heel an headed towards the elevator. There were a few places she could be and I needed to check before she hurt herself or got hurt by someone else.

**_ Your POV _ **

After sitting near the closed ice rink for an hour, you were calmed enough to to change back into your normal form. You were probably still hot to the touch but at least not as hot as you were.

The feeling of someone walking closer to you made you turn. Clint was walking up to you with a small smile on his face. “I figured you'd be here. It only took me two tries to get it right.” You giggled at him and stood to meet him.

He pulled you into his arms and placed a quick, yet passionate, kiss on your lips. When he pulled away you smiled. “Welcome back.” You said while nuzzling your face into his chest.

You were silent for a few minutes until Clint broke the silence. “You want me to ‘accidentally’ shoot an arrow through his knee on a mission? ‘Cause I will.” He asked you seriously.

You laughed into him and shook your head. “Nah, I need to be the bigger person. Plus I already destroyed his entire expensive booze supply.” There was a smug tone to your voice as you said it.

“Nice going. I know what will make you feel even better.”

“What?”

“Let's go.” You let him lead you to the exit and an unknown location. As you walked you filled each other in on what you missed. It was good to be talking to him. He was your best friend before he was your boyfriend and you hated not having him around to be able to talk to him.

Finally you stopped walking. When you looked up, an excited squeal left your throat. He'd taken you to your favorite pet shop that you sometimes volunteered at. You just loved playing with the animals there. Since you couldn't have one of your own, you settled for the next best thing. With a beaming smile, you tugged Clint in behind you and that's where you stayed for the next few hours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more after this. There's one screw up in here; I know it. I just couldn't find it and gave up.


	59. I Didn't Drown (Bucky Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home from a mission to your boyfriend Bucky. (Psst...he REALLY missed you...and your body)

_**Imagine**_ : Going to take a bath and Bucky getting worried because you're in there for too long.  _ **Requested By**_ : flyingpanda

  
After a long mission away, all you needed to do was relax. Being an Avenger was hard work; especially if you were you. Fury seemed to call on you for some of the most stressful missions because he knew you could handle them. Now you were wishing you couldn't.

With a long groan, you called Jarvis and asked him to take you to your floor. “I'd like to inform you that Mr. Barnes is waiting for you there.” That made your suffering just a tad bit more bearable.

You loving boyfriend Bucky was beyond words. He was sweet, caring, funny (when he wanted to be), and so kind to you. He'd put your needs before his own. You were sure he'd even lay his life on the line for you. It was a little intense but romantic all the same.

"Alright. I'll be there in a sec.” You said back habitually. You spoke to Jarvis like he was a real, living, breathing person. He acted like one at times so you treated him as such.

When the elevator doors opened to your floor, you were immediately greeted by the sight of your super solider pacing back and forth in your living room. He stopped only when he saw you. “ _(f/n)_. You're finally back.” He picked you up in a hug and you threw your arms around him in return. It had been two weeks since you'd seen him last. It was undoubtedly your longest solo mission yet…along with your longest time away from him.

“Hey Buck. I missed you.” You said while looking into his blue eyes. He smiled that little crooked smile that you loved.

“I missed you too.” He said before leaning down and catching his lips with yours passionately. Just by the way his lips moved alone, you could tell that he wanted you. There was also that fact that you could feel how much he missed you as well.

When you finally had to pull away to breathe, he bit your bottom lip softly in a silent promise of what was to come later. “I'll let you go take a bath while I unpack your things. Relax, I know you need it.” He said as he saw you about to protest. You huffed lightly but gave him a smile none the less.

“Thank you. I'll repay you tonight.” You said with a sly wink. You could see his eyes darken and his hand clench around your bags.

“Go before you lose your chance.” He growled out huskily. You could only laugh as you made your way to your bathroom. You could never thank Tony enough for your floor.

It had the second best bathroom in the tower, next to Tony's that is. There was a multi directional shower that allowed water to come from all angles. Across from it was what your eyes were set on. A jacuzzi tub that had massaging jets and a heat option that let you make it warm or even hotter. You were going for just in the middle.

You turned on the water and adjusted the temperature to you liking before adding the bubbles you loved so much. They were a necessary part of the relaxation process.

As the tub filled up, you stripped out of your battle suit and and stretched a little to get out those tougher knots. Once the tub was filled, you shut off the water and slid in. Almost immediately, your body melted and your muscles relaxed. You were already feeling ten times better.

As you got even more comfortable, you started to slowly slide further down into the water and your seat. Only when you could feel the water at your chin did you stop. No need to drown on your first day back.

You started the jets and you couldn't help but groan. They felt so good on your skin. Your eyelids started to get heavy as you sat. You blinked once, twice, three times, before remaining closed. You'd just felt so tired all of a sudden. You didn't even notice yourself drift off into sleep.

A frantic shaking made your eyes snap open. Bucky was standing over you with a panicked look on his face that soon morphed into relief. “What?! What happened?!” You asked while sitting straight up. You noticed that you were no longer in the tub, but now on the bed.

“You were in there for an hour and a half and I got worried. When I checked on your, your eyes were closed and the water was up to your mouth.” He said while running his hands through your hair.

Oh…well that was longer than you expected. You reached a hand up to his face and cupped his cheek. He leaned into your palm and looked into your eyes again. “I'm sorry for scaring you. I guess I just fell asleep. On the bright side I'm completely relaxed.” You said with a smile.

A small smile came to his face but it wasn't his normal smile. This smile was full of lust and desire. “Yeah, I noticed.” Only when you felt his metal fingers trail down your neck and to your side did you notice that you were still completely naked. Your body seemed to catch up as well as heat started to flood through.

“I recall you saying you were going to repay me for something.” He said with a sly smirk. If you weren't aroused before, you definitely were now. All you could think of was how good it felt to be home before you fell into a world of bliss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like you asked, this is not gender specific. It was surprisingly easy to do. If anyone wants that with a future request I'll be happy to do so.
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry if I missed anyone's request. I messed up on my inbox method and just did what I saw there. You're welcome to request on the new page that I will be posting next. Just know that the requests won't be posted until after the marriage series.


	60. Requests #2 (CLOSED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE BACK!!!!! 
> 
> AND THEY'RE NOW CLOSED!!!!

~~ _**!!!REQUESTS ARE BACK OPEN!!!** _ ~~

 

I know, the much anticipated moment (for me at least) has finally come. You guys are able to request again! I'm sure you all remember the rules so I'm not going to bore you with that...well only a little.

 

_**RULES** _

The number one that people have trouble with is only posting to this chapter. I'm only going to say it once...ONCE! Only post your requests to this chapter. No where else. If you post them somewhere else, I won't write it...at all. Okay that's that.

 

_**EXTRA** _

So yeah, there's more this time. Now you all can request stuff for Loki too! Drabbles, Imagines, you can request it all.

And also......YOU CAN NOW REQUEST ADDITIONS TO THE CHAPTERS IVE ALREADY WRITTEN! I've added titles to each one so you know what you want. I'd suggest looking through the comments each time you feel like making this type of request to see if anyone else requested for it. So if someone requested a continuation of 'Now I'm Seething' and you wanted a continuation for that also, just say "I SECOND THAT" or something of that nature. Many comments of the same thing aren't required.

 

_**SETUP** _

So, since I added all of these things I'm gonna show you how a request should be setup:

**Who You Want The Imagine/Drabble To Be About**

**What You Want The Imagine/Drabble To Be About**

**Do You Have Anything Specific You Want To Occur**

**Do You Want It To Be Non-Gender Specific**

And it's that simple. Just push that comment button and you have a request.

 

I'm just going to tell you now that it may take a while and I'm sorry for that. Sometimes, as you know, I get behind on things. It's just hard for me to write everyday but I try. Hopefully you don't have to wait as long as last time though...80 days...jeez! 

And I ask of you, please let me know how you feel about what I've written. Like when I write your request, please tell me if you liked it or not. I get a little anxious when you don't. So yeah...that's it.....you can request now......right down there...yeah. (I don't know what's wrong with me)

 


	61. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys do not know how hard it was for me to write this. My friend and I are really into the black dagger brotherhood series and I'm kind of writing my own version of it for her. I got sidetracked and so yeah...it took a while. I'm glad I finally sat down and wrote this though. Like I said there will be no one shots in between the marriage series and only preferences. I know some of you are only here for the preferences and I've been doing a lot of imagines lately.

_**Bruce**_  
You were on your rare day off and enjoying it. Normally you wouldn't like to spend a day away from the lab but after working for two months straight, you needed it. Sadly Bruce hadn't had the day off so you were alone. You had gotten so used to having him around that it was weird without him. You shook your head to take your thoughts off of Bruce. You were currently watching tv in the red room and you decided to actually pay attention to it. Just as you made the decision, the elevator opened and you turned to see Bruce. A smile came to your face as you stood to greet him. “Hey.” You said while pecking his lips. He smiled back at you and grabbed your hand. “How has your day off been?” He asked. “Amazing. It's been too long.” You said while pulling him down on the couch with you. Both of you discussed your days and you eventually turned off the tv in favor of giving him your full attention. Once you both fell into a comfortable silence he stood to go get something to drink from the kitchen. You closed your eyes and relaxed against the couch cushions. After a while of waiting for him, you started to get curious as to where he was. “Bruce are you-“ You stopped as soon as you opened your eyes. He was knelt in front of you with a ring with blue and green diamonds and a nervous look on his face. You could only stare at him in shock. He swallowed before speaking. “ _(f/n)_ I have loved you for a long time now. Everything about you just enraptures me. From the way you bite your lip to your beautiful brain. Ever since we've been together I just can't see myself without you. S-so I want to know i-if you would m-marry me?” He stuttered at the end. There was a deep blush on his face and you could feel one on yours as well. You stared at him in shock for a few more seconds before nodding dumbly. When you realized the magnitude of what was happening, you beamed at him and nodded more enthusiastically. “Yes Bruce. Of course I will marry you.” He smiled in relief as he slipped the beautiful ring on your finger. As soon as it was on, you launched yourself at him. You placed kisses all over his face as you couldn't contain you happiness. He laughed happily before smashing his lips to yours with a passion. Neither of you could stop smiling for the rest of the day.

 _ **Bucky**_  
You were chilling in the avenger’s tower. Steve had finally convinced the both of you to move in and so here you were now. You were on yours and Bucky’s floor just lying on the bed. There was really nothing important that you felt like doing so relaxing was what you had been doing for the majority of the day. None of the other avengers had bothered you so you were having a good time. The sound of the door opening made you look up to see who had entered. You were confused when you saw Steve push Bucky inside and slam the door closed. You got concerned when you saw how nervous he looked. You sat up and looked at him worriedly. “Bucky? What's wrong?” You asked while gesturing him over to you. He did so slowly and kneeled on one knee before you. You were confused again. Why he chose to kneel in front of you, you didn't know? You didn't question it though. “What's wrong?” You asked while putting a hand on his cheek. He shook his head and sighed. He then pulled your hand away from his face and reach in his pocket. “I'm just nervous.” Before you could ask, he pulled out a ring box and opened it. You gawked at the beautiful ring with a red diamond in the center and normal diamonds around it. You then looked at him to see him staring at you. “I'm no good at stuff like this but I'm willing to try for you. I love you with everything in me. You were there for me even when I wasn't…myself. I can never thank you enough for staying with me. So please, stay by my side for the rest of my life. I can't lose you.” You only nodded before tackling him to the ground in a hug and kiss. He smiled against your mouth and kissed you back for a while before pushing you away lightly to put the ring on your finger. The rest of the day was spent gawking over your ring, cuddling, talking, and celebrating **_(wink)_**.

 _ **Clint**_  
You were just coming home from a long mission. It had been a month since you had been able to see Clint and you'd missed him severely. All you wanted was food, a shower, kisses, and sleep…and not in that order. Once the elevator stopped on your floor, you weren't surprised to see Clint in your room. You were, however, surprised to see a table with candles and a whole dinner instead of your normal couch and coffee table. He was standing there in a suit with a single rose in his hands. It was ironic that you were still in the fancy clothes you'd had to wear for your mission. You smiled at Clint as you put your bags down. “Woah. Someone's been busy.” You said as you walked forward and gave him a kiss. When you pulled away, he handed you the rose and you smiled brighter. “A rose for the beautiful lady.” He said with a charming smile. “Why thank you. You're laying the charm on thick.” You said with a small giggle. “What? I can't do something special for my lady?” He said as he pulled out the chair for you. You sat down and watched as he sat down himself. “Of course. I just wasn't expecting all this.” He smirked. “I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeve chickadee.” The majority of dinner was filled with mindless chatter and laughter. It had been a while since you'd had so much fun. A few minutes after you finished desert, it was hard for you to keep your eyes open. You were about to fall asleep at the table. “Wait, wait. There's one more thing.” Clint said as he stood and went around the table to pull your chair out and turn it. Once you were facing him, your eyebrows raised. “What?” As he got down on one knee your eyes went as wide as saucers. You didn't want to believe what was happening…but you wanted it to be true. “Wait. Are you doing what I think you're doing?” You asked. He shushed you lightly as he pulled out a ring box. “Let me have my moment.” Your eyes almost fell out of your head when you saw the gorgeous ring. It wasn't like normal rings because it had a purple diamond in the center. It was still outrageously beautiful though. “ _(f/n) (l/n)_ , I think I have loved you since the day I met you. Your strength, your bravery, your spunk, I love it all. Now I know we are both in a dangerous line of work and we could die out there at any moment…and I don't want to regret not being married to you if I die out there. So please, say you'll be mine forever chickadee.” He said while looking deeply into your eyes. You couldn't help yourself as a tear rolled down your cheek. “Yeah…I mean yes…of course.” He was beaming as he put the ring on your finger. He pulled you up as he stood and pulled you into a passionate kiss. Only when you were forced to breathe did you pull away. “I knew you were planning something.”

 ** _Loki_**  
Loki had been acting different lately. When you would talk, he would always said he needed to ask you something and then stop himself. It was really starting to get on your nerves. He wasn't usually like this. If he wanted to ask you something, he'd ask it. He wasn't one to beat around the bush. Now he had gonna and disappeared. You had seen him in the hallway of the tower but as soon as he'd seen you, he quickly walked away. Now here you were, angry and confused. That was never a good mix. He hadn't been in his room so that only left him in one other place, the library. That was one of the only other rooms he was allowed in, in the tower. Your angry footsteps echoed in the empty halls as you quickly made your way there. As soon as you opened the door you could see Loki there and pacing. He looked up at you as you entered and you could see how nervous he looked. “Whatever it is that you need to ask me, stop running away and just ask me. It can't be that b-“ “Will you marry me?” That made you stop mid sentence and look at him with wide eyes. “What?” You asked dumbly. He sighed and walked closer to you so that he was right in front of you. He had a ring box in one hand and you could only look at him. You couldn't believe this was actually happening. “I've come to a realization that I need you. Every moment that you're not by my side is torture. All of those other mortals I loathe but you, you I could never loathe. You are the bright spot in my everyday. Without you…I don't quite know where I'd be. I love you and I would be honored if you would even consider being my queen.” You were still staring at him to make sure this wasn't a trick. He was known to play pranks. When you could see that this wasn't a trick, you smiled and hugged him tightly. He hugged you close to him before you eventually pulled away. “That's what you were worried about asking me? Of course I will marry you. I love-“ He cut you off by pressing his lips to yours passionately. You smiled and kissed him back. When he pulled away, you were left panting and wanting. He opened the ring box and you saw the beautiful ring. The band was made of black gold and it had green diamonds embedded in it with a big emerald in the center. It was beautiful and reminded you of him. He slid it onto your finger and everything just felt right. His eyes were sparkling as he looked at you. You pulled him closer to you by his shirt and arched your body towards his. You could see his blue eyes darken as he wrapped his hand around your waist. “Can we start the honeymoon a little early?” You asked seductively. He only growled as he picked you up bridal style and started walking quickly towards his room.

 ** _Natasha_**  
You took a deep breath as you tried to work up your nerve. Natasha was a very delicate person that needed to be worked with extreme care. The whole ‘love is for children’ mentality was gone, but that didn't mean she would be able to handle marriage. You really hoped she could though because you really wanted her as your wife. Or at least that's what you heard the earth custom was for becoming mates. You sighed and ran a hand through your _(h/c)_ hair. Back on your planet it would have been so much simpler. You would have brought back anything she said she wanted and gotten her the fruit of mating. It was the most succulent fruit on the planet. It was also the hardest thing to acquire. It had to be at least a three day journey just to get there. Now you had to go through different customs. There was a ring, a wedding, vows, so much had to be prepared. It kind of intimidated you but you would do this for her. The door to your floor opened and your nerves started to get the better of you. There wasn't time for you to calm down as she walking into the room. You quickly put your hands behind your back and forced a smile on your face. You knew it was too late when she gave you that ‘I know you're up to something’ look. “Hey Red. I'm glad you're back safely.” You said with a genuine smile on your face. She gave you a small smile and walked over to hug you. You made sure to keep the small box hidden as she tried to look over your shoulder and behind your back. She pulled back and pouted lightly. “What are you hiding from me?” She asked while crossing her arms. It made your eyes go down to her breasts and you could see her smirk. You shook your head and met her eyes. “That's not fair.” She moved her arms to her sides and frowned. “What's not fair is you hiding something from me. Just tell me what it is.” You sighed and stood in front of her. “I need to do something. I looked up how this usually goes and I have to say I am a little confused but, here goes.” You got down on one knee and opened the box before holding it out to her. She froze completely while staring into your eyes. You didn't know how to take that so you decided to just keep going. “On my planet this would have gone differently but I shall do this your way. Natasha Romanoff, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I knew you were my mate then and I've wanted you ever since. You are not perfect, not by a long shot,” You smiled teasingly there. “But to me you are the greatest thing ever created. All of your flaws that you see, I love just because they make you, _you_. I wouldn't change you for anything. So please, say that you will…accept me as your mate.” A lump formed in your throat as you awaited her answer. A rejection would be tough but you would leave her. She stared at you for what seemed like hours before slowly nodding. Your eyes widened as a large smile broke out over your face. “Yes?” You asked. “Yes.” A small smile came to her face as she nodded. You quickly slipped the ring on her finger before standing and pulling her into a hard hug. A loud purr was coming from your throat as you kept her close to you. “I've loved you since we first met too.” She said while hugging you back just as tightly. That made your smile widen even more as you hugged her tighter. It turns out you stressed for nothing.

 ** _Pietro_**  
You were walking towards the kitchen to get a snack when you were suddenly grabbed and sped away. A small shriek left your throat in shock. When you were stopped, you noticed that you were in a familiar room. “Damnit Pietro! You scared the hell out of me.” He appeared in front of you with a sheepish smile on his face. “I am sorry tiger. I just needed to ask you something quickly. You frowned and crossed your arms. “It couldn't wait until I got something to eat?” You asked. He shook his head. “I've been waiting for a week and it just came in today. I wanted to ask as soon as possible.” He said with a bright smile on his face. “Okay and what is that?” You asked curiously. He had peaked your interest. He took a deep breath before he was suddenly on one knee in front of you with a beautiful ring in his hand. Your eyes widened and your mouth fell open. This couldn't be happening. You looked from the ring to him and saw that he was laughing at your expression. “Are you serious?” You asked while fighting a smile. He nodded. “I'm as serious as I can be tiger. I love you and I need you to be mine for the rest of our lives.” It was short, simple, right to the point, and perfect. You beamed at him and nodded. “Of course dummy! How could I say no?” He laughed again and frowned playfully. “Apologize for calling me a dummy first.” He said while crossing his arms. You sighed and rolled your eyes. “Okay. I'm sorry for calling you a dummy. Now gimme the ring.” You said while holding your hand out excitedly. He shook his head as he slowly slid the ring on your finger. Once it was on fully, both of you stood and kissed each other passionately. Your stomach growling was what ruined the moment. Both of you laughed. “Getting engaged didn't help my hunger. Do you think you could-“ You didn't even finish before he had you on his back and started running to the kitchen.

 ** _Steve_**  
Sweat dripped down your body as you worked at the punching bag with everything you had. Steve had been gone all day and you missed him. Today was your first day off in a while and you'd expected to be with him. Since he wasn't, you decided to work out all of your frustrations on the bag. Your mind went blank as you could only think about punching. When the bag was suddenly pulled away from you, you frowned and looked up. A smile came to your face when you saw Steve standing there smiling at you. “Hey.” He said. “Hey. I missed you. If hug you right now but…” You looked down at yourself. “Let me go change.” He stopped you by grabbing your arm lightly. It was only then that you noticed he was in a fancy looking suit. “We have a date tonight so dress fancy…please.” You smiled as he added the please at the end. There was a slight blush on his face as he said it. You nodded and walked backwards to the door. “Of course. I'll make sure to get all dolled up just for you. I'll be ready in thirty minutes.” You said before disappearing. Once you were ready in your floor length, _(f/c)_ dress. You piled your hair to the top of your head and even added a little makeup. Steve's eyes were wide as he saw you. “Wow.” He whispered as he took your hand. You smiled and hugged him. “I know. You dress up well too. We should go before Tony sees me and started _talking_.” He nodded and led you to a taxi. It turns out he had reservations for some fancy restaurant downtown. You ate dinner and talked about anything. Before desert came, Steve stood and came to kneel in front of you. You didn't think much of it until you saw him pull out the box. Now this can't be a promise ring. He opened the box and you saw the beautiful ring inside. “ _(f/n)_ I love you with everything in me. You are the light of my life and the moon to my starry night. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. So please, the only thing I ask, beg of you, is that you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife.” You wasted no time in answering. “Yes! A million times yes!” You said while restraining yourself from throwing yourself into his arms. He beamed at you and slid the ring onto your finger. You immediately threw your arms around him and squeezed him like your life depended on it. There were claps around the restrained as you beamed at him. That had to be one of the happiest days of your life.

 ** _Thor_**  
You knew something was up since you woke up this morning. You weren't on top of Thor **_(keep it PG guys)_** like last night which meant he left. That never happened. Even if Thor woke up before you he never moved until you were up. For him to be gone was unusual…and extremely unsettling. You were too used to him being there for you to just shrug it off. You sat in bed for another ten minutes just thinking about it before finally getting up. You showered, brushed your teeth, and did all of your other morning routines before heading to the kitchen. He wasn't there either but you were surprised to see your coffee already made. There was a note because the machine as well. **_‘I have prepared for you, your very special drink. I must also apologize for leaving you before you awoke. If you would please join me at the tower of avengers, I would be so very delighted. Enjoy your morning’ –Thor_**. You smiled and made yourself a cup of coffee and took one of his multitude of pop tarts. After you finished breakfast, you put on your normal clothes before making your way to the tower. Once you were there, you were greeted by Bruce who was actually relaxing in the living room for one. “Hey _(f/n)_.” He said with a wave. “Hey Bruce. Have you seen Thor? He told me to meet him here.” You grew suspicious when a secretive smile came to his face. “Yeah, I think he said something about going to the roof.” You nodded and made your way back to the elevator. Once you got to the roof, you jumped as lightening struck near by. It was then that you noticed Thor flying by in the sky. You watched him make a seemingly random pattern before walking out and signaling to him. He saw you and quickly made his way to you. “My love! I am so glad you are finally here! I have something to show you.” He put an arm around your waist and pointed to the sky. “Watch.” He spun his hammer a few times and pointed it to where he just told me to look. Suddenly thunder started striking at rapid fire to form words. You watched with rapt attention and tried to figure out what it was saying. “Wi-will your…you mare… marry me?” You read aloud. Once you realized what you had just read, your eyes went wide and you looked at Thor. He had a beautiful ring in his hand and was looking at you like you were the world. “Would you consider having-“ You cut him off by throwing yourself at him. You were placing kisses all over his face while repeatedly saying yes. He smiled and pushed you away enough for him to slide the ring on your finger. You beamed at him before pulling him down into a deep kiss. When you eventually went back down to the rec room, you were on his back and giggling happily. You were so drunk off of happiness you didn't know what to do with yourself. Bruce just looked at the both of you and gave congratulations.

 ** _Tony_**  
You closed your eyes as you sighed happily. Tony had finally talked a day off to spend with you and you were happy. His only request was that you wear iron man pajamas and watch sappy romantic comedies with him. You agreed with no question and here you were now. Tony had his arm around you as he made random comments about what was happening in the movie. He shook you a little and you opened your eyes. He pointed to the screen. “Promise we'll never end up like them.” You looked and saw that the couple was being overly sappy and the woman was kissing on the man's face as she served him breakfast. You scoffed. “Ha! I would never wear that stupid maid looking dress and you'd make your own breakfast.” He looked at you with the look and waggled his eyebrows. “You sure you wouldn't wear the maid outfit?” He asked while leaning down to kiss your neck playfully. You giggled and swatted him away. “Why is your mind always in the gutter?” He smirked as he looked at you. “This beard tickles other places too angel.” He said suggestively. You laughed and hit his chest lightly. “We were watching movies Mr. and that's what we are going to continue to do.” You said firmly. He pouted and slumped against the couch. “You're no fun and no we are not going to continue watching movies because I have something for you.” He said while standing and disappearing somewhere behind you. You frowned when his warmth was taken away. “No! Come back. Gifts later, cuddling now.” You whined. “Trust me, you'll love this…I hope.” You huffed and paused the movie. He came back a minute later with something behind his back. You rolled your eyes and sat up straighter. “Okay. I'm ready now. Go ahead.” You said with a small smile. He took a deep breath before getting on one knee in front of you. Your eyes widened as you looked at him move the box from behind his back and opened it to show an overly expensive ring. “ _(f/n)_ -“ You interrupted him. “Yes!” His eyebrows raised. “I didn't even get to finish.” You shook your head. “I don't care. I love you too, yada, yada, yada. We're engaged.” Your wings sprouted from your back in excitement. He was accepting you as his soulmate and you couldn't be happier. “Let me have my moment.” He argued. You shook your head as you fell to the ground and wrapped your arms and wings around him. He tried to tell you how much you meant to him as you placed kisses all down his neck. “You are…my one true…ungh. Fuck it. We'll do this later.” He picked you up and crushed his lips to yours. You moaned happily before giggling against his mouth. He didn't get to do it properly until the next day. **_(Hehehehe)_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if there are any errors. I was a bit too lazy to check. I hope you enjoyed. Okay there were gonna be pictures of the rings but...I saved all of the pictures and I don't have the links. So...I mean they will be on my Wattpad account 'IDontKnowHowIGotHere'. I posted this story here. It's exactly the same except there are pictures and gifs there. So if you want to see the rings, I'll be putting up this chapter within the next hour


	62. Something You/They Dislike That They/You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short but it is apart of the marriage series. All couples have problems and these are only a few. That's why it is a small part of it.

_**Bruce**_  
You hate how he's always leaving to go do work instead of paying attention to you. You liked working in the lab, but not nearly as much as he did. It sometimes made you feel like he put work before you.

He hated how much of a neat freak you were. He usually liked to come home and throw off his clothes before jumping into bed. You couldn't have that. It irritated him a little.

 

 _ **Bucky**_  
You hated how he would close off after nightmares sometimes. You could see they bothered him but he never told you. He said it was to protect you. It was frustrating.

He hated how you would baby him through things sometimes. He would be trying to figure out how to get something to work and you would dummy it down like he was a child. It made him feel less worthy to be engaged to you.

 

 _ **Clint**_  
You hated that he felt like he was less important than the rest of the other avengers. He was just as important as the rest but he didn't see it the same way as you. It made you angry because you could never seem to get through to him.

He hated how you would leave for missions without telling him. It was something that you and Natasha both had in common. Sometimes he wouldn't see you for days and it made him worry. When you came back you acted like it was nothing wrong and that hurt him a little.

 

 _ **Loki**_  
You hated that he always seemed to think he was better than other people. His comments could sometimes go overboard when he was talking to a human. It always made you feel sorry for the human that crossed his path and just a bit embarrassed.

He hated how nice you were. He had no problem with you being nice per se, it was only when you were nice to men. You could sometimes be just a little bit too nice in his opinion. It made him extremely jealous.

 

 _ **Natasha**_  
You hated that she kept so many secrets from you. Now that you were engaged you thought that might change…it didn't. She was just as secretive as she was before. It upset you that she wouldn't communicate.

She hated how naïve you could be sometimes. You could be talking with someone and they'd be flirting blatantly with you and you still didn't seem to notice. It always made her mad but you never understood why.

 

 ** _Pietro_**  
You hated that he was always speeding around the house. Sometimes you wanted to pretend that you were normal and do things the normal way. Pietro never saw the need for doing things slow and would always speed ahead and do it quicker than you could. It was annoying.

He hated how careless you seemed to be with work. You didn't seem to care if you got hurt. It worried him because one day he might not be there to cover for you and something bad will happen.

 

 ** _Steve_**  
You hated how old school he was sometimes. If you wanted to pay for something yourself, he would never let you. You, being the independent woman that you were, did not really like that.

He hated how independent you were. Sometimes he just wanted to do things for you because it was the right thing to do but you wouldn't let him. It could be him wanting to buy something as simple as a cookie, you would argue him down until he gave up.

 

 ** _Thor_**  
You hated how loud he could be. You could be trying to get some sleep and he would be watching tv. Next thing you know, you're being woken up by his loud laughter or comments. It had been the cause for many sleepless nights.

He hated that you never wanted to be in the spotlight. He thought you deserved credit for the things you did. He was proud of you and he felt like you should be too.

 

 ** _Tony_**  
Oh, you had quite the list. Number one would have to be his flirting. He was a ladies man and always would be. You just wished that he would at least settle down since you two were engaged. If anything, females seemed to want him more and it irritated you when he would flirt with them.

He hated how beautiful you were. It was a great thing for him but other men seemed to want to take advantage of it. He'd constantly see men coming up and flirting with you. He just couldn't stand how many men you attracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it despite the short length of it.
> 
> A little extra, I've recently started to do Marvel Preferences. I've started writing them and I am thinking about posting them. It's all up to you guys though. If you want them, tell me. I already had one friend say she wanted them and that's the only reason I'm continuing. I'm now asking you. So if you would like to see them, I'll keep writing. If you don't, I'll go ahead and stop. Just let me know.


	63. Telling The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So with some of these there are no parents. Instead of excluding them, I put them there to stop the confusion as to why they weren't.

_**Bruce**_  
It took a bit of convincing on your part, but you were finally able to convince Bruce to meet your father. You didn't understand why he was afraid because he just didn't tell you. Of course, when they met, your father gave Bruce the shovel talk of the century. He even had his gun on the table as they talked. It was extremely overboard considering what Bruce could turn into. After a day of talking with each other and finally getting out that you were getting married, everything was fine. They got along great and your dad gave you his blessing.

 _ **Bucky**_  
Both of your parents were dead so you didn't have anyone to tell.

 _ **Clint**_  
Again, both of your parents were dead. You both did go to your parents’ graves to tell them the news though. That was a tearful night, but Clint was able to cheer you up.

 _ **Loki**_  
You didn't know your parents so you settled on meeting Loki's adoptive ones. Thor was able to take the both of you there via his hammer. Loki did not like the fact that you had to touch Thor at all, but he had to deal with it. As soon as you were there, you immediately got nervous. There were so many Asgardians around. Thankfully, you were able to keep your cool all the way to the throne room. Once you saw the King and Queen, you took a deep breath and relaxed yourself. As soon as Loki told them you were to be his wife, they looked shocked. Frigga was the first to snap out of it. She came down and embraced you for a long time. You did the same, but gave Loki a confused look. He only shrugged. After a few hours of being around them, they had taken to you as if you were their own child. It was nice.

 _ **Natasha**_  
Your parents may have passed on, but that didn't stop you from performing a ritual that Natasha didn't understand. It all started with you making a circle outside with a smaller circle in the center. You instructed Natasha to stand in the center and she did with little hesitation. Once she was in place, you started making ornate designs with the flour you'd been putting on the ground. It would have to do since yo didn't have the proper tools. As soon as you finished the last line, clouds rolled in and stopped right above Natasha. There was a tense few seconds before the sun shined through and right on Natasha. Said woman was confused as she turned to look at you. You, on the other hand, were beaming as you walked to her and crushed her in a hug. Your parents had approved of her.

 ** _Pietro_**  
He wasn't at all nervous to meet your mother. If anything, he was excited. You had told him about her, but you never actually got around to introducing the two. It wasn't without effort on your mother's part though. She called and asked about the two of you every month, and you did mean every month. To say she was happy to meet him was an extreme understatement. As soon as you walked into the door, she squeezed Pietro in a hug and called him son. This was all before the both of you even told her you were getting married. Obviously, she was excited and happy. You were embarrassed when she started talking about kids. That was going to be a while.

 ** _Steve_**  
You never knew what it was like to have parents, being an orphan so there was no one you had to worry about.

 ** _Thor_**  
You had been to Asgard before and even met his parents. Frigga was like your own mother who had passed away. Your father had been nicer than Odin, but you still saw him as a father figure. When Thor told them about his proposal, they went crazy. They were saying something about a King when Thor decided to give you a random tour. You'd never seen him move so quick.

 ** _Tony_**  
You were the one who was nervous about Tony meeting your parents. You see, you were a very…special angel. None of them acted anything like you. That was why you left as soon as you could. You hated being an outcast. Despite this, you felt it would be best to at least let them know about Tony. Flying him there was simple. He couldn't wear his suit because your parents would hate it. It would give him brownie points. When you got there, you were immediately greeted by your, none to happy looking, parents. As you were about to greet them properly, Tony stuck his hand out with that confident smirk. Your parents were offended. In your world, holding out your hand was a sign of aggression. You cursed yourself at not preparing Tony properly. After calming down the situation and letting Tony speak with them alone…they didn't like him…not at all. You expected that, but you wouldn't listen to their judgement. You told them off as politely as you could before explaining to them that he was your soulmate and there was nothing they could do. You left in a fit that Tony immediately noticed. When you got back to the tower, he wrapped his arms around you and comforted you. It made you relax and calm. The rest of the night was spent with cuddling and talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for the long wait. I took a break from writing and I just wanted to relax and read. Now I'm back and I'm going to try and write more. I should be writing every day, but sometimes I need a break. I'm sorry that it just so happened to be a long break. Again, I'm sorry.


	64. Wedding Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again. I'm going to tell you now, I was a lazy ass and didn't put that much work into this. They're copied and pasted from different websites. I'm sorry.

**_Bruce_**  
“I choose you to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, and trusting who you will become. I will respect and honor you all ways and in all ways. I take you to be my husband, to have and to hold, in tears and in laughter, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish , from this day forward; in this world and the next.”

“I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us.”

 _ **Bucky**_  
“Today, I promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter and light, shared freely with all who may live there. Let us be partners, friends and lovers, today and all of the days that follow.”

“I take you for the love you hold in your heart, and vow to spend my life cultivating my love and care for you, for our family, and for all living things. Our relationship is my most important consideration; it gives me strength, and I vow to put every effort into strengthening it in turn through honesty, faithfulness, and patience. For all the days that we live with one another, I promise to spend each day working to become a more true version of myself, and I will do my upmost to help you do the same.”

 _ **Clint**_  
“I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my wife. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life’s adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life.”

"You are my lover and my teacher, You are my model and my accomplice, And you are my true counterpart. I will love you, hold you and honor you, I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you, In health and sickness, Through sorrow and success, For all the days of my life.”

 ** _Loki_**  
“I take you to be my partner for life, I promise above all else to live in truth with you And to communicate fully and fearlessly, I give you my hand and my heart As a sanctuary of warmth and peace And pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor As I join my life to yours.”

"On this day, I give you my heart, My promise, That I will walk with you, Hand in hand, Wherever our journey leads us, Living, learning, loving, Together, Forever."

 ** _Natasha_**  
"I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my wife, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always."

The feeling hit me the moment we made eye contact. It was so immediate and powerful—far deeper and inexplicably beyond any calculation of time and place. You don't describe a feeling like that. You also can't replicate it or force it. You just let it flow in and around you. You go where it takes you."

 ** _Pietro_**  
“You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together."

“I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go; whatever you face, I will face. For good or ill, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my wife and I will give myself to no other.”

 ** _Steve_**  
“I am proud to take you as my husband. For all the time we have been together, there has always been the kind of mutual understanding which is only shared when there is true love. You have helped me triumph over challenges presented, Encouraged my personal growth and boosted my self-esteem. You have helped me become the person I am today, And with your help, I will be a better person tomorrow than I was yesterday.”

“With this ring, I give you my promise that from this day forward I will give you all my love, and you shall not walk alone. I have no greater gift to give. As your love is my anchor, and your trust is my strength, May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. As this ring has no end or beginning, so shall my love for you be. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am, and all that I shall become.”

 ** _Thor_**  
“I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, (f/n) do take you Thor to be my lawful wedded husband, my one true love and the man with whom I share my life and soul.”

“I vow to be your most loyal companion, to lovingly support you in all things, to share in your joy and sadness, to be patient and kind, to be slow to anger, and be the half that completes your existence. I proudly take you to be my wife and friend for all time. It is an honor to be marrying the finest person I have ever come to know.”

 ** _Tony_**  
“May you never lie, steal, cheat, or drink. But if you must steal, then steal away my sorrows. And if you must lie, lie with me all the nights of my life. And if you must cheat, then please cheat death…because I couldn't live without you. And if you must drink, drink in the moments that take your breath away.”

"I remember once how I told you I did not believe in soul mates. I will never forget your reaction. Shocked and a little hurt that I did not think we were. But as time went by, your love made me believe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than my laziness, I need to ask you guys something. For the honeymoon chapter, which is next, do you guys want light smut? Like I don't know if I should, but you guys are starting to want smut and I'll give it my best if you want it. You have to let me know though.


	65. A/N: I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me apologizing for being myself.

**Sorry...not an update.**

 

Okay I know I've been a little MIA for a while and I want to apologize. I've just been getting more and more things to write and I have so many writing commitments that I can't follow through on. I bet you guys miss the days where I was literally updating every day. I wish I could do that, but it's almost impossible with my schedule now. I have so much work to get done and so little time in the day to do it. Plus, I actually have a social life (despite what some people say)...that's a bit of a lie. The only social I need is my tablet and my computer.

Anyways, I just want to tell you guys that I will try to update as often as possible, but don't expect them as frequently as they used to come. I need to make a writing schedule to get myself in order. I have to write certain things on certain days to please everyone.

 

On another note...I'm in the process of writing the honeymoon chapter and I'm not really sure what I should do. On one hand I could separate it into person because it is getting long. Like you guys said light smut was good and that's what I'm doing, but light smut is gaining detail and writing way more than I intended.

On the other hand, I could just keep them all in one chapter and make it SUPER long. It's all up to you guys. I'm really going to try and finish it over the weekend, but I need your input. Whatever is written is really up to all of you.

 

So yet again, I'm sorry and I hope you can all forgive me for this time away. I'm going to do my best to make you all happy, as I should.

 

 

OH YEAH! I've never really mentioned this, but THANK YOU GUYS! You all got me to over 30,000 reads! Like I know its probably only 1,000 of you guys reading, but it means so much. That's all from me and I hope you all have a great day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can forgive me. I am currently working on another chapter (the honeymoon one) for you guys and I have to have it done over this weekend. That would be the end of the marriage thing and then I would move on to the pregnancy series! Yay! I can't wait to start.


	66. Safe-house 2.0 (Bruce Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint isn't the only one who has somewhere where the Avengers can crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry. I said I was gonna post the next weekend and.....well I didn't. I was taking a break, a long break, as you can see. You guys are so nice and I appreciate it. 
> 
> I'm not gonna lie and say I was writing much during my break, but I recently realized that I did still have a bunch of requests. So I got my sorry ass over to a computer and started writing. 
> 
> So because I've been gone so long, I'm gong to get those requests posted today. Well some have been requested, others are just ones that I saw and decided NEEDED to be written, so they'll be there. Hopefully you guys are still reading after this. Just look out for scattered updates throughout the day. To be honest, I'll probably just post them all withing the hour. Ill stop talking and just get to it.

**_Drabble_** : Another mission calls for a safehouse and Bruce offers his. **_Requested By_** : xXZoellaxNoelleXx

 

**_ Bruce POV _ **

Everything was a mess. After Natasha was able to calm me down from the Hulk, I was finally able to see all of the damage with my own eyes. Buildings were crumpled, screams filled the air, and there was fire somehow. _What had I done?_

A hand on my shoulder made me turn to see who it was. My eyes caught on Tony's. "We did it big guy. Hydra's gone, but they caused quite a mess. We're gonna need to lay low for a while." _Oh right._ This hadn't started because of me. Hydra had gone on a full scale attack that devastated the entire area. Luckily we had been able to get them to retreat before that bomb went off and took a good chunk out of New York.

"I could see if Laura would-" Natasha shook her head.

"We couldn’t impose on her again. She's already under enough stress with the baby." So that idea was out.

"So what are we to do?" Thor asked while stretching his arms.

"Does anyone else have a safe-house that we don’t know about?" Steve asked. I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. All eyes turned to me. "Banner?"

"Yeah. I know a place." I started walking to the quinjet with the others following me.

 

**_ Your POV _ **

You were enjoying the rare silence that you had to yourself. They took after you more than their father. He was a meek man who didn’t need to talk much. You, on the other hand, loved talking. You spoke enough for the both of you. You were sure he was grateful for that.

Speaking of him, you missed him. He hadn't been home for quite a while. How many months had it been now? Two...two and a half almost. You sighed lightly and let your eyes close to try and get in a small nap.

Just as you could feel yourself drifting off, you could hear your two children squealing happily. You opened your eyes and looked around. What had gotten them so excited? "Daddy's home!" Ah, that was it. You smiled and stood from the couch to go to stand by the front door. You looked out of the window and saw a quinjet landing with all of the avengers getting out. Your eyes widened as you hurried to check and see if you looked presentable. Sweats and a t-shirt weren't ideal, but you didn’t have the time to change.

Your daughter ran up to you and held her arms up for you to pick her up. You smiled and did so without problem. Your son, who looked like a tiny replica of Bruce, stood next to you with an excited smile on his face. "I'm glad he's back." He whispered to you. You nodded and opened smiled as the door opened.

" _(f/n)_! I'm home!"

 

 ** _Word Count_** : 506 **_(It was either a short Imagine or a long drabble. I chose long drabble. I went over twice the size I told myself. From now on, 500 is the limit. That would help a lot.)_**


	67. Jealousy (Bucky Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't like it when too many girls look at YOUR man.

**_Drabble_** : Getting jealous because Bucky gets a lot of looks from other girls. **_Requested By_** : BecaAMM

 

You sighed as it happened yet again. Women were always focusing on Bucky even though he was yours. That might have been a possessive thing to say, but it was true. He was yours just as much as you were his. You didn’t take lightly to all of the other women around him staring at him like he was the sun. It made you extremely uncomfortable.

Being honest, it made you feel just a tad bit insecure. There were so many prettier women out there for Bucky than you. Don’t get it wrong, you were happy that he chose you, it made you all happy and tingly on the inside. You just didn’t always understand why. 

You caught the stare of another woman and frowned. She was giving him _those_ eyes. You know, the eyes that just screamed 'take me you sexy beast'. You didn’t want to say that she was acting whorish, that was rude, but she was in your eyes. It was improper for a woman to act as she was. Well she hadn't acted yet, but it was all the same. It didn’t help that she was wearing some of the most revealing clothes ever. They were acceptable, but it was easy to see what she was after.

Something taking your hand made you look up and remember why you were here. You were on a date with Buck. Not the woman on the other end of the restaurant, _you_. Your face colored with your embarrassment as you squeezed back. "I'm so sorry Buck. Did you say something?" You asked, hoping he didn’t.

He shook his head. "Nah. I've just been watching you glare at all of these women." Your blush worsened as you looked away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." You looked up at him in confusion. "It's actually...very arousing." The way he was looking at you shouldn’t have been legal. He looked about ready to throw you down on the table and-

"Bucky!" You hissed in a whisper. There was no way you were going to get your blush under control with him saying things like that.

"I can't help it doll. Seeing you all jealous just does something to me." His hand trailing up your thigh in the booth made you stiffen and look at him in shock. He was really doing this here; with all these people around?

"Bucky what are you-" You stopped when he leaned closer to you to whisper in your ear.

"What do you say we go back home and get desert there?" Your breath caught in your throat and you nodded mutely. He smiled wickedly and stood with his hand in yours. You did the same and followed him to the door.

As you walked out, you couldn’t help but send a wide smirk in the woman's direction.

 

 ** _Word Count_** : 506 **_(I don’t know how I got that exact number again...but okay.)_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. There's more coming.


	68. I See What's Going on Here (Steve Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat needs to learn how to be more subtle when trying to set you up on a date.

**_Imagine_** : Being Natasha Romanoff's sister and her setting you up with Steve.

 

 

You walked into the tower and immediately knew something was going on. You had something like a sixth sense when it came to things like this. It was how you stayed alive all of these years. You walked to the kitchen area of the Avengers recreational room to put down the small amount groceries you had bought. Nat had sent you out to get them because she just _had_ to have her mint chocolate chip ice cream.

 

Surprisingly, everyone, but Thor, was sitting together in the living room. You smiled at the scene. It felt good to have everyone in the same place. It made it seem like you all were a big happy family.

 

Nat spotted you and walked over with a secretive smile that you immediately noticed. When she was close enough, you whispered to her. “What are you planning?” You asked curiously. She ignored you as she started digging through the few bags that you had.

 

“Good, you remembered.” She said as she picked up the tub of ice cream. You nodded, but crossed your arms over your chest.

 

“Yeah. That brand was almost impossible to find. I had to go to three different stores. Stop trying to distract me and tell me what you're planning.” You said while staring into her eyes. She paused and met your eyes.

 

“Why do I have to be planning something? I was just talking to Steve and he said something funny.” It was sad how she thought she could lie to you after all these years.

 

“You're lying, but I won't push. I'll figure it out eventually.” You said while moving to unpack the rest of the bags. Nat only watched you as she grabbed spoons and went right into the carton. When you finished putting everything away, you took the spoon she held out to you and took a big scoop of the ice cream. You put it in your mouth as you opened your box of _(f/c)_ cookies.

 

You grabbed another spoonful of the ice cream before throwing your spoon in the sink and walking over to the couch. You flopped down next to Steve and ignored Nat’s small protest. You knew she was just joking and didn't really care where you sat.

 

You took out a few of the cookies before holding the box out to Steve. He smiled and took some with a small thank you. “So how has your day been going?” He asked before eating one of the cookies whole. They weren't that big so it wasn't something to raise an eyebrow over.

 

“Meh…shopping for Nat and mainly lounging in my room. Nothing too special. What about you?” You asked while eating another cookie.

 

“Same here. I've felt completely useless for the day. I haven't done anything.” He said with a small pout. You had to admit that it was extremely adorable on him.

 

“There's nothing wrong with a day off. You have been working a lot lately.” You commented while glancing at the tv that was on. You'd already see the episode of the show that was playing so you didn't stay focused on it.

 

"That's true. I still feel like I should be doing something.” Before you could say anything else, Nat jumped into the conversation, startling you.

 

“Why don't the two of you go to the park instead of sitting here and talking about how bored you've been?” She said while continuing to eat out of her carton. She held her hand out and you handed her some of the cookies from your box. You missed the look Natasha sent Steve.

 

“That sounds like fun. How about it?” You asked Steve. He nodded and you tossed your box of cookies to Bucky who was sitting in the recliner. He caught them easily and gave you a smile in thanks. All three of you liked the same kind of cookie so you didn't mind sharing with each other.

 

Both you and Steve stood and headed to the door. He held it open for you and you sent him a small smile. “Always the gentleman.” You said teasingly. He chuckled.

 

“Is there something wrong with that?”

 

“Nothing at all. It's nice.”

 

**_~Time Skip~_ **

 

You frowned as soon as you walked off of the elevator. Natasha wasn't there. She had planned to go for a jog with you this morning, but she wasn't waiting where you had agreed. You did, however, see Steve standing in the exact spot. He looked to be waiting for something.

 

You shrugged and walked towards him. Once you got close, he turned to look at you with a small smile. “Hey Steve. Do you have room for one more? Nat ditched me this morning.”

 

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah, sure. I was just getting ready to go.” You booth walked to the door and he held it open for you. You smiled at him in thanks enforce pausing.

 

“Don't worry about slowing down for me. I'm sure I'll be able to keep up with you.” You said with a small smile. One of his eyebrows rose.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked. You smiled when you saw the challenging look in his eye. It was a part of Steve that you didn't see normally. It was interesting and fun.

 

“I'm positive Cap. Let's get going.” To your surprise, he sent you a wink before jogging off. It made your smile and race to catch up with hi. Both of you were silent for the ‘jog’, but you enjoyed each other’s company.

 

**_~Time Skip~_ **

 

“Ugh! I cannot believe this.” You growled while pacing in your dress. Your date for the night had stood you up and you were majorly pissed. There was no reason for him to do so. You guys had been hitting it off and he swore that he would be there. For him to just message you and say he wasn't going to show up was not at all him.

 

You growled again and angrily threw your phone on your bed while crossing your arms. Now who were you supposed to go with? Nat chose that moment to walk in. She looked at your frustrated appearance and immediately walked over to you.

 

“What's wrong _(f/n)_?” She asked while putting an arm around my shoulders.

 

"Stupid men. My date for tonight canceled on me. I mean we weren't dating or anything, but he's a cool guy and I offered. He was happy to come, but now he just doesn't? I don't get it. I guess I could just go down there al-“ She cut you off.

 

“Nope. I have someone who would be happy to go with you. He doesn't have a date either. Plus I know he likes you too.” She said with a small smile. You rolled your eyes, but couldn't help but smile a little as well.

 

“And just who might that be?” You asked curiously.

 

Her smile turned into a smirk and she rubbed my shoulder lightly. “Nope. You'll have to come down and see. I already told him to come and find you when you came down.” She said while walking towards the door. Your eyes narrowed as you looked at her.

 

“Wait! How did you know to tell this mystery person to come find me when you only just found out that my date cancelled?” You asked with your hands on your hips.

 

She only waved as she continued out the door. "I had a feeling. See ya soon." You glared after her. It was easy to tell she was lying.

 

After a while, you huffed and made your way to the elevator. Once you were on the right floor, you walked out of the elevator and into the midst of Tony’s party. It was in full swing by now. As you headed towards the bar, you saw a familiar face and smiled. Steve returned it and walked towards you.

 

“There she is. You look gorgeous.” Steve complimented.

 

You smiled and looked him over. “You look handsome yourself. What are you doing all alone? Isn't there some lucky lady who got the honor of being your date for this evening?” He blushed lightly and scratched behind his neck. You had to admit, he did look pretty cute.

 

“Well she already had a date.” You frowned and put a reassuring arm on his shoulder.

 

“Aww. I'm sorry Steve. If it makes you feel any better, my date cancelled on me and I'm dateless too. I think Nat had something to do with it though.” You admitted.

 

He seemed surprised. “Really? Someone cancelled on you?” You shrugged. It didn't bother you anymore.

 

“Yeah. It wouldn't be the first time. I have a really…tough personality to handle sometimes. It doesn't bother me anymore. I'm used to it.” You said while walking towards the bar. Steve followed with a small frown. It was making you feel a bit weird to see him this silent. He was usually much more talkative.

 

With a drink in hand, you turned towards him and gave him a confused look. Before you could speak, he did. “Would you want to be my date for tonight?” He blurted. You were surprised by it, but you didn't let it show on the outside. A blush came to his cheeks as you continued to look at him. “Well I mean…ah…if you want to that is.”

 

You downed the rest of your small drink and smiled at him. “I would be honored.” You said playfully. He smiled and held his hand out to you.

 

“Would you like to dance?”

 

You placed your hand in his and gave him a softer smile. “Yeah. I'm not the best at it, just to warn you.” You warned while walking to the dance floor with him.

 

"Me neither. You're actually my first dance partner.” Your eyes went wide as you looked up at him.

 

“Seriously? Oh you really should have another partner. I don't know all that much about-“ He cut you off by lulling you close to him. It made your breath hitch in your throat. Being this close to him was…electrifying.

 

His eyes were serious as they looked down at you. “I don't want another partner. I want you, flaws and all.”

 

“Why do I feel like we're not just talking about dance partners anymore?” You asked while staring into his eyes and swaying slightly.

 

He smirked lightly. “Maybe because I'm not.”

 

“And just what are you talking about?” You asked.

 

“A date…maybe this Saturday?” He asked shyly. You smiled and lay your head on his chest.

 

“You've got yourself a date.” You said while trying, and failing, to hide your smile. Your eyes connected with Nat’s across the room and you saw the big smirk on your face. It didn't take you long to put two and two together. You'd been set up.

 

You rolled your eyes at her and flipped her off. She laughed and continued talking with Clint. Eventually, you closed your eyes and relaxed against Steve. Your cancelled date was forgotten and you enjoyed your night with your new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I haven't proof read any of these, so I apologize in advance for errors.


	69. Christmas Eve (Natasha Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do people keep bothering you when you're trying to get to your girl?

**_Imagine_** : Watching cheesy Christmas movies with Natasha and staying up all night Christmas Eve cuddling and drinking hot cocoa.

 

 

You smiled as soon as you woke up. It was Christmas Eve; one of the few times of year that you enjoyed with all of your heart.

 

You sprung out of bed and hurried to do your morning routine of brushing your teeth and showering. It didn’t take long since you didn’t have to change at all. It was a sort of tradition everyone in the tower had agreed on. No one was allowed to wear anything except their pajamas. Everyone followed the rule for Christmas Eve and Christmas.

 

Christmas was one of the only times of year that all of the avengers were able to get together and have a good time. Even Tony, being the atheist he was, enjoyed it.

 

Today, however, was the best day in your opinion. It was the day that you and your girlfriend, Natasha, sat and watched Hallmark movies together. It was cheesy, but the best thing ever in your opinion. Neither of you would accept any missions no matter how much Fury asked. Everyone knew that it was your time together and never to interrupt unless it was important.

 

You grabbed your big, fluffy blanket from your closet. It was one that you used every Christmas Eve for this exact purpose. It was so soft and kept the both of you comfortable during this time.

 

As you walked out of your room and towards the elevator, you could hear a door near you opening. You paused and looked to see Bucky leaving his room. He was the only person who shared a floor with you.

 

He looked up at you and shot you a small smile. “ _(f/n)_. I'm glad I caught you. Could you help me with something really quick?” He asked with a hopeful expression. There was no way you could say no. Bucky hardly ever asked for anything. He was always helping everyone else out, but never asking for it in return.

 

You glanced down at your blanket and sighed. “Yeah. Let me just put this down.” He nodded and you walked back to your room. You set the blanket on your bed and walked back out. He was waiting there patiently.

 

“Alright. What do you need?” You asked.

 

He looked around before walking back to his room. You followed after him and into his room. He pushed the door so that there was only a crack of space left. Inside you could see that there was wrapping paper strewn all over the place along with tape and ribbon. Your eyes widened as you looked around. “Woah. Did an animal get in here?” You asked with a small smile.

 

His cheeks colored as he scratches the back of his neck. “Uh…no. I just…I was trying to wrap the presents I got and I couldn't. I've never really learned how.” He admitted. You could see that he was really embarrassed about it and you decided to cut him some slack.

 

“That's fine. You want me to teach you how?” He nodded sheepishly and you smiled.

 

“Alright. First of all, you have to work on keeping the materials more on the gifts and less all over the place.” You teased playfully while going to grab one of the rolls of wrapping paper. He narrowed his eyes at you and you chuckled.

 

“You're hilarious. You should be a standup comedian.” Bucky said sarcastically. You rolled your eyes as you grabbed the tape and sat on the floor. He grabbed something from his closet and walked back over to you. You couldn't help but laugh when you saw what it was.

 

It was a mug that had a small hand flipping the bird at the bottom. “Who's gift is this?” You asked as you sobered.

 

“It's for Tony.” That made you start laughing again. It was perfect for him. Sometimes you just wanted to flip him off because he would steal all of the coffee before you could get some. Now, he'll have a mug that does it for you.

 

“This is perfect. Let me show you how you can wrap it so Tony doesn't know what it is.”

 

**_~Time Skip~_ **

 

You were helping Bucky for much longer than you expected. You only intended to help for about ten minutes at the most. Ten minutes had turned into an hour of talking and joking around with each other while wrapping gifts.

 

You looked over to the clock and your eyes widened. “Aw shoot! It's already close to ten. I was supposed to be with Nat over an hour ago.” You said while standing and stretching your legs. Bucky looked a little bit guilty.

 

“I'm sorry _(f/n)_. I forgot that today was your sacred day with Natasha.” You shook your head.

 

“It's fine. You needed help and I was happy to be here. You're not bad company at all. I'm sure Nat will understand.” You waved as you hurried back to your room. You grabbed the blanket from your bed and hurried to the elevator.

 

Just as you were about to push the button, the door opened to reveal Steve. He smiled when he saw you. “ _(f/n)_. I'm so glad you're up. Could you possibly help me with wrapping gifts? I don't know how.” You were cursing on the inside. Why did you like helping others so much?

 

“Well I would, but I'm already late for my day with Nat.” You could see his face fall. “However, I did just teach Bucky how to wrap gifts. Maybe you could ask him.” His smile returned as he nodded.

 

“Thanks _(f/n)_.” You nodded and traded places with him. You pressed the button for the recreational floor and tapped your foot as you hurried to get there. When the doors finally opened, you sighed in relief.

 

You walked into the room and saw the tv was already on. There was a familiar head of red hair sitting on the couch. You immediately knew that it was Natasha. You sighed and walked further into the room. “You're late.” She said when you moved to sit on the couch next to you.

"Yeah, I know. Bucky wanted me to help him with his gift wrapping and I couldn't say no. He never asks for anything.” She frowned as she turned to look at I at you.

 

“But today is our day. Everyone knows that.” She said with a small pout.

 

“I know, but I didn't want him to not have his gifts wrapped.”

 

“Why couldn't Steve help him?”

 

“He doesn't know how either. He asked me to teach him how right before I came down here. I sent him to Bucky.” She sighed and snuggled in close to your side.

 

“Why are you so nice?” You chuckled and kissed her cheek.

 

"It's just who I am.” You stood and moved to the DVD player. “Besides, you know I can be mean when I want to be.” You said with a mischievous smile. She laughed and grabbed the blanket to throw over her legs. Once you put in the movie, you walked back over to Natasha. She lifted the covers for you and you slipped underneath them. She immediately cuddled up close to you and you threw and arm over her shoulder. It was the start of an amazing night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, more are coming ;D


	70. Pick Your Solider (Steve + Bucky Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're your friends, how could you ever choose?!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm telling you now...that's a toughie. I lean towards one, but I really don't want to leave the other out. I really couldn't tell you the answer as to who my favorite is.

**_Imagine_** : Steve and Bucky fighting over you during a mission.

 

 

You were excited to be on your first mission. The colonel had been pretty against letting a woman go on a mission meant for men, but you were somehow able to convince him. It took a lot of pleading and a lot of work, but he reluctantly agreed. It was partly due to your best friends.

 

Steve and Bucky had been there from the beginning. They were great soldiers and came to be even better friends. Whenever there was free time, they would come and talk to you about anything under the stars. You loved those times.

 

Now, because of them, you were on your first mission with them. You smiled as you put on your suit. Thankfully it wasn't that provocative junk that still left you vulnerable to attacks. This was something new. It was custom made for you; all black with a single white star in the middle. You loved it.

 

You then made sure your hair was out of the way. You wouldn't want it being out and becoming a distraction. When you finished with everything, you went to go get your weapons: knives and guns along with extra ammunition. With everything strapped, you were ready for action.

 

You left your room and looked around for Bucky and Steve. “Boo.” Someone said as they tapped you from behind. You tensed with the effort not to pull a gun on whoever did it. Slowly, you turned around and looked at the culprit. Bucky was standing there with a small smirk on his face.

 

“You should know better than to try and scare me Buck. I could have shot you.” Another voice joined your conversation.

 

“You should have. It probably would have knocked some sense into his thick skull.” Steve called as he walked up with a smile. You returned the kind smile and looked him over quickly. He was in his Captain America suit and he had his shield strapped to his back.

 

“Ha-ha, very funny Stevie.” Bucky said while rolling his eyes. You smiled at the two lifelong friends as they bickered. Only when the ‘Mission Truck’ pulled up, did you stop them.

 

“Okay you two, enough comparing penis sizes. We have to go.” Both of them looked at you. Steve was blushing lightly while Bucky smirked at you. They could be so cute sometimes.

 

All of you walked together and hopped on the back of the truck. You couldn’t help but notice you were sandwiched between the both of them. There was not one, but TWO of the most attractive men you’d ever known…on either side of you. You deserved an award for keeping yourself under control.

 

Every bump in the road had you bumping into one or both of them. You would apologize each time and flush slightly. Feeling those muscles through the uniform was distracting. Thankfully they were keeping up conversation to take your mind off of what was happening to your body. They were your two best friends and you shouldn’t be having these feelings that you were.

 

All too quickly, you could feel the truck come to a stop. You looked around and saw that you’d been driven somewhere deep in the woods. You deduced that you must be close to the compound that you would be infiltrating. There was only one small problem, it was still day time. You all would need to sit here and wait until nightfall.

 

The person who’d driven you turned out to just be extra backup in case things went south. You highly doubted that, that would happen, but it was always good to have extra soldiers.

 

Steve and Bucky got out before you and you took a deep breath. You were finally out of the pleasurable torture. As soon as you moved to jump off the truck, Bucky was there to help you down. Despite you not needing the help, you smiled and accepted it nonetheless. That was a bad idea.

 

As soon as he grabbed you, you had to grip his biceps to keep yourself steady. Pair that with the feeling of his strong hands gripping your waist and you were in for a world of trouble. Your cheeks flushed red as he put you on your own feet. It made you notice how close he was to you. He stood there for a while longer than normal and you cleared your throat while taking a step back. “Um…thank you Bucky.” You said while looking away from him. They just so happened to land on Steve who did not look too happy. He was looking at Bucky with those ‘Captain America’ eyes.

 

You looked at the both of them in confusion. “Am I missing something here?” You asked curiously. They both stopped the heated stares and looked at you.

 

“No.” They both said at the same time. It was a little bit too suspicious. Bucky and Steve never fought. They were too close for that…at least I thought.

 

“Well…okay then. We should set up the tent and wait around for nightfall.” They both nodded and went to grab the supplies. By the time they got everything set up, you were bored out of your mind. You hadn't brought any books or anything to keep you entertained. It was horrible.

 

“What has you looking so down doll?” You startled out of your thoughts as Bucky came to stand by your side. You looked at him and sighed.

 

“I didn't realize how bored I would be. I forgot to bring my notebook.” You said while blowing the stray piece of hair out of your face.

 

“Good thing I remembered then.” You looked towards the tent and saw Steve holding up your notebook. You beamed at him and walked over to give him a big hug.

 

“You're the best Stevie.” You pecked his cheek and took your notebook while walking into the tent to write. Unbeknownst to you, a glaring match was commencing outside.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When you didn't see or hear Steve or Bucky, you knew something was going on. It made you worry a little. They'd been acting weird since this morning and you wanted to know that they weren't secretly trying to kill each other.

 

You put down your notebook and walked out of the tent. Harold, the backup, was sitting outside and checking his weapons’ ammunition. He looked up as you walked out. “Have you seen where the boys went?” You asked.

 

“They disappeared in that direction about five minutes ago.” He pointed East and you nodded in thanks before setting off.

 

After walking for about six minutes, you started to hear the raised voices of your friends. Your eyebrows furrowed together as you moved closer as silently as possible. You didn't feel bad in the least for eavesdropping.

 

“You don't own her Buck! She has the right to choose.” Steve called angrily.

 

“Well neither do you, so it goes to the person who met her first. Sorry to tell ya Stevie, but I met her first.” Bucky argued.

 

“That's not how it works and you know it Buck. You can't force her to choose you.” They both went silent for a while. By this point, you deduced that they were pining over the same woman. The question was: who?

 

“So we both like her. What are we gonna do about it?” Bucky asked. There was more silence.

 

“We'll have to tell her and…see who she wants.” Steve said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. You stood there trying to figure out who the woman was when it suddenly came to you. A large smile came to your face as you barreled into the small clearing they were standing in.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?!” You asked. They both turned and looked at you with wide eyes and blushes.

 

"H-how much did you-" You cut Steve off.

 

“I heard enough.” They looked at each other and then back to you.

 

“We meant to tell you-“ You cut Bucky off this time.

 

“Why didn't you guys just tell me that you both liked Peggy. I could have helped.” When they both went silent, you looked at them curiously. “What? What am I missing?” You asked in confusion.

 

Steve scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Um…well t-the thing is…”

 

“We weren't talking about Peggy.” Bucky said bluntly. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. You were trying to figure out who else it could be. They didn't act weird in front of anyone except Peggy and… _oh_.

 

Your mouth opened and closed like a fish as you tried, and failed, to form a complete sentence. The longer they looked at you, the more your face heated. Eventually you were finally able to make sounds again. “Oh. I…I…um…excuse me for a moment please!” You squeaked out while bolting back in the woods. Both Bucky and Steve stood there and looked at each other .

 

“What just happened?” Steve asked.

 

Bucky only smirked. “You should know better than anybody Steve. She was flustered. We shocked her. I don't think she was expecting that.” Bucky said while chuckling lightly. He could only think of how cute you looked when you were flustered.

 

“Do you think she doesn't see either of us _that_ way?” Steve asked curiously. Bucky immediately shook his head.

 

“The way she was blushing and looking at us, I'm definitely sure she likes one of us.” Bucky said confidently. He knew women.

 

“What if she…likes both of us?” Steve asked. That threw Bucky for a loop. He didn't really know what to do in that instance.

 

“Well…I guess we should go find her and see.” They nodded at each other and went in search for you.


	71. She Likes Me?! (Pietro Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Tony should never be allowed to be together...but they did help speed up the process.

**_Imagine_** : Pietro asking Wanda for advice on how to ask you out and Tony and Clint overhear. **_Requested By_** : BlackSoul36

 

**_ Pietro POV _ **

I could only stare as I watched her walk by. _(f/n)_ was really a sight to behold. She was so beautiful and full of energy. She was also strong and powerful and independent. I could just go on for hours just thinking of her.

 

“I beg of you: please don't.” I turned and saw Wanda looking at me with a teasing smirk. Embarrassment flooded through my system as I realized she'd heard everything I was thinking. Sometimes I hated having a sister who could read minds.

 

“Why are you in my thoughts?” I asked while trying to push all of the inappropriate thoughts of _(f/n)_ to the back of my mind.

 

She put down her book and turned so that she was facing me fully. “I wasn't. Your thoughts grew too loud to ignore.” _Oh._ Well I'd probably have to watch what I was thinking from now on. _How do you even change the volume of your thoughts?_

 

I was getting lost in my thoughts again when I noticed Wanda was talking. “Sorry. What did you say?” I asked. She huffed out a breath, but repeated herself anyway.

 

“You should just ask her out. It's obvious that the two of you have feelings for each other.” My eyes widened.

 

“You've read her mind?” I asked. If she had, I would be able to know if _(f/n)_ liked me for sure and I wouldn't make a fool out of myself.

 

She shook her head. “No, I did not. It's just so obvious by the way you two are around each other. Everyone can see it, except for the two of you.” I deflated. Of course she hadn't read her mind. She respected privacy…most of the time.

 

“So you're not certain? What if you're wrong? I'd look like a complete idiot in front of her.” I said while running a hand through my hair.

 

“You're so dense sometimes Pietro. Can you not see that she's in love with you?”

 

“But you don't know.” I argued.

 

“I'm a woman Pietro, I know these things. You need to ask her out before someone else does.” The thought of someone winning her affections before I could was infuriating. Steve sure did seem like he was on his way to doing just that.

**__ **

“So what do you suggest I do?” I asked. She smiled and immediately started spouting off idea after idea. She was saying that I could take different routes.

 

 **The extravagant route** : buy her flowers, gifts, and all the things she could want before finally asking her to go on a date with me. I personally didn't like the idea. Mainly because I didn't have money of my own. Tony was the one who gave us cards and let us buy what we needed. If I bought things for her with that money, it would be like they're coming from Tony.

 

 **The romantic route** : buy roses, flirt with her, and buy chocolates before eventually asking the question. Then take her on a romantic date to a fancy restaurant. I didn't think that would work, but Wanda seemed to think it was the best way to go. Knowing _(f/n)_ , she wouldn't like to go somewhere fancy. She did want to try that new pizza place done the street though.

 

 **The simple route:** tell her my feelings, ask her on a date, go to the park and have a picnic. Out of all of them, this was the one Wanda disliked the most, and the one I thought was perfect. I'd only change the picnic to lunch at the new pizza place.

 

“Alright I think I know which one I'm going to choose. Now what should I-“ Light laughter sounded behind me and I turned to see who was there. I grimaced when I saw it was the terrible two: Tony and Clint.

 

I glared at them. “How long have you been there?” I asked curiously.

 

Tony smirked. “Long enough to know that you're in _love_ with _(f/n)_." My face paled at his words. _Of course they had heard._ It was just my luck that they heard me telling Wanda my feelings about her. I stood and looked at me.

 

"Don't you dare tell her anything. I'm going to do this myself." I hissed while glaring at the both of them. I didn’t care if they were both about 20 years older. I wasn’t afraid of them.

 

They held their hands up. "No worries speedy. We won't _tell_ her anything." Before I could ask, they were walking out of the room with matching smiles on their faces. It was easy to see that they were up to no good. I could only wait to see what they are planning.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_ Your POV _ **

You smiled as you walked into the kitchen where most of your teammates were. The only people missing were Tony, Clint, Pietro, and Wanda. You were fine with the ones that were here though.

 

"Good morning everyone." You greeted with a bright smile. There were grumbled hello's and waves. You couldn’t help, but be a morning person. **_(ha)_** You just loved being up to see another day and you loved being productive. Like Pietro, you couldn’t sit still.

 

You walked over to the fridge and opened it to look for your yogurt cup that you had hidden. For some reason, everyone in the tower was in love with yogurt. That meant that you would buy yogurt cups and almost every time you went into the fridge, there would be an IOU note where the cups once were. Finally, you found the perfect place so you could have your breakfast in the morning.

 

You turned around in time to see Tony and Clint walk in. There wouldn’t have been a problem...had they not had those mischievous smiles on their faces. That’s how you knew they were up to something. They didn’t look like that unless they were up to no good. That was why everyone tried to keep them from ever being alone together. It didn’t work all the time apparently.

 

"What are you two up to?" You asked while moving to get a spoon before sitting down. The two seats beside you were empty because normally Pietro and Wanda would sit next to you. Speaking of them, where were they?

 

"Nothing that you need to worry your pretty little head about." Tony said while shooting a smirk your way. You frowned at him around the spoonful of yogurt. He was definitely lying. The lying sensors you had in your head were going haywire. Some would call it a 'gift', but you didn’t believe it. You were just exceptionally well at spotting liars.

 

“You're lying to me Tony.” He shook his head with wide eyes.

 

“Me? Lie? No…never.” You only rolled your eyes at him and went back to your yogurt cup. He was just being his normal, annoying self. There was a moment of silence between everyone until Pietro and Wanda walked in together.

 

Pietro sent you a smile and you returned it with one of your own. You might have had one of the biggest crushes on the speedster. He was just so confident and sweet and amazing. It was impossible for you to _not_ to be attracted to him. The seat next to you was suddenly full and you noticed that Pietro had sped over to sit next to you. It made you smile and roll your eyes.

 

"Good morning _(f/n)_." He greeted.

 

"Morning Peety." You greeted back as your smile widened.

 

A loud clearing of a throat made you look back at Clint. He was trying, and failing, to hide a smirk. “So Pietro, got anything you want to ask _(f/n)_?” He said with a pointed look. You frowned and looked at Pietro.

 

“What does that mean.” He didn't get a chance to answer before Tony was speaking.

 

“Oh nothing, just something so important that it could change both of your lives forever.” That made your eyes widen as you continued to look at Pietro.

 

“If this is something life changing, you'd better tell me Pietro.” You said with a deep frown. You were too focused on him to notice Clint and Tony share a mischievous smirk.

 

Pietro glared icily at them quickly and tried to get out a proper response. “W-well I-I don't…well I do-“ You tilted your head. What had gotten into him? He never stuttered like that.

 

"What is love? Baby don't hurt me, no more.” You only spared Tony a glance. In that short second, Pietro was able to flip him off and glare at him with the heat of the sun.

 

Pietro sighed and stood from his seat. “Could you come with me?” His accent was on thick with his nerves and you nearly swooned. Clint just had to ruin it.

 

“Yeah throw on the accent, ladies love accents.” That cause both of you to blush and glare at him. He only shrugged and went back to his bowl of cereal. You huffed and nodded at Pietro.

 

“Yes please." He smiled and led you out of the room. You weren't able to see the kissy faces that Clint was making or hear Tony's last words.

 

"You might be a speedster, but don’t go too fast. Oh! Make sure to use protection kids." Pietro only glared at the both of them and moved his finger in a cutthroat motion over his neck. They only laughed as he turned and came back to your side.

 

Neither of you spoke until you were in the confines of Pietro's bedroom. You sat in the armchair and he sat on the edge of the bed across from you. "So...what is this about 'changing our lives forever'?" You asked. You were a bit surprised when you saw him look down in embarrassment. Or what you assumed was embarrassment.

 

When he looked back up, you caught the sight of his small blush and smiled. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. "It's nothing bad, but I guess you could consider it life changing." He wasn’t answering your question.

 

"Okay and what would this mysterious _it_ be?" You asked curiously. All three of them had known, but you were still out of the loop. You wanted to know why that was.

 

He took a deep breath and mumbled something quickly under his breath. You were curious as to what he said, but you were even more surprised when he was suddenly right in front of you. Your breath hitched as you stared into his blue eyes and immediately got lost.

 

It took you a while to realize he was saying actual words to you and not just staring. "What?" You asked dumbly.

 

He smirked slightly and sighed. "You weren't listening? Great." You blushed slightly and glanced away from him.

 

"I was distracted." You admitted sheepishly. When you looked at him, you saw that his smirk had widened further. Thankfully, he was too adamant to tell you his feelings that he didn’t really have the time to tease you about it.

 

He sighed and rolled his eyes playfully. "What I was trying to say was...I have...feelings for you and...I wanted to know if you would, maybe, want to go on a date sometime...soon?" He stumbled out while struggling to continue looking at you.

 

You were shocked. You had no idea that your feelings for him might have been reciprocated. You thought that he only liked you as a friend. "You like me?" You asked for confirmation.

 

He nodded and finally allowed his eyes to drift away. "I understand if you don't like me back. We could just pretend none of this-"

 

"I like you too!" You blurted out rather loudly. When he looked at you, your receding blush returned with a vengeance.

 

"So...you'll go on a date with me?" He asked hopefully. You giggled and nodded.

 

"Yes I will." He beamed at you and scooped you up in a hug before you could even figure out was going on. When you felt your feet off the ground and his strong arms around you, you smiled and hugged him back. You felt like you had made the right decision.

 

Out of nowhere, loud music started blaring through the room, ruining your moment. You realized a second later that it was Marvin Gaye's 'Let's get it on'. You immediately knew who the cause of it was.

 

"I am going to murder him." Both of you said at the same time. You noticed and both of you started laughing. Maybe this would be your first bonding moment. Nothing said love like burying a body together.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more coming.....


	72. Nerves (Natasha Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gotta love that liquid courage. It can really allow you to let loose and maybe even talk about your feelings.

**_Imagine_** : Natasha being in love with you, but being too scared to confess her feelings. **_Requested By_** : Carol

 

It was odd for her to be nervous about anything. This is Natash Romanoff that we're talking about. If she felt or thought anything, she was usually outright and forward with it. It was actually difficult to keep her from saying anything if she wanted to.

 

So it came as a surprise when she was hesitant on expressing her feelings for you. She wasn't normally the type to keep quiet about her romantic interests...that was, until you came around.

 

You were Tony's daughter. That's right. The playboy had actually managed to knock some poor girl up and get her pregnant. Sadly, your mother died in childbirth and that left you all alone and orphaned. It wasn't long before your interest in tinkering came to the light. You were able to build your first engine when you were five and a half, out of spare parts that you found around the dump. When that hit the papers, you had caught the interest of one Tony Stark. He wanted to know who had beat his record at building an engine at such a young age.

 

He had, essentially, taken you under his wing and taught you nearly everything that you knew. A lot you had discovered on your own, and your knowledge was close enough to rival that of his own. When he realized this, he had a feeling that no one could be that smart without having some of his blood in them. So long story short, Jarvis did a DNA test on you and Tony was shocked to find that you were actually of his own blood.

 

That same day, he had taken you from the orphanage and completely changed your life. From that point on, you were known as _(f/n)_ Stark. The rest, as they say, was history.

 

Now, Natasha was having a hard time trying to confess her feelings for you. There were about three main reasons that she kept her feelings hidden.

 

The first: she was ten years older than you. She knew that age was just a number, but she wasn't too sure about having that big of a gap.

 

The second: you were TONY STARK's DAUGHTER! She didn't want to have to have Tony in her family tree as her father-in-law if you two were to ever get married. Also with you being his daughter, that meant you were smart as hell. Most of the time she could hardly understand half of the crap that you were spouting out. Steve had told you, on many occasions, to speak English. Some things she understood, but a lot of the fancy words just flew right over her head. Even though you were smart, you never tried to use it to make yourself seem smarter than others. She was glad that you hadn't adopted that trait from your father.

 

And the third, and final, one: she didn't even know if you were into chicks. That was a very important thing that she needed to know. You were just so cool with everyone that she didn't know what to think of you. In her eyes, you were a _friendly_ with both genders. Sometimes she'd see you talking to some very attractive men at parties, while other times she could see other women hanging onto your every word. It left her confused, and she didn't like it one bit. She was so used to knowing everything. She had even went so far as to pull up your files on the SHIELD database, and still nothing. Tony had made sure your files were squeaky clean so that nothing bad could happen to you.

 

So now here she was, staring at you, yet again, from across the room as you stood and talked with Clint. She had sent him over to try and see what information he could find on your sexual preference. That basically meant that he was going to flirt with her and see where it went.

 

At first, she noticed that Clint was making a move on you, but then...he just stopped. He started having an actual conversation with you that was full of laughter and talking. It left her even more frustrated than before. You somehow had the uncanny ability to distract people. It was useful at times, but also so inconvenient.

 

She huffed softly and threw back the rest of her shot. The pleasant burn was enough to distract her from you for a second. This was quickly becoming unhealthy. She just needed to find a way to subtly tell you how she felt...again. She would do it tomorrow. Tonight, she just wanted to go to her bed and sleep.

 

**_ Your POV _ **

You had, had waaaaay too much to drink. When Clint had come over to talk to you, you had already been on your fourth drink. You had already been delightfully buzzed and you were well past drunk now.

 

Clint was having a ball with you. Normally, you were, somewhat, quiet and laid back. That all changed when the alcohol got into your system. It was like all of the traits that were once dormant from your father, had resurfaced in that instant. It was the reason that you didn't drink often. You didn’t like how uncensored you got. Sure, you knew what you were saying, but it was like you couldn't stop yourself from controlling how, or what, you said. Your mouth was just on autopilot and firing out every thought you had. Now was a prime example of that.

 

"So you know what I've been meaning to ask? How do you just know where to fire those pointy sticks? Like, it should be impossible. How do you even know how to calculate the wind in that short time span? Like, like...that's awesome." You said with an awed tone.

 

Clint just laughed at you and took a sip of his beer. "It's a secret." You put your hands over your lips and made a ' _shhhh_ ' noise.

 

"Yeah, a secret. I'm good at keeping secrets. I'm keeping a secret for dad right now. Did you know that he likes dancing to Disney songs in his workshop when no one is watching?" Clint's eyes widened before he burst out into laughter.

 

"Oh that is too good!" He was bent over and holding his stomach as he tried to keep his laughter down. He still ended up getting weird looks from some of the other party-goers.

 

It was only then that you realized you had spilled the beans on Tony's secret. Your eyes widened as you quickly moved to cover his mouth. He looked up at you in slight surprise. "Be quiet Clint! It's a secret! You can't let dad know that I told you!" He couldn’t help but laugh even more at your loud 'whisper'.

 

He moved your hand away from his mouth while trying to contain his laugh. "You do realize that a whisper is meant to be quiet, right?" You nodded while taking another gulp of your beer.

 

"Yeah. I was whispering you goof." He shook his head and chuckled as you looked around the party. Your eyes widened when you spotted Natasha standing and leaving the room. "Oh! Look it's my bestest friend in the world. Why is she leaving?" You asked while following her until she was out of your eyesight.

 

Clint had followed your eyes and frowned slightly. She wasn't really one to leave a party early. "I don't know. Maybe she's tired." He supplied with a shrug. You shook your head while looking back at the door, hoping that she'd come back.

 

"No, she wouldn't do that. I know she says she doesn't like dad's parties, but she's never left early before. I should go talk to her." Clint was actually surprised by how serious and concerned your face had gotten when you talked about her. That put a thought in his mind that he was curious to know the answer to.

 

" _(f/n)_." You turned to look at him curiously.

 

"Huh?"

 

"This is a personal question, and you don't have to answer it if you don’t want to." You nodded and he took that as a sign to continue with his question.

 

He scratched the back of his neck with nerves. This was the most awkward thing that he had ever had to talk to you about. "Are you attracted to men or women?" Your eyes widened in surprise at the question. You hadn't been expecting that. He was quick to try and explain himself. "Well, not that I'm attracted to you or anything. Not saying that you aren't attractive! I'm just saying that no one on the team really knows which way you swing." You giggled at how flustered he was getting.

 

"Don't get your feathers in a bunch Legolas. I'm fine with the question. I thought I was being obvious, but I guess not. I'm into women. There's just something about holding a nice pair of b-" He cut you off with the shake of his head.

 

"Okay, I didn't need that much." You smirked at his discomfort before realizing what that meant.

 

"Wait! So no one knew that I was a lesbian?" He shook his head and you blinked at him a few times. Realization dawned on you. "Maybe that's why she won't make a move. I gotta go. See you tomorrow!" You called while rushing out of the room and towards a familiar one that you visited often...the bathroom. You didn't nee beer breath before you went to her room. You quickly brushed your teeth and fixed your hair a little bit. You wanted to make the best impression you could. With a few adjustments to your cleavage, you were ready to go.

 

One ride in the elevator and a few purposeful strides later, you were outside of Natasha's door and taking a deep breath. With no thought of the nerves in the back of your mind, you hacked into the keypad and walked into the room.

 

As soon as the door opened, Nat was standing with a gun pointed at the door. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was just you. "What are you doing here?" She asked while lowering her gun and putting it back under her pillow.

 

You smiled innocently as you closed the door and strutted into the room. You could virtually feel her eyes looking you up and donw. It sent pleasurable tingles down your spine. _It's now or never._

 

"I wanted to come and see you. You left the party so early. I didn't even get a chance to talk to you." You said with a small pout. Natasha's face instantly softened as she looked at you. She thought that you were so adorable in that moment, as well as incredibly enticing.

 

"Well you know you can always come here and talk to me." You smiled and walked over to grab her arm.

 

"I was hoping you'd say that." You dragged her over to the bed and plopped down with her. She was surprised by your action, but didn't stop you from cuddling into her side. She was actually amused by your actions.

 

"Are you drunk _(f/n)_? You're not normally like this." She observed while looking into your eyes. They were slightly glassy, but otherwise fine and as beautiful as they normally were.

 

You shook your head with a small smile. "No, I'm not drunk. I'm just...I'm in a state of realization and boldness."

 

"Oh really?" She asked with a hint of amusement. She knew that you were drunk and didn’t think anything of your rambles.

 

You nodded this time. "Yup! And I have something to tell yoooou." You sang with a wide smile. She smirked and tilted her head at you.

 

"What do you have to tell me Stark?"

 

You giggled before trying to make yourself look as serious as possible. "Okay, you have to listen real careful. Here goes. I think that I like you." Her eyes went wide in shock as she started at you unblinkingly. She was trying to see if you were telling the truth or not. She really wanted to believe it, but you were too drunk to be sure.

 

She sighed and shook her head. "You're definitely drunk. Tell me that when you're sober." She grumbled while starting to move away from you. You grabbed onto her and refused to let go as you looked into her eyes unblinkingly.

 

"No. Let me rephrase. I don’t think I like you, I know I like you. I like you a lot. And I'm not saying the like as in how I like Bruce. I mean like as in... _like_ , _like_. And I will tell you when I'm sober. I'll tell you as much as you need to hear, 'cause it's true. Oh! You know Legolas said that none of you guys knew that I was into girls. I thought everybody knew. I just thought that you didn't like me in that way so I let it go." You rambled with a small shrug.

 

She only watched you in complete silence as you spewed out everything. You looked at her when you finished talking and frowned a little. You didn't understand why she was just staring at you like that.

 

"What? Did I say something wrong?" She immediately shook her head, but still couldn’t find it in herself to form words. You shrugged again and released a loud yawn. "I'm tired. I'm gonna crash on your couch okay? Okay." You mumbled while standing and kicking off your heels as you made your way to the couch.

 

You plopped down with a groan; you could feel the fatigue come to you immediately. Before you could allow yourself to sleep, you peeked open an eye to look at her. "Hey Nat?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Do you feel the same? 'Cause if you don’t I could just go on and forget this ever happened." You mumbled tiredly. She shook her head while staring off into space thoughtfully.

 

"Go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." You nodded and turned into the couch. Within seconds, you were out and snoring softly. It brought a smile to her face. She knew you were gonna have a hangover from hell in the morning. As you slept, it left her enough time to think over all of the downfalls and pluses of being with you. It was a long night for her.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You woke up the next morning with a pounding headache from hell. You groaned and sat up in the comfortable bed. _Wait...bed?_ You looked around and realized that you were in a bed. Last night might have been fuzzy, but you knew that you had fallen asleep on Nat's couch.

 

Oh God, Nat! You had told her how you felt last night. You groaned and covered your head with your hands. That was so embarrassing. You'd have to find her and tell her that you were sorry for how that came out. You hadn't intended for it to go that way.

 

You were startled out of your thoughts. It was the door opening to reveal Nat standing there with a glass of water in her hands and, what you assumed to be, pills. You gave a strained smile as the pounding intensified. She held out the glass and pills to you, and you took them gratefully. "Thanks. You're amazing." You grumbled before taking the pills. Now you only had to wait for them to kick in.

 

"I already ordered something greasy for you to eat too. It should be here in about five minutes." You smiled at her again while sitting up on the headboard.

 

"Have I ever told you that I love you? If I haven't, then I should. You really are amazing." You said with a content sigh. Everything was silent for a few seconds, before she spoke.

 

"Do you remember anything you said last night?" She asked.

 

You flushed a light pink as you nodded. "Yeah. I shouldn't have allowed myself to get that drunk. I probably made a complete fool of myself. If you want me to go then I'll be out of your-" Her lips on yours were enough to immediately shut you up. You were surprised initially, but closed your eyes and started kissing her back with a soft sigh.

 

When she pulled away, you were left dazed and blissed out. "Woah. You are really good at that." She smiled and caressed your cheek in what seemed to be a loving way. It made you melt and lean into her hand.

 

"Why do you have to be so cute?" She asked with a small smirk.

 

You beamed at her and shrugged. "I don’t know. I guess it just runs in the bloodline."

 

"Definitely your mom's side." You laughed heartily at that and nodded.

 

"Probably. I don’t know what she looks like though, so I couldn’t tell you."

 

She went silent for a second, and you could see her face go serious. It wasn't hard to figure out what she was thinking about. "Oh, don’t go there." She looked at you with that poker face on.

 

"I don’t know what you're talking about." You glared lightly at her. She knew damn well what you were talking about.

 

"You have that look on your face. You don’t make that face unless you're thinking too hard about something. C'mon tell me what's going through that complicated mind of yours." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

"You caught me. I'm just worried about the age-" You didn’t even let her finish that sentence.

 

"Please tell me you weren't about to say age gap. You were not gonna say that." When she didn’t say anything, you sighed deeply and covered her hand with yours.

 

"Nat, age is just a number. I don’t care that you're ten years older than me. You could be fifteen for all I care. That doesn't change how I feel. And if you're also worried about my dad, he won't do anything. I know because he's scared of you, and because he knows what I am and doesn’t care. Just, don’t push me away. I don’t think I can go another day ignoring this attraction I feel for you. I'd even go as far as saying that-" She pecked your lips again and you stopped talking.

 

"You Stark's talk too much." I was about to come back with a retort, but she spoke before I could. "Go on a date with me." She ordered, more than asked. Your eyebrows shot up as you looked into her eyes.

 

"Uh...y-yeah. We can do that. Let's go on a date." Your temple pounded again and you winced. "Maybe not today though." She smiled and nodded.

 

"Sure. I have to go downstairs and get your food. I'll be back in a few minutes. Think you can last that long?"

 

You rolled your eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, I think I'm good." She kissed your forehead before walking out of the room. You let yourself fall back onto the bed as you let everything wash over you. Natasha was going to take you on a date. She really wanted to take you on a date! This had to be the best day of your life. Now hopefully you could continue to have more with her for the rest of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's one more after this....


	73. My Hero (Clint Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you signed up for was a stealth mission that was supposed to be simple and easy. You did not sign up for hours of torture -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eww! All those errors that were here before were appalling. I fixed it, but I can't believe you guys were able to read that. Granted, I was tired, but that's no excuse.

**_Imagine_** : Being a BAMF and saving Clint, and yourself, from Hydra. **_Requested By_** : alialialialiali

 

You didn’t know how the mission had gone so south. One minute, you’re on a stealth mission just to get some information for Fury, the next you’re dodging and weaving bullets from loads of Hydra agents. It wasn’t new, but neither of you had been expecting the ambush.

 

Everything was going okay at first, neither of you had gotten shot, and you were taking out agents easily. All of that was put to an end when both of you ran out of ammunition. Sure you both could fight, but fighting wasn’t enough to handle twenty agents coming at you from all sides. Prior to popular belief, people didn’t just wait to get their asses handed to them. Chances were, if they could, they would attack in groups.

 

So that was what got you down. You both had tried your hardest to stay up and fighting, but you were no match for all of them. Even with your specialty in hand to hand, nothing could stop you from getting overpowered by them.

 

You woke up to the feeling of a bright light shining in your face and the sound if water dripping somewhere in the room. You blinked your eyes open slowly and tried to adjust to the sudden, blinding light. All you could feel was the position that it caused you to open your eyes, but you knew that you needed to. It wasn’t like you had gone to sleep with a bag over your head and your wrists bound to a chair. There was no way you were drunk enough to do that.

 

When your eyes finally adjusted, you looked around and immediately noticed that Clint was bound to a chair directly across from you, but facing slightly away from you. He's still had the bag over his head and still looked to be sleeping. You didn't understand how you had been able to sleep in these horrid conditions. The chair hadn't even been cushioned. That was so uppity of you. It wasn't like they really cared for your fucking comfort.

 

The second thing you noticed were the two men that were stood near the both of you. You couldn't help but become anxious. You were in an unknown place with men who were more than likely Hydra agents. Just great. This was exactly how you had imagined spending your night. Notice the heavy amount of sarcasm. You'd much rather be at home and surfing through the channels of Netflix, but that didn't look like it was going to be happening for a while.

 

You could only watch as one of the men ripped off the bag that was covering Clint's face as well. He immediately groaned and you could see his arms flex to try and cover his eyes. "Give a guy some warning next time, will you?" When he realized how he was restrained, he relaxed into the seat and looked around. He saw you out of his peripheral vision and seemed to relax even more. "You alright?" He asked, concerned.

 

You nodded. "Yeah I'm good." Just as you finished speaking, the man at your side reared his hand back and slapped you. It made your head jerk to the side and a small grunt of pain leave your throat. You had not been expecting that.

 

You cracked your neck as you turned to look at the bastard that had hit you. He had the audacity to look smug about it. That was all wiped away when you spit out the blood from your mouth into his face. The man took a deep breath before wiping off his face. You only smiled at him as you worked your jaw. "Didn't they tell you that it's considered morally wrong to hit a woman?" You asked while leaning back in your seat.

 

The punch that followed was expected this time, and you were able to soften the blow by turning your head with it. It still hurt like hell, but not as much as it would've. "Keep your hands off of her!" Clint growled while renewing his struggles in his chair.

 

The man that was hitting you stood so that he was uncomfortably close to your face. "Anyone ever tell you that I don’t give a damn?" You glared into his eyes as he slowly stood back to look at you. "I do have to say, you're a pretty little thing." He turned to look at his partner that was in the middle of punching Clint. "Hey, you sure the boss would mind if I had some time with the broad to myself?" The other one frowned as he looked you up and down.

 

"Nah, he'd be pissed. He wants info and I'm sure your 'time' would kill her. Wait till he gets here." That was some knowledge to store away. They had a boss and they followed his orders...he'd be the one to take out first.

 

"What a pity. It would have been a hell of a night." The man said while running a finger down your cheek. You jerked your head away from his hand while continuing to glare at him. "Aww...don't be like that." He joked with a sneer.

 

The other man, who seemed to be more focused on the actual mission at hand, rather than just trying to get into your pants, spoke. "Alright let's get down to business. We just have a few questions. It's simple really. Answer our questions, and you might just be lucky enough to live." There would be no way that either you, or Clint, would answer any of their questions. You wouldn't jeopardize the whole mission just to get away from a bit of pain. No matter what they dished out, you'd probably already been through worse. Your pain tolerance was pretty high.

 

He looked Clint in the eyes and then at me across his shoulder. "It'd be better to start talking now, before the boss gets here. I have to say that I'm way nicer company than him." You were really starting to get tired of the man by your side. He just had this whole jackass aura around him.

 

When we both stayed silent, the other man nodded. "Don't worry, I get it. You just need a few questions to get the ball rolling." He pulled a chair so that he could sit where both of you could see him. "We'll start simple. What were you doing in our base tonight? It's a new thing so it should be fresh in your mind." When Clint didn't answer, he looked at you.

 

You only lifted your chin at him with a false confused look. "A base you say? I know nothing of the sort." He glared at you and stood from his seat. You watched as he stalked forward, but not an inch of fear filled your form. You were the epitome of calm and that only pissed him off more.

 

The man who had hit you spoke up from your side. "A few miles from h-" The man who was stalking you immediately turned to his partner and glared at him.

 

"What the fuck are you doing you idiot?! These are SHIELD agents. You can't say shit like that." He was right. With that information, Tony could find you in no time. You'd just need to find a way to get in touch with him. That would mean that you'd also need to find a way to escape as well.

 

The goon only shrugged. " 's not like they're getting out of here alive anyway. Who cares?" You couldn’t help but send a jab at him.

 

"Dumbass." You mumbled while rolling your eyes. Clint turned as far as he could to send a disapproving look at you. You knew that your comments would only make the situation worse, but you were naturally a smart ass, so you could hardly control yourself.

 

The 'dumbass' decided that he didn’t like your comment, and placed another punch to your face. You spit out the blood and looked him dead in the eye. "You hit like my nana on her deathbed." Clint muttered a curse under his breath. He knew what you were doing, and he didn't like it at all.

 

Before he could punch you again, the other man stopped him. He looked at you as he shook his head. "She's not responding to that. Go get the battery." Dumbass, as you so kindly decided to name him, smiled wickedly as he walked somewhere behind you. The other one, who you were gonna call brains, went over to Clint.

 

"How 'bout this? When one of you don’t answer my questions, you each get the same thing. Think of it as a two for one deal." He cracked his knuckles before punching Clint another two times. It sounded like it really did hurt. You hid a wince, and instead glared at him.

 

Suddenly, you could feel something clamp hard on your nipples. You bit your lip to try and keep in your scream. One look let you know that they were spark plugs. _This is gonna hurt._ That was a given.

 

"This is your final chance. Answer the question or your girls are in for a big surprise."  You glared at the wall ahead of you while clenching your teeth. He chuckled and connected the plugs to the car battery. Your scream was one of suppressed agony as the shock went through your body.

 

Only when the electric current was stopped, were you able to breathe again. You panted as you tried to catch your breath. Dumbass grabbed your chin and forced you up from your slumped position. "Got anything to say to that?" He shouldn’t have asked.

 

"Y-you'll have...to do more than...w-what I do...at home. I'm...kinky like that." You joked with a weak smile. He pushed your face away from him as you laughed. Another shock turned your laughter into another scream of pain. He left it there for a couple seconds longer than last time, and your mouth was forced shut from the electricity.

 

You could form no words when the current stopped again. Electricity was not fun. Brains laughed and focused on Clint. "Now that she's shut up, how about the men do some talking? And I do suggest that you start talking, or else I'm breaking bones." Clint's silence sealed your fate. It was going to be a long few hours.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nearly two and a half hours later, both of you had two broken thumbs, a broken nose, two black eyes, and two broken ribs. That was what each of you had. That wasn't counting any of the knife wounds either.

 

It was needless to say, that both of you were in pretty bad shape. At least you hadn't talked about SHIELD at all. You were loyal above anything else; both of you were. That was why both of the men were beyond frustrated. After all of this time, both of you had refused to talk and the boss still wasn’t there to tell them what to do with you.

 

"Just tell us what we want to know. This is your last chance, I'm warning you." Brains said while rolling up his sleeves. Both of you stayed silent and just tried to breathe through the pain. The sound of a gun cocking had you snapping your head up to look at Clint. Before either of you could think of doing anything, the gun was going off and Clint's foot was the victim.

 

He bit back a scream the best he could, but some of it still escaped. He pointed the gun towards your foot and you knew you had to act quickly. Before the gun could go off, you moved your foot so that the bullet would miss you and hit the chains that were keeping you bound. Just as you thought, the bullet easily broke the chain and your legs were free. Now, it was time to do some actual work.

 

Now that you had control of your legs, you stood with the chair and flipped so that you landed on Dumbass. The wooden chair broke into pieces, leaving you with handcuffs that were attached to your wrist and a bar of wood that once made up the chair that you were previously sitting on.

 

Before Brain could fire another shot, you were using the dazed dumbass as a meat shield. The bullet hit him instead of you, and you were quick to drop him to get to brain. Judging on the gun, you were guessing that he at least had one shot left, and you were gonna make sure that, that shot wasn't going to be used on Clint.

 

It was actually upsetting at how easy it was to take him down. You'd used one of the moves that Nat had taught you to get him down and have him disarmed. You then proceeded to break his arm just for the hell of it. It was only a fraction of the pain that you were in right now, but it'd do.

 

You stood and kicked him in the head. It was enough to knock him out for the time being. You still needed to hurry and find your way out.

 

Before going over to Clint, you went over to Dumbass and knocked him out as well. You didn't need him slowing down your escape. Both of you needed medical attention, and fast. You weren't going to let anything stop you from getting the both of you out of this hellhole.

 

You walked over to Clint and knelt in front of him so that you could remove the chains. "Nice going." He complimented while panting. You sent him a shaky smile and continued to take off the chains. When they were loose, you pulled a bobby pin from your hair to take off his handcuffs.

 

"After this, I'm taking a vacation. I'm thinking Florida." You mumbled when the handcuffs fell away. Clint groaned and moved to rub his wrists. They matched yours with the nasty red color from them being too tight.

 

"Definitely. Laura's always wanted to go there. You mind some company?" You smiled and chuckled. It was cut short by a groan of pain. They really did a number on your ribs.

 

"You're welcome to come along. It's been a while since I've seen those little rascals of yours." He smiled at you before attempting to stand. The weight on his injured foot caused him to groan and fall back into the chair with a groan. You frowned in concern. "Hey take it easy big fella. You need to take it easy. I don’t know if you noticed, but you were shot in the foot." He rolled his eyes at you, but nodded.

 

You checked the pockets of both of your captors, and were delighted to find a phone. Immediately, you dialed Tony's emergency number. It was only two rings before he picked up. "Yello?" He answered.

 

"I need you to track this call. Me and Clint need a little backup."

 

There was a sound of surprise on the other line. "What happened?" He was uncharacteristically serious for once.

 

"We were kidnapped by Hydra. Bring a medical team while you're at it please. They did a number on us and Clint's been shot." He cursed lightly and you could hear the sound of him typing on his holograms.

 

"Don't worry, just keep the phone on and I'll have somebody out there in a jiff." You sighed in slight relief at that.

 

"Thanks Tony."

 

"No problem beautiful." You decided not to tell him how you definitely did not look beautiful right now. Instead, you put the phone down on the floor and moved back in front of Clint.

 

His foot was bleeding still and you knew that the bullet needed to come out. You were in no condition to be doing that right now, so you'd settle for keeping the blood down for now. You grabbed a part of Brain's shirt and ripped it so that you had the cloth to wrap Clint's foot. You were gentle and focused as you helped him, and Clint couldn’t help but smile down at you.

 

"I guess this makes you my hero, huh?" You smiled without looking up at his face.

 

"Oh don't get all sappy on me now. We still don’t know if there are other people here."

 

He rolled his eyes at you. "I know we're going to get out of this mess. We probably wouldn’t have gotten this far if it weren't for you, so I'm calling you my hero whether you like it or not." You snorted and shook your head lightly.

 

When you were able to stop the bleeding to the best of your ability, you were surprised when Clint pulled you into a gentle hug. It was unexpected, but you returned it and placed your head gently on top of his. "Thank you, I mean that." He said sincerely.

 

You smiled. "No problem. Hopefully I won't ever have to do this again." He chuckled and then groaned.

 

"Yeah me too." You both broke from the hug when you could hear Tony's voice through the phone.

 

"While this is a very moving little talk, I have to break it up. There should be some people coming your way in a few minutes. Think you and your _hero_ can hold up for a little longer?" You could tell, from his voice, that he had been laughing. Both you and Clint rolled your eyes at the phone. He'd bring that up every time you saw him from now on.

 

"Thanks Tony. You can actually be less than just a jackass sometimes." He laughed over the line, causing you to smile. There really was a good person under all that...Tony.

 

You were all quiet as you waited for your help to arrive. This had been a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so torture is harder to write than I thought. It's super hard for me to write fight scenes so I'm sorry if this one came out like shit. I don't know because I haven't read over it...but you guys did! So tell me. 
> 
> And this is the most recent one I did (yesterday). I'm working on the next one now. I'm looking through the requests and I am so surprised. It's been 131 days since the next request o-o and I thought 80 was a lot. I think I've set a new record for myself. Hopefully they never get that backed up again, but knowing me they will.


	74. Friends? Rivals? Neither? (Pietro Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So....yeah...this is smut. I'm just warning you. You and Pietro start off with a friendly race and somehow you two end up in a bed naked together. That's just how these things work people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll tell you now, I don't know what language is spoken in Sokovia. I looked it up yesterday, but I lost the damn link. I know it said something about German and Hungarian so I just went with German. I chose it because in the X-Men franchise, Erik, assuming he's still their father, was locked up in that German camp and I assume he can speak German. So that's why Pietro will now forever speak German in all of these imagine and preferences and what not.

**_Imagine_** : Having similar powers to Pietro and being in a rivalry with lots of sexual tension. **_Requested By_** : BecaAMM 

 

“Aha! I win again.” You cheered smugly as you threw your fists into the air victoriously. It was the third time that you guys had raced, and the third time that you had won. It was about time that he just gave up. 

 

He glared at you while crossing his arms. "You cheated.” He said simply. Your eyebrows shot up as a disbelieving smile came to your face. He couldn’t be serious, right?  

 

“Come on Piet. You cannot be serious with that lame excuse. I'm sure you can think of something better than that.” You crossed your arms as well and waited patiently for his better response. When one didn’t come, you rolled your eyes. 

 

“This should be simple for you to understand sweetie. In a battle of teleportation and running, teleportation always wins. Why can’t you get that through your thick, Sokovian, skull?” You made a move to flick his forehead, but before you could make contact he was suddenly gone. You dropped your arm and turned to look around your surroundings. Had he really given up that easily? 

 

“Really Piet? You're just gonna run away like-“ Before you could finish, you were jerked back into a solid chest. Your body froze up in surprise. You were definitely not expecting anything like that to happen. 

 

He leaned down close to your ear, and you resisted a shudder. "You're still too slow. I could catch you faster than you could teleport and you'd be at my mercy." You were in a shocked silence. He really wasn't wrong.  

 

You teleported anything that was in contact with your skin. Not buildings or huge structures, but people and other small objects that you could lift. If he was to run to you and grab you right before you teleported, it'd be hard for you to get him off. It was possible, you had proved that many times, but still hard with his speed. 

 

You could feel him pull you just the smallest amount closer and you knew it was time to end this little interaction. For some reason, all of your interactions had been getting a lot more...awkward. In the beginning, both of you were just friendly rivals; always competing against each other. Around a month ago, things had just started turning around. He was touching you more when you trained together, your banter was starting to get more suggestive, and your body was reacting more to him. You didn't know where the feelings were coming from so suddenly, but you wanted them to go away. It was making your friendship weird. 

 

You turned and quickly grabbed his arm in a tight hold. Before he could try and speed off, you were already in a motion to flip him onto the floor. Just before he was about to hit the ground, you teleported the both of you to the training room in the tower. His back hit the mat hard and you could see the shock on his face. That was a move that you had been practicing for weeks now. You were happy that you had executed it perfectly. 

 

You smirked at his face and laughed lightly. "Was that too slow?" You asked smugly while letting go of his arm. As soon as you did, you could feel your back hit the mat and a body pinning you down. Your eyes went wide before turning into slits as you glared at him.  

 

He was the one with the smug smile now, and you rolled your eyes. "You only got that out of luck. If I wanted to, you would have never gotten that far." You scoffed and shook your head. 

 

"Whatever Piet. You always try to find an excuse to downplay me. Just admit that I am the best. I beat you at your own game." You were about to reach up and grab him to get the upper hand, but he knew what you were trying to do. Your wrists were pinned to the mat just as you thought you were going to get him. 

 

"Are you sure about that _meine wunderschöne Blume_?" He asked while leaning forward more. His smirk was starting to annoy the hell out of you now. Just because he had pinned you down, he was getting all smug. It wasn't like you couldn't get out if you wanted to. That thought floored you, no pun intended. _Why_ _am I not_ _getting_ _up_ _?_ _It's_ _not like I_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _under_ _him_ _like_ _this_ _..._ _right_ _?_  

 

You realized that you had gone silent and you blurted out the first thing that came to mind, that wasn't awkward. "You know I dont speak German or whatever it is you're speaking. If you want me to understand, speak English dude." You said while giving him a small smile. 

 

"And what if I don't want you to understand _m_ _eine verführerische kleine Schönheit_?" His smirk was wolfish now. You groaned in frustration. This was why you hated not knowing German. He was always saying slick little things that left you confused, and he knew that. He did it on purpose and seemed to get a great amount of satisfaction from it. 

 

"Then I'll just go ask Wanda what you're saying. Or I could always ask Vision, he knows everything. Hmm, maybe even Steve would know a bit of German considering what time he's from. It's always a pleasure working with him." You could see his eyes harden as his hands gripped your wrists in a tighter hold.  

 

"What do you mean by that? That old man is not a _pleasure_. I'm a pleasure." You shook your head. 

 

"He is a pleasure to be around. Plus, he's a cutie. Don't look at me like that, everyone can see it. Even Nat thinks he's cute. Hell, even Wan-" He cut you off with the shake of his head. 

 

"I don't want to hear anymore. It's bad enough that Wanda is seeing Vision. I  don't need to know how she thinks about Steve." He let you wrists go, but didn't get off of you. That drew your attention back to the situation at hand. 

 

"Yeah...so are you gonna get off of me or are you gonna sit here all day?" You asked while poking his abs. _Jeez! All that running made him ripped._ Your mind was going down that gutter where it didn't belong and you were hopeless to stop it. "Nice abs." You were muttering it before you could even think of stopping yourself. 

 

If you thought his grin was shit-eating before, it was nothing compared to now. Your cheeks were immediately reddened as you tried to form a complete sentence to explain your outburst. "W-well I mean...I didn't mean...well I did mean...they are nice...oh crap why do you let me keep talking?" Your face had gone even redder the longer you sat and rambled; his grin had only gotten wider. 

 

"So you like my abs, do you? Would you like to see them close up?" Your eyes went comically wide in surprise. His voice had dropped several octaves and his eyes were even darker than before. _Woah._ You could only open and close your mouth like a fish out of water. You had so much you wanted to say, but nothing would come out. He spoke again in your silence. "Your silence is my answer." Once second his shirt is on, the next you're looking at his glorious muscles. 

 

You couldn’t stop your eyes from roaming even if you tried. He had a runners body that fit him very well. You were sure that any girl who had been lucky enough to see them was very happy with the sight. Your mouth snapped shut and went dry. This was going to a whole new level. All of this was just supposed to be a joke, now look where you were. 

 

"Like what you see?" You snapped your eyes back up to his when you realized that you were staring for much longer than what was deemed appropriate. You weren't even sure the friendship rule was still being applied at this point. He was straddling you with his shirt off and asking you if you liked what you saw...you were most definitely out of friendship territory. This was becoming something new. 

 

"Uh...um...I don't...yeah." You wanted to punch yourself in the face for how weird you were acting. Normally, you were just as cocky and confident as he was. Now that things were escalating, you were out of your element. Never had you thought that you would get to this point with Pietro. You had always thought of him as a friend. Now that this was happening, you were starting to question if that's how he saw you. 

 

His eyes trailed down to your lips and his wide smirk started to fall slowly. He was staring at your lips with such longing that it made you shudder slightly underneath him. Of course, he noticed. He glanced back up at you and stared deeply into your eyes. " _(f/n)_?" He questioned in a distracted whisper. 

 

"Pietro." Your eyes had went back to his lips and your mind was clouded over with fog. There was only one thing that stood out. You wanted him to kiss you, desperately. 

 

Slowly, as to not startle you, he leaned down so that your lips were only inches apart. As the distance closed, you could feel your heart speed up to unimaginable levels. It was beating like you had run a marathon and he hadn't even done anything to you yet.  

 

When you were only centimeters apart, he stopped and looked at you. You knew what he was doing. He wanted you to close the distance; to know that you wanted this just as much as he did. You didn’t hesitate to close the gap between yourselves and mold your lips to his own. You were surprised at their softness. They weren't pillowy soft, but they were soft enough for you to feel like you were in heaven. It was easy to tell that you could become addicted to this. 

 

The kiss wasn't long lived as he pulled away. You blinked opened your eyes and looked into his own. They looked a little clouded and you had a wild guess as to why.  

 

Both of you were silent for a solid ten seconds until he spoke. "Weird?"  

 

You shook your head. "No. Definitely not weird."  

 

He nodded to himself. "Good." You nodded along with him without breaking eye contact. "We should do it again just to make sure." He suggested. 

 

"Yeah, totally. For science." He brought his lips back to yours for a kiss that was much more confident and passionate than the last. You couldn’t see what was so bad about going to that next level with Pietro. Both of you were consenting, grown, adults. There should be nothing wrong with this. 

 

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer as his tongue swept across your bottom lip. You opened for him and moaned when his tongue met with yours. He tasted like the candies that he was always eating. You didn’t know what they were, but the taste was beyond nice. 

 

You moved your hand up to tangle in his platinum hair for something to ground yourself to. He groaned deep in his throat and the kiss became all the more heated. Soon, the two of you were kissing with wild abandon and one of his hands had moved down to your butt to knead it gently. That simple action had all your inhibitions flying off into the wind.  

 

"Piet." You moaned softly while arching into him. You desperately needed some type of friction. He noticed and pulled away from you slightly. He dropped his forehead against yours and you both panted.  

 

In that moment, with you both looking into each other's eyes, a decision was made. This was going to happen. "Anyone could walk in." You warned with a small frown. He seemed to realize that you were in the training room at that moment. 

 

With a small groan, he stood and pulled you up with him. Instinctively, you wrapped your legs around his hips and hooked your arms around his shoulders. His hands held you up by your butt and you giggled. "I knew you always liked my ass." A smile came to his face as he flexed his hands. 

 

"Who wouldn’t?" His comment made you giggle louder and roll your eyes. 

 

"I can't argue with that logic." You nuzzled your face into his neck for a second before nipping the skin there. "Now get us out of here." You were barely done with the sentence when there was a gust of wind and then something soft underneath you. A quick glance around the room let you know that it was his room. 

 

Within a second of him having you underneath him, he was kissing you again. This kiss was filled with an urgency and need that you quickly reciprocated. The point of no return had already been crossed and you fully intended on spending the night with Pietro. You didn't care what any of the other Avengers would think about it, this was what you wanted.  

 

His hands went down to tug at your shirt and you pulled away so he could get it off of you quickly. It was off in a second and his lips were back at yours. You wanted your bra off, but you didn't mind more kissing. He was exceptionally good at it.  

 

Your hands roamed down his sides until you reached his pants. You wanted those off too. If you were being honest, you wanted it all off. Taking a page from his book, ' _who wouldn't_ '?  

 

He could feel you tugging at them and he chuckled against your lips. "Slow down _(f/n)_." You giggled and shook your head. 

 

"Says the guy who's power is literally speed." Both of you were laughing now, and the small amount of tension in your bones disappeared. You didn't understand why you thought this would be awkward. Both of you were amazing friends, sex wouldn't change that. Well, you hoped it would change a little bit. Instead of being his _friend_ you wanted to be his _girl_ friend. Was that moving too fast? The feeling of his lips at your neck pushed those thoughts to the back of your mind.  

 

"You have a point there."  

 

"No, you have a point." You said while moving your hand to graze the tent in his pants. It was a horrible joke, but you both laughed like immature children. He moved a hand up and flicked one of your nipples that were straining against your bra. It had you tensing up and biting back a moan. His eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at you. 

 

"My point still stands." You tried your best not to laugh, but a small giggle escaped.  

 

"You are so lame, I swear." You said while covering your eyes with your hands. You were sure sex wasn't supposed to start with all these sexual puns. At least not the last time you had a sex partner, which was much too long ago.  

 

The rush of cold air on your breasts had you squealing in surprise. It was fucking cold! You moved your hands to cover your breasts while glaring at him. "How cold do you keep this room? My nipples are gonna freeze and fall of." He laughed and disappeared for a second before he was back on top of you, this time pantsless.  

 

"We wouldn’t want that to happen _p_ _rinzessin_. Don't worry, I'll warm you up." He winked at you suggestively and you rolled your eyes. 

 

"That was so cheesy and you know it." He shrugged. 

 

"It got you to laugh; that's all that matters." You, being you, thought that he was trying to be romantic. It would have been, had his next words not been: "It makes your boobs bounce in just the prettiest of ways." He started leering closer to your breasts and you smacked the side of his head. He jerked back and looked at you in confusion. "What?"  

 

"You...you...I have nothing to say, just kiss me." He smiled and did just that. You could tell just by how desperate his kisses were, he wanted you. You most definitely felt the same way. His kisses trailed down your neck and you turned to give him more room. He got to a sensitive area and you let out a strangled moan while arching into him. It put your bare breasts in contact with his chest and it sent a bolt of arousal straight to your core.  

 

He smiled against your neck, pleased with himself. "Someone's sensitive." He teased lightly. You wanted to deny him and come back with some witty comeback, but he was still kissing and nibbling at that spot on your neck. He suddenly bit down on the place where your neck met your shoulder and you jerked violently with a loud gasp. 

 

He pulled back to look at you with wide eyes. "Did I hurt you?" It was easy to here the concern in his voice, and you were quick to shake your head.  

 

"No, no, no. You just surprised me. Do it again." You said while offering your neck with slight impatience. You had actually liked that...more than you wanted to admit. 

 

He shrugged lightly before moving to the other side of your neck. He licked the skin there before biting down just as he had before. Just the feeling of his teeth on your skin, paired with the sting of the bite had you moaning louder than you had all night. You moved your hands to his shoulders as you arched as close as you could to him. He groaned and licked the sting away. 

 

"Why do you still have on pants?" He asked while moving to look into your eyes again. 

 

You rubbed your hands sensually down his arms and nipped at his jaw. "I don't know, why don’t you fix it?"  

 

His eyes twinkled mischievously as he looked down at you. "I can make that happen." Less than a second later, you were completely naked and your legs were on his shoulders. Your eyes went wide in surprise and you pushed yourself up to look at him. "Hmm...I took you as a strip kind of woman."  

 

"Nope. Hair just gets in the way."  

 

"Well I have to say that I enjoy it very much." He stared into your eyes as he licked your inner thigh with the flat of his tongue. Your arms got the consistency of jelly and you decided it would be best for you to just lie down normally. You had a feeling that this was going to be a real doozy. 

 

"Pietro please." You begged softly while trying to arch closer to him. His hands were keeping you steady though, and you were stuck with frustration and need. His voice was much deeper than when he last spoke. 

 

"I could get used to that. One more time?" Now he was testing your patience. 

 

"I _will_ punch you." You threatened.  

 

He chuckled and you could feel his breath at your most sensitive of areas. "Yes, I was pushing my limits. You are very impatient and demanding woman." You had your mouth fixed in a retort, but all that came out was a very breathy moan as he licked you right where you wanted him.  

 

He gave a few more test licks before diving in with vigor. You couldn’t have been more grateful. You could hardly stand teasing. Unlike some people, you liked to get right to the point, whether it be the main act or foreplay. 

 

Your hands were clenched tightly in the sheets of his bed as you threw your head back at voiced your pleasure. By no means were you quiet. You were a very vocal person in bed and you couldn’t help it. It was easy to tell that Pietro didn't mind one bit, if his satisfied groans and his hand that was stroking himself were anything to go by. 

 

He pulled back, only slightly, to spread you out further with his fingers before plunging his tongue inside of you. He moved his thumb to your clit and started rubbing slow circles. All of his actions and movements were as if he knew everything to do to get you off.  

 

For some reason, you forgot that his ability was actually speed. It only came back to you when you could feel his tongue and thumb start to move at unimaginable speeds. Your body bucked towards his mouth and your mouth opened to let out sounds that you didn’t even know you could make. In between those noises, you could hear yourself making jumbled pleads and praises. The man really knew what he was doing. 

 

You could feel yourself right at the edge, and you knew that he knew. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and leaned up to that he was right at your ear. "Just let go for me _(f/n)_." His accent, paired with his speedy fingers, had you screaming out his name in your release. Your body spasmed against him as you rode out your release. His fingers kept moving, at a slower pace, until you had to push them away from sensory overload. 

 

He placed kisses along your jaw and neck as you came down from your high. Your chest was heaving and your heart was pounding as you caught your breath. Thank Tony for those soundproof walls. You wouldn’t be able to look Wanda in the eye if she had heard how loud you were screaming for her brother. 

 

"Fuck." You whispered when you were finally able to breathe normally again. You didn’t have to look at him to know that he had a smug little smirk on his face. 

 

"I'm sure that I could die a happy man right now." You giggled and shook your head. 

 

"You nearly died before, and I'm not ready for you to go. Besides, I'm sure you would not be happy if you died unsatisfied." You purred seductively. "I would like to return the favor, if you don’t mind." He groaned softly as you worked your hand into his boxers.  

 

He was painfully hard and his tip was leaking precum. You licked your lips as you smirked wildly at him. His eyes followed the movement and you were surprised to hear the softest of whimpers fall from his lips. _He's close._ He dropped his head to your shoulder as you continued to stroke him slowly. You could feel his hips moving in tune with your hand and you could only imagine how it would feel to have him inside of you. 

 

When you circled your thumb around his slit, he hissed and stopped your hand. "I will have to postpone your offer. If I'm not inside of you now then this will be over much quicker than I want it to be." He lifted his head and you were, once again, surprised by how ravenous he looked.  

 

"I guess we'll just have to raincheck it for next time then, hm?" You said with a wild smirk. 

 

"Next time?" That had your smirk falling and you immediately started questioning yourself. _Did he not want there to be a next time?_ You were cursing yourself in your head for being so stupid. 

 

"Do you not want there to be a next time?" You asked softly, trying not to let him know how much the thought hurt you. You didn’t just want to be someone time fuck. You wouldn’t be able to live in the same building as him if that ever happened. 

 

His eyes went wide as he shook his head frantically. "Oh no _prinzessin_. You misunderstand. I was only surprised. I thought that _you_ would only want this to be a one time thing." It was your turn to be surprised. _He thought that I didn't want him again?_ What a odd thought to have. 

 

"No, definitely not! This will most definitely not be a one time thing. I'm not some basic fuck and dump." You said with a small pout. He sighed in relief and placed a quick kiss to your pouting lips. 

 

"Good, because that would have ruined my chances of asking you on a date." He had that adorable, shy, smile on his face and you were smitten. _He can be so cute sometimes._   

 

"Glad we got that settled then. Now, focus." You moved your hand to his cheek to guide him back down to your lips. He didn't resist and moved to you voluntarily. It started off slowly, but soon gained the same urgency that you had earlier.  

 

You were surprised when he flipped the both of you so that you were on top. He pulled away slightly to whisper against your lips. "I want you just like this. I want to watch you as you fall apart on my cock." His eyes were hooded as he stared at you lustfully. _Oh I want that._  

 

You brought your lips back to his quickly before pulling away again. "Condom?" He reached out to his dresser and pulled out the shiny foil package. You took it from his hands and put your knees on either side of him so that you could get his boxers off. He helped you get them off by lifting his lower half slightly and kicking them off of his legs. They landed somewhere in the room, but your focus was mainly on his hardness. 

 

He was slightly above average in length, and he was pretty wide. It was enough to where you could tell he would stretch you in the best of ways. You ripped open the condom with your teeth and threw the rapper out of the way. You made sure to slowly roll the condom on and watch his expression. He breath hitched slightly and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. It was something about seeing how sharp his teeth were that just turned you on. It could be considered a weird kink of yours, but you couldn’t control what you liked. 

 

He moved his hands to grip your hips tightly and guide you so that you were hovering right over his manhood. Both of you looked into each other's eyes at that moment. There was no hint of doubt or regret. All you could see was that he wanted you. You hoped that you were conveying the same thing. 

 

“If you want me to stop I will. It will be hard for me, but I will.” You smiled softly at him. 

 

“While I do appreciate it, I will personally beat your ass if you’re not in me in ten seconds.” You threatened while grinding yourself against him. He chuckled huskily while nodding.  

 

“You’ve got it boss woman.” He moved one hand from your hip to grip his length and line himself up with your entrance. You let gravity do its job as you slowly sank onto him.  

 

Both of you let out throaty groans of satisfaction. He felt so big inside of you. Just as you thought, you could feel yourself being stretched.  

 

“Fuck.” You whimpered when he finally bottomed out. It had been too long since you felt pleasure like this. You missed the feeling of being filled like this. 

 

Pietro’s fingers dug into your skin a little bit, as if he was restraining himself. His breathing had also escalated and his already fast heartbeat seemed to be even faster than normal. “You are so tight around me _prinzessin_. Fuck, don’t move.”  

 

You stayed in your position for a few more seconds to give you both the adjustment time that you needed. Only when you could stand it no longer, did you experimentally roll your hips. His head fell back against the pillows as a heavy breath left his throat. You smirked to yourself in feminine satisfaction. It made you feel just a bit powerful to have him under you like this. 

 

You lifted yourself nearly all the way off of him before moving back down at a slow pace. It allowed you to feel every ridge of his cock inside of you and you lived it. You bit back another moan as you started a slow pace.  

 

You were nearly at your peak when Pietro stopped you by grabbing your hips tightly. Your eyes opened and you whined loudly. “Piet please.” You didn’t even recognize your voice. Desperation could really change a person. 

 

Desperation didn’t even begin to cover Pietro. His was the definition of tortured. “Sorry (f/n). You’re too slow.” You didn’t have a chance to get a word in before he was thrusting into you at a much faster pace.  

 

Your mouth opened in a loud moan as you fell into his chest. Your whimpers and moans filled the room as you barreled towards release. “I'm so close, right there baby plea-oh yes, yes, yes!” You couldn’t find it in yourself to be embarrassed about any of the mess that was falling from your mouth or how loud it was coming out. This man could fuck, and you were happy to let him hear what a good job he was doing. 

 

When he moved his mouth to your neck and gave a hard suck you were done for. Your eyes were squeezed tightly shut as the most relieved and satisfied moan left your throat. All of that pent up pressure just released in wave after wave of pressure. You could dimly hear Pietro spitting out, what seemed to be, a slur of curses in German.  

 

Your body was quivering when you finally came back down to planet earth. That had to be one of the best orgasms you had ever had. You were panting loudly while holding onto him as if he was your life support. He was leaving soft kisses at your neck as he waited for you to calm down and still thrusting shallowly inside of you. 

 

“You make the prettiest of noises for me _prinzessin_. How about you cum for me one more time? Can you handle that?” You nodded with a small smile. 

 

“I'm sure I can handle anything you dish out.” He hummed and moved his face from your neck to give you a passionate kiss on the lips that left them swollen in the best of ways. You didn’t fight him as he rolled you onto your back and took control. Despite how much you liked it, you definitely preferred when your partner was in control.  

 

He lifted one of your legs so that it was resting on his shoulder, causing you to whine in pleasure. This angle would allow him to get so much deeper. “Well get ready then.” That was the only warning you got before he was pounding into you.  

 

The scream of pleasure and surprise would be something that stuck with him for the rest of his life. It had to be one of the most arousing sounds that he'd heard in all of his life. It had him teetering dangerously close to finishing then and there. 

 

You were no better. The pace that he was keeping, along with the angle that was hitting your g-spot just right, had you anticipating your next release. You only needed a little more to get you there. 

 

As if he could read your mind, his mouth latched onto one of your nipples as one of his hands went down to rub vigorously at your clit. You actually surprise yourself by how loud you moaned. Next time you'd need to remember to bite your lip as to not bust his ear drums. 

 

You clenched rhythmically around him as you came for the third time that night. He groaned deeply and his thrusts started to become erratic. You tangled a hand into his hair and lightly tugged until he was kissing you again. The feeling of his lips on yours was already becoming an addiction that you didn’t want to shake.  

 

After three more thrusts, his hips came flush with yours and an animalistic growl of pleasure left his throat. You watched his expression and ingrained it into your memory. His hair was a mess, his cheeks were only slightly flushed, and his mouth was open halfway to get in his panting breaths. In your opinion, he had never looked better. 

 

Both of you sat in the same position for a minute or so, just calming down and thinking over what had just happened. Your eyes were starting to get heavy when Pietro finally pulled out of you. He placed a kiss to your jaw before getting off of the bed. "I'll be back  _meine geliebte_." You smiled lazily up at him and watched him walk away. It was nice to actually be able to get a good look at his ass for once. He usually moved too fast for you to see it well. _I must have tired him out._  That made you giggle. That couldn't have been possible. 

 

You sighed contently and moved to slip under the rumpled covers. The small ache that you felt only made you smile. You'd probably be upset in the morning, but it wouldn’t last long. All of the pain was worth what happened today. 

 

Your eyes blinked open when you felt yourself being pulled back into someone's chest. It didn't take you long to realize that it was Pietro. You frowned slightly to yourself when you noticed that you had fallen asleep. _What if he didn’t want me to stay?_   

 

"I'm glad you didn't leave." He whispered into your hair. That made your worries disappear and a small smile come to your face. 

 

"Nah, you won't get rid of me that easy speedy. You still owe me a date tomorrow." He chuckled as he tangled his legs with yours. You noticed that he had put on boxers while you were still completely naked. _So he's just gonna let my nips freeze and fall off._   

 

You turned in his arms so that your front was pressed against his. You could feel him shiver against you. "Your nipples are freezing." You smiled into his chest and hit his arm lightly. 

 

"I told you. Your warming abilities only work when you're here with me. You leaving just ruined all the progress you made."  

 

"Well you don’t have to worry about me leaving ever again _prinzessin_." You were sure your heart skipped a beat just then. That sounded so...nice coming from him. You would have asked to hear him say it again, but you didn’t want to sound too needy. 

 

"Stop being cute while I'm trying to sleep...and I am no princess." You had picked upon what he had been calling you. He'd been saying it for months, but tonight was the only time that you had actually bothered to try and decipher what it meant. 

 

He laughed. "You will always be _prinzessin_  in my eyes." Your cheeks heated lightly and you hit his arm. 

 

"What did I say about being cute?"  

 

He shrugged. "Alright, alright. You're bossy, you know that?"  

 

You peeked open one eye to look at him. "And don’t you forget it." 

 

 ** _meine wunderschöne Blume_** =my beautiful flower 

 ** _m_** ** _eine verführerische kleine Schönheit_** =my seductive little beauty  

 ** _P_** ** _rinzessin_** =princess 

 ** _meine geliebte_** =my beloved


	75. You Find out You're Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're preggo my leggo! That's all I gotta say about that.
> 
> OH! In some cases (Clint) you're not actually preggo. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I know it's been quite a while. That's mainly because I've been having a major case of writers block. So now, I'm going to try and get back in the groove. 
> 
> So I know I said I was gonna do the honeymoon preference, but it's giving me major trouble. I've decided to skip past it and get to the one that I've had typed up for months. Let's hope I can find some time to get back to how I used to be.

_**Bruce**_  
It had been around a month and a half since your honeymoon and you were starting to feel like crap. It had gotten so bad that you couldn't even eat _(f/f)_ without wanting to vomit. _(f/f)_! That was a tragedy in your eyes. After you realized you were starting to throw up regularly, you knew something was wrong. You went through all of the possible causes except the one that was most obvious. Only when the sickness was starting to fade, did you realize what was going on. As soon as you understood, you ran to the nearest store you could find and bought two different pregnancy tests. You hid them from everyone as you got back in and hurried to your room. Thankfully Bruce was in the lab, so you didn't have to deal with his worrying. So with shaking hands, you went to the bathroom and took the tests. After pacing around for the designated two minutes, you finally decided to look at what your fate was. You swayed and barely caught yourself on the doorframe. Both read the same thing… positive. Oh how were you going to tell Bruce?

 _ **Bucky**_   
Being a highly trained assassin left you with a few perks. It allowed you for increased senses, strength, endurance, and stamina. It also left you very aware of your own body and the way it worked. So when you started to feel yourself change, you couldn't help but get worried. Instead of being able to run a mile without slowing or stopping, you found yourself slowing regularly and even stopping once to catch a breath. That put you in high alert that something was out of the ordinary. You decided to leave it alone, but you couldn't stop thinking about it. It put you on edge and made you feel wrong. Only when you noticed the severe cramping in your stomach one day during a run, did you know something was _definitely_ wrong. You forced yourself back to the tower and into your room. Bucky was on a mission so you didn't have to worry about him worrying. You cleared your throat and decided to ask JARVIS. “Um…J, could you scan me to see if something is wrong?” You asked. “Of course ma'am. Please hold still.” You stood as stiff as a board as you saw a red light go over all parts of your body. When it disappeared, you started tapping your foot impatiently. “Well?” “Mrs. Barnes it seems that you are pregnant.” All the words after that were blurred as you stared ahead, unseeing. You would deny screaming and you would deny fainting. In your eyes, none of it happened. A child was not something that you could handle right now. You made sure to order him not to tell anyone a thing about it before going to the bathroom to take a long bath and relax. You owed that much to the… person growing inside of you.

 ** _Clint_**   
As you sat on your bed, flipping through a magazine, you couldn't help but feel like you were missing something. You just didn't feel…as happy as you thought you should be. Sure you were now married to Clint and sure you guys were nearly perfect together, but you just felt like you needed something more. You huffed in annoyance as you continued to flip through your magazine. You were used to knowing exactly what you wanted. Indecision wasn't a word in your vocabulary. To suddenly not know put you at unease. As you flipped, your eyes landed upon a something that gave you all the answers to your questions. The one thing that Clint and you needed to be complete, but couldn't have on your own. What your world was missing, was a child. Your eyes were wide as you stared at the adoption ad on the page. It would be so selfish of you to bring a child into this world of yours, so very selfish. You could never, ever do that. You continued to think this to yourself as you stuffed the ad under your mattress. Now wasn't a good time, but maybe later.

 ** _Loki_**  
The day had started off normally. You had woken up and prepared for your normal job at S.H.I.E.L.D.. You showered, brushed your teeth, and blow dried your hair. The only thing you had left to do was find clothes to put on. After looking through your extensive wardrobe, thanks to Loki, you finally decided on a green dress and a professional, black suit jacket on top. All of that would have been fine and dandy…had you actually been able to get the dress to fit. Normally it would be a perfect fit, now it felt as if you were being suffocated. Shrugging it off, you moved on to the next outfit, and the next, and the next. After trying on every piece of clothing you owned, the only thing that fit were nightgowns and big t-shirts. Out of frustration, you went to the mirror and angrily pulled off your shirt. You studied yourself with a critical eye and stopped at your stomach. Now you knew exactly what your body looked like because it had been the same for many years. One thing you definitely knew had not been there about a month ago was the small bump on your stomach. You poked it lightly and frowned when you felt that it wasn't fat. You were embarrassed by how long it took you to realize what was going on. When you did, your eyes widened and flashed the red of your Jotun form. You were pregnant.

 ** _Natasha_**  
It had been around three weeks since you and Nat came back from your honeymoon and you were starting to notice somethings that were off about your mate. She hadn't been doing her best in training and she only seemed to want to sleep when she got home from doing anything. You'd been around her long enough to know that something was up. You decided to investigate what was going on. So in the dark hours while she was sleeping, you started sniffing around… literally. You were the big spoon tonight and it gave you a good access to her hair. You took a breath in and frowned. There was nothing different with the smell of her hair and you decided to move lower, to her neck. That was the place you'd be able to smell what was wrong the most. She squirmed a bit when you shifted, but otherwise stayed asleep. You were thankful. You weren't all that sure about how she would react to waking up to you smelling her. Besides, having her asleep was less suspicious than doing it while she was awake. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. Immediately, your eyes were shooting wide as hope bloomed in your chest. You sniffed again and knew for sure. You had to hold back the loud purr of satisfaction that threatened to leave you and interrupt her sleep. You settled for smiling to yourself and placing your hands protectively over her stomach. In only 9 months, your child would be born into the world. You couldn't wait to tell her the good news… in case she didn't know.

 ** _Pietro_**  
The further away you got from your honeymoon, the more you felt as if something was going on. It had been almost a month since and you were getting worried. Not because of your marriage, dear god no. You both evened each other out perfectly and always had fun together. That was the least of your worries. No, what worried you was the fact that you had missed your period. It came every month at the exact same time almost religiously. For you to miss it for once, that immediately put the suspicion in your head. A quick trip to the pharmacy and the bathroom and your suspicions became reality. You were gonna be a mom. You hoped that it wouldn't end up as much of a cluster fuck as the rest of your life.

 ** _Steve_**  
When you suddenly couldn't stand the taste of _(f/f)_ and started cramping at random times, you knew something serious was going on. You didn't have a problem with it at when you had eaten some yesterday, for it to suddenly taste bad put you a little on edge. It wasn't everyday that something you liked didn't taste as good anymore. Instead of ignoring it you decided to go to the one person, other than Steve, that you trusted. Natasha was much like you and the both of you got along flawlessly. It was obvious why you trusted her. A few days after it started, you went to her room and knocked on her door. When she saw it was you, she smiled and let you in. “What brings you down to this side of the woods?” She asked. You took a deep breath and told her what was going on. After you finished, she only looked at you with shocked eyes. “You really don't know?” You frowned and crossed your arms. “If I knew I wouldn't be here.” You said in frustration. “You're probably pregnant. Did you and Steve use pro-“ You cut her off. “No.” Your face only showed complete and utter horror. “How about JARVIS scan you?” One scan later and you had the results. Natasha was surprised when you broke down into tears and leaned on her. You weren't sad because you didn't want the baby, you were just terrified of becoming a mother. You didn't know the first thing about raising a kid!

 ** _Thor_**  
You were ashamed of yourself for how long it took you to realize something was off. Missing your period for two more months and not noticing was shameful. You were used to your period being irregular so you chalked it down to that and kept working. When it didn't come the next times, you just blamed it on stress. Working with Tony Stark was really stressful work so you let yourself believe it as well. Only in that second month did you actually start worrying. You decided to go to the doctor. She looked you over and did and exam. “You are perfectly fine Mrs… Odinson. I do have a theory though.” “And what is that?” You asked nervously. She smiled. “There is a great likelihood that you are pregnant.” Your breath hitched as you stared at her with wide eyes. “Would you like me to let you know for sure?” You nodded mutely and waited silently as you watched her leave the room. When she came back with all the tools, you lifted your shirt and watched the screen with her. “You see that little thing there?” She asked while pointing to something on the screen. “That's your child.” Tears came to your eyes as you stared at the screen. Joy filled your heart the longer you like looked. You were finally gonna be a momma.

 ** _Tony_**  
You knew exactly what was going on from the moment you felt that first wave of queasiness. You knew you couldn't be sick because, one, Angels don't get sick easily, and, two, you were only throwing up one moment and back to normal the next. That was completely out of the ordinary… but also expected. You both hadn't used protection during your honeymoon and the timing was right. You didn't even bother getting scanned or taking a test. Without a doubt, you knew that you were pregnant with Tony's baby. You couldn't have been happier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read this so I hope it was good. I just really want to get some more preferences out there for you all. They've become covered up with all of these imagines and I apologize. If you guys could send in some preference ideas it would be much appreciated.


	76. They Find Out You're Preggo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell! Ya know how I said that this chapter would be up soon? Whelp, I didn't realize that my life would go to shit in that time period. I've had this chapter started for a month, but I've just been super busy with life. I apologize for my false promises. I just tend to let you guys down when I do. I apologize and I hope to try and write more for this. I hate that I leave ya'll hangin. So, here is the long awaited chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have to say that I'm getting rid of the Natasha preferences. I really had no idea what I was doing and I felt like it was just going all over the place. (Seriously, who puts flour on the ground to talk to dead parents?) So, yeah... I'm sorry but I just didn't like it at all.

**_ Bruce _ **

It had been a week since you had found out, and your nerves were growing with each passing day. The guilt of not telling him was starting to eat at you. You didn't think you'd be able to keep it from him any longer. Sure, you were afraid of what his reaction might be, but he still deserved to know. After a day of hyping yourself up you decided that it was time to tell him about your pregnancy. You walked into the lab with a nervous smile on your face, thankful that Tony wasn't in the lab at the moment. He looked up at you as you entered and smiled; it quickly fell when he noticed how nervous you looked. "What's wrong?" He asked while stopping what he was doing and walking over to you and taking your hand in his. It calmed you down enough to force the words out of your mouth. "Um... uh... we're... I'm pregnant." His eyebrows furrowed together at first, and then a look of shock overtook his features when he realized what you had said. "That's not possible." It was easy to see that he was trying to understand how it had happened. Genetically speaking, neither of you should have been able to have children. The gamma radiation flowing through your veins made conception impossible. "I know, that's what I thought too, but it's true Bruce. I've taken multiple tests, and I've been studying the other effects of my serum. It's possible, and, and it happened. We're going to be parents." A nervous excitement grew in the pit of your stomach as you finally allowed yourself to think about the entire situation. You were really going to be a mother! It was... there were no words. Your excitement only grew when you saw a smile starting to grow on his face. "Really? We're going to be parents?" You nodded and giggled joyously when he pulled you into a tight hug. And here you thought that he was going to react negatively.

 

**_ Bucky _ **

When Bucky came back from his mission two days later you were a nervous wreck. You'd been handling it as well as you could, but now that he was back you were the most wrecked that you had been in your entire life. The fact that you hadn't felt this way in such a long time made you feel even worse. Everyone that you passed throughout your walk to the Avengers common room could tell, and they kept their distance. Even Natasha was weary. You were so out of it that you didn't even notice the distance that everyone was keeping from you. Your mind was occupied with the panic of telling Bucky about the child. Everything about you was off, and you only hoped that he wouldn't notice. You knew he would, but you still hoped he didn’t. As soon as you got to the common room, you spotted him near the kitchen scarfing down some of the leftovers that Wanda had made. When he noticed you, he put his food down immediately and strode over to your fidgeting form. He observed you for a few seconds and a glare came to his face. "What happened?" He growled out. You put your hand on his cheek to calm him down. "It's nothing like you're thinking, but I have to tell you something important." His posture became less tense, but you could tell that he was still expecting the worst. That wasn't the best mood you needed when you were about to reveal something like this, but it was better that the earlier anger. "I'm pregnant." There, it was out. It was just like ripping off a band aid... just much worse. The emotionless mask that he usually had broke, and you could see the sheer shock and surprise on his face. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the words to say. You could tell that he was trying to figure out how to tell you he didn't know the first thing about being a parent. At that moment, Steve walked into the room. The pleased smile on his face fell when he noticed the two of you. "What's wrong?" He asked while hesitantly moving further into the room. "We're going to be parents and we don’t have a fucking clue what to do." You said with growing panic in your voice. You were depending on Bucky to calm you down, but that wasn't going to plan. Steve's eyes were wide as he looked down to your stomach. He was in much the same position as Bucky, mouth opening and closing in shock. You glared at them both before storming out of the room to go and find someone who could possibly help you figure everything out. Many hours later, he came into your room with flowers and chocolate and apologized for how he had responded. He had talked to Steve and determined that it wouldn't be such a bad thing to have a kid. You spent the rest of your night talking about how to get over your shared fears.

 

**_ Clint _ **

Ever since you had seen the advertisement you had been going through your days in a slight haze. All you could think about was how complete the both of you would be with a child in your life. It had been nearly a month and you had yet to tell Clint your feelings about it. He never brought up the subject of kids because he knew that you couldn’t have any of your own. Now that you were thinking of adopting, you were regretting never bringing up the topic to him. You didn't know if he would be angry or happy, but you knew that you were going to have to take a chance. Once you had prepared yourself to tell him, you were filled with excitement. You had a feeling that it wouldn't go as bad as you had imagined before. While your world was dangerous at times, you had a feeling that you both would find a way to make it work. What you weren't expecting when you walked into your room was to see Clint on your bed and looking at the page in the magazine that you had bookmarked. He looked up at you as you entered and you could hear your heart pounding in your ears. "Where'd you find that?" You asked. "It was under your mattress. I can't help but notice that you have this page bookmarked. Do you want to tell me something?" He asked while closing it and walking towards you. "Yes, actually. I was going to tell you today. I love you, you know that, but I really feel that a child would complete us. I can't give you kids of our own, but maybe we could just... adopt?" Your voice was surprisingly steady as you told him what you've been thinking about for the longest time. To your great pleasure, a bright smile came to his face. "Of course, I want a kid with you. Hell, I'll take three of 'em if you want." You laughed and shook your head at him. "One is enough for now. You sure this is what you want?" You asked for clarification. He nodded and placed a loving kiss on your lips. "As sure as I was when I married you." Your heart swelled with love as you pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him until you ran out of breath. You were the happiest you had been in a long time. When you both pulled away to catch your breath, he smirked and pulled you closer. "We may not be able to have one on our own, but how about we practice?" He said suggestively. You giggled and pulled him towards your bed. "What a great idea."

 

**_ Loki _ **

As soon as you had found out, you put on the first thing that looked decent enough and sped to the Avengers' tower. Once you were at the building, you moved as quickly as humanly possible to get inside. Everyone was giving you weird looks, but you were a woman on a mission. When you made it up to the floor that the Avengers resided in, you looked around and noticed that Loki wasn't there; however, the rest were. There were smiles as they greeted you, but you ignored them. "Where is Loki?" You asked in complete seriousness. They were taken aback, and shocked into silence. Your eyes narrowed as your impatience grew. "Tell me where he is or so help me gods!" Tony pointed towards the rooms and you turned on your heel to get there. "I'd hate to be him right about now." You heard Steve mumble just before you threw open the door to Loki's room. He was sitting on his bed and reading when you walked in. A small smile was on his face as he stood to greet you. "Hello there lo-" You cut him off. "I am with child." You said simply. He stopped and looked at you in surprise. "You're sure of this?" "Yes." “And you wish to keep it?" The look on his face as he said it made you incredibly defensive. "Of course! How dare you insinuate that I would ever-" It was his turn to cut you off as he came forwards and put his hands on your shoulders in a calming manner. "Calm yourself (f/n). I wasn't insinuating that I wanted you to get rid of the child." "Well you damn sure looked like that's what you meant." You grumbled while narrowing your eyes at him. He sighed and placed a light kiss on your forehead. "Don't be so quick to assume. I simply thought that you wouldn't want to have a child by someone like me. I'm not the best role model for a child." You rolled your eyes at him. "You can be so daft sometimes. I love you and you love me. There is no other that I could ever imagine having this child with. Besides, you'll have me to help you with parenting. We'll be fine." You responded before pecking his lips. He sighed and pulled you towards his bed. Both of you lied down facing each other and had a conversation about everything that you would need. New clothes were a top priority on that list.

 

**_ Pietro _ **

You knew that waiting to tell him would cause nothing but trouble, so as soon as you figured out that you were pregnant, you knew that you had to tell him. Thankfully, he wasn't on a mission and you didn't have to wait any longer than necessary. A part of you had a feeling that he wouldn't take the news as well as you were hoping for. You both were some of the youngest members, and had long lives ahead of you… hopefully. A child was a huge responsibility and you two needed to have a serious conversation. You made your way to the training room where you knew he was. Tony had built a machine to try and help him with his power, and he spent so much of his time using it. When you walked into the room, he was doing just what you thought he was. He stopped when he noticed you were in the room, and sped over so that he was standing in front of you. By now, you were used to it and you just smiled warmly at him. He leaned down and pecked your lips in greeting. You smiled brightly at him and momentarily forgot the small nerves that were inside of you. “I have missed you Tiger. Where have you been all day?” He asked while putting his arms around you waist. “I’ve just been up in the room checking on something.” _Here it comes._ “What?” He asked curiously. “Can you take us up there?” As soon as the words left your mouth, a burst of air hit you and you were suddenly in your room. You pulled away from him and walked into the bathroom to go get the test that you'd taken earlier. When you walked out of the bathroom, he was immediately by your side and looking at was in your hands. You could see the shock clear on his face. “Is that-“ You nodded and waited to see how he would react. He continued to stare at the little, blue plus sign. After a good minute, you were starting to get anxious. “Hello? Earth to- woah!” He snatched you into a hug suddenly and buried his face into your hair. You couldn't tell what he was feeling, but you knew it wasn't completely negative. “I know nothing about being a father, but I will be here for you Tiger.” He mumbled against you while hugging you even tighter. Tears came to your eyes as you smiled into his chest. Even though he didn't know what he was doing, he was going to be there for you. It made you emotional and beyond happy. “I love you.” You said while nuzzling into his chest. He kissed the top of your head. “I love you too.”

 

**_ Steve _ **

After you had composed yourself, you stood from your seated position and steeled yourself. Steve deserved to know; he had to know. He was the only person who would be able to make you feel better about this entire situation. He would know what to do. You repeated this to yourself as you gathered your scattered strength. Natasha was still watching you with concern in her eyes. She'd never seen you like that since she'd met you. Seeing such a strong woman break was baffling. She didn't know what to do to try and make this easier on you, and thankfully she didn't have to. You had gotten yourself together on your own. You turned to look at her and gave a shaky smile. “Thank you for helping me. I'm going to go find Steve now.” She nodded silently at you while returning the smile. Hurriedly, you walked out of the room and headed towards your own. Steve would be coming back from his run right about now, looking for you. You made your way up to your room and weren't surprised to see him already there. As soon as he spotted you he could tell someone was wrong. Your eyes were still red from crying and you looked like you had been through a lot. He strode over to you and cupped your cheeks in his large hands. “What's wrong doll? What happened?” He asked, worry all over his face. His concern alone was enough to bring tears to your eyes again. “I’m pregnant Steve and I don't know the first thing about being a good mother! What if I hurt it by accident? What am I-“ You stopped talking when you heard him speak. “You're pregnant?” He asked softly while staring into your eyes. You nodded silently and waited for him to start yelling at you. You weren't expecting him to lift you off the ground in a hug with a sappy smile on his face. You were left shocked and more than a little bit confused. “Wait… you’re not angry?” You asked. He pulled back with that big smile still on his face. “No way! I’m… I’m elated. I can hardly believe we’re going to be parents! Don’t worry (f/n) I’m going to be with you the whole way. We’ll handle this together. I’ll help you with anything you need. We can learn together.” He enthused while leaving happy kisses all over your face. His excitement over the whole situation was starting to seep into you and bring you out of the fear that you’d been feeling before. As long as you had Steve, you knew you’d be okay.

 

**_ Thor _ **

As soon as you were done with your meeting with the doctor, you grabbed the pictures of the ultrasound and made your way to the Avengers tower as fast as you could. You couldn’t wait to tell Thor about the good news. You just knew he’d be smiling with joy when he found out. Just the thought of it was enough to have you virtually skipping your way through the tower. The other Avengers were looking at you curiously, but you couldn’t care less. You were so high on happiness that nothing could ever think of bringing you down. The pictures were clutched tightly in your grasp as you walked into the gym. It was one of his favorite places to hang out in the tower, and you knew you’d find him here. He was lifting weights when he noticed you enter. He smiled and dropped them back in their place as he walked towards you. “Ah, my beautiful wife! How has your day been?” He asked while picking you up in his signature hug. You giggled joyously as you hugged him back tightly. “My day has been absolutely perfect! I have something to show you.” His smile brightened as he put you back on your feet. “Oh? What is it?” He asked curiously. You handed him the pictures and he looked them over with a perplexed expression on his face. You could tell he didn’t understand what he was looking at, so you decided to explain to save him the trouble. “It’s a picture of our child… children actually.” You said while bouncing on his heels. “Our children? We don’t have… “ He trailed off as it finally came to him. He lowered the pictures and looked at you with a shocked expression. “You are pregnant?” He asked hopefully. You nodded while trying to contain your excitement. You wanted to yell out your joy, but you were sure not everyone would appreciate it. A peal of laughter left you when you were scooped into his arms again. He threw you in the air before pulling you in for a tight hug. Both of you were laughing in your own bubble of happiness as the reality of the situation sunk into you. You didn’t even care to stop him when he started to walk you around the tower and tell anyone who would listen that you were going to have twins.

 

**_ Tony _ **

You had a feeling that Tony wasn’t going to have the best reaction to the pregnancy. He did used to be one of the biggest playboys out there before he met you. It was only logical that he wouldn’t be on the baby bandwagon. You were determined to break the news to him as well as you could. You didn’t want him to run away screaming, so you’d have to find a way to tell him where it would be easiest for him. The plan that you had was simple, but cute. You went out and bought a few baby items before throwing them all in a box and hiding it somewhere in your room where you knew Tony wouldn’t look. After that you decided to make one of his favorite dinners and desserts. When he came up from the lab, you were waiting there for him with nervous anticipation. He was suspicious, but you eased his nerves and made sure your dinner went well. Once you were done, you fetched the box and set it in front of him without a word. He rose his eyebrows at you in question. “A gift? I knew something was up with you today. So, what’d ya get me angel?” He asked while shaking the box curiously. You rolled your eyes at him. “Just open it and you’ll see.” You urged while moving behind him to rub his shoulders. You knew how tense he could get after working all day, and perhaps this would help him accept it a bit more. With a roll of his own eyes, he did as you said and opened the box. When the top was off he only stared at the contents inside silently. You could feel him tense completely as he sat there. “Tony, are you alr- Tony!” He started to fall out of his seat, but you were quick to catch him. Once he was upright again, he jolted up and shook his head. “I’m good! I’m alright.” He said quickly as you started to fret over him in worry. “Are you sure? You fainted for a second there.” You asked while moving so you could look him straight in the eye. You were surprised to see how scared he looked… well not _that_ surprised, but still a little. “Yeah, I’m sure. You just… caught me off guard. I’m just… tired is all. Hard work, ya know?” You gave him a firm look while grabbing his face in your hands. “Tony, I understand that you’re not prepared to be a father; in fact, I expected it. I just wanted you to know before it got too late. It’s… I’ll understand if you decide that you don’t want to have a child with me.” You though you did a good job at hiding your sadness at the idea, but he caught on easily. He put his hands over yours and sighed. “You’re right, I’m not ready to be a dad.” You winced, but made sure to keep your expression otherwise hidden. “Hell, I don’t know the first thing about raising a kid. My dad wasn’t exactly the father of the year, but I can try. I promise you that I’m gonna try to be good for our kid.” You beamed at him before leaning in for a passionate kiss. It quickly got out of control and you had to force yourself to pull away to let him breathe. “I have something else planned for tonight.” You panted out while pulling him up to his feet. He smirked and started leading you to the bed. “I’m already way ahead of you angel.” You giggled when he pulled you down on the bed with him. The remainder of the night and some of the morning was spent celebrating.


	77. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're pregnant, you crave what you crave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you're allergic to certain foods that are mentioned below. Replace them as needed.

**_ Bruce _ **

Donut burgers with slices of Spam thrown in between. They were unhealthy and just seemed full of fat, but you loved the mixture of sweet and salty.  


**_ Bucky _ **

Cake batter. When it was mixed together just right, you were as close to heaven as you could get. Bucky tried to limit your access to it because of the raw eggs, but you always found a way to get it at least once a week.  


**_ Clint _ **

There were no cravings, but you did start eating a lot of (f/f) as your excitement and nerves grew.  


**_ Loki _ **

Gumballs. You’d never had a liking for the things until you became pregnant. And the thing was, you’d cringe at the texture of regular strips of gum, but as soon as a ball of it was near you, you couldn’t stop yourself.  


**_ Pietro _ **

Onion rings dipped in peanut butter. You’d have Pietro go out and get you fresh onion rings and you’d sit and eat them all with a tub of peanut butter by your side. Let’s just say, there were hardly any kisses for you.  


**_ Steve _ **

Doritos. The only reason you gave for snacking on them was because 1) they were absolutely delicious, and 2) they reminded you of Steve. Often, you’d call him your ‘little Dorito’ when he walked by you while you were eating them.  


**_ Thor _ **

Nothing on Earth could satisfy the cravings that you had. Thor, getting upset with your grumpy mood, decided to take you to Asgard again to make you happy. He hadn’t expected you to gorge yourself on all the sweets that they had to offer. You forced him to pack up all your favorites when it was time to go and, you’ve been snacking on them since.  


**_ Tony _ **

Just plain ol’ chocolate. You could eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. No matter the time or place you would always be willing to get it. It was quite often that Tony would find you holed up in the pantry and snacking on his ‘hidden’ supply.


	78. The Baby's Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the baby has come and you can hold that little bundle of joy in your own arms.

**_ Bruce _ **

As you expected, the birth had its… complications. You lost quite a bit of blood, there was a time or two when they thought that the child would die, but you both pulled through. Even though it had been the most painful thing in your life, you gave birth to a healthy, baby girl. She had your eyes and you could see the starting of her father’s unruly hair. She was perfect.

**_ Bucky _ **

Many times, throughout your labor, you wanted to curse Bucky and castrate him with your bare hands, but you were in too much pain of your own to inflict any onto him. So, you suffered through the pain and gripped his hand with all the strength you could muster; he was smart to give you the metal one. After hours of labor, you had finally given birth to a beautiful baby boy. The only thing that showed that he was your child was the nose; other than that, he was all Bucky.

**_ Clint _ **

You had finally gotten a good set up in your home and you were ready to bring a new member into the family. Both of you decided that you would start off by adopting a younger child before adopting an older child if you found you could handle parenting. On one hand, you wanted to give the older children a chance to be adopted, but on the other, you wanted to experience raising a child from as young as you could possibly get. When you got to the facility, you both agreed on an adorable 1 year old that they had named Rosie; it fit her adorable pink face perfectly. After you signed the papers, you were taking your new daughter home with you with bright smiles on your faces.

**_ Loki _ **

Hospitals weren’t something that both you and Loki didn’t trust, and that option was quickly thrown out. Another option was to have the birth in Asgard which, despite you both being considered ‘enemies’ and all, was a place that you both trusted more than Earth. But, in the end, you just decided to have a home birth. Loki would be acting as your doctor and your support through it all. Bruce would be nearby in case of an emergency, but wasn’t allowed inside of the room. You forewent the medication and had as natural of a birth as you could. It was the most painful hours of your life, but you made it through and came out with a perfect little girl. When she was born, she was the natural blue of her Jotun form, but she soon showed her human side. She inherited Loki’s hair and eyes, but the rest was from you. With one look, she had the both of you wrapped around her tiny little fingers.

**_ Pietro _ **

Pain. That was all you could focus on at first. It was like nothing that you’d ever imagined. The classes that you and Pietro had gone to had warned you about it, but you could have never been prepared for this. Many tears were shed, and many screams were… screamed, but the torture had finally stopped. The doctor told you that it was a boy and he was perfectly fine. Once you heard his little cries and held him in your arms for the first time, you knew that all the pain you’d gone through was worth it. After you’d gotten some rest, you and Pietro had quite a laugh when you noticed that he’d inherited his father’s silvery-white hair.

**_ Steve _ **

Years and years of trying to hide your emotions behind a wall… only for it to come crashing down in an instant. As soon as the first contraction hit, you were a goner. Pain like no other coursed through your system and you were helpless to try and hide it. Steve was by your side the whole time, like he’d promised, and you had never been so thankful. Having him by your side, coaxing you through it, was exactly what you needed to keep yourself as calm as you possibly could. He was there to praise you and rub your arm soothingly when you were a sweaty, panting mess as you finished. He was there with you as you greeted your daughter for the first time, and you didn’t feel nearly as nervous as you had before. With the little blue-eyed bundle in your arms, you felt the most peace than you had in a long time.

**_ Thor _ **

He wouldn’t even consider the idea of you giving birth to your children on Earth. He’d even gone so far as to take you to Asgard a month before your due date to make sure that you’d be protected and safe. While you didn’t want to be away from the place you’d lived in your entire life, you knew that it would be considered a personal insult if you were to give birth to a prince or princess somewhere other than Asgard. Both the King and Queen had insisted, and who were you to turn them down? So, you stayed in Asgard for the remainder of your pregnancy and the birth of your twin sons. It had been painful, but the medics and healers made it so much easier for you with the medications and technology they had. You had a feeling that it would have been much more painful on Earth. Thor was by your side as you both got to meet your two sons for the first time. They would have been identical had one not had Thor’s golden locks and the other had your (h/c) hair.

**_ Tony _ **

When you told Tony your water had broken he wasted no time in getting you to the most top notch hospital in New York. He’d gotten a private doctor and even had Bruce on the sidelines for ‘extra hands’ as he put it. You knew that he’d only suggested Bruce come because he was nervous and needed someone to be there for him. You didn’t question it, and continued with the painful process of giving birth. Tony couldn’t handle being in the room as you gave birth, and you understood. It would have been nice to have him there with you, but at least he’d shown up at all. Once you had your baby boy in your arms, you called for Tony and he came rushing. He was a perfect mixture of the two of you, but what really defined him were the tiny wings that protruded from his back. They were too small to fly with, obviously, but they made him look that much more innocent and perfect. All of Tony’s worries and nerves melted away when he was allowed to hold his son in his arms for the first time. He would deny crying for the rest of his life, but you knew the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating where I should go from here. Should I do the highlights of being a parent? For example, their first words, first steps, going to school for the first time, they get picked on, etc. Or should I just skip over that and go back to other preferences? Like... I have no idea. I just really need feedback cause this time away has made me pretty rusty. I can't think of other things to do. Help please!


	79. Feeding and Diaper Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who does it more or who does it less. Sometimes these things can be uneven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait everyone. I know I'm pissing some of you off. Like I said, I'll keep trying.

**_ Bruce _ **

Both you and Bruce shared the duties evenly. Some nights you’d get up to go soothe your daughter’s piercing cries. Other times, Bruce would gently touch your shoulder and tell you that he’d handle it so that you could get more sleep. Though neither of you particularly like changing the diapers, you knew that it was something that you’d have to become accustomed to as the years wore on.

**_ Bucky _ **

Surprisingly it was Bucky who handled most of the diaper changes and the feedings. It wasn’t for lack of effort on your part either. You wanted to help, but Bucky was always there to do it before you could move a muscle in the direction of a bottle or diaper. He took his duty as a father very seriously and had developed the idea that he should do as much as he possibly could since you had, had to carry him in your stomach for nine months.

**_ Clint _ **

There was a system in place for what the two of you did. You alternated feeding and changing weekly. One week Clint might have feeding duty while you had… well, doodie. It was a little tough to get into the swing of things at first, but you soon found your niche.

**_ Loki _ **

Loki was close to clueless when it came to changing a diaper. You’d tried to let him try it once, and your daughter had come out with a piece of cloth wrapped around her legs; the diaper nowhere in sight. His reasoning had been that it was an easier alternative to the ‘atrocity’ that you’d given him to work with. So, you were left with changing her while Loki did the easy job of feeding her. He would occasionally attempt it again, but he’d ultimately give up and call you or use magic and cheat.

**_ Pietro _ **

Both of you had a little trouble with changing diapers, so you were usually a team when it came to handling it. You learned from each other and found out what worked best to get the job done. When it came to feeding her, it was really just whoever got up faster. Pietro tended to do it a lot, for obvious reasons, but he would occasionally just sit there and allow you to do it.

**_ Steve _ **

It all depended on who was closer at the moment. Steve would often try to take her from you and do it himself, but you were determined to do it yourself. You’d taken your responsibilities as a challenge of sorts. There’d been some panic at first, but that went away once you started to get the hang of it. If you ever decided that it was too much to handle, Steve was always there by your side to calm you down and coach you through it. You loved your daughter with everything you had, but it could be hard to control your emotions at times.

**_ Thor _ **

Lucky for you, you’d gone and had twins. That meant that you could split the duties evenly. Your sons were constantly in your or Thor’s arms. It all depended on which of them started crying and who was holding them. Often you had to assist Thor with changing diapers. They would come out crooked, but he was trying his best and you were thankful for that.

**_ Tony _ **

Tony absolutely hated changing diapers. He’d hold his son and play with him, but when it came to the dirty work, he’d hand your son off to you. At first, you didn’t mind and took care of it. Only when he started to do it with increasing frequency did you stop and force him to change his son’s diaper at least two days out of the week. He didn’t have to do any of the feeding since you breastfed, so that was the least he could do.


	80. Safe-house 2.0 Part. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time after the Avengers get off of the jet in front of your house. There's only a small suggestive theme at the end, but it's not that big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasochi, I've been reading all of your comments and I just wanna say thanks for taking the time to leave them so often. It's only fair that I return the favor by writing your request.

_**Requested By:**_ Yasochi

 

You beamed at your husband as he got off the ship and made his way towards you. He’d been gone too long and you missed him more than anything. Of course, you weren’t the only one. 

“Daddy!” Your daughter squealed loudly while squirming out of your arms. You chuckled at her enthusiasm and let her go so she could launch herself at him. He smiled brightly at her as he scooped her up into his arms.  

“There she is! How’s daddy’s girl doing?” he asked while pressing a kiss to her cheek. She was giggling happily as she squeezed him with all her might. 

“I missed you. You were gone so _long_!” she whined while giving him the famous pout that he couldn’t resist. You smiled as you watched them interact for a while longer. Only after you heard someone clear their throat did you realize that Bruce wasn’t the only one who had stepped off the quinjet. 

The rest of the Avengers were standing next to it, looking like they didn’t know what they should do. Before you or Bruce could say anything, your son suddenly disappeared from your side and was stood directly in front of them. All of them were beyond shocked at his sudden appearance in front of them. It wasn’t every day that you saw a kid teleport right in front of you.  

“Hi, I’m (s/n). You’re the Avengers, right? You work with my dad? Why are you here?” He started bombarding them with questions so fast that they didn’t have the time to answer. Bruce only smiled as he looked to you to handle the situation.  

You rolled your eyes at him playfully, but still called out to your curious son. “(s/n). What did I say about jumping to greet guests?” He winced and looked down at his shoes as he jumped back to your side.  

“To not to.” 

“Exactly. Besides, they’re probably exhausted. We should let them get cleaned up before we bombard them with questions, right?” He nodded and pressed his body into your side for a hug.  

“Sorry mama,” he apologized. You rubbed his back and smiled down at him. 

“It’s okay.” You looked up from your son to the group that was looking between your entire family curiously. It was rude of you to keep them in waiting so long. You put a winning smile on your face before nudging Bruce in his side. He needed to get introductions started. 

“Oh, yeah. Guys, this is (f/n), (s/n), and (d/n); they’re my family.” The Avengers were looking at the four of you like they were trying to comprehend everything that they were seeing. It was almost like they didn’t believe it to be true. You knew it was hard to have a family with their job, but it wasn’t impossible… you were living and breathing proof. 

Tony Stark was the first to speak. “Let me guess, Fury set you up with a house and family of your own too?” Bruce nodded. “Does anybody else have a secret family that we don’t know about?” He asked while looking at the rest of his companions. They all stayed silent and he sighed in relief. You could only smile at the exchange. 

Only when the silence started to become slightly awkward did you speak up. “I wasn’t exactly expecting anyone, but you’re welcome to come in. We have enough room for all of you; you’re more than welcome to stay,” you offered while gesturing towards your home. There were two spare bedrooms that could be used. You only hoped that they didn’t have a problem with sharing. 

Captain America, Steve, spoke first. “That would be greatly appreciated ma’am.” You gave him a smile as you led the way into your spacious home. They followed after you and looked around at all the scattered items. That was something you shared with Bruce. Things tended to be found all over the place no matter how often you cleaned. Your children weren’t the only one to blame.

A small blush found its way to your cheeks. “Sorry for the mess. Like I said, we really weren’t expecting anyone,” you apologized while kicking a ball out of your path.  

“It’s fine. You should see my place,” Clint spoke up. You smiled back at him and nodded, not feeling so bad about it now. 

Once you made it to the living room, you pointed to the hall. “The two bedrooms are down the hall and to the left. The bathroom is the first door on the right; the other one is a closet with all of the towels and rags if you need to shower.” They all nodded in understanding.  

You looked towards your kitchen and remembered your lack of food. That meant that you’d have to go and get takeout. “Are you guys hungry? Chinese, Mexican, Italian. I know a lot of good places.”  

“We wouldn’t want to put you out.” Natasha said while giving you a small smile of thanks. You waved your hand and shook your head. 

“Oh, no worries! I can be there in a snap.” When none of them answered, Bruce stepped in. 

“Italian would be good.” You nodded at him while making your way up the stairs to get your purse.  

“Do you want your regular?” you called down the stairs to him. At his affirmative, you grabbed around sixty euros and bounded back down. They were still standing around looking extremely uncomfortable and battered. “Any requests?” 

Thor spoke, “I’d like to try what Midgardians call ‘Spaghetti’.” You nodded and decided that you’d get that for all of them since they were being so shy.  

“I’ll be back in about ten minutes.” Before any of them could blink, you were gone from your spot with nothing more than a _zap_ noise. They started in shock at the place where you’d just been standing. 

“How’d she do that?” Tony asked. 

(s/n) answered before Bruce even had a chance. “Mom’s a jumper! She can teleport places super-fast! I’m one too!” he explained excitedly. They looked from your son to Bruce, who only shrugged. 

“You get used to it.”  

“And what can she do?” Steve asked while nodding to (d/n) who was content playing with Bruce’s hair.  

“She took after me. It’s not nearly as bad as the other guy though,” he explained with some reluctance. It was weird for them to be meeting his family. He’d worked so hard to keep them a secret that it was a little nerve-wracking. 

Natasha was the first to excuse herself to use the bathroom, while the rest of the men decided to sit in the living room. They were still stiff, but were steadily letting their guard down. They settled on asking Bruce all sorts of questions about how he’d gotten his set-up, while your son and daughter only watched them in awe. 

You got back much quicker than you’d expected. “Sergio was in the restaurant today, so he got me out quick.” You explained while walking into the living room. Bruce stood and took the bags from your hands while placing a quick kiss on your lips. It made you beam with affection and love. It had been too long since you've been around him. 

“Thank you,” he said as he made his way to the dining room. You were quick to follow him.  

“I will not be pacified with that.” Your arms were crossed as you walked into the room. He’d been away for months and you demanded a proper kiss. 

He stopped taking food out of the bag and held his arms out for you. The false anger you had was quickly wiped away as you threw yourself into his arms. He hugged you tightly while rocking you back and forth. "I missed you," he mumbled in your hair. 

You took a deep breath of his shirt. It calmed you down and eased every bit of worry that you had about him. "So did I. I'm glad that you came back to me in one piece though."  

He chuckled while looking down into your eyes. "Don't I always?"  

"Yeah, you do," you whispered before pressing your lips to his for a proper kiss. It was what you'd been waiting months for. Your body melted into his as you allowed your hands to tangle in the curls that you'd missed so much.  

When the kiss started to escalate, you pulled away with a giggle. "We have guests Bruce," you scolded halfheartedly as he pulled you closer. He groaned in frustration.  

"But I missed all of you," he reiterated while dragging his hands up and down your sides. You shivered at the feeling. Maybe you were repeating it a lot, but it really had been _too_ long.  

"Well you can reacquaint yourself with me later tonight. For now, we have guests." His eyes flashed with excitement.  

"Later it is." He gave you one last kiss before returning to pulling out all of the food. You were content to just sit and watch him as he moved around and plated the food for everyone. It felt so nice to have him back home again. You didn't know for how long it would be, but you were happy to have him for as long as you could.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like I did your request justice, and I apologize. I still feel a little rusty, but I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. I'll completely understand if you all think it's bad. Just give me a little time to try and get used to this again. 
> 
> It's sad to say, but I've started to lose touch with all of my Avengers stuff. Don't get me wrong, I still freakin' love all Marvel stuff, but I'm losing a bit of steam when it comes to writing for it. I'm not gonna give up though. I'll build up to my old glory soon enough.


	81. Talk to Us (Steve Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers find you in a base where Hydra had experimented on you. They bring you back to the tower, but you’re finding it hard to get comfortable. It takes a while, but Steve eventually brings you out of your shell.

_**Requested by:**_ cajunlizard

 

Being found by the Avengers changed your life for the better. Before they found you, you were a lab rat for Hydra’s experiments. They injected you with all kinds of things that you didn’t know that names of. Day after day, you were forced to sit in that cell and wonder when someone would come find you and set you free. There were a couple of people who came and went, but none of them stayed for long. For some reason, you were the only experiment that could survive all the testing and shit they put you through.

Goodie for you.

One night was all it took to change everything. They had just drugged you up for more tests when there was an explosion on the upper levels of the compound. Your mind was foggy as you watched the guards hurry around to go see what had happened. The scientists were instructed to continue working with you, so they started carting you off to the examination room. It was time for them to test your genes again to see if anything had changed.

Just as the door to the room closed, you could hear another explosion. This time it was closer. There was the sound of struggling for a while before your door burst open on its hinges. You’d tried to clear your vision, but the medication kept you disoriented and confused. All you could register was something red, white, and blue moving around the room and dropping all the scientists. 

Once they were all unconscious or squirming on the floor, the blur of colors stepped towards you cautiously. When it got closer, you could distinguish the features of a man. The blue of his eyes was able to register through the haze, and you were able to see nothing but good intent in them. You swayed on your feet, and he was quick to catch you. He called out to you in worry, but you had already passed out.

Later, you found out that his name was Steve; he was the one who had rescued you from that shit-hole that had been your prison for years.

When you woke up from your drug-induced sleep, he was there along with a few other men. They introduced themselves to you and told you that you were safe from the monsters that had kidnapped you. You simply gave them a small smile and thanked them softly.

They asked you a bunch of questions about how you got there and why, but you couldn’t completely explain. All you could say was that they injected things into your body and tested you. The man that you’d come to know as Bruce wrote down what you were saying and took some of your blood. The other two men, Steve and Tony, watched you with crossed arms and suspicious eyes. You didn’t blame them for not trusting you. After all, you were a stranger to them.

All that happened over a year ago, and you were getting better each day. While you still had nightmares, and jumped at the sight of needles, you had improved greatly.

At first, you’d sneak around the tower and avoid contact with any of the people you saw. You preferred to observe and watch rather than talk with others. It took you a long time to even think of saying hi to one of them. They all just seemed so strong and tough. It was hard to believe that they would want to keep you around.

When you first gained the courage to talk with someone, it had been Steve. He was the one that you found yourself being most attached to. He was the kindest to you, and he made an effort to engage with you. Rarely did you indulge him, but that didn’t deter him. So, you slowly opened up until you could talk to him with little trouble.

As if you had summoned him, he walked out of the elevator and headed to the kitchen where you were standing. He smiled when he noticed you sitting on one of the bar stools. “Hey (f/n),” he greeted while touching your shoulder as he passed. It left a tingling warmth on your skin that had you blushing and looking down at your bowl of ice cream. It was possible that you had the tiniest of crushes on the man, but he would never know that.

“Hi Steve,” you mumbled back before stuffing the spoon into your mouth. The cold treat was slowly bringing you out of the sucky mood that you’d been in throughout the day.

He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and an apple to munch on. You thought he’d be on his way to do something else, but he leaned on the counter across from you and started eating. Being honest, it made you a bit uncomfortable. It made you start to question your decision of getting ice cream instead of a healthy snack like him. Sweets just so happened to be your go to when you were feeling like crap.

Steve apparently picked up on this as well. “What’s wrong?” he asked suddenly. You glanced up from your bowl only to quickly look down to avoid his worried gaze.

“There’s nothing wrong. Why would you think that there is?” You thought you sounded pretty convincing, but Steve saw right through the lie.

“You always start eating snacks when you’re stressed or something’s running through your head.” He moved so he was leaning on the bar close to you. He tried to make you look at him, but you only focused harder on your bowl. “You don’t have to lie to me (f/n). I know something’s wrong, and I want to help you.” _Ugh! Why did he have to be so sweet?_

You started swirling your spoon in your ice cream to make it the consistency of a thick milkshake as you debated whether you wanted to tell him what was on your mind. Just one look into his blue eyes was enough to have you spilling your guts. “I just… I don’t feel like I belong here. All you guys can talk and interact with each other like you’ve been together for years, and I just feel like I’m a burden to everyone. You all save the world from threats and keep people safe. What do I do? It seems like I’m just the girl you all got stuck with. I get that you all do your best to try and include me in things, but I can’t help but feel… different. I’m not great with weapons, I’m not really good at fighting, I don’t have some hammer or a suit that makes me awesome. All I can do is man down the fort while you guys go off being the real heroes.” When you realized what you’d done, your blush returned, and you tried to hide it with your hands. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to blab about my feelings like that.” You didn’t like getting emotional around them. To you, it made you seem weak. They were all such strong people, and you could only dream of being like them.

A hand on your shoulder made you peek through your fingers at Steve. You were grateful that his eyes weren’t showing pity, just a heart stopping amount of understanding. “I didn’t know you felt that way (f/n). If I’d have known, I would have tried to make you feel as comfortable as possible. But you’ve got to know that we all care about you. You’re not a burden or a girl we got stuck with. You’re as a part of this team as any of us are.” Your eyes started to water at his kind words. Before one of the tears could fall, you wiped harshly at your eyes and pulled away from Steve so that he wouldn’t be able to see you crying so closely.

He didn’t know how much that meant to you. “Thanks Steve.” Your voice wobbled as you fought back the lump in your throat.

Of course, he noticed. “Jeez (f/n), I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m so sorry.”

Before you could placate him and tell him that you were crying happy tears, the elevator doors opened again to reveal the rest of the team. Apparently, they had all decided to come down at the same time. You tried to wipe away all evidence of your tears, but it was too late. Natasha spotted them from across the room.

“What happened?” As soon as she asked, the whole team had their eyes on you. On cue, your cheeks heated and your eyes dropped to the ground, your best friend.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” You tried to brush it off, but that was impossible with a group like them. All of them seemed to have a truth meter when it came to lying.

“If it’s nothing then why are you crying? Did Cap do something to you?” Tony asked while staring the man down. Steve narrowed his eyes at him for even thinking like that.

You shut it down quickly. “No. Like I said, it’s nothing. It’s stupid.” Feeling uncomfortable with all the pairs of eyes on you, you took a step back towards the elevator. “I’m just gonna head to my room to try and get some sleep. That’ll fix everything.” That was a lie. If you went to sleep now, you were guaranteed a nightmare.

Sam spoke up. “You’re not staying for dinner? Stark ordered your favorite.” While that was tempting, you didn’t think that you’d be able to handle them hounding you with questions.

You shook you head with a small smile. “Thanks, but I think I should try and get some sleep. Save some leftovers for me though.” You were in the elevator before any more of them could protest.

Once you were in the privacy of your own room, you flopped down onto your bed and tried to force yourself to sleep. It took a while, but you finally made it. The nightmares were easier to deal with that the thought of them knowing exactly how you felt.

\----------------

You basically dragged yourself out of bed the next morning. It wasn’t a surprise that you hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before, but you still hated it. What you needed in this moment was a cup of coffee and a big breakfast.

A huge yawn left your mouth as the elevator doors opened. You were surprised to see the whole team up and eating already. Only Steve and Bucky were up at this time of day, so you were immediately a bit suspicious. “Morning,” you grumbled while stalking your way to the coffee machine. They all greeted you with various good mornings as they continued eating breakfast.

Once your cup was made just how you liked it, you sat in your seat at the edge of the table, away from the rest of them. It was the seat you’d chosen when you’d first come here, and you’d claimed it as your own. Usually, everyone would go about their own meals and leave you alone, but that wasn’t the case for this morning.

Clint was the one who cleared his throat and got your attention. “So… Steve told us what was wrong last night.” Your eyebrows shot up to your hairline as you nearly choked on your drink. Of course, he had told them. What else did you expect? “Do you really feel that way? Do you think that we don’t want you here?”

Your eyes dropped down to your mug as you traced the rim. A small shrug was all you could give in answer.

Bruce spoke. “(f/n), you aren’t a burden. No one here feels like you don’t belong with us. We may not show it all the time, but we want you here.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. Who else would make those special cookies for us. No one can bake like you.” The joke made you smile despite how awkward you felt.

You took another sip of your coffee before speaking. “Thank you; I really do mean it.” You paused before tacking on, “And please don’t think that I don’t care for you all or that I don’t want to engage with you. It’s just hard for me to reach out. I want to talk and do all the stuff you guys do with each other, but it’s just- “ You struggled to find the words.

 “You don’t know how to integrate yourself.” It was Bucky who had spoken. He’d only talked to you a total of three times, but you hardly ever felt awkward about it. Besides Steve, he was the one who you were most comfortable around. He made sure that you were comfortable and didn’t try and force his presence on you. If he noticed that you were getting tense, he would give you a small smile and leave. You appreciated that about him. He was a lot like you.

You nodded and glanced back to your cup with a sheepish smile. A part of you rejoiced at having the team understand how you felt, while the other wanted to fade into nothingness and have them ignore you completely. As was the cycle of your life.

“We can start of small. Whatever it takes to make you comfortable. How about we start with breakfast? You could stay and eat with us instead of going back to your room,” Steve suggested in a soft voice. You looked up at him and smiled.

“Yeah… that sounds nice.” The smile he gave you in return had your heart skipping a beat. You didn’t want to get your hopes up and think that he could ever feel for you how you felt for him, but the way he looked at you now was making you feel all kinds of things. You looked away before you could make a complete fool of yourself. You needed to focus on getting through breakfast before you thought about… whatever it was you felt about Steve.

\----------------

After a few weeks, everything was doing much better. You had been making an effort to go out of your comfort zone a little more and get closer to your… friends. That’s what they were to you now. Gone were the days that you thought of them as only your teammates. The more you were around them, the more you felt like you knew them.

None of them had pushed you hard either. If they noticed that you were starting to feel fidgety, they’d back off and let you calm yourself down. There were a few times where they would strike up a conversation with you when they saw you alone, and despite the awkwardness, you were grateful to them. They didn’t judge you for not being able to talk for long or not knowing what to say. When they noticed, the conversation slowing, they only struck up another topic to try and get you to talk a little more. Slowly, but surely, you were it was getting easier to talk to them more.

Steve, bless his heart, had taken on the role of being your best friend. He was always by your side and made sure to include you in what everyone was doing. He was, by far, the easiest for you to open up to. It had nothing to do with the major crush that you’d been harboring for him. Nope. Not at all.

“(f/n). Did you hear a word I just said?” Your eyes focused and a sheepish smile came to your face when you saw Steve staring at you expectantly.

“Sorry, I went off into la-la-land again. Can you repeat what you said?” He shook his head in amusement as he smiled.

“What were you thinking so hard about?” he asked curiously. Your heart kicked up a notch and your eyes darted to the left. There was no way that you were going to tell him the full truth about what you’d been thinking. No way.

“I was thinking of how awesome all of you are for trying to make me feel comfortable. I really appreciate it.” You tacked a smile on at the end to make it seem sincerer and to get that suspicious look off his face.

The smile he gave you told you that he believed it. “How many times do we have to tell you it’s nothing? I love being there for you.” Immediately after he said it, the tips of his ears went pink and he stuttered to cover up his words. “I-I mean we. _We_ love being there for you. Not that I don’t! I just meant that… oh forget it.” He only got redder the more he rambled on.

To his surprise, you busted out laughing. It wasn’t the reserved giggle that you usually let out when you laughed at something they did. This one was you. Nothing was holding it back. His heart warmed, and a satisfied smirk lifted his lips as he watched you.

When you calmed down, you took a deep breath and looked at him. Your heart stopped when you saw how he was looking at you. His eyes basically sparkled and there was a smile so warm that it put the sun to shame. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

He hesitantly moved a hand to your cheek. Your heart was hammering in your chest at the contact. The most he’d ever done was brush your hair out of your face, and you’d blushed every time and looked to the ground. Something about the way he was holding you now was different. The air around you had even changed.

“You’re beautiful, you know?” Your eyebrows rose in shock. It sounded like he’d actually meant that.

On cue, your face heated and you looked away from his piercing stare. There was no way he could think that. While you were friends, you couldn’t believe that he would feel more for you. It just didn’t seem plausible. “You can’t mean that,” you mumbled. You were _okay_ at best. Not ugly, but definitely not as beautiful as he thought you were.

His eyebrows shot down and he moved his other hand so that he was grabbing both sides of your face. You had nowhere else to look except his eyes; they seemed to smolder. Being this close to his face, you could clearly see how handsome he was. “I do; I really mean it. You. Are. Beautiful. Not even you can convince me otherwise.” The conviction in his words had your heart doing overtime.

Something blossomed in your chest. It was an all-encompassing warmth that consumed your entire being and mind. It hit you suddenly. You loved him. You really loved him. Your heart started beating like a drum. “Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me?” His smile grew wider as he leaned in.

“With pleasure.” When his lips met your own, your eyes slipped shut and a wave of relief swept through your body. This was right. You both kissed until your lungs were screaming for air. Even then, you didn’t want to break the intimate connection that you both had.

Only when you feared passing out did you pull away. It took you a while to force your eyes back open, but you managed it. Seeing his lips pink and swollen brought a big smile to your face. He looked really good like this. It made you want to kiss him again. His eyes were glimmering as he released your face. “Go on a date with me, please?” There was no way you would be able to say no to him, not that you wanted to.

“Okay.” Even though you could feel your nerves creeping back up, you knew the date would go off without a hitch. Steve was too close to your heart for you to worry much.

You both couldn’t keep the silly smiles off your faces as you went back to your earlier conversation. The only difference was that you were sitting closer, and Steve had your hand in his. This was something you could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was requested 253 days ago .-.  
> I'm so sorry for taking so long to do your requests. Life has just gotten in the way, and I'm dealing with a lot. I haven't given up yet though.


	82. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how arguments with them usually go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! It's been a while right? I feel so bad about the long break I took. I just got in a real funk and everything was just going bad. I was unhappy with my writing and life in general just sucked, but I'm okay now. I've had a big urge to go back to writing these preferences, and I'm gonna try and write as many as I can today and for the next week. There probably won't be any imagines or oneshots because I feel like they're taking over what this initially was supposed to be. So, straight preferences. Anyways, enjoy.

_**Bruce**_  
When you two fight, which is rarely, it's always a sight to see. The both of you are trying not to get angry for fear of going green or blue, so your fights are usually kept unnaturally calm. You two will go back and forth trying to get your point across, and it seems more like a debate than anything. Tony enjoys watching the two of you fight when you're in his presence. It's the best thing since television. Only once had your fighting caused you both to ‘hulk out’, but as soon as you did you and Hulk made up. Your alter egos couldn’t stay mad at each other for the life of them.

 _ **Bucky**_  
Arguing with Bucky was something that you hated doing, but it happened all the same. Once you both were going, hurtful words spewed from your mouths that only made you angrier. Neither of you could censor yourselves, so when you both reached your boiling points there was no stopping until someone struck a sore spot. At the point, one of you would leave and go cool off for a few hours. It was only then that you were able to think about all the things you said. You always felt guilty afterwards.

 _ **Clint**_  
Fights with Clint were short. One of you would do something that pissed the other off, like being careless during a mission and getting hurt, and it would start an argument. It was more worry than true anger. Eventually, one of you would always break and apologize before things could go further. Neither of you could stay upset for long. Clint had a major part in that considering he loved it when you were angry.

 _ **Loki**_  
Oh, fighting with Loki was explosive. Two frost giants with raging tempers were not something to mess with when angered. Both of you would start yelling at one another and on more than one occasion things were thrown and broken. The room would drop in temperature and eventually, if it got really bad, you would both switch forms and continue arguing in your native tongues. Fury would have to step in then to try and calm you down. He didn't want either of you hurting anyone.

 ** _Pietro_**  
When you got in a fight with Pietro, things tended to get a little loud. Both of you started saying things you didn't mean, and curses were thrown in the mix. One thing you hated about Pietro was how he would run away from a fight when he knew he was in the wrong. It only served to make you seethe until he made his way back. By then, he'd be willing to apologize, so you held the anger in for another day. So, when you fought, you tended to let him have everything that you've been holding back.

 ** _Steve_**  
You tried your best not to fight with Steve; he tried his best not to fight with you. Neither of you liked fighting with the other, and you usually preferred talking it out like adults, but that didn't always work. When the two of you reached a point where talking didn't solve anything, you couldn't stop yourselves from fighting. Steve’s voice would get hard and a glare would settled on his face as he argued with you. You, on the other hand, let your anger show more obviously. In a fight, you were usually the one who rose your voice first and got riled up the most. Sometimes you would begin to lose control of your powers, and the whole tower would know. That was when Steve forced himself to calm down and try to work it out again to keep you calm. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. You'd caused more than your fair share of broken walls and windows.

 ** _Thor_**  
Fighting with Thor was frustrating to you. He saw it from his point of view, and his only. Trying to get him to compromise or see your side was like trying to move a building with only your pinkie. It was impossible! He'd make up some excuse as to why he was right, and basically ignored what you had to say. You would always get so frustrated that tears would start to form and your voice wobbled as you yelled at him. Once he saw that, he'd calm down and do his best to make you happy again. After you'd both calmed, you would try again to get him to see why you felt the way you did, and he would do his best to understand.

 ** _Tony_**  
Tony had a nasty habit of brushing off topics that he didn't like. He'd try and change the subject or distract you, and that only served to make you angrier. When you were finally able to get the topic addressed, he'd only argue against you. For example, you tried to get him to stop drinking as much, but he simply pushed it aside and did as he pleased. You knew it was his coping mechanism, but it was unhealthy for him. So, when the argument finally reached its climax, you both were yelling back and forth about how he knew what was best for himself. That was how most arguments went. You only wanted to help him, but he disregarded it and told you how he could help himself. It was a pride thing, you assumed. Eventually, you would have to come to a temporary compromise that would eventually cause another argument in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have any preferences you'd like to see, I'd greatly appreciate input. It's been a while and I don't really know a lot of what I should do. I have a few ideas, but not many.


	83. When He Gets Back From a Mission

_**Bruce**_  
When Bruce comes back from a mission, you immediately pull him into a hug and make sure he's as relaxed as possible. Even if he hadn't gone green, you would always make sure that he felt zero stress of the mission he'd just come from. That included cuddling with him and talking about everything under the sun with a nice playlist of music playing in the background.

 _ **Bucky**_  
As soon as Bucky comes back from a mission, you make sure to kiss him and check for any injuries. He tended to put others before himself and would never complain about his own pain. So, you always tended to any of his wounds, even when he tried to get you to forget about it. After that was done, you would get all the information about the mission while he cuddled you to his chest. On particularly hard days, he wouldn't do much talking, and instead decided to take you to bed.

 _ **Clint**_  
Clint was normally exhausted when he came back from a mission. You would usually be waiting for him in your shared room with his favorite snack. He'd always smile at you and give you a set kiss to show how appreciative of you he was. After you shared the quick snack, he would switch into his sleepwear and get into bed with you. Unlike most nights, he would wrap his arms tightly around you and snuggle close to you as he slept.

 _ **Loki**_  
When the Avengers were finally comfortable with Loki helping them on small missions, you always worried for him. You knew he could very well handle himself, but you couldn't help your worries. There were still people who hated him for what he'd done, and you weren't completely sure about Clint’s assurances that he was over the mind control thing. So, when Loki came back from a mission, you mother-henned him, much to his annoyance.

 _ **Pietro**_  
Ever since that close call with Ultron, you were always worried sick when he left on missions. Your relief when you felt his arms suddenly wrap around you when he got home always put your worries to rest, and you'd kiss him like it was your last time. He'd smile and make some playful comment about your clingy behavior, but you could care less. You were just happy that he was alive and would stay with you.

 _ **Steve**_  
When Steve came back from a mission, he would immediately seek you out. No matter if he was starving or tired, he'd always try to find you first. Most of the time you were in the gym occupying yourself in his absence. When you noticed him, you'd smile brightly and pull him into a passionate kiss. He'd then go clean himself up, and you would do the same before meeting in your room. There you would talk and show him how much you missed him. (wink)

 ** _Thor_**  
Missions with Thor usually meant him going for weeks or even months on end. He did have duties in Asgard and people who needed him. You had gotten as used to it as you could, but you couldn't deny missing him like crazy. So, when he came back, you welcomed him with open arms. That usually led him to picking you up and kissing you deeply. There would be little to no words spoken until you both were fully sated after a round of love making. It was then that you both cuddled and talked about everything that you'd missed in each other’s life. It was mainly him catching you up since he asked Heimdall abut you nearly every day.

 ** _Tony_**  
When Tony got back from a mission, he would call out to you loudly and expect a big kiss and hug. You'd always roll your eyes at him but obliged. Once he was satisfied, he would attempt to go to the lab to go tinker with something, but you'd drag him back to spend quality time watching movies and eating junk food. He'd half heartedly protest at first, but get sucked in as soon as you curled into his side.


	84. Periods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested preference around when I first started out. Sorry that I'm only just now getting to it. I forget who asked, but I do remember it being requested.

_**Bruce**_  
You were usually a bit quicker to irritation when that time of the month came around. That meant that you constantly had some of your serum running through your veins to keep her under control. Bruce would always know what was going on with you, and he would make sure you were as relaxed as possible at all times. He wasn't exactly comfortable with getting your feminine products for you, but if you really needed him to he would. You were always so grateful to have him in your life.

 _ **Bucky**_  
Periods were seen as a major interference with your normal life. It always frustrated you whenever it was that time. You couldn't move how you usually would because you felt bloated and the cramping in your ovaries was extremely painful. Bucky was a sweetheart about it even though you were a bit snappy. He'd be there to give you medicine if you wanted it or just cuddle with you.

 _ **Clint**_  
You didn't have to worry about periods anymore since the red room… lucky you. It was a relief not having to spend money on panties and all those feminine products, but not so much about what not having a period meant.

 _ **Loki**_  
Your kind didn't have periods like normal human women, rather a few days a month where you were overcome with hormones and were much more susceptible to becoming pregnant. Loki was always ready and willing to help you when those times rolled around.

 _ **Pietro**_  
You didn't really change when your period came around. It was a minor inconvenience, but you were used to it. You were lucky enough to be the kind that didn't feel any pain during this time, and you were always happy about that. Pietro was always willing to go get anything you needed because no one would be able to see him grab them and he could get out before any embarrassment could come to him. You'd scolded him about his stealing, but he couldn't help it sometimes.

 _ **Steve**_  
Periods freaked you out. All that blood just coming out of your body to show that you could have a child. You would prefer ‘mother nature’ to come and tell you herself and then leave, not punch you in the gut and leave you to bleed for days. They also angered you because they ruined your tight schedule. You couldn't exercise how you wanted and you couldn't keep up with Steve on runs. He'd always try to get you to take it easy, but you insisted on doing everything normally no matter how uncomfortable it was.

 ** _Thor_**  
Your naturally happy demeanor naturally changed when you were on your period. You were snappy, quick to anger, and grumpy. A period never failed to bring out the worst in you. When you were in a constant state of discomfort and pain, you weren't going to be the happiest camper, and Thor noticed. He did his best to make sure you had everything you wanted and you were as happy as possible. You appreciated it a lot, and you felt bad that he had to deal with you like that.

 ** _Tony_**  
Angels didn't have periods. There was no period of hormone craze or anything. Tony was grateful for that. He'd always felt awkward about that topic or even buying the stuff for that time. He was relieved when you'd told him that he didn't have to worry about that type of thing. Had you had periods each month, you had a feeling you would be very frustrated with him.

 


	85. Nightmares

**_Bruce_**  

There was always a danger of going blue when your nightmares came. You'd be terrified and your heart rate would go up to dangerous levels. It was always one of two things: the first time you changed into Her or all your fellow Avengers being killed by your hands. Both options were horrifying, and always had you jolting up in cold sweats. You tried not to think of them, and usually buried them deep within yourself so no one had to worry about you. You were able to hide them from Bruce for quite a while before you'd had a nightmare when the both of you had finally been on the same sleeping schedule. He held you close to him and did his best to comfort you, and he would always be there to listen if you ever decided to tell him. 

Bruce had, had many slip ups with the Hulk, and each incident would play over when he had a nightmare. They haunted him and made him feel the guilt all over again. It was torture. Any time his dreams were interrupted with the ugly scenes, he would seek you out. You were the good thing in his life, and he needed you to calm him down. Knowing that you were with him was enough to have him going back to sleep, but he usually decided to stay up and go science some stuff. 

 

**_Bucky_**  

You used to be an agent for Hydra; nightmares were a constant. All the things they made you do, all the people they made you kill, it was horrible to think about. No matter how hard you tried, the nightmares terrorized you nearly every night. You were always so relieved when you woke up. Bucky was usually there, and he would hold you in his arms silently as you fell back asleep. If there was anyone who could understand, it was Bucky. 

Bucky suffered from terrible night terrors almost every night. Much like you, they were nightmares of all the things he was forced to do while under the control of Hydra, but the difference was that the people he'd hurt were swapped with those he cared most about. Instead of strangling some unimportant Shield agent to death, he saw your face, or Steve's. Each time he'd wake up and reach out to his side to feel for you. He'd put his hand over your heart, and make sure your breathing was fine. It took him a while to calm down on his own, but he'd get there eventually. If you were awake, you would make sure to help him calm his breaths and hold him like he held you when you had nightmares. He appreciated it more than you could ever know. 

 

**_Clint_**  

The red room. It was a prominent feature of your nightmares. You remembered everything they took from you and all the training they forced on you. Your innocence and childhood had been stripped away so quickly that you'd questioned if you had ever been a child. They turned you into a weapon, and tried to use you to get what they wanted. It was something you would never be able to forget. Any time you had a nightmare, Clint would know. He'd be there to comfort you and rock you in his arms as you allowed yourself to be vulnerable for that moment. You were thankful that he rarely asked questions. You trusted him, but talking about it in full detail was still too tough for you to handle. 

Clint didn't have many nightmares. They happened more frequently than most people, but not to a point where they were excessive. They mainly consisted of being under control and hurting his friends or you. He'd wake up abruptly while breathing heavily, but calm when he realized it wasn't real. He wasn’t ashamed to talk to you about them if you asked, and you were always there to listen and give him plenty of hugs if he needed them. 

 

**_Loki_**  

You didn't really have nightmares all too often, and when you did it was usually something small and insignificant. Maybe a dream where you were falling or a scary movie that you'd seen. Other than that, it was pretty much all good. You hardly got too spooked from them, so you didn’t bother telling Loki unless they were weird. 

He had nightmares about what he'd done to New York, Frigga's death, Odin's neglect, losing you... there were plenty more, but he didn't like going into detail. Those were just the ones that he'd shared with you. If a nightmare woke him up, he rarely, outwardly showed how it affected him. He didn't want you to pity or worry for him. Only when you pestered him enough did he go into details, but those were always vague. 

 

**_Pietro_**  

Your nightmares were about the normal things that weren't too different to point out. The only one that actually had you shaking and near tears was the nightmare about Pietro's near death experience. That one always shook you to your core. Any time that woke you up, you would call out for him or shake him awake. It only took one look in your watery eyes for him to know what was wrong. He'd pull you into a tight hug and whisper assurances about him never leaving you. You held him to you as tight as you could and tried your best not to cry. Both of you were usually tied by the hip after those nights. 

He never told you, but some nights he had nightmares about Ultron as well. It wasn't often enough to be worrying, but it did always have him on alert and snapping awake. Sometimes his jolting would wake you, but he always lied and blamed it on him speeding to do some thing or another. He didn't want you worrying more than you already did.  

 

**_Steve_**  

All your nightmares revolved around the Avengers. It was always various topics: their deaths, broken ties, your powers going AWOL and hurting them, Hydra getting to them. It hurt you to even think of anything of the sort happening, and to be hounded with the image when you went to sleep was horrible. That was why you spent so much of your time making sure your powers were under control and you were in good shape. If something were to happen, you were always ready to protect the ones you loved with your life if you had to. 

Bucky falling off the train, Peggy, your death, the war, the Avengers: they were all the topics of his nightmares. Most nights were fine, and he wouldn't dream of any of them, but the nights he did always had him waking up in sweats and panting. By that time, he'd have moved so much that you were awake and wrapping him tightly in your embrace as you cooed soothing words in his ear. When he had his breathing under control, you'd listen as he explained what was wrong. If he was too shaken to go back to sleep, you would stay up with him and go to the kitchen for a late night snack before watching mindless television with him.   

 

**_Thor_**  

Some nights you would remember the robbery that you'd been stuck in the middle of, but instead of Thor saving you, you were alone. The robbers focused on you and did things that you couldn't even stomach. Each time you woke up, you found that some stray tears had escaped in your sleep. For a moment, you would panic, thinking you were still in the nightmare, but Thor's strong, protective body grounded you. He had been there to save you, and you were safe. That put you back to sleep and allowed you to have nice dreams.  

The death of his mother was something that would hit him occasionally in his dreams. It'd replayed over and over, each time reminding him of how he'd been too late. If only he was there a bit sooner, his mother might have still been alive. When he woke up, it was even worse. He was able to feel all the guilt, and he blamed himself harshly for the events that happened. You would wake up when his weight wasn't on you. You wouldn’t say anything as you wrapped your arms around him. After a moment, he would put his hand on yours and sigh deeply. That was when you would reassure him that it wasn't his fault. He wouldn't believe you, but he appreciated you wanting to help him. 

 

**_Tony_**  

You didn't have nightmares often at all. There were so little that you could count all of them on your fingers. The only ones that were memorable were the ones that featured Tony. He had a knack for getting himself into trouble, and that frightened you. Having him die was... it would be unbearable. He was your other half, and not having him with you was something you couldn't fathom. You'd wake up from the nightmare with tears rolling down your cheeks. Most of the time he wasn't in bed with you, so you'd walk down to the lab where you knew he was. He would give you a questioning look, but you ignored it. You'd simply go plop yourself down in his lap and curl yourself against him. "I love you," you'd mumble. He would sigh and pull you closer. "Bad dream, huh?" You would nod and he'd give you all the reassurances he could to make you feel better. 

Tony was known for having nightmares. They were half the reason why he couldn't sleep at night and went to tinker. All he could see was that wormhole in New York, or all his friends dead because he couldn't protect them. It was agonizing for him. He'd always jolt awake and put a hand over his heart to try and sooth the panic attack. Noticing his distress, you'd wake up as soon as he did and wrap yourself around him while whispering for him to breathe. Eventually, he'd get himself in check and allow you to hold him for a few moments longer. He didn't need to speak for you to know what was wrong, so you gave him silent support for as long as he wanted you to. He'd softly thank you afterwards before telling you that he was going down to the lab. 


	86. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys and they're cooking experience.

_**Bruce**_  
Bruce was only good at cooking a couple of things: eggs and bacon. Other than that, he was pretty bad. It’d come out edible, but not so good tasting. You both agreed that it was best to forget about cooking and leave it to the takeout that Tony normally ordered. It wasn’t the healthiest option, but it was the tastiest.

 _ **Bucky**_  
Surprisingly, Bucky was a decent cook. He wasn’t good at making big, fancy meals, but he knew his way around the kitchen and enjoyed it. You often woke to the smell of him making you breakfast, and he would regularly cook the meals for the both of you when you didn’t feel like it.

 _ **Clint**_  
He was a simple guy when it came to cooking. He didn’t like those huge meals that would take too much time or force him to put too much effort into it. Because of that, you’d gotten quite used to eating sandwiches when you decided to let him make your meals. They were his favorite and the easiest thing for him to make.

 _ **Loki**_  
He knew a lot about the foods from the many realms, and could replicate many of them if he had the ingredients, but considering Midgard was relatively isolated from the others, he didn’t have access to them. Since he hadn’t bothered to learn much about the foods Midgardians ate, he was sort of clueless when it came to preparing them for you, so you took over for him and eventually taught him.

 _ **Pietro**_  
Wanda was the cook between the two of them, not him. He loved eating, but disliked cooking with a passion. Only once had he attempted to cook you something, but that ended with a fire. You figured it was best to do the cooking from then on and keep him away from stoves.

 _ **Steve**_  
He enjoyed cooking very much. You didn’t even have to ask him to before he was offering to make whatever you preferred that day. He was always eager to try out the recipes that he’d learned online, and you were always happy to be his taste tester.

 ** _Thor_**  
Thor didn’t know how to cook very well. If it was anything other than making coffee, toast, or poptarts, he was clueless. Back on Asgard he never had to worry about learning to cook, so it was no surprise that he was horrible in the kitchen.

 ** _Tony_**  
He didn’t cook, point blank. The most he’d done in his life that even resembled cooking was eggs, but that was only once when he was extremely hung over, and they’d come out burnt. Other than that, Tony was the type to order takeout or go to restaurants. You’d gotten used to it, but occasionally cooked for the both of you so that all the grease from the food wouldn’t clog up his arteries.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas are always welcome. Let me know what you wanna see.


End file.
